Fotos en la Pared
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Katie Bell cree estar preparada para sobrevivir siete apacibles años en Hogwarts. No sabe que el curso de los acontecimientos será alterado por un joven llamado Oliver Wood, quien siempre consigue lo que quiere... Y la quiere es a ella. -No cuenta DH-
1. Chapter 1

**Fotos en la Pared  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Cuando por fin estuve en el tren por primera vez, camino a Hogwarts, lo primero que hice fue reír. Reír alocadamente, podrían decir muchos, sobre todo quienes me conocieran y supieran que yo no acostumbro a reír demasiado. Pero reía, porque por fin iba a estudiar magia. Por fin, lejos de las escuelas femeninas a las que mi mamá insistía en mandarme.

Estaba en un compartimiento con mi prima Erika, una muchacha de diecisiete que era para mí una hermana, o más. Era ella quien me había enseñado a agarrar una escoba, volar, lanzar quaffles, atajarlas y anotar goles. Me divertía el Quidditch, sí, pero a Erika le robaba el sueño.

-Estás feliz de dejar de fingir ser una niñita correcta y femenina, por lo que veo -Se burló, aunque era más una observación.

Asentí, hundiendo mi mirada en sus ojos miel. Era ella mi ejemplo a seguir; quería ser como ella, o mejor, cuando fuese grande. Y la verdad es que era inteligente, muy querida por todos, bastante talentosa y tenía cierta belleza, con sus ondas negras, estatura alta y ojos claros.

-Me muero por aprender magia. -dije, como si zanjara toda la cuestión.

-¿Y no te mueres por jugar Quidditch?

-No quiero meterme en más problemas.

-Katie... Katie, de verdad no nos hagas eso a ti y a mí. Se que tu mamá no quiere que vueles... Y no es porque no sea algo poco femenino, como dice ella. Es porque eres una Bell y le recuerdas a tu padre.

Torcí el gesto. No era la primera vez que Erika usaba a mi padre, al que apenas conocía, para hacerme soltar el remordimiento por haber aprendido a jugar Quidditch a espaldas de mi madre.

Ahora volar sería algo serio, no un juego como con niños de la cuadra. Y sí, me encantaba, pero…

-Anda, peque. Tienes talento; van solo cuatro años desde la primera vez que te montaste en una escoba y ya eres mejor que todos los niños de trece años contra los que jugaste en vacaciones.

-No quiero, Erika. -decreté. Pero ella no se dio por vencida.

-Este año no, pero ya verás que el que viene entras al equipo. Quieras o no -añadió-. Tu futuro capitán sabe de tu existencia, y puede llegar a ser muy persistente.

-Voy a hacer que me odie entonces. Yo no tengo nada especial. Soy una niña aficionada al Quidditch como cualquier otra.

-Así que aquí estas, Erika. Estábamos buscándote por todos lados.

La puerta del compartimiento se había abierto revelando dos figuras que, al yo ser una chiquilla de once, me intimidaron por completo. Dos jóvenes altos y fornidos, de aspecto fuerte. Uno era un pelirrojo de mirada amable, el otro era moreno, de piel bronceada y ojos intensos.

Sí, me fijo mucho en los ojos y en las miradas. A los once no sabia por qué, pero ahora se que es porque los ojos son la única parte del físico de una persona que te indica como es por dentro.

Suena cursi, pero así es.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó el último.

-Mi prima Katie. ¿Recuerdan que les hablé de ella? -Los dos asintieron, con un suave "mucho gusto"-. Kate, ellos son Charlie Weasley y Oliver Wood.

-Capitán y buscador -se acreditó Charlie, el pelirrojo.

-Guardameta -dijo a su vez con una sonrisa el otro chico-. Erika nos dijo que eres cazadora, como ella.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no dije mas nada. Wood alzo una ceja y también se quedo callado, pero Weasley no me tomó para bien.

-No veo qué tiene de malo -defendió Weasley, aunque con voz suave-, si tienes talento...

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza, viendo por la ventana. Odiaba dar la misma explicación más de una vez.

-No lo tengo -respondí sencillamente.

-Por Merlín -susurró Erika.

Se hizo un silencio en el compartimiento. Era un silencio incómodo, pero yo no lo sentía como tal. Al revés, me parecía relajante.

-¡Reunión de equipo!. ¡Qué emocionante!

-Fred, ni siquiera estas en el equipo. -recalcó Wood.

Entonces volteé. Dos cabezas pelirrojas se asomaban por la puerta. Dos cabezas idénticas; dos rostros gemelos.

-¿Cómo pensaban reunirse sin sus golpeadores? -siguió el otro-. ¡Que malos son!. ¿Y ella quién es?

Me miraron a la vez. Sus ojos eran divertidos, y me hicieron sentir cómoda de inmediato.

-Es Katie, la prima de Erika. Katie, mis hermanos, Fred y George. Son mayores que tú por un año. Este año optan para el puesto de golpeadores...

Definitivamente, los mayores tenían una obsesión con armarme la vida en Hogwarts. No quería hablar con nadie, punto. Pero no, estaba en un compartimiento con cinco personas más. Hablando de Quidditch, cosa que amaba pero me estaba más prohibida que reír en un entierro.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de Quidditch? -rogué en el tono más amable que pude.

Los dos gemelos se miraron por enésima vez, y luego me miraron a mí. Me hacían sentir expuesta, pero cómoda. En confianza.

-Vámonos, Katie. No nos quieren en esta reunión de equipo. -Con un tono falsamente deprimido, el llamado Fred me invitó a salir detrás de ellos, con George sonriéndome y yo parándome sin pensarlo dos veces.

No los seguí demasiado lejos. Entramos en el compartimiento de en frente, y uno de los chicos cerró la puerta.

-Katie Bell. Bienvenida a Hogwarts.

-Somos Fred y George Weasley...

-Ya lo sé -Hice una mueca-. Necesito un poco de tranquilidad, así que...

-Entonces sal de este compartimiento -dijo uno de ellos. Yo me levante, desafiante.

-Fred, deja a la niña en paz. Esta niña tiene potencial de Slytherin y no nos conviene que lo muestre.

-¿Cómo?

Nuevamente, se miraron y volvieron a voltearse hacia mí. Me había acostumbrado a esto.

-¿Eres hija de muggles?. ¿No sabes nada de Hogwarts, acaso?

-Mi mamá es muggle. Ella y mi papá están separados. No tengo hermanos mayores que hayan ido a Hogwarts, y Erika no me cuenta mucho que digamos. Sé lo básico... Bueno, cuatro casas, competencia entre las cuatro, Quidditch, clases interesantes...

-Entonces no eres Slytherin -dijo el llamado Fred, mientras George suspiraba aliviado-. Perdona por el insulto de antes. Cada casa tiene un equipo. Todos los que estábamos en el otro lado éramos Gryffindor.

-Mi tío solía decir que esa es la casa de los Bell, pero que siempre pueden haber excepciones. ¿Slytherin es una de las casas, entonces?

-La peor de todas.

-Si quedas en Slytherin te retiramos la palabra.

-Erika también te retirará la palabra.

-Conclusión -dijeron los dos a la vez-: Slytherin te esta prohibida.

-Entendido, jefe. -Sin darme cuenta, ya me había puesto a bromear con ellos. Había algo cálido en su forma de dirigirse a mí.

-De todas formas, la gente que va a Slytherin tiene prejuicios con respecto a la sangre. Los Gryffindor somos valientes y leales...

-Simplemente los mejores.

-...Hufflepuff los trabajadores...

-O los que sobran.

-...Y Ravenclaw los inteligentes.

-Tu tienes pinta de... -Se alejaron y me examinaron, Fred con una mano en la barbilla y George con los ojos apretados. -Hufflepuff -dijeron a la vez.

-Una persona que no rompe un plato...

-...que siempre se apega a las reglas...

-...que necesita "un poco de tranquilidad"...

-No juzguen por la primera impresión -interrumpí.

Digamos que a pesar de que no siempre rompía las reglas, era un tigre con un par de rayas de más.

-Así que eres traviesa. A ver que cosas ha hecho nuestra pequeña Katie.

-¡No soy pequeña!

-Bueno, bueno. Calma. Cuéntanos tus travesuras.

-Dos expulsiones y jugar Quidditch a escondidas, básicamente.

-Vaya, Fred, tenemos aquí a una jugadora de Quidditch -sonrió George, omitiendo por completo las expulsiones.

-Y se cumple nuestra ley.

-¿Ley?

-Las mujeres que juegan Quidditch siempre son guapas.

-Por Merlín, paren -gruñí, y me giré para ver por la ventana-. No digan cosas que no son ciertas.

-Era un cumplido, Katie.

-Se agradece -respondí, alzando los hombros.

Se hizo el silencio. Me acosté sobre el lugar que ocupaba yo sola, mientras ellos dos me examinaban.

-¿Cazadora, como tu prima? Supongo que te veremos en el equipo el año que viene.

-No. No voy a probar.

-No seas tonta. Claro que vas a probar. Nosotros seremos los golpeadores, ya verás.

* * *

No se por qué presentía que la gente que me rodeaba en ese momento era hostil. Estábamos ahí parados todos los de primer curso en un salón apartado, después de haber hecho un extraño viaje en bote y de haber visto por fuera el castillo, una de las vistas más hermosas que he tenido jamás… 

A mi lado, estaba un rubio con cara de querer matar a alguien, y otro muchacho que erguía los hombros con autosuficiencia enfermiza. A mi otro lado dos chicas que no paraban de cuchichear entre sí a baja voz, y una con rasgos orientales interesada en lo que ellas decían...

Había más lejos de mí, sin embargo, gente menos desagradable. Estaban Mark Fawcett y Shirley Davies, amigos míos de la infancia, a los que no había visto sino hasta ahora. Un chico guapo, que simplemente sonreía y se mantenía alejado de la actividad que lo rodeaba (eso es, otro par de chicas coqueteándole, o más bien tratando de coquetearle).

A su lado, no obstante, una de las niñas, de bucles claros y perfectos, lo ignoraba totalmente. Parecía dedicarse a lo mismo que yo, es decir observar a todos y cada uno de nuestros futuros compañeros. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y me sonrió. Le devolví el gesto casi imperceptiblemente y retiré la mirada, algo impresionada por aquellos ojos verde manzana, limpios y dulces.

Poco después nos hicieron pasar al Gran Salón. Me dejó sin palabras el cielo estrellado que se dejaba ver a través del techo. Dieron una especie de explicación acerca de la Selección y procedieron a llamarnos, uno por uno.

-Bell, Katie.

Temblé. Era yo la primera en pasar adelante (por lo que, al menos, la agonía terminaría rápido), y lo hice sin mirar a nadie, con duda y mesura. Me coloqué el sombrero y me senté en el taburete, esperando...

-Otra Bell, por lo visto. Tienes la inteligencia de los Bell, que sin ser inteligencia de la Ravenclaw, sigue siendo inteligencia.

-¿Cómo es la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw? -me pregunté a mí misma.

-Acompañada de una curiosidad de la que careces, que es lo que hace que los de esta noble casa la aprovechen para obtener conocimiento. No, los tuyos jamás entraron a esta casa. Pero tampoco tienes sangre Slytherin, y eres más leal y reservada que el resto de tus parientes. ¿Te pondré en Gryffindor, como a los tuyos... o tienes la modesta alma de Hufflepuff?

-¡No soy de las que sobran! -pensé, con ganas de gritar. Además, me había herido lo que el pedazo de tela ese había dicho sobre mi inteligencia.

-No, mi niña. Aquí nadie sobra. Tienes muchísimo de Hufflepuff, pero también tienes otras cosas en tu cabeza, cosas que consideras la clave de tu éxito. El valor de Gryffindor está también en ti, y es lo que necesitarás para vencer los obstáculos que te quieran impedir obtener dicho éxito.

Que me maten si este Sombrero no se daba aires de adivino.

-Eres leal y hay en ti una disposición a luchar. Te hará mucho bien descubrir tu valentía al lado de los valientes de Hogwarts. ¡No hay duda de que tu lugar está en GRYFFINDOR!

Al fin pude quitarme esos estropajos de encima e ir derechito a la mesa de mi nueva casa. Me senté con los gemelos y su amigo, y observé ya tranquilamente el resto de la Selección.

Mis ojos no se despegaban por mucho tiempo de la que me había sonreído antes. Mi alegría fue inmensa cuando dijeron su nombre, Leanne, y la declararon Gryffindor. Se sentó a mi lado sin pensarlo dos veces, y yo se lo agradecí mentalmente.

-¡Me dijo que tengo la cabeza llena de aire! -Fue su primer comentario hacia mí, antes que un "mucho gusto" siquiera.

-No te preocupes... A mí me dijo que tengo una inteligencia mal aprovechada o algo del estilo.

-Que raro -comentó el amigo de los gemelos, de nombre Lee Jordan-. El Sombrero jamás te habla de tus defectos.

Leanne se encogió de hombros.

-Se habrá levantado de mal humor, dichoso Sombrero.

Sonreí para mis adentros mientras Lee reía por lo bajo. Esta chica me agradaba. Se ve que es de las personas que caen bien sin menor esfuerzo.

-Pero oye, no es verdad que no tenga nada en la cabeza. Odio mi cabello, y eso no tiene nada que ver. Me gustan los cabellos lisos, como el tuyo -Miró mi larga cabellera, oscura y suelta, que mi mamá siempre se había empeñado en que cuidase en exceso. No que yo pusiera demasiadas pegas, también estaba orgullosa de esa parte de mi físico-. ¿Puedo hacerte un peinado?

Asentí. El ánimo de Leanne era contagioso.

-A mi sí me gustan los rizos -confesé.

-Eso porque no los llevas encima. Ahora silencio, que nos miran feo desde la mesa de los profesores.

Sentía sus dedos trabajar una trenza mientras la Selección terminaba. Las dos que cuchicheaban todo el tiempo, Sarah McKay y Aileen Silver, fueron las otras dos que quedaron en nuestra casa. Compartir siete años en un mismo cuarto con dos chismosas. Que divertido (nótese el sarcasmo).

De hecho ya a la semana teníamos trazada una línea ("La Línea") a la mitad del cuarto, literalmente. La ducha era nuestra por las noches, suya por las mañanas. Erika, compadeciéndose, nos conjuró un espejo a Leanne y a mí para usar cuando fuese su turno para usar el baño. Ahí quedamos.

Y el resto de nuestro curso no era mejor: La oriental se había conseguido un grupito de idiotas (entre ellas nuestras dos amadas compañeras de habitación) que la seguían a todos lados. El engreído había quedado en nuestra casa, y se nos había presentado a Leanne y a mí como Cormac MacLaggen.

Leanne iba haciendo amigos rápidamente, mucho más rápido que yo. Yo pasaba bastante tiempo con Mark Fawcett y Shirley Davies, me llevaba bien con los gemelos y, particularmente, con Lee. Y no mucho más.

* * *

-Erika -Me acerqué un día a mi prima-¿Me prestas tu escoba? 

Sabía que la había interrumpido en sus estudios. Por eso me sorprendió que me mirara, sonriera y se levantara en seguida, dejando su libro de Runas Antiguas reposar sobre el sofá, olvidado.

-Quieres volar, supongo. Tranquila. Voy contigo, pero espera un segundo.

Se fue, y volvió cargando dos escobas un poco después.

-Las dos son Cleansweep 7 -Me arrojó una de las escobas-. Cuídala. Es de Oliver Wood.

A pesar de ser tan unidas como éramos, Erika era casi una desconocida para mí, pues mis últimos seis años ella había estado en Hogwarts, menos dos meses de cada uno. En vacaciones siempre hacíamos cosas juntas, y fue gratificante estar caminando al lado de ella ahí, en un ambiente diferente a nuestro vecindario.

-¿Crees que haya chances de ganar la copa? He visto como juegan. Las otras dos cazadoras son un desastre...

-Sí. De hecho, creo que una de ellas le pagó a uno de mi curso para que le lanzara hechizos de confusión a dos de segundo, para dejarlas por fuera, y quedaron en la reserva. Y el capitán, que babea por una de ellas, no reparó en la injusticia. –Noté un tono de celos en mi prima cuando hablaba de Charlie Weasley y dicha cazadora. Fruncí la nariz-. No, no tenemos mucho chance. ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?

-Curiosidad.

-Se me olvida que tú vas a entrar al equipo el año que viene -dijo con orgullo.

Mi prima insistía en que mi mamá jamás se enteraría si yo entraba al equipo. Yo insistía en que no valía la pena tentar mi mala suerte.

-Quizás -dije en contra de mi voluntad para no decepcionarla.

-Te va a absorber, ya lo veras -En ese momento entrábamos a los vestuarios-. Hasta la presión antes de los partidos es estimulante. Esto del Quidditch en el colegio es buena distracción para cuando una esta muy ocupada.

-Pero me da un poco de miedo que...

-También se me olvidaba lo cobarde que puedes ser a veces -Introdujo prácticamente toda la mitad superior de su cuerpo en el casillero, y la sacó luego junto a un set de pelotas de Quidditch-. No le tengas miedo a tu mamá. No te va a desheredar, eso es seguro. Pero algo me dice que no es eso.

Nos quedamos calladas un par de segundos.

-Sé que no te gusta que te noten. Cuando eras bebé, no llorabas, no reías, no hablabas. Papá, mamá, tía y tío estaban asustados, incluso después de que los médicos les dijeran que no tenías ningún problema.

-Qué consuelo.

Erika rió.

-Yo sí me permití dudarlo por más tiempo. ¿Quién dijo que no tenías problemas? El mayor de todos es que no eres capaz de hacerle honor a Gryffindor y ser valiente. A ti no te importa bajar la cabeza y obedecer, pero con el Quidditch es diferente. Tiene que serlo. Una no lo puede jugar en privado, Katie. Entre más te noten, mejor eres. Vamos. -La seguí fuera del vestuario. Tenía una quaffle en la mano.

Ya en el campo, me sentí diminuta. Los aros eran más altos de lo que creí que eran. Era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera.

Me monté en la escoba y me elevé. Siempre que usaba una Cleansweep 7 (Y no la vieja Nimbus 101 "Edición Limitada" de Erika, con la que aprendí a volar y jugar a escondidas) me sentía en mi ambiente, como si todo estuviese donde tenía que estar.

Además¿Hace cuanto no jugaba con una quaffle de verdad?

* * *

Una vez que Erika estaba haciendo deberes atrasados, el guardián de equipo, Wood, vino en vez de ella. Ya se nos había hecho costumbre salir a volar un rato a veces, pero ese día no pudo y le pidió a Wood que se encontrase conmigo en el campo. 

Pude haber matado a mi prima. La mirada del chico era una de las más intensas que jamás hubiese visto. No me hacia sentir cómoda del todo, pero bueno, ya estábamos ahí, y ya no podía echarme atrás.

-¿Sabes que al parecer voy a ser capitán de equipo el año que viene?

Su pregunta interrumpió mis pensamientos, por lo que asentí, abstraída.

Verás, yo no soy un ser sociable. Me siento incómoda entre la gente en general, y la gente que me hace sentir cómoda suele tener amigos muchísimo más simpáticos que yo como para preocuparse por mí (como Leanne o los gemelos). Pero Wood, según descubrí, no parecía notar esto. Mi antipatía hacia la humanidad, digo.

-Bueno... No soy tonto. Se que tu prima se ha preocupado por ti y quiere garantizarte un lugar en el equipo. Sí, se que te lo tienen prohibido –añadió, mientras pasaba la quaffle y sonreía de medio lado-, pero no entiendo por qué una valiente Gryffindor no se atreve a romper las normas.

Me encogí de hombros por toda respuesta y me subí a la Cleansweep 7 de Erika, quaffle en brazos.

Cual capitán, me comenzó a ordenar. Primero que hiciéramos unos pases, luego un par de circuitos sencillos, luego lanzamientos al aro y así íbamos. No me costó descubrir que era un guardameta estupendo. En el vecindario me era fácil anotar, pero con él era en extremo difícil lograr colar la pelota por los aros.

De pronto caí en cuenta de que...

-¿Cómo sabes que me tienen prohibido volar?

Wood sonrió.

-Erika considera que deberías entrar al equipo el año que viene. No tienes un talento natural ni eres un prodigio, ciertamente, pero eres buena y puedes ser mejor si te entrenas con mayor constancia.

¡"Operación: Meterse en la Vida de Katie" en acción!

Eso sí que me había conseguido enojar.

-Cuerda de idiotas -mascullé, a la vez que lanzaba con tal rabia que la quaffle hizo una curva extraña y se coló por el agujero bajo, en lugar de por el medio, que era al que apuntaba. Él me vio a los ojos y sonrió amablemente.

-Eso estuvo bien. ¿Puedes repetirlo?

Pero la quaffle se quedó por ahí, porque yo estaba aterrizando. Empezaba a lloviznar, y ya mi buen humor se había evaporado.

-¡No eres mi capitán, Wood, y jamás lo serás¡Deja de darme órdenes!

Odiaba a Erika. Odiaba a Wood. Odiaba a todos aquellos que deseaban cambiar el tranquilo curso de mi apacible vida.

Curiosamente, en este momento, no odiaba a mi mamá, que era otra de las que esperaban que fuese lo que no soy. Mi madre era una modelo colombiana, que estaba empeñada en que yo siguiera sus pasos. Ya sabes, lo típico: Escuelas femeninas, prohibido hacer deportes, una dieta balanceada, castings para un lado y para el otro, fotos por aquí, paparazzis acosándonos por allá...

Vamos, que la burbujita de sueños debió de haber explotado hace años. No era ni remotamente tan atractiva como ella, detestaba el maquillaje, era pésima actriz y le tenía una especie de fobia a las cámaras.

En cambio no le temía a las alturas, era bastante ruda y me las llevaba infinitamente mejor con chicos que con chicas. De hecho, casi todos los que jugaban Quidditch conmigo de pequeña eran chicos.

...Apenas se entero de los sucesos, Erika me lanzó una mirada de decepción y no volvió a insistir con el Quidditch.

* * *

Tenía amigos. Estaban Mark y Shirley, y no sabía si así podía llamar a Leanne, Lee y los gemelos. Tenía enemigos, como McKay y Silver. Me hablaba con algunos mayores, como Erika, y me había dejado de hablar con algunos como con Wood. 

Pero dos meses y medio después de mi llegada a Hogwarts, conocí a alguien que me hizo replantearme todos aquellos conceptos.

Leanne y yo estábamos terminando deberes de Transformaciones bajo un árbol, cerca del lago, cuando pasaron por ahí los del equipo, después de entrenar para el partido del día siguiente. Todos menos dos de las cazadoras y Wood subieron al castillo.

-Oye… -Leanne y yo volteamos. La persona que llamó era una chica, una chica preciosa, de hecho, que hubiese sido el orgullo de mi madre si hubiese sido su hija.

-¿Con quién..?

-Contigo. Eres la prima de Erika Bell¿no?

Asentí. Ni idea de a dónde quería llegar. Tenía una mirada altanera, de esas que dicen "soy perfecta, lo sé, y lo aprovecho".

-Entonces… Puedo estar equivocada, pero hay muchas Katie Bell.

¡Gracias por recordarme que soy una más del montón!

-¿No eres de casualidad la hija de una modelo latina?

-Helena Autiero. Sí.

Supongo que alguna vez la biografía de mi mamá salió en una que otra revista. O quizás la chica estudió conmigo en alguna de las tres primarias y, naturalmente, no la recuerdo. Todavía es un misterio para mí como ella supo que yo existía.

-Yo misma quiero ser modelo, pero mi papá y mi mamá, que también tuvo sus años en el negocio, se empeñan en que ese mundo es algo horroroso y...

-Mi mamá es una persona sana -interrumpí antes de que se atreviera a insinuar nada.

A veces mi mamá era un fastidio, pero antes que nada era una de las pocas cosas que yo tenía en el mundo. Y la adoraba.

-No digo lo contrario. Es una belleza de mujer, y se dice que también de persona. Supongo que es por eso que no te reconocí.

Ese claro (aunque sutil) insulto nos hizo reaccionar a todos los presentes. Leanne se levantó, la otra cazadora la reprendió con un "¡Stella!" dicho en voz baja... Y Wood simplemente se mantuvo impasible. Nada más le faltaban las palomitas de maíz, al muy desgraciado, que nada pintaba aquí.

-¿Por qué... -pregunté yo, sonriendo de medio lado sin poder evitarlo-... te acercas a una persona que no conoces con el único propósito de insultarla?

Stella, que por lo visto así se llamaba, sonrió a su vez, mostrando su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos.

-Perdona. No sabía que te tomabas las verdades como insultos.

-Sé diferenciar una verdad de un insulto. Si yo te dijese que es totalmente ridículo meterse con alguien menor que tú gratuitamente¿Cómo te lo tomarías?

Era experta en este tipo de respuestas. Digamos que nunca fui demasiado popular en la escuela, y las chicas me mortificaban lo suficiente como para no ignorarlas y dejarlas calladas con alguna respuesta. Con ellas funcionaba, pero nuestra aspirante a modelo no es de las que se callan.

-Me lo tomaría como...

-Ya basta -interrumpió entonces Leanne-. ¿Cuantos años tienes? -le preguntó-¿Ocho?

Yo estaba conteniendo la risa. Había descubierto que esas peleas no servían de nada, y toda esta situación era lo más de absurda.

-Vaya, ahora tienes defensa personal. Interesante.

-A quien le salvaron el pellejo fue a ti. Apuesto mi escoba a que no tenías nada que responderme.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. Oliver Wood estalló en risotadas. Yo no me pude contener más, y lo secundé. Y Leanne también, volviendo a tomar asiento contra el tronco del árbol.

Y por supuesto, la otra cazadora y Stella abandonaron el lugar, viendo que lo que estábamos haciendo era, precisamente, burlarnos de la última.

-No entendí esto, sinceramente -opiné cuando nos calmamos.

-Es sencillo, Katie -Wood se sentó entre Leanne y yo-, pero te vas a enfadar si te lo digo.

De pronto caí en cuenta de que, desde el día en que había practicado con él, no habíamos hablado ni una sola vez. La primera vez que nos cruzamos, él me sonrió y yo todavía estaba molesta, así que le volteé la cara. Y seguimos sin hablarnos un buen tiempo.

-Yo sí quiero saber -se metió Leanne.

-Quiere a tu amiga fuera del mapa para conservar su posición de cazadora. Ya lo ha hecho antes, y puede volverlo a hacer.

-Que se la quede, a mí me da igual.

-A ella no. Ha oído a Erika hablar de ti hasta el cansancio, como todos nosotros, y sabe que si quisieras representarías un peligro.

-Qué ridícula.

-Miren... -Se dirige tanto a Leanne como a mí-, imagínenla de modelo. -Se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído-: Sé que no soy tu capitán, y disculpa lo del otro día, pero hazme caso en esto.

Lo miré, extrañada.

-Ajá.

-Ahora imaginen que esta en el Miss Escocia. Tiene todas las de ganar. Pero de pronto le dicen que hay una candidata más apta que ella, pero ella quiere y necesita ganar¿Qué creen que haría?

-Esconderle el vestido -digo, a la vez que Leanne dice-: Quebrarle los tacones.

-Katie, cuida tu vestido y tus tacones entonces, porque Arlens hará todo lo posible para que no ganes.

Hice una mueca.

-Estás insistiendo nuevamente con lo del equipo y yo me voy a enojar. Te lo advierto.

Pero antes de que él pudiese responder, una sombra se cernió sobre nosotros.

-Ollie¿Ahora te gustan las de primero?

Él miró hacia arriba y se levantó, sonriendo.

-Annie, cielo, me gustas solo tú.

Asumiendo que la chica era su novia... ¿Qué clase de novia le pregunta esas cosas a su novio? Se supone que si están juntos es por algo.

Wood se giró hacia mí.

-Piensa en lo que te dije, Katie. Y cuídate de Arlens, que después de hoy no quedaron precisamente en buenos terminos.

-¿Oh, la arpía esa agarro otra víctima? -Ahora la rubia parecía estar a favor de que Wood hablase con nosotras-. Es una mala pécora. No sé que hace en Gryffindor, y no en Slytherin. Tú solamente ignórala y así le estarás dando por donde más le duele. Y cuando puedas, pero tienes que estar segura de que puedes, déjala en ridículo.

-Va a ser difícil. No soy de las que ignoran las ofensas.

-Entonces busca un método de lograr la opción B, vamos, que tampoco es tan difícil.

Se disponían a irse, pero no podía dejarlo sin...

-¡Wood!

Se volteó.

-Gracias. Y a ti, Leanne -Bajé la mirada antes de proseguir-: Por defenderme, digo.

-Nadie hizo nada por ti. Tienes una lengua que te basta para defender a todo un ejército, pequeña.

Y se marchó con su novia.

-Y para eso estamos los amigos, Katie -susurró Leanne dulcemente-. ¿Dudabas de mí, acaso?

La miré, analizando sus extraños ojos. Nunca me consideré su amiga realmente. Estábamos muy poco tiempo juntas... Pero después de todo, estaba conmigo. Y desde ahí no me permití dudar de ella.

Sonreí. Leanne pareció agradada por este inusual gesto viniendo de mí…

Y luego reaccioné, un poco tarde.

-¡NO SOY PEQUEÑA, WOOD!

* * *

-Ehm... ¿McKay?. ¿Silver? 

Las dos levantaron sus cabezas con velocidad. Sí, esto era un milagro... Katie Bell dejando que su voz cruce La Línea.

-Ustedes tienen contactos por toda Hogwarts... Y necesito que me hagan un favor.

-¿A cambio de qué?

Suspiré, analizando mis opciones. Había prometido dejar a Leanne fuera de esto.

-Silver, me junto contigo en Encantamientos hasta Pascua.

Era mi mejor materia (sin contar las clases de vuelo, que eran realmente un juego de niños), y a Silver como que le costaba. Bueno, bueno, la verdad es que la llevaba aplazada.

-Perfecto –dijo prontamente-. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Yo no he accedido –se quejó McKay petulantemente.

-Entonces tu amiga se queda sin ayuda de mi parte.

Pausa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bien... Stella Arlens. Dos años mayor, de nuestra casa. Necesito saber todo sobre ella. Pero todo, y entre más trapos sucios, mejor.

-No creí que fueses de las deshonestas, Bell.

-No lo soy... Ella me jugó a mí sucio antes. Y les agradecería no tomar partido, que tengo ganas de convivir con ustedes los siguientes siete años civilizadamente, al menos.

-Un Gryffindor cumple lo que promete. Tendrás esa información, y mientras mis notas en Encantamientos sean más altas, la información será más... jugosa, por así decirlo.

En este momento, Aileen Silver y Katie Bell (entiéndase: yo) cruzaron sus marrones ojos y una poco perceptible sonrisa, para decir al mismo tiempo:

-Hecho.

* * *

¿Diciembre en mi casa? Jamás. 

En su lugar, voy dos semanas a Colombia, lugar de nacimiento de mi madre. Ahí hizo tres cuartos de su carrera profesional, ahí tiene a sus dos hermanas, Isabel y Mariana, y tengo primos de todas las edades y tamaños.

Todos muggles, por supuesto.

Mi padre me envió una carta. Eso es extraño. Me dice que hay una comunidad mágica, modesta pero existente, en la capital del país, y varias escuelas mágicas en toda Colombia. Cómo lo sabe, es un misterio.

Pero no me interesa. Las Navidades, aunque yo no les ponga importancia, son para pasarla en familia. No buscando más comunidades mágicas, que a veces es bueno también un ratito a lo muggle. Mamá, primos, tíos y es todo lo que necesito. O casi todo...

Releo la carta. No entiendo como puede mostrar tanto amor y no estar cerca de mí y de mi mamá. No nos abandonó, eso lo sé con certeza, pero sí crecí sin él. Y sé también que mi mamá, a pesar de todo, está resentida.

Huelo la carta. Tiene impregnado su olor a tabaco.

* * *

-Dale un último abrazo a tu madre, cielo. 

Obedecí. Ahí a un par de metros estaba Arlens, y me causó un poco de gracia que tardara en reconocerla, si se supone que había seguido su carrera. Es más, me atrevo a decir que nada más la reconoció porque estaba conmigo.

A decir verdad, mi madre tampoco es que fuese demasiado famosa. Mira tú, que podía pasar desapercibida en la calle. Pero en sus años adolescentes en Colombia sí fue relativamente importante, y aquí el par de trabajitos que había hecho nos habían conseguido a ambas un puesto en revistas, gracias a (o por culpa de) los paparazzis.

-Ma, no te lo dije, pero en el colegio hay una persona que quiere ser como tú. Quiere ser modelo. -Sabía que esto alegraría a mi madre.

-Katie, linda, tú también deberías ir pensando en tu futuro.

-El médico dijo que era imposible que yo midiera más de 1.60 y actuar no es lo mío. Ma, acepta eso, no me gustan las cámaras. Hay carreras interesantísimas como... ¿no te emocionaría verme, por ejemplo, trabajando con caballos alados?

-No te cierres puertas. Ya veremos que es lo mejor para ti. Solamente prohibidas las escobas; eso sí que es un peligro innecesario...

-¡KATE! -El grito de mi prima y un abrazo de oso patentado me dieron la bienvenida a mi querido mundo mágico nuevamente.

-Me voy. Nos vemos en verano -La volví a abrazar.

-Cuídate muchísimo, Katie. –Levantó la cabeza, mordaz, ya que nunca le agradó mi prima en demasía-. Adiós, Erika.

Traspasamos la barrera al andén, yo pensativa, ella feliz. Creo que también cumplía el rol de hermana para ella. De hermanita menor.

-¿Eri?

-Katie.

-Le importa un comino que haga con mi vida mientras no use una escoba. Creo que es por papá.

De mi papá solamente sabía que es magnífico sobre una escoba, y que su actual trabajo implica viajar demasiado. Ahí quede.

-La historia de tu padre es algo que no se toca en la familia. No creo que sea algo que de vergüenza, por así decirlo, porque la familia lo recibe bien... Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, pero en esta historia hay algo que no encaja.

Más saludos afectuosos departe de amigos. Leanne, los gemelos, Lee, Mark, Shirley... Vamos, incluso Roger Davies que es dos años mayor, y el más popular de su curso, se recordó de los viejos tiempos y me estrujó en un abrazo de oso, que de no ser porque no es posible, juraría que los heredó de Erika.

Quizás sea algo que se contagia.

Hitchens me pellizcó el brazo cariñosamente (me tenía bajo su ala protectora desde que Arlens arruinó mis tentativas de vida tranquila), Wood me sonrió, Charlie Weasley "secuestró" a mi prima y me haló la trenza con simpatía, Alicia Spinnet, amiga de Leanne, me hizo un gesto con la mano...

Incluso Aileen Silver inclinó la cabeza como seña de reconocimiento. Sarah McKay sí pasó de largo, y me da que a la amiga de Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, no le caía demasiado bien.

-Qué cosas dices -se burló Leanne cuando le conté esta última sospecha-. Ni siquiera se conocen, como para ya formarse opinión la una de la otra.

De lo que sí me di cuenta es que ya tenía mi lugar en Hogwarts. Y lo único que no me gustaba del mismo era el espécimen de ojos azul marino conocido como Stella Arlens.

* * *

Era algo relajante. Y definitivamente, no me importaba desobedecer a mi madre en esto. Vamos, solamente ayudaba a un excelente guardián a ponerse en forma antes de su último partido del año. No tenía nada de malo, sobre todo después de que el último partido Gryffindor lo perdió 150 a 10 y duró diez minutos. Patético. 

Era a Alicia Spinnet a quién le correspondía esta tarea de poner al futuro capitán en forma, pues Erika tomaba sus EXTASIS y dejó el puesto de cazadora en manos de la reserva. Yo accedí a relevarla aquel día, porque Spinnet tenía deberes atrasados para el día siguiente.

-¡No me las pongas tan difíciles!

Me estaba halagando, pero como ves, no soy muy amiga de los elogios. Siento que, por alguna causa, son insinceros.

-Entonces mueve ese trasero y...

-Vaya, que lenguaje para una niña de once.

-No soy una niña, y... bueno, Mark Fawcett no tiene la boca muy limpia que digamos.

Lancé una quaffle que él logró parar, y sonrió.

-¿Te juntas más con chicos que con chicas, no?

-Más o menos igual –Eso sonó muy a duda, así que opté por la verdad-. Sí, creo que quizás me siento más a gusto entre chicos. ¿Tú?

-No tengo demasiados amigos. El Quidditch me cierra un poco en mí mismo, y a duras penas tengo tiempo para el equipo, las clases y Annie.

-¿Es una tras otra, o Hitchens es estable?

Vaciló un poco antes de devolverme la quaffle, y sonrió de medio lado.

-La verdad, más que novia es amiga con... bueno, lo entenderás cuando crezcas. Anda, lánzame una de tus curvas. Esta vez sí la paro.

Lancé. Wood falló, y la quaffle se coló impecablemente por el agujero alto.

-Katie, considera lo del equipo. Piénsalo. Dejas a Arlens fuera, y le quitas parte de la popularidad que tiene.

Oh, si. Sus hebras de cabello azabache y sus ojos marinos causaban impresión grata en los hombres, y muchas chicas la seguían porque la admiraban y buscaban ser como ella. Algo como Cho Chang, la oriental de mi curso. Hacían lo que se les daba la gana y nadie les decía nada, porque todos les besaban los pies.

Entre pensar en Arlens y estar harta de la insistencia, le lancé una tan fuerte que no la vio venir y le golpeó en el estómago.

-¡Wood!. ¿Estás bien?

Me acerqué a donde él estaba. Se doblaba hacia adelante, con un gesto de dolor que trataba de disimular. Traté yo de no reírme, con poco o nulo éxito. Era gracioso ver a un joven de figura atlética en aquella condición.

-Tranquila, nada más me sacaste el aire. Merlín, tienes fuerza. Lo dejamos hasta aquí por hoy. Tenme algo de piedad.

* * *

-Veo que la señorita Bell ha hecho el favor de ayudar a una de las alumnas con mayores dificultades. Cinco puntos a Gryffindor, y que sirva de ejemplo. 

Si había esperanzas de convivencia, se esfumaron de golpe. No sé cuándo. Seguro fue esa misma noche, cuando cuchicheaban acerca del hermano de Shirley, compañero de Quidditch desde mi infancia, y las mandé a "cerrar sus descarriadas bocas, porque Roger me contó la historia, y quien les contó esa idiotez a ustedes solamente buscaba dañar su imagen".

En fin. Nada nuevo. Se la pasan echando cuentos, y Leanne y yo... bueno, somos muy diferentes, pero al menos tenemos en común que no nos gustan los rumores.

-Silver, si quieres salir bien, para de discutir con Chang acerca de Diggory y hazme caso aquí. Pon tu mano así y...

No soy de las que ignoran las molestias, así que mi opción era dejar a la niña perfecta en ridículo, como Annie Hitchens, la novia de Wood, recomendó.

-No, no, estas alargando demasiado la "A" al principio. No es un eco, es un golpe. Así...

-Para de darme órdenes.

-Quieres salir bien y yo quiero mi información¿cierto?

Me lanza una mirada asesina. Hace el hechizo. La puerta se abre.

-¿No es tan difícil, cierto?

Sonríe con autosatisfacción. Lo intenta nuevamente. Otro hechizo perfecto.

-¡Profesor, a Silver le sale el Alohomora!

Flitwick estaba encantado conmigo, y yo con mis trozos de información.

* * *

Acabé en Enfermería totalmente mutada. Culpa de los gemelos, que le gastaron una broma a la niña perfecta cuando me tocaba a mí hacerlo y ella pensó que fui yo. Fue el regalo de cumpleaños adelantado de los gemelos, y se lo agradezco infinitamente. Hicieron uso de uno de mis trozos de información: Tiene una obsesión enfermiza con su peso. Casi como Leanne con sus rizos, pero nada le gana a mi amiga. 

Ella, Lee Jordan y mis dos amigos de infancia, ambos Ravenclaw, me acompañaban durante el partido. Lee, que es comentarista, se lo cedió a Corey Grant, un Hufflepuff de su curso. Qué joyas de amigos. No sé de donde los saqué.

-Es bueno saber todo lo que sé, por si lo necesito. Ya los gemelos hicieron algo por mí, y tengo entendido que Johnson también salió beneficiada. Pero ya, que no me voy a amargar la vida por una persona de catorce que se rebaja a tener once.

-Casi doce, Katie. En una semana. -puntualiza Mark Fawcett.

-Oh sí. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo?

-Dime.

-Que Arlens tardará meses en sacarse los kilos de encima que los gemelos le pusieron. Me pregunto como lo lograron...

La aspirante a modelo estaba escandalizada al levantarse ese día, el del partido, y descubrirse con muchos kilos encima. Alrededor de treinta, según los que la vieron. Tengo entendido que Silver se coló en su cuarto a tomarle fotos... Sí, le estaba yendo bien en Encantamientos.

-No vale, no fue algo permanente -dijo Lee, aunque sonreía-. Le durará una semana. Dos como máximo, pero es suficiente.

-Oye, ya que no piensas en mortificarla, al menos no te rías -me pide Shirley Davies, tan correcta que es.

Me estaba perdiendo del partido. Luego me contaron que, después de hechizarme frontalmente con cualquier maldición que se supiera, Arlens se había encerrado en su cuarto, y por ello no nada más Spinnet jugó, sino también Johnson. Este juego hizo salir a Gryffindor del horror que representaban los otros dos, y ganar con un precioso 230-30.

Y se ganó, además, detención por todo lo que queda del curso. A mí y a los gemelos no nos hicieron nada, pues nadie pudo probar que fueron ellos, y mucho menos que fui yo.

Es precisamente la mayoría del equipo (Wood, mi prima, Charlie Weasley, Johnson, Spinnet y los gemelos) quienes amenizan mi estadía cuando Leanne, Mark, Shirley y Lee se habían ido.

Incluso Annie Hitchens se pasó un rato, felicitó a los gemelos por su brillante idea, vio extrañada mi piel color amarillo chillón y se fue. Stella Arlens debió haberle hecho algo traumático. Ya lo averiguaré...

Mientras, los del equipo me resumen el partido y me cuentan sus mejores jugadas.

-Bloqueé tres gracias a ti. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda aquella tarde.

-¿En la que hice que te hice la fisura?

Adoraba picarlo con eso. Y es que sí, señoras y señores, una niña de once le hizo una fisura a un joven de quince lanzándole una quaffle. Se lo contaré a mis nietos, si es que los tengo.

-Menos mal que la magia lo puede todo –respondió, con una mueca.

-Es que sabes –Charlie Weasley hablaba con mi prima-. Delia no es mala cazadora, pero Arlens falla. No entiendo su obsesión con estar en el equipo.

-¿No saben, en serio? Quiere la popularidad que implica ser parte del mismo.

Ahí mismo Roger entró, saludó y se fue tan rápido que apenas sentimos que estuvo. Eso sí, sus ojos se detienen un segundo en... no sé en qué, pero no fue en mi piel amarillo chillón.

-¿Le conoces? -Angelina tiene sus ojos puestos en la puerta, ahora cerrada.

-De toda la vida. Vive en mi aldea. Él me puso el mote que me tenían en el vecindario.

-¿Cuál?

-Águila. Vista aguda, garras poderosas, cazadora feroz, según él.

-¿Tan buena eres que...?

-Wood, vuelves a decir algo de que "debería entrar al equipo" y mando a que te echen. En serio.

-Incansable como siempre. Yo ya desistí -observa Erika.

-Los Wood nunca desistimos.

-Te va a tocar. Los Autiero tampoco -Le saqué la lengua y él se quedó un poco confundido, probablemente sin recordar que Autiero es mi segundo apellido.

Los Bell si se rinden, miren a Erika si no. Pero los Autiero jamás... por eso la tenía tan difícil con mi madre a ratos.

-¡La niña necesita dormir!. ¡TODOS FUERA O LES RESTO PUNTOS A SUS CASAS!

Odié que se fueran, y me pregunté en que momento todos estos extraños se habían hecho tan familiares para mí.

* * *

El último día, al desayuno, revisé mis calificaciones. Nota máxima en Encantamientos, bastante bien en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y regular en el resto de las materias. Incluso reprobé Historia de la Magia, y me llevé cierto trabajo extra a mi casa que tenía que completar para pasar la asignatura. 

Roger se rió, diciendo que si iba a su casa, el me ayudaba y lo terminaba en un día.

-Yo lo haría por ti, cielo -prometió mi prima-, pero tengo que...

-Es más importante tu trabajo. Eres una jugadora profesional ya y... ¿Cuál equipo tiene pensado ficharte?

-El Appleby Arrows y el Puddlemere United.

-¡Puddlemere United mil por ciento! -Charlie reclamó, casi indignado de que considerase al Arrows-. ¿Sabes lo bien que les está yendo en la liga?

-Ya veré, ya veré. El que más pague, que a mí me da igual.

Era una elección sabia, pues nuestras familias no son que digamos multimillonarias. Mi padre está todo el tiempo viajando, eso sí, pero es lo que nos trae el dinero que nos entra.

Ya lo sé, yo tampoco lo entendía.

-Vaya, reprobaste Historia -La voz melosa que se alza en ese momento a mis espaldas solo puede pertenecer a...

-Arlens, si quieres conservar tu nariz intacta, hazle un favor al mundo y mueve tu trasero fuera de este decámetro cuadrado.

-No, pero si es una materia lo más de fácil -sigue-. La aprobé con nota máxima este año.

-¿Cómo no te duermes en sus clases? Supongo duermes bien en las noches, que es bueno para el cutis.

-Y quema mas calorías que ver televisión -No pudo evitar decir Leanne ante el (poco, pero existente) sobrepeso que le quedaba después de la broma de los gemelos.

Intercambiamos una que otra palabra más, saliendo Arlens victoriosa de nuestra guerra acostumbrada de palabras, y las miradas se dirigen hacia Leanne.

-Eres muy joven para preocuparte por calorías.

-Soy la tercera de cuatro hermanas. Algo aprendo de las dos mayores.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos encaminamos hacia el lago, donde Hagrid nos espera para hacer nuevamente el recorrido en botes. De ida había ido con tres desconocidos, siendo que no había visto a Mark y a Shirley todavía. Pero esta vez si me subo con ellos y con Leanne, y nos la pasamos riendo todo el camino, y comentando nuestras impresiones en el expreso.

-A la final te terminaste llevando un poco mejor con Silver.

-Un poco, no demasiado. La soporté en Encantamientos, y ella me hizo un par de favores.

-Nunca entendí por qué se llevan mal con ellas.

-No me agradan las cotillas. Y no las quiero cerca de mí, Shirley. Por Merlín, más de una vez atacaron a lenguas venenosas a tu hermano. Que si sale con ésta o con la otra, que si...

-No seas ingenua. Roger y tú siempre se han llevado bien y me atrevo a decir que lo conoces como es. Y sabes que él no es ningún santo. Pero oye, al fin y al cabo eres como ellas si tanto te interesa destrozar a Arlens.

Ese año escolar se me pasó entre tres cosas, como te puedes haber dado cuenta: Aguantar a Silver en Encantamientos, aguantar a Wood insistiendo para que entre al equipo de Quidditch y aguantar a Arlens cada vez que me la cruzaba.

-Es más bien algo de autodefensa. Para que ella no me destruya a mí, tengo todas conmigo para amenazarla. No soy idiota. No tengo ganas de meterme con una loca dos años mayor que yo que quiere reducirme a cenizas por algo a lo que ni siquiera tengo ganas de llegar.

-Katie, eres toda una Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué diablos haces en Gryffindor? -secunda Mark.

-Aparte de no dejar a Leanne sola... bueno, no lo sé. Según el Sombrero mi inteligencia no está bien aprovechada y no tengo la suficiente curiosidad o algo así. No recuerdo que me dijo, solo creyó que estaría mejor donde estoy.

Y vaya que sí. Olvidé decir una cosa más que hice en Hogwarts este año, y fue hacerme un hueco entre su gente. Yo estaba segura, al principio, de que jamás iba a encajar. No soy una persona simpática, lo reconozco, y soy más bien tímida.

Pero debía pasar otros seis años en dicho hueco, formado por y para mí. Y no lo lamentaba.

* * *

_Notas:_

_¡Por fin ve la luz! Llevo más de medio año trabajándole, así que sean amables y dejen un review, así sea diciendo "lo leí". Me basta... estoy tan emocionada, que no es normal xD..._

_Quedé contenta con el capítulo, pero prometo que el resto del fic va a ser más interesante. Palabra de Ravenclaw, que vale mucho (¿Verdad, Lal?). Por cierto, no soy de las que cree que Hufflepuff son "los que sobran"._

_Pienso abarcar los 7 años de Katie en Hogwarts __y como tres o cuatro años más. A lo sumo, diez capítulos sin contar epílogo (quince si se me sale de las manos, pero eso lo dudo). No narraré ninguna escena de los libros, aunque probablemente si me refiera a una que otra. Asumo que se leyeron los 6 libros publicados, y que no me van a venir preguntando "¿De dónde sacaste a Leanne?" xD._

_Por cierto, Leanne se pronuncia como si fuese Lee Anne, osea LÍ-an. Yo misma he llegado a pronunciarlo de tantas formas… Merlín, ni que fuese Hermione o.o_

_¡Mil gracias a Maggie por betearme! Y a ella y a Lal por tolerar mis inseguridades hasta que por fin me enamoré del capítulo. LAS ADORO. No sé que hubiese hecho sin ustedes._

_Bueno, ya me extendí mucho, solo quiero rogarles que dejen review, por fa, así sea de una sola línea, que la gente lee las historias que más reviews tienen y bueno, no aspiro a mucho tomando en cuenta la poca popularidad de la pareja, pero POR FAVOR. Nada les cuesta tomarse un minuto en una historia que llevo planeando medio año n.nUU_

_¡Besos gigantes!_

_Kayi._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fotos en la Pared  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Roger Davies era guapo.

Este hecho se me reveló como por milagro el día en que me ayudó a hacer mi tarea de reparación de Historia de la Magia.

Su mirada era descarada, me atrevo a decir, y algo en el me llamaba la atención más de lo debido...

Sabía que no era ningún santo. Vamos, que saltaba de una chica a otra como si caminase sobre fuego, como dirían Silver y

McKay. Pero... pero... no sé, no tenía excusa. Era simpático, lindo e inteligente, y eso me bastaba. Y conmigo era tan diferente...

-Katie, vuelve a la tierra -Sacudí la cabeza. Shirley me miraba, manos en caderas-. ¿En qué estás pensando?

-¿Yo?... Nada, nada.

Pausa.

-Tu hermano me dijo para ir a volar. ¿Quieres venir? Erika me regaló su Cleansweep 7 y...

-No, gracias. Sabes que no vuelo. Llama a Mark, si quieres -A decir verdad, no, no quería-. ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu otra escoba?

-Venderla, supongo. Es una Nimbus 101 "Edición Limitada" y ya se volvió una escoba de colección. Si sabes de alguien que pueda quererla…

-No, no realmente. Nos vemos mañana ¿sí? Nada más ten cuidado.

-Mi mamá no me verá, tranquila. Recuerda que volamos es detrás del bosquecillo que está en...

-No lo digo por eso.

Fruncí la nariz, sin entender (o quizás entendiendo, pero sin quererlo) y me encaminé hacia donde él me debía esperar. No estaba ahí, y yo me elevé a hacer un par de piruetas mientras le esperaba.

Lo vi llegar al minuto, más o menos, y bajé cerca de tierra, en frente de él.

-Sí que sabes volar, Águila –dijo.

Traté de no sonreír. Nunca me gustaron demasiado los cumplidos, pero es que viniendo de Roger… con él últimamente era toda sonrisas. Di una vuelta en el aire para disimularlo, y me frené un par de metros por encima de él.

-Anda, vamos. Que tengo que estar en casa antes de las 8.

-¿No quieres que te ayude a entrenar para entrar al equipo? Tu prima ya se fue, y las dos cazadoras, en especial la Arlens, son un asco. Tú vales muchísimo más que la Arlens.

Me sonrojé, lo acepto.

-Mira -lo encaré-, si te vuelve a entrar ese complejo de Oliver Wood, no te vuelvo a hablar.

* * *

Estos dos meses de vacaciones fueron más que perfectos. Dos meses con Roger. Y con más gente... pero estaba él. 

Mi escoba estaba dentro de mi baúl. A pesar de que mi idea de no entrar al equipo seguía siendo firme, no iba a renunciar a volar así de fácil. Además siempre podía ser que Roger se pasara un momento para pedirme, como lo hizo casi diariamente estos meses, para ir a volar un rato.

-Katie, estás demasiado morena. Casi no te reconocí.

-Y tú demasiado pecosa -Le saqué la lengua a Leanne, y nos abrazamos-. ¿Buenas vacaciones?

-Excelentes. Nueva York es preciosa, qué pena este clima tan horroroso. ¿Tú?

-No hice nada fuera de lo común... vamos, estar con los Davies y los Fawcett. Pero sí, bastante bien.

-¿Tienes tu escoba por ahí? -Esa voz me hizo voltearme. No podía ser otro sino...

-Wood, no molestes.

-Vaya, yo también te extrañé -Sonrió, le hizo un gesto de saludo a Leanne, y siguió su camino.

-¿Por qué me trata como si fuese una niñita? -le pregunté a mi amiga.

-Nos -corrigió-. Y no lo sé.

Yo no sé, pero lo que no me faltaba a esas alturas de la vida era gente que me adoptara como su hermanita menor.

-Es extraño, porque Roger también es mayor que yo y me trata de igual, como si tuviese su edad.

-Porque se conocen de toda la vida y hay confianza.

No podía evitarlo. Tenía que sacarme su sonrisa de la cabeza, o me iba a volver loca.

* * *

-Oh, sí. Vas a agarrar esa preciosa escoba y vas a "movilizar tu trasero", como tú misma dices, hacia el campo de Quidditch donde el guapísimo Oliver Wood -ese soy yo- va a hacer las pruebas para hallar cazadores. 

-Qué modestia la tuya. Pues no, Wood. No.

Estábamos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Yo sentada haciendo deberes de Transformaciones, y el con escoba en mano.

Se acercó más a mí, de modo que quedó hablándome casi al oído.

-¿Segura que no quieres ni siquiera para demostrarle a Arlens que eres mejor que ella, aunque luego renuncies?

Vale. Eso sonaba mejor, y no lo había pensado. La verdad es que también sentía unas ganas irresistibles de volar, y, como decía Erika, de ser reconocida por mis habilidades, pero otro lado de mí me decía que no podía...

Media hora más tarde, me encaminé con los gemelos al campo de Quidditch. Había un buen grupo de gente, más que todo chicas. De hecho, al ver a mi alrededor noté que sólo habían tres o cuatro chicos. Observé a Oliver, entonces. Y comprendí... aunque no entendía por qué tenía una lechuza sobre su hombro.

Al verme sonrió, y levantó los pulgares. Yo, por alguna razón, me sentía derrotada, como cuando me obligan a hacer algo que no quiero. Y sí, quería con todo mi corazón hacer estas pruebas… pero me daba miedo no ser capaz de renunciar al puesto si me lo daban a mí.

Estuvimos ahí diez minutos más sin hacer nada, en los cuales llegaron dos o tres personas más. Entonces Wood se alejó un poco y llamó nuestra atención, y esperó a que todos estuviésemos pendientes para levantar su varita.

-¡Accio varitas!

Un par de varitas salieron volando hacia él. Cuando las tuvo todas en su mano, incluyendo la suya propia, las ató con un cordel y se las dio a la lechuza, que despegó de su hombro. La seguí con la vista hasta que aterrizó en las gradas, donde una persona retiró las varitas de su pico.

-Como pueden notar, no quiero trampas. Le pedí a Madame Hooch que supervisara la sesión, y es ella quien va a llevar cuenta de cada participante y quien hará magia en caso de emergencia.

Hizo una pausa y nos miró uno a uno, para asegurar que le hubiésemos comprendido.

-Es un ejercicio sencillo. Es un circuito de menos de un minuto. Cada quien va a partir de este aro, cruzar en diagonal hacia el otro lado del campo, pasar por dentro de los aros en zig-zag, cruzar en diagonal a este y hacer lo mismo. Cuando hagan este lado por segunda vez, van a descansar diez segundos y van hacer unos pases conmigo. Luego unos lanzamientos. Eso es todo. Y hasta la dejé fácil: Sin bludgers.

Por las caras de la gente, muy pocos habíamos captado la ironía.

-Quiero que pasen primero Delia Cloverland y Stella Arlens, que fueron nuestras cazadoras el año pasado.

Eran ambas jugadoras promedio. Por ejemplo, Arlens tuvo serios atascos en el circuito, y Cloverland haciendo los pases. Pero se ve que Arlens quería ese puesto de cazadora, porque estaba mejor que el año pasado. Practicó en vacaciones, seguro.

Uno a uno iban cayendo. Sí había algunos mejores que el resto, pero Cloverland aún llevaba record en el circuito, y Arlens en pases y lanzamientos.

Alicia Spinnet superó a todos los que pasaron hasta el momento. Hizo el circuito faltando quince para el minuto (más rápido de lo que lo hacía el mismo Wood, según él), casi no falló ningún pase y metió cinco de diez. Angelina Johnson sólo rompió el record de los lanzamientos, logrando seis de diez. Con un guardameta como el que teníamos, eso era un logro impresionante.

De última quedé yo, la única de segundo curso intentándolo. Me elevé con la ex escoba de mi prima hacia el aro que Wood había indicado, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. ¿Y si no le llegaba ni a los tobillos a Spinnet o a Johnson¿O peor todavía... a Arlens?

"Sí que sabes volar, Águila"

Tenía que hacerlo.

Sonó el silbato y salí disparada. Esta prueba dependía poco de la rapidez de la escoba. Tenía que ver más con cómo una se manejaba sobre la misma. Mi tiempo no fue nada impresionante... Una vez me golpeé el tobillo, otra la frente. Pero hice menos del minuto, y apenas dos segundos más que Johnson.

Wood venía hacia mí con rostro preocupado, y yo me aguantaba la cabeza que dolía después del golpe que me había dado.

-Estás sangrando en la frente.

Por favor, no. Me iban a llamar Harry Potter por semanas si me quedaba una cicatriz, y eso que ahora el chico estudiaba en nuestro colegio y casa.

-¿Mucho?

-No, no demasiado.

-Entonces pásame esa quaffle y no se diga más.

-Así se habla, Katie. -Observó un par de instantes más la herida mientras yo recuperaba el aliento-. Bueno, sabes cómo es esto... Yo paso primero.

Me la pasó. La devolví. Y así estuvimos, hasta que el tuvo la brillante idea de salirse del campo. Él por fuera y yo por dentro, y luego zigzagueando. Y la quaffle no caía. Llegaba a las manos del uno y del otro de forma perfectamente coordinada.

-¿Qué haces como guardián? -casi grité, cuando terminamos las dos vueltas al campo-. Eres demasiado preciso.

Rió, y me pasó la quaffle, dándome un tiempo para descansar.

-Yo me limité a moverme. Tú me la ponías en las manos, y yo la lanzaba a cualquier lado, y llegabas.

Me coloqué en posición para hacer los lanzamientos. Wood también llegó a su lugar, y me hizo la seña para empezar a lanzar. Metí cuatro de diez, y con eso había sido la tercera mejor de la mañana.

-Lo lograste, Katie.

-Wood, no quiero ser parte del equipo. Solamente quería...

-Demostrarle algo a alguien. Lo sé, y estás loca. Si ahora decides echarte atrás le tengo que dar tu lugar a Arlens. ¿Quieres eso?

-Tú fuiste quién me dijo que...

-Ya lo se, pero... mejoraste este verano, y ella también mejoró. No contaba con que sería la siguiente después de ti.

Ahora sígueme, y aclaramos esto con los demás en tierra.

Leí una decepción profunda en sus ojos, e hice una mueca sin atreverme a desobedecerle. Me hizo seguirle a donde estaban todos los demás, más específicamente, los golpeadores y las dos actuales cazadoras.

Los gemelos me aplaudían. Arlens tenía un rostro de derrota y sorpresa casi deprimente (para cualquiera que no sea yo). Spinnet me estrechó en un abrazo que me delató que, a pesar de su apariencia frágil, su fuerza debía ser capaz de maltratarle no una, sino tres costillas al capitán con una quaffle mal lanzada. Johnson y Cloverland comentaban algo, que por lo que oía asumí que era de mis pases...

Y yo me iba dando cuenta de que me sería difícil rechazar mi puesto, viendo a los gemelos y a Spinnet tan emocionados. Y encima, que lo sería la odiosa de Arlens. Seamos claros, una parte de mí también quería…

Para mí era ya evidente quiénes lo habían hecho mejor en las pruebas, pero el resto esperaba las palabras del capitán como si realmente fuesen necesarias.

-Entonces... Johnson, Spinnet y Bell. Mañana las quiero aquí a las seis de la tarde. Sin falta -nos advirtió Wood. Parecía ignorar mi declaración anterior; estaba casi obligándome.

-Perfecto -sonrió la rubia.

-Por mí, bien -la secundó su amiga, su semblante delatando satisfacción.

Tenía que negarme. Tenía que hacerlo, pero no hallaba palabras. Quería. Querían. Pero no podía.

-Yo... –Las palabras se negaban a fluir.

-¿Delia y yo nos podemos ir? -La voz siempre tranquila de Arlens llegó a mis oídos, aunque quien la viese notaba una ligera muestra de derrota en su postura de señorita. -Es que quedamos con Roger Davies en que nos iba a explicar Runas...

La miré. ¿Era posible que...? No, cómo iría a saber. Ni siquiera Leanne sabía y sólo Shirley sospechaba.

-Pueden irse todos, no olviden recoger sus varitas. ¿Katie, está bien para ti a esa hora?

Spinnet me veía con una gran sonrisa de las suyas. Johnson me miraba con cierta impaciencia. Wood alzaba una ceja, y podría jurar que el muy imbécil se estaba dando aires de triunfo.

Suspiré, resignada.

-Me cuadra perfecto.

* * *

¿Cómo había podido vivir sin esto? 

Hace ya dos meses había empezado a ir a las prácticas y sé que sonará ridículo, pero cambió mi vida. En primer lugar, apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en Roger. No me lo conseguía mucho en el colegio, dado a que íbamos a distintos cursos y casas. Cuando nos conseguíamos, me zafaba la trenza (y no me la halaba, como hacían otros que no sabían lo mucho que duele) y seguía de largo, apenas con un "hola".

Me molestaba un poco, sobre todo después de que mis vacaciones fueron dos meses de puro Roger... Pero había notado que en esta historia, algo no encajaba. Había gato encerrado.

Luego, Angelina y Alicia. Había conseguido en la rubia una amiga más, y en Angelina un ejemplo a seguir... la chica era excelente cazadora, dueña de aquel talento natural que a mí tanto me gustaría tener.

Los gemelos Weasley nos amenizaban cada entrenamiento, tanto que a veces ni siquiera entrenábamos.

Wood era un caso serio. Se notaba que adoraba a su equipo, pero cuando de entrenar se trataba era poco menos que un nazi, como le decía Angelina. Nos metía tanto empeño que si algo salía mal sentíamos remordimientos aunque no fuese nuestra culpa.

El buscador, sorprendente, era un año menor que yo: Harry Potter, quién más si no. Leanne y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que ese chico nació para exhibirse ante el mundo. Primero su no-muerte a manos de ya-sabes-quién y segundo, la excepción que le hicieron... pero se la merecía. Éste era otro con un talento nato.

-¡FRED, GEORGE¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA BAILAR TANGO!

Cómo alguien puede bailar tango sobre escobas, es un misterio. No estaban demasiado por encima del suelo, pero resultaba gracioso verlos en equilibrio. En exceso, diría yo. De hecho me estaba riendo como jamás en la vida.

-¡Deja de ser tan amargado! -Angelina, la única que no encontraba divertido que nuestro capitán se ofuscara de esa forma.

-Bueno, se lo ganan. Mañana aquí, a la misma hora.

-¡NO! -Seis voces al unísono se alzaron.

-Entonces compórtense diez minutos más y los dejo libres. Bueno, cazadoras -Se acercó a nosotras-, ya no queda nada para el primer partido. Alicia, por favor, olvídate de que eres chica y si te golpea una bludger, sigue jugando. Se que

Angelina y Katie no tendrán ese problema. Pero Katie, por Merlín, no le tengas miedo a la ofensiva. Se que tú prefieres la defensa, pero a veces Angelina te necesita adelante. Ensayen por su cuenta la segunda jugada que vimos...

Un rato más tarde, cuando Potter hubo atrapado la snitch por enésima vez, bajamos y nos dirigimos a los vestuarios. Cada quien tenía un casillero, y el mío era el que antes le había pertenecido a Erika. Dejé mis cosas ahí y me cambié, pues preferí bañarme en la torre, y salí. Wood salía al mismo tiempo de los vestuarios masculinos.

-Buen entrenamiento -dije, para picarlo. No habíamos hecho demasiado, con los gemelos bailando tango. Y antes de eso, haciendo esgrima con sus bates de golpeador.

-Katie, no fastidies. Estamos a nada del partido y...

Traté de no reírme.

-Te preocupas demasiado. El equipo con o sin Charlie Weasley está mucho mejor que el año pasado, y tú como capitán ya eres lo suficientemente dedicado como para...

-Nunca es suficiente. Todavía me preocupa que Angelina no sea capaz de pasarte esa quaffle como Merlín manda.

-Angelina es Angelina. Va a poder. ¡Wood, respira y déjanos respirar!

Rió, pero no dijo más nada del tema.

-Estás volando magníficamente.

-Gracias.

-¿Tu madre ya lo sabe?

Lo miré, pero el miraba hacia el frente con una expresión que delataba su curiosidad. Sentí impulsos de pedirle que parase de meterse en mi vida, pero por alguna razón no pude.

Sacudí la cabeza y me adelanté, dando por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Dejé la taza de café sobre la mesa, y volteé a ver unos ojos idénticos a los míos. No los encontré, pues dichos ojos admiraban la hermosa vista que ofrecía la ciudad de Belfast. Yo respiraba, pues contrario a mucha gente, me gustaba el aroma a tabaco. Aroma que siempre relacioné con él. 

-¿Papá?

Volteó.

-Quiero hablar un rato contigo, es todo. Nunca podemos hablar.

Caminó hasta donde yo estaba sentada y se sentó en frente de mí.

-Yo lo lamento tanto como tú, Katie.

Suspiré. Necesitaba pedir consejo, y mi padre parecía siempre tener una respuesta acertada para todo.

-Esto mamá no te lo dijo, estoy segura, pero... me gusta mucho volar. Estoy en el equipo de mi casa.

-Estás en segundo¿no? -Asentí con la cabeza-. No puedo estar más orgulloso de ti.

Sonreí. Primera vez que pasaba Navidad con mi papá desde los seis años. Siempre lo veía en Semana Santa y uno que otro fin de semana aislado durante el año, que ya no era posible porque yo estaba alrededor de cuarenta semanas en el colegio.

-Tú también volabas¿no?

-Fui capitán y guardameta del equipo de Gryffindor desde mi quinto curso. Luego varios representantes de distintos equipos quisieron ponerse en contacto conmigo. Y quería quedarme en Reino Unido a jugar, pese a la guerra contra ya-sabes-quién, pero un viaje a Colombia cambió mis planes. Conocí a mucha gente e hice muchas cosas. Entre la gente cuenta, como bien sabrás, una preciosa modelo de nombre Helena Autiero.

-Mamá nunca me contó cómo se conocieron.

Mi padre rió, arrugas formándose a los lados de sus ojos, y hoyuelos en sus cachetes (que desgraciadamente no heredé).

-Ella tenía un novio para esa época y llevaban un buen tiempo saliendo. Lo suficiente como para que él confesara que era mago... Y bueno, un día salió todo el grupo y el nos presentó. Se volvió parte del grupo, frecuentábamos discotecas muggles... Incluso mucho después de que ellos dos terminaran.

-Ya veo -La historia me había dejado llena de dudas casi irrelevantes, pero con mi padre siempre había sido mejor no preguntar. Ya era suficiente con haberle preguntado esto.

-De hecho se me hace raro que vueles porque nunca le gustó que yo volara. Una vez la llevé conmigo y... bueno, no, no le gustó mucho.

-No me permite. No sabe que vuelo.

Me inspeccionó, con su oscura y firme mirada posada sobre la mía. Cuando habló, lo hizo en un tono paternal, suave, lleno de algo que no sé que era, pero quería identificar como remordimiento.

-¿Por qué siempre la desobedeces? No creas que no sé que te expulsaron dos veces y que siempre le ponías problemas para ir al colegio. Tu madre te quiere mucho, Katie.

Bajé la cabeza. Así puesto, sí me avergonzaba. Pero vamos, que tampoco es que siempre la desobedezca. Nada más que en mi niñez tuve una época rebelde, por así decirle, que duró dos años.

-La primera expulsión no fue culpa mía. Simplemente mi magia se salió de control y bueno, tampoco es que esté orgullosa. Pero papá, que lo único que aprendía en el colegio eran cosas ridículas, de hecho no sé de donde ella sacaba esos institutos. Que si Protocolo y Etiqueta, Cocina...

-Esa fue la educación que ella recibió y no puedes culparla. Helena no conoce otra cosa que no sea belleza y perfección, y le cuesta asumir que ya por el hecho de que eres bruja, e hija mía, conoces otras cosas.

Suspiré. Era muchísimo lo que me hubiese gustado decirle... Pero el se quedó viéndome un rato, para después declarar:

-Te pareces muchísimo a ella.

-Siempre creí que era más como tú.

Mismos dedos largos, misma barbilla puntiaguda, mismos ojos...

-Quizás. Pero a Helena nadie le podía decir que no a nada. Y a ti, por lo visto, tampoco -No sabía si lo decía para bien o para mal-. No puedes seguir escondiéndole cosas. No le voy a decir que vuelas, porque eres tú quien debe aprender a enfrentar la consecuencia de tus actos.

-Como si ustedes no me escondiesen nada -dije, muy a mi pesar. No me gustaban esa clase de dramas, de hecho la hermana mayor de Roger siempre se lo montaba a sus padres y yo lo detestaba.

Se quedó callado, dando paso a un silencio incómodo.

-¿En qué trabajas, papá? Nunca me lo has dicho -pregunté, lamentando también este atrevimiento.

-¿Yo? Soy representante del Ministerio para asuntos de política internacional.

-No es verdad.

Bajó un poco la voz.

-No, pero necesito que me creas.

* * *

-¡Águila! -Nada más una persona me seguía llamando así. 

-Roger -Sonreí. Leanne, que estaba conmigo en ese momento, me miró con curiosidad.

-Mira, ando apurado. Era nada más para saber si querrías estar en mi equipo en el amistoso del sábado...

-¿Van a hacer un amistoso el sábado?

-Sí. Van a ser equipos mixtos, pero obviamente sin Slytherin.

Me encogí de hombros, todavía sonriendo.

-Perfecto.

-Dale, entonces nos vemos. Mediodía en el campo.

Cuando pude superar que él me quería en su equipo, miré a Leanne.

-Te gusta Davies.

-No me...

-Sí, que sí. Te conozco. Nunca sonríes y con él eras toda sonrisitas y cariñitos. Vamos, en verdad no tiene nada de malo. A mí me gusta Diggory.

En medio de la sorpresa que me causó aquella confesión apresurada, traté de ubicar el nombre con un rostro pero...

-Mira, ese con el que Davies esta hablando ahora.

No miré al chico, sino veía a Roger que hablaba con aquel grupo con aparente calma. No, bueno, con la mayor calma del mundo.

Menos mal que estaba apurado. Insisto: Aquí había algo que sencillamente no cuadraba.

* * *

Acabábamos de presenciar algo histórico en la Sala Común: Annie Hitchens dejando a Wood. Y fue histórico porque fue una escena más grande que la que montó Arlens cuando vio su cuerpo con varios kilos demás (de los cuales ya no había ni rastro, y de hecho, la chica se veía mejor que nunca). 

-Oliver es demasiado bueno para ella -Logré escuchar a la susodicha decirle a su amiga.

-Estás loca -le respondió Cloverland-. Hitchens es una persona estupenda.

-Una persona estupenda no monta esas escenitas cuando sabe que todos la ven, Delia. Y menos a su novio de un año.

A pesar de que Arlens amaba llamar la atención, no lo hacía montando esa clase de melodramas. Suena extraño, pero ella era más bien una persona tranquila y muy en lo suyo. Claro que ese "en lo suyo" incluye contradecir a cierta personita (léase: a mí) en todo lo que decía y hacía, más de una vez pasando de batallitas verbales a hechizos, y una sola vez casi llegamos a pelear a lo muggle, de no ser porque Percy Weasley, prefecto de quinto curso, nos paralizó a ambas.

-Un novio que está más tiempo con el equipo de Quidditch que con ella... ya oíste a Hitchens, él lleva sin estar con ella más de tres semanas. Yo, por mi parte, si la entiendo, aunque no justifico la escenita. Y es que él ni siquiera tiene la decencia de fingir que le importa.

Yo, que no estaba departe de ninguno de los dos, volteé a buscar a Wood. Estaba ahí, como siempre, muy concentrado moviendo fichas en su maqueta del campo de Quidditch.

-Oh, Katie -Hitchens acababa de salir de quien sabe dónde y se sentó a mi lado, cosa que me hizo un poco de gracia-. Tú estás con él mas tiempo que yo, y seguro entiendes esa ridícula obsesión que tiene.

-A mí me parece algo admirable. Tiene una dedicación que no he visto a más nadie -respondí resueltamente.

-No lo niego, pero Katie, lleva semanas sin estar conmigo. Que no, que el equipo, que la escoba... ¡Tiene un affair con esa escoba!

A pesar de todo, me hizo reír.

-Ya tu punto le quedó claro a toda Gryffindor.

-Sé que no debí... bueno, pude hacerlo de otra forma y quedar como buena amiga de él.

Examiné a Hitchens. No lloraba, no reía. Simplemente decía las cosas como si no le pasaran a ella.

-¿Por qué hablas de esto conmigo?

-Porque últimamente pasa más tiempo con su equipo que conmigo. Y su equipo lo conoce mejor que yo.

Ah, ya entendí. Estaba siendo cínica. Sé que me tardó un poco.

-No es asunto mío los problemas que haya entre ustedes dos -decidí-. Ni que fuese mi culpa. ¿O quieres que haga que vuelva contigo?

La rubia me miró, airada. Vale, que el tacto no era uno de mis puntos fuertes. Quizás Alicia hubiese ignorado su cinismo, pero a mí, aunque me había ayudado un poco cuando Arlens sacaba sus garras, no tenía derecho a venirme con esas.

Apenas se fue, volteé a donde estaba mi capitán y me quede viéndole fijamente. No eran muchos los pensamientos que le dedicaba, pero en el momento que Hitchens se sentó a hablar conmigo yo misma entendí muchas cosas sobre él...

Cuando yo era pequeña, volaba para dejar atrás lo que no me gustaba. No sé como concluí, sin saber si acertaba o no, que Wood no era más que un niño grande que, como todos los niños, necesita algo a lo que aferrarse.

* * *

-Roger... 

-Ahora no, Katie.

-Por favor, un minuto...

-Voy tarde.

-¿Y desde cuando dejé de ser Águila?

-No tengo tiempo para idioteces. No es el mejor momento. Rápido¿Qué quieres?

Pausa.

-Nada. No importa.

-Como sea.

¿Dónde estaba Roger Davies, aquel que pasó conmigo todas las vacaciones?

* * *

-A ver, chicas. Reunión de emergencia. 

Era ya Semana Santa. La compañera de habitación de Angelina y Alicia se había ido, por lo que Leanne y yo nos la pasábamos metidas en esa habitación.

-¿Qué paso ahora? -dijo Angelina, delatando cierta diversión.

-Ustedes dos llevan un año más que nosotras y necesitamos cierta información.

La que hablaba era Leanne, a mí me llevaba prácticamente arrastrada.

-Acerca de...

-Diggory.

-¿A cuál de las dos...?

-A Leanne.

-A ver, a ver. Ese niño es un bombón. Es muy popular, y no se da ni cuenta. Sabe aprovecharlo para bien.

-...No como Davies.

-Angelina, cuida lo que dices. Roger...

-Katie, el Davies que tú conoces no es el Davies que conoce el resto. Él es... cómo decirlo. Un grandísimo hijo de...

-La señora Davies es una mujer realmente agradable, Angelina -interrumpí, tratando de sonar a broma-. ¿A ti, personalmente, él te ha hecho algo?

-Bueno, tuve que calarme la histeria de Jill Gardner un buen tiempo. El año pasado... no sé si sabías, pero salió con ella.

-No, no sabía.

-Dijo que quería mantenerlo en secreto. ¿Para qué? Para salir a la misma vez con... ¿Cómo es que se llamaba, Lizzie?

-Ni idea, una de su año. Créeme, Katie, no sé como es el Davies que tú conoces ni en qué mundo vives, pero...

Leanne me veía, notando mi consternación. Y estaba así porque el perfil que éstas dos me estaban dando de mi amigo de infancia iba muy de la mano con la actitud que él estaba teniendo hacia mí.

Pero al mismo tiempo… no. Me negaba a creer que Roger era esa clase de persona que mentía y engañaba. El Roger que yo conocía era todo lo contrario.

-Ya, ya -interrumpió-. Diggory. Cedric Diggory, niñas.

-Bueno, el sí es un dulce. ¿Te lo presento?

* * *

Había sido el peor día de mi vida. Había estado en detención hasta las 7 (castigada por hechizar a Arlens, qué si no). Luego fui a las prácticas, donde Wood nos hizo correr un millón de vueltas al campo. Ahora tenía que subir al castillo con las piernas vueltas un amasijo de músculos dolorosos y esa no era una idea agradable. Estaba más cansada que nunca… nada más podía pensar en dormir. 

En eso y en matar a un par de personas: Arlens, McGonagall, Filch, Wood...

Por todo lo expuesto antes, cuando resbalé sobre un suelo húmedo y bajo un cielo lluvioso ni me molesté en gastar fuerzas para levantarme.

-Está lloviendo, así que no es el mejor momento para disfrutar de la vista del castillo.

Ah, Wood. Qué gracioso.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

Se agachó a mi lado, colocándome una mano en el hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Cansada, es todo. -contesté con sinceridad-. ¡Hoy nos mataste!. ¿Por qué nos hiciste darle vueltas al campo corriendo?.

¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

-Anda, levántate, que me estoy helando -Sí, tú evade la pregunta. Nada más porque dos días antes los gemelos encantaron la quaffle para que se resbale de las manos... lo llamó "sabotaje", "boicoteo" y un par de insultos más. La batallita que tuvieron entonces Angelina y él al respecto se tomó lo que restaba del entrenamiento. Y hoy se vengó.

-Me duelen demasiado las piernas, Wood. Hazme el favor de dejarme tranquila.

Más encima, tuvo el descaro de reírse. Maldito idiota.

-Búrlate, anda. Me ayudas demasiado.

-Disculpa, pero... ¿No puedes pedir ayuda para levantarte y ya?

Se paró y me extendió su mano. ¿A qué jugaba?. Le miré, más enojada que antes, si es que es posible. Él pareció entender que no estaba siendo precisamente gracioso.

-Anda, perdón. Fui demasiado lejos. Pero por favor levántate y vamos, que no necesito una segunda ducha después del entrenamiento.

-Claro, porque tú no hiciste absolutamente nada más que vernos correr. A mí me duele cada músculo de mi cuerpo, y yo me quedo aquí hasta que... ¡OLIVER WOOD, BÁJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Como se puede adivinar, él me había levantado y me estaba cargando como si fuese un saco de papas, llevando al mismo tiempo nuestras escobas. Vaya, tenía fuerza.

-No, porque no puedes caminar, y quiero ir al castillo. Además, creí que te dolían todos tus músculos, así que descansa tu lengua.

Se las estaba dando de gracioso, y yo simplemente tenía ganas de llorar.

-Bájame. Yo camino, pero bájame.

Sorprendentemente, me hizo caso y me miró. Parecía algo preocupado, aunque me permití dudarlo. Yo sí que me sentía mal físicamente, con frío, cansancio y hasta hambre; y moralmente, con la detención, un partido dentro de poco y exámenes encima. Ah, y estaba empapada.

-Perdón -volvió a decir y me entregó mi escoba. Tengo que aceptar, la mirada en su rostro me ablandó. Era una mirada... bueno, de cachorrito regañado.

-No seas idiota -Me giré, para que no notase mi debilidad-. No importa.

Di un par de pasos más.

-¡Katie!

-Dime que quieres de una vez y déjame tranquila. Es todo lo que pido -rogué.

Insisto: Nada más quería mi camita.

-Nada, que... no sé. No me prestes mucha atención.

-Ojalá pudiese.

Caminamos juntos, yo por delante de él. La verdad es que me sentía fatal, pues tuve un mal día y él lo había pagado. No era la primera vez que nos hacía entrenar así, venganza o no. Y pensándolo bien, sí había molestado un poco su actitud hoy, pero ahora sólo trataba de ser amable conmigo.

-Perdóname tú a mí -dije suavemente, jugando con mi cabello-. No es un buen día.

No respondió, y me giré a ver qué pasaba. Incluso viéndome a los ojos, tardó un poco en responder.

-No hay nada que perdonarte a ti. No debí yo...

-Ya déjalo, Wood.

-Oliver.

-¿Cómo?

-Llámame Oliver, Katie.

Me encogí de hombros, un poco sorprendida.

-Como sea.

Otra vez yo y mi no tan dulce boca. Nunca me había importado, pero él era una persona que me tenía muchísima paciencia. Merecía al menos algo de amabilidad a cambio, y no sólo el respeto y la admiración que ya se había ganado de mi parte.

-Necesito una ducha caliente -dijo, cuando ya estábamos a salvo bajo un lindo techo.

-Yo lo único que quiero es irme a dormir.

-Nada de eso. -regañó-. Te vas a duchar tu también, lo que menos necesito es que una de mis cazadoras se enferme faltando una semana para un partido.

-Siempre tan atento -ironicé, pero ya en mejor tónica-. Pues la verdad es que debería, ya estoy sucia de nuevo. Y digamos que en estos momentos estoy más cerca de ser un cubo de hielo que una persona.

-Necesitas un abrazo para entrar en calor -observó, alzando una ceja, con cierta diversión en su voz.

Y es que él era adicto a los abrazos. A su hermana menor, Sylvia, a sus amigas... a Hitchens cuando eran novios (o amigos con derecho, ese punto no lo tenía claro)... siempre eran abrazos. Contagiados de mi prima Erika, supongo. Pero por alguna razón, algo en la sugerencia me espantó un poco.

-Claro, Wood...

-Oliver.

-...Oliver. Perdón, se hace raro -Me humedecí los labios y bajé la cabeza. Ahí estaba él, tratando de agarrarme confianza, y yo sin dejarme. No sabía por qué-. ¿Y eres tú el más indicado para dármelo, acaso?

-¿Por qué no? -No pareció notar la ironía y simplemente me abrazó.

Era, de cierta forma, algo reconfortante. Se sentía tan extraño...

Yo también le abracé y apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho, quizás deseando poder cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida. Es increíble el efecto que tienen los abrazos. Alejan de tu mente cualquier preocupación (frío, hambre, dolor en cada rincón de tu anatomía...) y simplemente te hacen feliz. Sentí que me miraba, y no pude evitar sonreírle.

Nunca fui muy inclinada a gestos de cariño, pero jamás me había dado cuenta de cómo simplemente mostrando afecto puedes mejorar el día de una persona.

Ya sé que soy cursi, no necesito que me lo digan.

Lo abracé más fuerte, sin importarme que mi escoba resbalara de mis manos. De pronto sentía que esos brazos que me rodeaban eran amigos y protectores, y noté que algo (no sabía qué) había comenzado a cambiar de forma irreversible.

* * *

Odiaba este colegio nada más por una razón: Porque me separó de mis amigos de infancia. Uno aplicadísimo con los estudios, la otra juntándose con Chang, yo con el Quidditch y Roger... oh, Roger. 

-No me hace lógica que de un día para otro se haya olvidado de que eran amigos, Katie –solía decirme Alicia, y yo asentía, aunque no estaba de acuerdo.

Pero ella tenía razón. Lo descubrí el último día que nos quedaba en el colegio. Subía hacia el castillo con Oliver. Ya la temporada de Quidditch había terminado, por supuesto, pero yo había sentido la urgencia de ir a volar y fui a hablar con él, que suele sentir esa urgencia a todo momento. Así que ahí estábamos, poco antes del anochecer subiendo hacia el castillo.

-Me sigo sin creer que Ravenclaw nos ganó -comentó por millonésima vez en tono de derrota.

-No teníamos buscador, Oliver. No esperaba más -dije, como cada vez que se ponía en esas-. Y no teníamos como saber que...

-Perdimos. Es lo que importa.

-Ponle un pelo de atención a tus prioridades, por favor -dije, sonando más seria de lo que hubiese querido.

-Katie, pasé mucho tiempo dedicándole cada segundo de mi vida al este programa. Teníamos todas las de ganar...

-¿Crees que fuiste el único que puso de su parte? Todos, hasta el pobre Potter, todos estamos muy frustrados. Este último partido fue un asco... Ya qué, nos quedan dos años en los cuales la copa será nuestra.

Sonrió.

-Ojalá tengas razón.

Daban ganas de matarlo. La autoestima de este Oliver era un asunto serio a ratos.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón -declaré firmemente y no insistió más.

A esa hora, varias parejitas salían a disfrutar del atardecer. Roger Davies era un visitante casi fijo a los terrenos a esa hora, cuando no tenía entrenamiento. Bajaba de la mano con una chica de cabello negro que no reconocía, pero se me hacía vagamente familiar...

Fruncí el ceño. Él me provocaba una mezcla de sentimientos extraña. Era como si quisiera estar con él (y tuviese ganas de ser aquella extraña de pelo negro), pero al mismo tiempo me sentía dolida. Era como si en el colegio yo fuese poco menos que un cero a la izquierda para él.

-¿Qué miras? -preguntó, supongo que notando mis ojos fijos.

-Aquellos dos, sentados bajo aquel árbol... sí, míralos. Él es Davies y ella...

-Arlens. ¿Quién más si no?

-Qué raro. Él me había dicho que...

No pude seguir. El siempre había manifestado su desagrado hacia Arlens, pero...

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada, que ellos no se llevaban demasiado bien.

-Y le creíste.

-Pues sí, o eso supongo. Él es amigo mío de toda la vida y…

-Estás ciega, Katie. Definitivamente. Esos dos no son los mejores amigos del mundo, pero sí se llevan bastante bien. Pero por lo visto… -volteó a verlos. Yo no me atreví. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras los observaba-… da la impresión de que tienen algo más –determinó, seguido de un suspiro-. No que me importe demasiado. ¿Subimos?

Me volteé más velozmente de lo que una snitch sería capaz, y ahí estaban ellos dos abrazaditos, disfrutando a su propia manera un atardecer en Hogwarts.

Abrí la boca por la sorpresa, y me dieron casi ganas de llorar. Lo que había sido claro hasta aquel momento se me hizo por fin evidente. Roger no tenía ningún reparo en mentir nada más para quedar bien.

Y muy probablemente nada más me había dejado de saludar por los pasillos para que ella le aprobase… También me pregunté si Arlens estaría al tanto de que él y yo éramos amigos de toda la vida.

No puedo decir que se iba a acabar el mundo, ni mucho menos que es lo peor que me había pasado hasta la fecha, pero sí me sentía apuñalada por la espalda. Nunca me importó con quien estuviese él, y si me hubiese dicho que Arlens era su amiga o novia o lo que fuese, no me habría importado. Pero me había mentido.

No era quien aparentaba ser delante de mí, y sentía que todos aquellos años fui amiga de un desconocido. ¿Cuándo habría cambiado tanto, si no?

Entonces Oliver frenó en seco y se giró, casi espantado.

-Oh, no... No me digas que... -Me agarró por los hombros, se agachó para quedar a mi altura y me hizo mirarle-. No eres una de las fans de Davies¿o sí?

Entre mi rabia y mis ganas de desahogarme, el desdén en la voz de mi capitán me cayó como una bomba. Y, de hecho, la bomba detonó dentro de mí. Odiosas lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, y yo hacía un esfuerzo anormal porque no salieran.

-Era mi amigo, Wood. Estuvimos todo el verano pasado juntos, y él en plan de "Arlens es desagradable", "eres excelente volando" –solté, imitando su voz-... y yo siempre era Águila para él, y de pronto... ya no estaba ahí.

-Típico de Davies –Hizo una mueca.

-No lo conocía así. Siempre fue para mí un compañero de juegos, una persona amable. Cómo me trataba, Oliver. Era tan...

No encontré palabras, y bajé la cabeza. Oliver se acercó entonces, y me abrazó suavemente, presintiendo que lo necesitaba. Me dejé envolver por todo lo que representaba estar ahí, con mi capitán, con la lengua en modo suelto por una vez en mi vida.

Se sentía maravilloso.

-No lo vale, Katie. Supongo que ya te diste cuenta.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar que me duela.

-Te gusta¿no?

Lo miré. Ahí estaba yo, con un joven con el que me llevaba bien, preguntándome lo que no era capaz de decirles a mis amigas más cercanas. Lo que Leanne tuvo que adivinar por su cuenta.

-Creo que eso quedó claro –murmuré lentamente, procesando mis palabras-. Merlín, creo que estoy llorando -dije, y dejé fluir una carcajada entre amarga e histérica. Reía por lo extraño de todo esto, del aquí y el ahora, de haber estado ciega por todo un año escolar y no ver lo que estaba delante de mis ojos.

Más que por Roger en sí, porque me sentía traicionada. No podía evitar que los ojos se me llenaran con lágrimas de indignación, y ganas de liberarlas sobre un hombro ajeno.

Y vaya hombro que tenía a la mano. Me encantaban los abrazos de Oliver, ya que me hacían sentir que no estaba sola, que podía contar con él. Nos quedamos ahí un rato más, hasta que pude calmarme un poco.

-Odio estos dramas -dije zafándome de su abrazo y limpiándome los ojos-. Ya, ya que más da. Ni que importase demasiado, y tengo que olvidarlo.

Me observó con algo indefinible marcando sus ojos oscuros. Era algo intenso y dubitativo a la vez.

-Por qué me miras así -demandé. No era una pregunta.

-Eres todo un caso, Katie -sonrió-. Vamos a la Sala Común.

Me agarró de la mano y me arrastró lejos de ahí, cosa que le agradecí con todo mi corazón. Luego me soltó y simplemente caminó a mi lado en silencio, dejándome pensar. Y ocasionalmente, hablar.

¿Por qué Roger tuvo que cambiar así?.

Y escoger a Arlens, por favor. De entre toda la población femenina de Hogwarts, tenía que escoger a la que peor me caía (Y no a mí en su lugar, por ejemplo…). Una chica que, si bien tenía gran belleza y una manera de ser auténtica, no le importaba llevarse al mundo por delante para quedar ella bien parada.

No entendía qué le costaba a Roger ser perfecto. Digo, tenía casi todo. De hecho, unas noches antes me había sentado a buscarle algún defecto, sin conseguirlo. Ahora noté que tenía todo, menos honestidad, sencillez y cierta valentía. Sería tan perfecto si fuese más como...

...como Oliver Wood, por ejemplo.

* * *

_Notas: Pues al principio no iba a poner notas… pero aquí están._

_En cuanto a este capi… no utilicé ninguna escena del borrador original (en el pasado use sólo una)… y me gustó como quedo así. Como ven, Katie puede estar o no estar enamorándose de Oliver. Como ustedes prefieran. Yo tengo mi opción, pero no la diré._

_Si quieren un poco de historia extra mientras actualizo, entren a mi perfil y luego a mi página… es mi livejournal dedicado a mi tabla de 30vicios. Que es, nada más y nada menos, trozos complementarios a esta historia._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron review (¡siete bellos reviews! Mucho más de lo que esperaba por una pareja poco usual)._

_Que sepan que sus reviews valen muchísimo para mi, así solo sea una pequeña línea con un "me gustó/no me gustó". Así que si son muy amables de invertir un minuto de su tiempo a cambio de una semana del mío… que conste que yo respondo todo review que esté firmado._

_Nuevamente, gracias a todos por sus reviews y a mi queridísima Maggie por betearme._

_¡Se les quiere!_

_Kayi._


	3. Chapter 3

**Fotos en la Pared  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Adoraba mi vecindario. Los adultos no lo notaban, pero entre los menores el Quidditch era una especie de tradición, y la gran mayoría de los que jugábamos aquí estábamos por encima del promedio.

Era un lugar enteramente habitado por magos. No éramos muchas familias, pero sí las suficientes como para ser un grupo amplio de niños y jóvenes. En todo el lugar, nada más había dos o tres muggles incluyendo a mi mamá, y sospechábamos que una chiquilla era squib.

Yo no era muy amiga que digamos de ninguno de ellos, sólo de los clanes Davies y Fawcett. Eso sin contar que mi buena relación con los menores de los Davies (porque la mayor siempre me cayó mal) se había esfumado.

Estábamos un grupo con escobas al hombro, y un set de pelotas a la mano. Yo había sacado la quaffle y jugueteaba con ella felizmente. No alcanzábamos el bosquecillo aún, sino que seguíamos en la única calle del lugar.

-Somos once hoy –sacó la cuenta uno de los chicos-. Cinco para cada lado y un árbitro.

Eso quería decir que había un jugador por posición, una sola bludger y dos cazadores.

-Melanie, tú en mi equipo –decidí. A veces yo era uno de los capitanes, pues la fama de Erika me precedía. Las capitanías solíamos disputárnosla entre cuatro o cinco, y esta vez la ganamos yo y uno de los mayores.

-No pueden jugar dos mujeres contra dos hombres. Y encima, ustedes son menores que nosotros –protestó Roger.

-Entonces búsquense otro cazador –Melanie Jones, de nueve años, me defendió de forma resuelta.

Hacer los equipos siempre era un problema. Generalmente manteníamos los mismos equipos casi todo el verano, pero eventualmente nos aburríamos. Y esta vez, "eventualmente" tuvo lugar tres semanas antes del inicio de clases.

Roger se acercó por detrás. Lo querían poner de guardián porque estábamos escasos, y él buscaba una forma para salirse del problema.

Y esa forma se llamaba Katie Bell.

-Anda, Águila, déjame ser cazador en tu equipo. Funciono bastante bien contigo.

Verlo me dolía, y cuando sonreía o me miraba a los ojos sentía unas odiosas ganas de dejar los rencores de lado y hacer que todo fuese tan perfecto como el verano pasado.

Aún así, no pude evitar que se me escapase una mirada incrédula. ¿Quién entiende a los hombres?

-Ya no soy Águila ¿Recuerdas?

El abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue otra voz la que se oyó.

-¡KATIE MARILYN BELL!

Me volteé, reconociendo espantada aquella iracunda voz. Los ojos oscuros de mi madre ardían de furia, y yo sabía que esta vez ninguna excusa valdría.

Vamos, tenía quaffle en mano y escoba en la otra.

-Mel, cualquier cosa ésta me la prestaste tú –murmuré, extendiéndole mi escoba-. Si no, me la quita.

La chiquilla asintió y me la recibió. Dejé la quaffle en el suelo y caminé para enfrentarme a mi madre; mi corazón latía presuroso, y me debatía entre dar excusas y decir la verdad.

-Explica esto –demandó con un tono amenazante cuando llegué a su altura.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, pero no esperaba que fuese ahora. Y era difícil, más de lo que imaginé.

-Así que aquí venías cuando te escapabas de clase. Así que llevas escondiéndote mucho tiempo. ¿O me equivoco?

Su tono calmado era indicador de peligro, y yo prefería que me gritase, aunque todos los chicos de la cuadra estuviesen pendientes en ese momento.

Negué con la cabeza, abatida, mirando al suelo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, esperando una cachetada o algún indicador de la furia de mi madre.

Se me olvidaba que ella sabía guardar la compostura, por lo que simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Y eso, en aquel momento, me hirió más que cualquier afrenta.

Yo, por mi parte, no tuve ganas de jugar un partido más ese verano.

* * *

Estaba yo sola en el andén. Había ido con uno de los de la cuadra que ya se podía aparecer por su cuenta, y él ya se había encontrado con la novia.

Mi mamá no había querido traerme a la estación. Siempre fuimos independientes la una de la otra, pero de alguna manera estábamos ahí, y nos sentíamos juntas. Así que el hecho de que me hubiese regañado y dejado de hablar me pegaba fuerte.

Amenazó incluso con no dejarme venir, pero me aproveché de nuestra falta de comunicación para rebelarme una vez más, empacar mi baúl y venirme, sin que ella tratase de reprocharmelo y con un simple "Hasta navidad". Eso sí, mi escoba se la había quedado Melanie Jones.

Subí mis cosas a un compartimiento y me dejé caer ahí, contra la ventana pero sin ver por ella.

-Bell…

Miré hacia la puerta. Era otro de los del vecindario, uno de los Jones.

-Mi hermana tenía esto. Toma.

Asentí con la cabeza para agradecer lo que sea que haya dejado sobre el asiento contrario antes de irse. No había que ser genio para saber que era mi Cleansweep 7.

No quería traerla. Las ganas que tenía de volar eran nulas.

La gente llegaba, pasaba, se asomaba y se iba. Llegó un momento en que dejé de ver a la puerta para que la gente interpretase mi "no son bienvenidos".

-Katie –dijo una voz cálida y dulce, al cabo de un rato.

Me dio un leve escalofrío ante lo suave que sonaba mi nombre y cerré los ojos. Los abrí y me encontré nada más y nada menos que con mi capitán de equipo y su brillante e intensa mirada.

-Oliver –sonreí suavemente. Estaba feliz de verlo.

Él era una persona a la cual asociaba con seguridad y consuelo. Debía ser por lo ocurrido aquel día de lluvia del año anterior, o por el día en que descubrí lo de Roger y Arlens. O por el hecho de que era muy cariñoso conmigo. No lo sé. Sólo sabía que me sentía, a pesar de su intimidante mirada, confortable a su lado.

-¿Qué… qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Bien en general. No fui a ningún lado, como de costumbre, y…

-¿Qué tal todo con Davies?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Trato de no pensarlo demasiado. ¿Tú¿Qué hiciste?

-Italia un par de semanas y visita diaria a la playa el resto.

Tenía entendido que Oliver vivía al lado de una playa. Y sí, su piel morena confirmaba sus palabras.

-¿Practicaste este verano? Este año hay que ganar la copa.

-De eso quería hablar contigo, Oliver. Mi mamá…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mi mamá me descubrió volando. Está tan decepcionada, Oliver. No lo entiendo, cualquiera pensaría que debería estar un poco orgullosa, al menos. Mi papá sí lo está. Pero porque a ella no le guste volar no quiere decir que yo no pueda hacerlo.

-Le dijiste todo eso, supongo.

-No. No nos estamos hablando. Quizás lo que pasó es que simplemente tuvo una muy mala experiencia con escobas, pues mi papá me comentó que una vez la llevó a volar. Es muy probable que hayan puesto su vida en peligro en algún momento por culpa de una escoba.

-Interesante. Es probable que tu deducción sea acertada. Ahora déjame adivinar: Vas a dejar todo por lo que has trabajado durante el último año y todo por lo que te arriesgaste nada más porque te descubrieron (cosa que, permíteme agregar, tenía que pasar tarde o temprano). Además, tu mamá reaccionó exactamente como esperabas, así que técnicamente debías de estar preparada… ¿O me equivoco?

Lo miré, anonadada. ¿Era tan predecible, realmente?

Pues no, no le iba a dar el gusto.

-No, Oliver. Calma. Solo te comentaba la situación.

El rió.

-Eres pésima mintiendo. Grábate esto en la memoria: Oliver Wood siempre consigue lo que se propone. Y Oliver Wood, Katie, te quiere en su equipo.

-En el equipo de GRYFFINDOR –corregí por enésima vez.

* * *

El fin de semana anterior a Halloween fuimos a Hogsmeade. Nunca había visto ese pueblito como Merlín manda. Y por lo visto, me estuve perdiendo de algo hermoso durante toda mi vida.

Caminaba por la calle principal con Angelina y Alicia, después de haber entrado en la mitad de las tiendas del pueblo. Leanne había sido invitada a salir por Diggory, y nosotras tres optamos por una salida de amigas.

El frío era matador. Las tres nos habíamos preparado para un otoño más caliente que el que teníamos encima.

-Vaya, mis chicas preferidas –Fred Weasley salía de Zonko's, seguido de su gemelo y de Lee Jordan.

-Mis pelirrojos preferidos –respondió Alicia con una sonrisa-. ¿Se dejaron toda la mañana aquí?

-Mi querido hermano George se quedó conversando pacíficamente con el dependiente…

-Bueno, bueno, no tan pacíficamente.

-De hecho discutimos un poco…

-…Un poco mucho…

-…Porque la Barra Comestible Creceorejas no tenía la cantidad necesaria de concentrado de esencia de orquídeas…

-…y que sabemos que está carísimo el ingrediente, pero queremos una mezcla bien hecha.

-Así que ellos dos decidieron hacer la suya propia –finalizó Lee-.

-¿De donde piensan sacar el concentrado? –preguntó Angelina con curiosidad.

-Del armario privado de Snape. ¿De dónde más?

La pregunta retórica cerró el tema y nos dispusimos a caminar en silencio sin rumbo alguno, deteniéndonos ante varios escaparates. Mis dientes castañeteaban.

-Tengo ganas de leer este libro –le comenté a Lee mientras señalaba uno en una vitrina. Era una preciosa primera edición impresa en 1936. O al menos tenía aire de ser viejo.

-No sabía que te gustase leer.

-No demasiado. De hecho, no si puedo evitarlo… pero este libro tiene su historia –Miré nuevamente la portada color crema del_ "Lo que el viento se llevó"_-. A mi mamá se lo regalaron cuando cumplió catorce. Se lo regaló un novio… su novio de dos años.

La verdad lo hubiese comprado, pero la plata que me había sobrado del año pasado no era suficiente, y este año por obvias razones mi madre no me había dado. Y la pensaba usar para cervezas de mantequilla, helados y artículos de broma. El libro seguiría ahí el año siguiente.

-¿Qué novio le regala un libro a su novia?

Volteé a ver quien había hablado. Oliver Wood también veía el _"Lo que el viento…" _con interés.

-No lo sé… Ella nunca leyó demasiado tampoco, pero este libro le gusto mucho. Me quería llamar Scarlett según la protagonista. Mi papá no la dejó y se conformó con Katie, que es el primer nombre de ese personaje y de media humanidad.

-Mi prima Vicky está obsesionada con ese libro –comentó Oliver-. Bueno, basta de estar parados frente a una vitrina.

-¿Entonces qué propone El Dictador que hagamos? –bromeó George, haciendo alusión al hecho de que Oliver "nos oprimía" en los entrenamientos. Nuestro capitán lo miro con una ceja enarcada.

-No propongo, entonces. Ordeno a que vengan conmigo a tomarse algo a Las Tres Escobas.

No hubo que decir mucho más, y el grupo de los de cuarto se nos adelantó, dejándonos detrás a Oliver y a mí.

-¿Qué tal te va en tercero?

-Como siempre. Floja en Historia de la Magia y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, fuerte en Encantamientos. Y la Aritmancia está dificilísima.

-¿Aritmancia? Es mi fuerte.

-Presume, Wood. Presume.

El sonrió.

-En serio. Si quieres te ayudo a entenderla.

Su tono me parecía extraño. Ansioso. Arrugué la nariz y me encogí de hombros.

-Si tienes tiempo...

-Todo el del mundo. Además, fue mi único Extraordinario en los TIMOS.

-Sigue presumiendo.

-No es presumir, es no pecar de falsa modestia. A veces es lo mismo.

Me recorrió un escalofrío en ese momento y mis dientes comenzaron a castañetear de nuevo.

-Katie, se vale pedir prestado un suéter -Se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente divertido.

-Si hubiese sabido que tenías uno... -Mire su mochila. Claro.

Rió, y a los dos segundos ya me había extendido su suéter. Me quedaba inmenso, pero era cómodo y olía a su perfume. Sonreí inconscientemente; adoraba ese olor. No sabía por que, simplemente porque era muy… Oliver.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

* * *

-¿Katie? –susurró Leanne-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Estábamos ambas en mi cama. Sarah y Aileen ya estaban dormidas, y nosotras dos con una varita, un lumos y una barra de chocolate de Hogsmeade teníamos una especie de reunión nocturna.

-Ya lo has hecho, pero puedes hacer otra pregunta más.

-Pues… ¿Tú y Oliver…?

-¿Él y yo qué?

-Bueno… No sé, andan mucho tiempo juntos.

-Sí, me he fijado. Entrenamos varias veces a la semana, y una que otra noche se sienta a explicarme Aritmancia…

-Y Angelina me ha contado que siempre se esperan el uno al otro para ir o volver de las prácticas y que a veces se citan muy temprano y…

- Ya entendí que insinúas. Oliver Wood y yo no tenemos ninguna relación amorosa, contrario a ti y a Diggory.

-Wood es mejor contigo de lo que Cedric es conmigo.

-Oliver es mi AMIGO, mi CAPITÁN… y es como un hermano para mi prima Erika, así que técnicamente es como un primo para mí…

-Estás dando excusas, y esa es una de las más patéticas que te he oído. En serio, Katie. No me vas a decir que entre tú y él…

-Hay solamente una amistad. Leanne, no te miento.

No, no mentía. O al menos no creía mentir. Digamos que sí estaba conciente de todo el tiempo que pasaba con él y de lo guapo que era. Me agradaba estar con Oliver.

-Entonces me tocará creerte. –Hizo una pausa, y luego una mueca, antes de preguntar-¿Te apuntas mañana en la noche para una sesión de Snap Explosivo con los de cuarto?

Así llamábamos al grupo que hacían Alicia, Angelina, Lee, George y Fred.

-Quedé con Oliver para que me explicara la clase de hoy.

Un almohadazo fue la única respuesta que obtuve por parte de Leanne, pero sabía exactamente qué quería decir.

* * *

Las navidades habían pasado, y yo, temerosa del dichoso Heredero de Slytherin, me había ido a casa con mi madre, que me llevó a Colombia.

Por suerte ya nos hablábamos. No era la bonita relación madre-hija que siempre tuvimos, pero ya era un avance…

Como decía, en Bogotá conocí a un extraño personajillo: Adriana Ferrara. La chica era poco menor que yo, hija de unos amigos de mi papá. No tenía con quien pasar la Navidad ya que sus padres tuvieron que hacer un extraño viaje de emergencia (la historia es más larga que eso realmente), y mi papá movió un par de hilos para que la dejaran venirse con la familia de mi mamá.

Al principio se me hizo demasiado Alicia Spinnet. No sé que hizo ese efecto, si los ojos azules o el carácter positivista. Pero luego descubrí una faceta alocada que solo podía recordarme a Leanne en sus momentos más alegres.

-¡No lo supero! Vas a Hogwarts y eres prima de Erika Bell. La vida es injusta –se quejó con tono dramático y un puchero. La chica adoraba el Quidditch con una pasión que nada más le había visto a Oliver.

-No lo es. La ELV queda en la capital y te dan los fines de semana libres. Todos. Nosotros nos tenemos que quedar en el castillo y de vez en cuando visitamos el pueblo.

-Nuestro colegio es pequeñísimo y ni siquiera es mixto. Quería que me inscribieran en el Fénix, pero mi mamá se negó –dijo, y arrugó la nariz-. El equipo de Quidditch del Fénix es genial. El nuestro es un desastre… Tú juegas¿No? Con la prima que tienes…

-Estoy en el equipo de mi casa –la corté. Ya me molestaba que todo el mundo me comparara con Erika -¿A dónde se puede ir a volar aquí?

Adriana resultó ser una guardiana bastante decente, y me atrevo a decir que nuestras escapadas sobre escobas la habían hecho mejor de lo que era. Ya para el término de las vacaciones, habíamos jurado no perder el contacto.

BARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRA

-Treinta y siete multiplicado por cinco, Katie. Te estás despistando –me riñó Oliver afectuosamente. Mi mente divagaba en el hechizo que le haría a Arlens cuando la viese después de la pelea que tuvimos aquel día…

O quizás le rompía su perfecta nariz y eso sería suficiente.

-Lo siento. Bueno, se supone que empleado en Pociones el 5 tiene propiedades líquidas… el 37 no lo hemos visto.

-Ya no te das cuenta ni de los apuntes que tomas. Eres un desastre.

Me sentí un poco culpable. Era verdad, estuve adormilada toda la clase de Aritmancia y estaba haciendo que Oliver perdiese una ocupada noche ayudándome a estudiar.

-Bueno, bueno, no importa. 37 tiene que ver con…

Le admiré por su paciencia. Ahí estaba él, más que muriéndose por seguir planeando la última jugada para el entrenamiento del día siguiente, y en lugar de mostrarse desesperado simplemente me explicaba punto por punto mis propios apuntes.

Lo dicho, era un desastre para la Aritmancia. Y parecía ser una de las pocas cosas aparte del Quidditch que Oliver Wood disfrutaba genuinamente.

-Entendido todo. Si no saco nota máxima mañana, me lanzo de la Torre de Astronomía.

-No. Te necesito para el partido.

Fruncí la nariz y lo miré algo enojada.

-¡Oye!

-Ya, que era broma. Vas a sacar nota máxima. Confía en mí.

Me sonrió, y no pude hacer más que devolverle el gesto.

-Confío en ti, Oliver.

Su sonrisa se acentuó y se reclinó hacia atrás en el sofá, agarrándome los hombros y haciéndome un hueco entre sus brazos que, en esta fría noche de Febrero, me hacía perfecta falta. Me acomodé, y por alguna razón sentí un rubor cubrir mis mejillas.

-Explícame un poco la táctica que estabas desarrollando –pedí, más que nada por no dejar que se hiciera el silencio.

Me sentía tan cómoda. Había más gente en la Sala Común, y no pude hacer más que notar como muchos volteaban y se nos quedaban viendo con una mirada sospechosa que, de no ser por las contínuas insinuaciones de Leanne, no entendería.

Pero no me importaba. De pronto era como si me hubiese hecho _adicta_ a Oliver.

-...Tu estas bien en el centro, aunque no se si Angelina podría... Espero que no te moleste si hago una práctica así. Sé que te gusta tu posición, pero quien sabe... Contra Hufflepuff es fácil, lo se, pero contra Ravenclaw no, y necesitamos ser mas fuertes que el año pasado. Habrá que probar. Creeme, Katie, que confió en ustedes tres. Se supone que no te debo decir esto, pero...

Sonrió y se mordió el labio. El gesto me pareció adorable, y me hizo sonreír instintivamente.

-Oliver, no seas. Dime -Le di un pellizco suave.

-Tú, Angelina y Alicia son el mejor equipo de cazadoras que Gryffindor ha visto en muchos años.

Sentía su mirada orgullosa clavada en mis ojos. Como siempre, sentí que me podía leer los pensamientos con solo mirarme de esa forma.

-Es bueno saberlo. Gracias.

-No me agradezcas a mí, son sus meritos.

-Dices unas cosas...

-Ya lo se. Muchos me dicen que estoy loco. De hecho, eres la única que no piensa que estoy loco, Katie. ¿O si piensas que lo estoy?

Fingí pensarlo. Si, era un poco loco, pero así me gustaba.

...Un segundo. ¿Me _gustaba_?

-Lo estás. Pero de una buena manera.

-Al menos eres sincera -Dejo escapar una suave carcajada-. Es decir... Se que me obsesiono con el Quidditch. No necesito que me lo digan. Estoy preocupado por los ataques...

-Va a ser doloroso para tus estrategias si se llevan a alguien del equipo¿no?

Esperaba que se riera, pero ni siquiera sonrió. Extrañé su risa, la cual adoraba y hacia todo por oír.

"Adorar", tal y como "Gustar", fueron verbos que me hicieron cuestionarme a mi misma.

-No me parece gracioso, Katie. Esto es serio.

-No quería ofenderlo, mi Capitan.

-Lo se, pero cuando me pongo a pensarlo, si esto sigue así, cierran el colegio y...

-Antes veremos a McGonagall jugando Snap Explosivo con los gemelos Weasley.

El rió ahora si, apreciando mis esfuerzos para aligerar el ambiente.

-Katie, hablo en serio. Yo... Hogwarts es mi hogar. Aquí tengo todo... Quidditch, amigos... También está mi hermana Sylvia, aunque ni nos hablemos. Ella lo prefiere así… Dice que soy muy sobreprotector.

Sylvia era una chica alta y atlética de Hufflepuff, de cuarto curso.

-Tengo entendido que no la dejaste salir en falda en una cita con Lee Jordan. Sí, como que eres un poco sobreprotector con ella.

Antes de aquel día, solo había visto sus ojos penetrantes, sus hombros protectores, su cuerpo cuadrado. Me había aferrado a su pecho y llorado sobre el, sintiéndome consolada.

-¡Pero es que tú conoces a Lee!

-Lee es todo un caballero –rebatí.

-Sí, pero…

-Eres un típico hermano mayor y punto.

-Como digas –gruñó, derrotado.

¿Desde cuándo Oliver tenia aquella nariz tan recta? Y sus manos... Grandes, de dedos largos. Su cabello era corto y oscuro, dejando su lisa frente descubierta. Sus cejas gruesas eran lo que le daban la intensidad a su mirada.

-¿Katie? –preguntó, sin darse cuenta de mi mirada inquisitiva y mis líos mentales, nada más notando mi silencio-. ¿Estás bien?

Estaba tan _cerca_.

-Perfectamente, Oliver. No te preocupes, solamente tengo un poco de sueño –mentí.

-Deberías dormir. Mañana hay entrenamiento y tienes examen.

-Como digas, papá –le piqué, sin dejar de mirarlo.

¿Desde cuando los labios de Oliver tenían esa forma tan justa? Lo suficientemente delgados como para no ser exuberantes, lo suficientemente gruesos como para desear...

Rió. Su voz alegre y poderosa me causó un escalofrío.

-Anda, es tarde.

Se separó de mí y se levantó, ofreciéndome una mano.

Cuando la toque, mi corazón dejo de latir por un instante y comencé a sudar frío. Momentos después mi corazón volvió a latir, ahora mas rápido de lo normal, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, desde el sitio donde su mano había tocado la mía.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

* * *

-Bell…

Me volteé. Unos ojos zafiro se posaron sobre los míos y unos brazos cargaron mis libros automáticamente.

Ese Zacharías Smith tenía algo extraño. Algunas veces me parecía odioso y otras era hasta dulce y buena compañía. Eso, viniendo de una persona que Leanne apodaba "Don Quejote", era un milagro.

-Hola, Smith. No me digas… ¿Otra vez detenido?

-Qué va. Ya he tratado de medir mi lengua con el imbécil ese. Pero sigue sin lavarse el pelo, y eso que le dejé un shampoo…

Traté de no reír, porque decía esto con un tono más bien amargado y sin pizca de gracia. Parece que nuestro chico estaba hoy de buen humor. Y es que él era tan brutalmente sincero que a veces resultaba gracioso. Como cuando le dijo a Snape que necesitaba usar shampoo.

-Él se pierde las maravillas de una buena ducha –fue mi comentario.

Seguimos caminando juntos. Teníamos Herbología juntos, así que simplemente caminamos, él cargando mis libros, hacia los invernaderos.

-¿Quieres ponerte conmigo hoy? –me preguntó, súbitamente.

-No… Quedé con Leanne.

-Ya veo. ¿La próxima?

La verdad, como que no. No era buena en trabajos de equipo, y con la única que funcionaba era con Leanne, que era diestra en Herbología.

-De acuerdo –mascullé.

Pero por alguna razón, el humor de Smith no mejoró en lo que quedaba del día.

* * *

-No deberías estar conmigo sino con Wood, Katie.

-Anda con el temita. ¡No me gusta, Leanne!. ¡Créeme!

No me gustaba¿cierto?

-Mejor él que Smith, al menos –siguió mi amiga.

-Eres una molestia a veces¿sabes? –me paré ante el escaparate de la librería, admirando como siempre el _"Lo que el viento se llevo"_

-Pero así me quieres.

-¿Y tú que con Diggory?

-Pues, sabes, pienso terminarle. De repente las chicas se dieron cuenta de que él es, evidentemente, un chico… Y como que me entran celos.

-No seas ridícula. Es una joya de hombre.

-Bueno… La verdad es que a veces las joyas brillan tanto que una se siente el centro de atención no por una misma sino por el brillo del diamante, si entiendes a que me refiero.

Repasé la metáfora varias veces, llegando a entenderla tras una larga pausa.

-Pues mira, para la gente tú eres "Leanne" y no "La novia de Diggory"…

-Tú vives en tu burbujita, Katie. Con la única persona que te hablas fuera de Gryffindor es con Mark Fawcett. Y ni siquiera. Yo he tenido que escuchar comentarios y mira, que los sé dejar pasar, pero ya me cansé.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Sigo pensando que cometes un error, pero es tu vida.

Hicimos silencio y seguimos caminando. El clima estaba delicioso.

-Hola, Katie.

-Roger.

Leanne, que conocía la situación, no se movió de mi lado. Sobre todo porque Arlens y el antes nombrado estaban de la mano.

Yo ya tenía a Roger más que superado, y sentía por el una especie de leve desprecio y, quizás, algo de nostalgia. ero esto último Leanne no lo sabía… e incluso yo me acababa de dar cuenta.

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Excelente –hice el intento de seguir caminando.

-¿Y eso que no estás con Wood?

-No te importa. Leanne, date un poco de prisa, que quedamos con los gemelos frente a Zonko's.

La arrastré lejos de Roger y de Arlens,

-¿Ves? Hasta para los de otras casas es evidente.

Rodé los ojos. Fin de la discusión.

* * *

¿Qué mejor que un banquete de media noche para celebrar el comienzo de mi cumpleaños?

Había tantas cosas que celebrar aparte de mi cumpleaños… Cancelaron los exámenes, Ginny Weasley estaba viva, los petrificados también…

-Pst… Katie…

-Dime, Oliver.

-Vente. Quiero mostrarte algo.

La razón por la que accedí a alejarme de Leanne y de los de cuarto era porque tenía su escoba en la mano. Un vuelo nocturno… interesante.

-¿A dónde vamos? –susurré, cuando me tomó de la mano y me sacó del Gran Comedor.

-A Hogsmeade. Hay tiendas 24 horas y… bueno, quería picarte una torta de cumpleaños como Merlín manda.

Se rascó la nuca. Adorable. Parecía un niño pequeño.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Oliver Wood era sólo uno de mis mejores amigos. _Amigo_. Más nada.

-Nos van a matar si nos ven…

-No nos van a ver –Se montó en su escoba, y usó su varita para convertir mi falda en un holgado short-. Súbete.

Era una orden que, dubitativamente, obedecí.

Nos elevamos. La vista de las luces del castillo, y luego del pueblo, era algo increíblemente inspirador. Cerré los ojos y me abracé a Oliver, aspirando su aroma. Sentía su cuerpo trabajar, luchando un poco contra el viento para dirigir la escoba.

Justo cuando me parecía que podía pasar toda la eternidad así, aterrizó en la calle principal. Unos magos y brujas que pasaban por ahí se nos quedaron viendo, pero él les hizo caso omiso.

Caminamos un rato por la calle principal disfrutando de hacer algo prohibido. Nos preguntamos si alguien notaría que faltábamos, nos reímos por lo extraño de la situación…

Tardé en darme cuenta que caminábamos tomados de la mano, y lo solté sutilmente. El no pareció notarlo. A los pocos instantes se giró.

-Sígueme.

Pasamos por en frente a varias tiendas cerradas hasta llegar a una que estaba abierta.

-Espérame aquí. No tardo.

Entró al local y yo me senté en una banca que había cerca. No tardó en salir con un paquete en brazos.

-Pensaba ordenarlo vía lechuza, pero se me ocurrió la idea y… bueno, feliz cumpleaños, Katie.

Me extendió el paquete y no pude hacer más que abrirlo con ansias. Cuando vi que era, negué con la cabeza, sonriendo. El también sonreía.

Si me hubiese dado cuenta de que aquella tienda era la librería, habría sabido de una que me iba a comprar el _"Lo que el viento se llevó"_

-Gracias, Oliver. Muchísimas gracias.

-No hay de que.

Sabia lo que el esperaba, que era lo mismo que yo quería. Cedí al impulso de rodear con los brazos su fuerte espalda, dejando que su aroma entrara por mi nariz y desconectara cada neurona de mi cerebro.

Cuando lo solté, sus brazos seguían aun en mi cintura. Subí la mirada, sonriendo, mis manos buscando las suyas para obligarlas a liberarme.

Pero mis ojos tropezaron antes con sus labios que con sus negras orbes. Y en ese momento mis manos se detuvieron sobre las suyas, eliminando todo pensamiento coherente de mi cerebro.

Un beso. Quería un beso de Oliver Wood.

Sentía su respiración y su aliento a hierbabuena. Sentía sus ojos clavados en los míos, sin saber qué significaba su inescrutable gesto, mientras yo solo miraba su perfecta boca.

Sabía que mi corazón estaba latiendo desbocado, y que mis piernas prontamente cederían si seguían temblando.

_¡¿Pero por qué?! Yo… Es decir¡Oliver Wood no me gusta!_

Sacudí la cabeza con los ojos apretados y me liberé de sus brazos. Sentí frío al dejar de notar su calor corporal.

-Vamos…

-¿A dónde, Katie? –preguntó, con voz picada. Me estremecí.

-No sé. A volar por ahí. Yo guío.

Apenas las palabras salieron de mis labios, la idea me sonó tentadora. Él sonrió, o eso me pareció en aquella oscuridad reinante.

-Excelente plan –me tendió su escoba.

Me monté, y él detrás de mí. La idea me comenzó a desagradar, precisamente, cuando ya estábamos en el aire…

Si tener sus labios a pocos centímetros míos me había hecho perder el control, tener su pecho contra mi espalda, su cabeza recostada en mi hombro, sus manos sobre las mías en el mango de la escoba y sus brazos rozando inconscientemente mis muslos casi me vuelve loca.

* * *

_Notas:__ Corto, pero preciso. Usé dos escenas de mi borrador (¡Yay!) y me parece que no hacen falta más. Quería dar un enfoque al cien por cien de los sentimientos de Katie, tratando de dejar lo demás de lado._

_Me agradó presentar a Adriana…__ Este personajillo no está haciendo su última aparición. Y Lal, sí hay Smith jaja. ¡No me podía resistir a ponerlo!_

_En cuanto a la situación entre Katie y Oliver… Una de mis reviewers (no diré quién) esta totalmente sobre la pista. Ahora a ver que piensan :D_

_Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y a Magg por betearme._

_Y una vez más, quiero pedirles su colaboración dejándome un review. Ya saben, siempre respondo cuando está firmado y no exijo más que una mísera línea (reviews largos también son bienvenidos, que los adoro)_

_¡Un beso enorme!_

_Kayi._


	4. Chapter 4

**Fotos en la Pared  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

El verano se había pasado rápidamente.

Mi mamá y yo estábamos volviendo a tener una relación normal. No me decía nada acerca de mi escoba, ni de volar, seguro porque sabía que estar con ella me traía una especie de culpabilidad que me impedía disfrutar los partidos como antes.

Nada más jugué uno que otro, pues Adriana Ferrara vino a pasar un tiempo en mi casa, y ella no vivía sin Quidditch. Y cuando se fue, a tres semanas para empezar el curso, yo misma no pude dejar mi Cleansweep 7 de lado.

Y algo más cambió: Con Roger Davies ya no me sentía tan molesta, y habíamos comenzado otra vez a salir a volar juntos. Disfrutaba de su compañía, para qué negarlo, aunque el sentimiento que había nacido hacía dos veranos se había esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno.

Pero…

Mentí al decir que olvidé todo lo referente a mi vida en Hogwarts.

Tenía lectura de vacaciones. Y ésta avanzó lentamente, permitiéndome disfrutar de las andadas de la protagonista (_Katie_ Scarlett O'Hara), enamorarme de Rhett Butler, el protagonista, y recordar a quien me había regalado aquel libro, el _"Lo que el viento se llevó"_, con cariño y añoranza.

Aún tenía presente la sensación abrumadora de la madrugada de mi cumpleaños… Aquel sentimiento extraño y confuso que me había llenado cuando Oliver y yo (¡Oh, cómo quería creerlo!) estuvimos apunto de un beso.

Me humedecí inconscientemente los labios al tiempo que pensaba en todo esto, en el andén 9. Extrañé a Oliver estas vacaciones, para qué negarlo…

Me giré, buscándolo… Y ahí estaba.

Me le quede observada, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que mis mejillas se coloreaban y que sentía que mis ojos se alumbraban como si estuviese viendo el retrato de la máxima belleza y perfección.

Creo que ahí me di cuenta que jamás había sentido algo tan intenso. Asustaba, asustaba como la primera vez que lo sentí, en algún momento del año anterior…

Lo que sentí por Roger Davies era poco menos que un juego de niños.

Y lo confirmé cuando sus ojos negros se alzaron y se encontraron con los míos, quemándome. Caminamos (yo casi corría) hasta encontrarnos en un punto medio donde el me abrazó y me alzó un poco del suelo.

-Has crecido –dijo.

Sonreí, y lo vi a los ojos aún rodeándolo con mis brazos.

-No es cierto –respondí-. Pero gracias por el intento.

Rió. Sentí un poco de incomodidad.

-¿Te sientas hoy conmigo? –pregunté, más por cambiar de tema.

-No, lo siento. Quedé con un compañero en que le iba a ayudar a hacer una tarea de Aritmancia que no hizo.

Me encogí de hombros, un tanto extrañada. El año anterior a ese habíamos ido juntos, y algo dentro de mí esperaba repetirlo.

Un alboroto me distrajo. Giré, y vi a un grupo de mujeres y chicas a poca distancia.

-Te me cuidas¿Oiste? Y me mandas uno de esos bichos de vez en cuando.

Muggles tenían que ser. Busqué a la bruja, y un escalofrío de delicia me recorrió al darme cuenta de que entre todas aquellas, mi amiga Leanne destacaba, con los cabellos ordenados en bucles y los ojos más claros.

-Se llaman "lechuzas", Maddy, y sabes que nunca me olvido –respondió mi amiga.

Me disculpé con Oliver para ir corriendo a saludarla. No conocía a la familia de mi amiga. Sabía que tenía cuatro hermanas y que ella era la tercera.

-¡Leanne!

-¡Katie! –Corrió a abrazarme-. Maddy, ella es Katie. Katie, ellas son mi mamá y mis hermanas…

Traté de no fruncir el ceño. Se me hacía raro que llamase a su mamá por el nombre propio.

-Mucho gusto –dije, sonriendo suavemente. Eran un grupo alegre y parlanchín, y me sentí un poco intimidada.

-El gusto es nuestro –Sonrió la madre de mi amiga-. Leanne nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

Después de un intercambio de palabras y despedidas, me giré para buscar a Oliver donde lo había dejado. Hizo un gesto de saludo a Leanne y nos esperó para entrar al andén 9 y 3/4.

-Katie… te tengo que contar algo –me susurró mi amiga al oído-. ¿Reunión esta noche en tu cama?

-Qué va. Vente conmigo en el viaje y me cuentas.

* * *

-¡¿Qué tu y Davies QUÉ?!

Estábamos un viernes en la noche en el cuarto de los chicos de quinto. La que había hablado era Angelina, con un tono acusatorio.

-No me habías dicho nada, Katie –reprochó Leanne también.

-Por favor, ni que fuésemos a salir juntos ni nada –me exasperé-. Sólo volvemos a ser amigos, y creo que ni siquiera.

-Dejen a la chica en paz –intervino Fred-. Ni que Davies fuese Slytherin, o ni que nuestra Kate le vaya a revelar los secretos de nuestro equipo ni de Angie.

Lo de Angelina lo decía porque Roger, después de descubrir que Arlens estaba con otro y cortar con ella, se había dedicado a tratar de acercarse a la cazadora estrella de nuestro equipo.

-Katie sabe lo que hace –me defendió Alicia-. Ni siquiera sabemos por qué te alejaste de Davies en primer lugar.

Esa historia sólo la conocían Leanne y Oliver.

-No, pero al menos yo sí lo entiendo –respondió Angelina con presteza.

Suspiré.

-Bueno, no estamos aquí reunidos para chismes, sino para planear una venganza contra los Slytherin de cuarto –recordó Lee.

Unos cuantos Slytherin de nuestro curso les habían puesto a Sarah McKay y Aileen Silver una Poción Envejecedora en el zumo (no me pregunten cómo) y les habían sumado unos sesenta años. Aparte de tenerlas dos semanas en Enfermería, habían sido blanco de muchas burlas.

Resultaba retorcido vernos a los siete defendiéndolas, pero eso era unión de casa.

* * *

-¡OLIVER WOOD!

Entré a los vestuarios masculinos sin importarme nada. Cedric Diggory estaba ahí, sentado sobre uno de los bancos, y me miraba preocupado.

-No sale de esa ducha, y no puedo hacer nada. Me siento tan culpable por…

-¿Por agarrar la snitch? No seas ridículo, Diggory. Ve a tu casa, que deben estar montando una celebración. Yo me encargo de él.

-Pero…

Suspiré, y lo miré. Sus ojos eran grises, nobles y limpios como los de un niño pequeño.

-¿Pero qué, Diggory?

-No puedo dejarlo aquí.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Como quieras –Me acerqué a la ducha, que gracias a Merlín tenía la cortina cerrada-. ¡OLIVER WOOD, CIERRA ESE MALDITO GRIFO!

El agua seguía cayendo, y un escalofrío me recorrió al pensar en la temperatura que debía hacer dentro de la ducha. No se respiraba vapor, así que caliente no debía ser.

-¡NO ME OBLIGUES A ENTRAR! –dije de forma malvada. Si esto no surtía efecto, no sabría cómo convencerlo.

Pero funcionó y a los pocos segundos, el grifo se cerraba.

-Bien. Ahora… Diggory, una toalla… Gracias –Metí la mano con la toalla a la ducha, y el la agarró-. Voy a salir para que se cambie –me dirigí hacia Diggory-. Me lo mandas afuera cuando esté vestido.

Me encaminé hacia fuera del vestuario y esperé. Yo misma estaba empapada hasta más no poder. Llovía, y había venido caminando desde el castillo. Me acurruqué al lado de la puerta cerrada del vestuario femenino, que estaba en frente.

Pasó más tiempo del necesario antes de que Diggory saliera.

-Habla con él adentro. No le conviene seguir pillando frío, y ya hice que el aire del vestuario caldeara un poco.

Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a pararme, y una vez en pié no pude hacer más que sonreírle. No me malinterpreten, pero este chico tiene un carácter para derretirse. Es de los que, te gusten o no, simplemente te ablanda. Es imposible ser mala o ser brusca con él, y yo que lo fui, ya estaba arrepentida.

Insisto: Leanne fue idiota al terminarle.

-Gracias… Y perdón por el mal genio. Yo…

-Tranquila, es natural –sonrió a su vez-. ¿Sabes? Él tiene suerte al tenerte como amiga, Bell.

Con esto se marchó, y yo entré al vestuario masculino. Estaba ahí, acostado sobre una banca y viendo al techo. Me acerqué.

-¿Oliver?

No respondió. Comenzaba a asustarme, y me rompió el corazón ver su mirada perdida. Me senté en el suelo, a su lado, y el se giró a mirarme.

-Sé que duele perder –dije-. A mi también me molesta, confieso. Hemos todos trabajado muy duro durante estos años para ganar la copa. Pero… ¿Sabes qué duele más? Ver como te rindes antes de que todo esté perdido.

Al ver que no respondía a esto, que se supone que debía tomar como un reto, proseguí.

-Nosotros somos mejores que ellos, sí, pero no invencibles. Somos mejores que cualquiera de los otros tres equipos. Y por eso le ganaremos a Ravenclaw y Slytherin, y ganaremos la Copa. Diggory es tan bueno como limpio a la hora de jugar, pero eso no quita que quizás la suerte influyó un poco a la hora de que ganara. Es casi como si hubiésemos jugado sin buscador.

-Potter pudo atrapar la snitch antes.

Suspiré, aliviada. Su voz sonaba ahogada, pero al menos hablaba.

-No lo culpes.

-No lo culpo –se incorporó pesadamente yse aparto el húmedo cabello de la frente-. Pero no jugamos sin buscador…

-Lo estás culpando –contraataqué-. Y en todo caso, tú sí que jugaste mejor que nunca. No entiendo qué es lo que te deprime.

-Es mi último chance para ganar la copa. Si no es ahora¿Cuándo?

Traté de ocultar el dolor que había empezado a sentir en ese momento.

-Va a ser ahora si no te dejas llevar y seguimos entrenando como antes.

Traté de ocultar el dolor que había empezado a sentir en ese momento.

-Tenía pensado hacerlo, Katie –dijo, y sonrió suavemente. Como siempre, mi nombre en sus labios tenía una nota suave y dulce-. Este año el Puddlemere United, las Wimbourne Wasps y los Ballycastle Bats se quedan sin guardameta suplente. Necesito que volteen a mirarme.

El dolor se hacía más hondo y más intenso.

-¡Te tomas todo esto demasiado en serio!. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que eres uno de los mejores guardianes y capitanes que Hogwarts ha visto, y lo sabes. El equipo entero, pese a todo, te respeta y te quiere como no te imaginas. Oliver, por favor, date un respiro a ti mismo.

Suspiró, y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé que haría sin ti, Kate. Ahora vamos al castillo, que seguro el equipo ya piensa que me he ahogado a mi mismo.

-No estabas lejos –fue lo último que le dije.

Ya era de noche y la lluvia había comenzado a amainar; no era aquel viento huracanado que a veces se cernía sobre Hogwarts. Caminamos en silencio, y cuando llegamos a Gryffindor, cada uno se fue para su habitación.

Y yo estaba aún adolorida. Acababa de comprender que Oliver se iría. Mi amigo, mi capitán, el chico al que…

-¿Katie? –La voz de Leanne se alzó, preocupada. A veces odiaba lo bien que me conocía-. ¿Qué te pasa?

Suspiré.

-Creo que estoy enamorada de Oliver.

* * *

Era un día de clases común y corriente. McKay y Silver ya estaban recuperadas, la broma contra los Slytherin fue hecha (causándonos detención a los siete responsables), y yo marchaba a clase de Runas Antiguas sola, ya que Leanne no la tomaba.

-¡Bell!

Alguien corría detrás de mí para alcanzarme. No tardé en reconocer a Sarah McKay.

-Dime…

-Te tengo un chisme. Y te importa.

Vale, que no me gusta la gente chismosa, pero McKay sí que sabía tentarme.

-Anda, dime.

-Sabes Smith… Hufflepuff, nuestro curso, bellísimo pero de pésimo genio…

-¿Zacharías?

Y es que a pesar de todo, él y yo nos tuteábamos. Descubrí que podía trabajar con el en Herbología, y la verdad tampoco es que hablásemos mucho más fuera de esa clase.

-Le gustas, Bell.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?. ¿Y cómo te enteraste?

-No puedo decir mis fuentes, pero al parecer sí, le gustas.

No soy una chica de las que le gustan a los chicos. No tenía nada de especial, sólo era un poco más madura, "rebelde", por así decirlo, y menos femenina que el resto de las chicas. Y eso no era precisamente atractivo.

-¿Qué hago al respecto? –pregunté, más en desdén que pidiendo consejo.

-¿No te gusta siquiera un poco?

La idea de reemplazar a Oliver por Zacharías era tan absurda que contener una carcajada me costó. Sí, estaba siendo mala, pero como ven es algo natural en mí y me gustaría poder controlarlo.

-Pues no. Mal no me cae, pero de ahí a gustarme el trecho es enorme.

-No entiendo cómo te cae tan siquiera, si es antipatiquísimo.

Sonreí levemente.

-Entre raros nos entendemos.

* * *

Sola en mi habitación, comencé a pegarle puños a mi almohada.

Debía dejar de pensar en el ahora que corría el rumor de que tenía novia, Gertie Roberts. Ella era una Ravenclaw de sexto que vivía guindada del cuello de Oliver. Él estaba muy lejos de apartarla, aunque tampoco era muy cariñoso con ella, y todo el colegio asumía que eran novios. Cabe decir que aún así, Leanne sostenía que él me quería.

Y más encima, Oliver y yo habíamos quedado en que esa misma noche me ayudaba a estudiar. Pero parecía haberlo olvidado, así que simplemente bajé y me acerqué a donde él, en la Sala Común, planificaba estrategias.

-Oliver... Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

Levanto sus ojos y me miro de mala manera. Tenía muñequitos de todo el equipo en miniatura, y los iba moviendo a través de un tablero que debía ser el campo.

-Kate, estoy ocupado.

-Te estoy pidiendo una hora no más. No entiendo algo de Aritmancia.

Él suspiró, y yo me irrité. Últimamente, Oliver solo pensaba en Quidditch. Hablaba de Quidditch. Soñaba con el Quidditch. Comía Quidditch. Estudiaba Quidditch. Y eso que tenia los EXTASIS este año.

-Cuéntame.

Me senté al lado de él y, como siempre, traté de concentrarme en lo que me explicaba y no en su grave pero dulce voz.

-...Y este principio me sirvió para idear una técnica de Quidditch, en la que los tres cazadores están a la misma distancia pero...

Más Quidditch. Si volvía a decir algo de Quidditch iba a reventar.

-Oliver, si va a ser así, no me expliques. Alicia se ofreció también, pero...

-Perdón, Katie. Tienes razón. Es sólo que... Tengo que ganar esa copa.

-Obsesionado -alcé una ceja-. Por lo visto, pasar tus EXTASIS con holgura y ayudar a tu querida amiga Katie en su materia más difícil no es algo que tengas que hacer¿o sí?

El sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Te estaba diciendo que el 101 tiene propiedades curativas y el 13, propiedades estimulantes, por lo que distintas relaciones entre ellos tienden a causar efectos que deberías conocer...

¿Quién diría que el numero 1313, bien usado, curaba las depresiones?

-...Ahora has cada operación y descúbrelo por ti misma.

Tome mi pluma y me enfrasque en dichas operaciones. Me corregía cuando era necesario, y me daba trucos que el conocía. Habló mientras yo hacia las operaciones y veía el significado y, en algunos casos, las propiedades de cada número.

Pero como todos los caminos llevan a Roma (frase cortesía de Leanne), encontré, después de terminar las operaciones, que Oliver llevaba un buen rato haciendo diagramas en un trozo de pergamino y averiguando cuales números podían mejorar su rendimiento en Quidditch.

Y lo peor, me los estaba diciendo en voz alta.

No aguante más. De verdad, me gustaba Oliver, me gustaba su compañía, pero no podía soportar su tendencia obsesiva hacia el Quidditch. Está bien, el chico quería esa copa. Pero todo tiene límites.

-¡Wood! –exploté-. ¡Como sigas hablando de Quidditch, yo...!

No se me ocurrió nada que pudiese hacerle. Yo no era emocional, estos arranques no eran nada propios de mí... Por eso sus ojos se tornaron incrédulos, y su voz también se alzó arrebatadamente.

-Creí que entendías, tú entre todas las personas, lo importante que es para mí.

-Sí. Todos necesitamos escudarnos con algo... Pero no puedes dejar que ese "algo" sea más importante que tus amigos, novia... tus EXTASIS, tus horas de sueño...

-Gertie no es mi novia -Respondió como todo argumento, con voz cansina-. Y tu tampoco te preocupas por más nada que por mirar chicos, que te he visto con Angelina y Alicia y...

-Sólo porque una vez dije que Cedric Diggory me parecía guapo no quiere decir que ande mirando chicos todo el tiempo -Realmente había dicho que Diggory me parecía "fuerte y callado", pero a Oliver eso no le hacía diferencia. Cualquiera diría que estaba hasta celoso. Ja-. Además, no te importa lo que haga con mis ojos. Nada te importa a ti más que el Quidditch.

Me odié a mi misma al darme cuenta que era ésta una escenita parecida a la que montó Annie Hitchens aquella vez, sin el tonito de drama. Él se las buscaba.

-El Quidditch es mi futuro, y lo que me importa ahora es mi futuro, cueste lo que cueste. Mis EXTASIS, por ejemplo, no sirven de nada. ¿O es que te tengo que recordar que tú y tu mamá a duras penas se hablan por discusiones acerca de tu futuro?

Había ido a casa por Navidad, y he de aclarar que mi mamá y yo si nos hablábamos, y ya todo era casi normal. El tema de volar era algo más bien tabú y procuraba no hacerlo ni nombrarlo frente a ella. Pero que Oliver, entre todas las personas, me lo dijese de esa forma tan despectiva, era más de lo que podía aguantar.

Me le quede mirando, con fogosa intensidad. La realidad es que lo adoraba. Adoraba hasta el suelo que pisaba, todo lo que tuviese que ver con él. Pero en ese momento, lo odiaba.

-Tú no eres Oliver -Dije, calmadamente-. Oliver es amable, pacifico y conciente de los demás. Cuando Oliver este aquí, me avisas, que realmente me gustaría hablar con él. Es uno de mis mejores amigos¿sabes?

Di la media vuelta y subí a mi habitación, llevándome mis apuntes conmigo.

* * *

McKay y yo volvíamos de clases de Runas Antiguas. Era la última clase del jueves en la tarde, y decidimos pasar por nuestro cuarto a dejar las mochilas antes de ir a cenar.

Entramos a la Sala Común y ahí estaba Oliver. Suspiré y traté de ignorarlo, como llevaba un par de semanas haciendo.

No hablábamos más que lo imprescindible en los entrenamientos. Y parecíamos ambos haber olvidado que este año era el último que estaríamos juntos, en Hogwarts.

Arriba, Leanne y Silver nos esperaban.

-Katie, tu prima hizo este Encantamiento¿No? –me dijo mi amiga apenas entré, señalando al suelo. Bufé: Casi había olvidado la existencia de La Línea. Línea que sólo servía como una separación tácita, muestra de lo mal que nos llevábamos con nuestras compañeras de habitación en un principio.

No que fuésemos amigas del alma ahora, pero convivíamos relativamente bien.

-Sí¿Por?

-Hemos pensado que… -Silver dudó, con una sonrisa-… Bueno, ya no tiene uso. ¿Quieres preguntarle el contrahechizo?

Me encogí de hombros, y simplemente saqué mi varita y pronuncié el _finite incantatem_.

Sentía, por alguna extraña razón, como si me hubiese sacado un peso muerto de encima.

* * *

Una noche, Leanne se paro de su cama y se sentó a mi lado, insonorizando el entorno varios metros a la redonda. Leanne era para mí una hermana. Me conocía y me quería siendo como era, aunque a veces me portaba de forma mordaz y antipática. Ni siquiera me tuvo que preguntar por que lloraba.

Porque sí, ya después de casi mes y medio extrañaba a Oliver de forma tan irritante que, aún en contra de mi orgullo, sólo podía llorar. No era algo común, no era una costumbre, pero a veces no podía evitar sentir que no podía con todo esto.

-Katie, habla con él. Esto les esta doliendo a los dos.

Me sequé las lágrimas con un puño y me incorporé.

-El debe disculparse por ser un ciego y un idiota.

-Como si tú le hubieses dejado ocasión de disculparse.

La verdad es que Leanne tenía razón, estaba siendo bastante terca.

-Mi molesta presencia le fastidia sus intensas sesiones de planear jugadas y de hacernos horarios. Además, no te consta que le duele.

-Ya lo creo que si. A ver¿Desde cuándo no lo has visto con Gertie Roberts?

-Ni tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro, ni es asunto mío.

-Entonces, Katie, la que esta comportándose como una idiota eres tú.

Le hubiese dado la espalda a mi amiga de no ser porque ya lo estaba haciendo. Sus dedos me habían hecho una cola de caballo alta y ahora me hacia trencitas, iluminada solo por la luz de una vela en nuestra mesa de noche.

Sus dedos se habían vuelto hábiles de haber hecho eso no solo conmigo, sino con Angelina y Ginny Weasley.

-No te molestes y óyeme. Tienes que entenderlo. Se va a graduar este año y quiere entrar a la liga profesional.

-La vida de Erika también es el Quidditch, pero ella siempre encontraba tiempo para los demás.

Recordaba vividamente el día que había dejado de estudiar para sus EXTASIS al acompañarme a volar.

-Erika no era la capitana del equipo. Además, te recuerdo que cazadores son tres, guardameta solo uno. Por eso a los guardametas les cuesta mas entrar a la liga profesional.

-¿Y tú de donde sabes tanto de Quidditch?

-Salí con Cedric Diggory unos cuantos meses. Eso influye.

Mis ojos ya estaban secos, y sus manos ya casi habían acabado con mi pelo.

-Ve a dormir, Leanne. Y sí, voy a dormir boca abajo para no estropearme el peinado –me burlé.

-¿Me prometes que hablas con él? Odio verlos así. ¡Es tan evidente que se hacen falta!

Suspiré.

-Tú mandas. Buenas noches.

* * *

Nunca me había puesto a cuestionarme quién soy. Pero nunca había tenido tanto tiempo para pensar.

Podía ser terca hasta el punto de la estupidez, como en ese momento. Podía actuar como un adulto a veces, no como en ese momento.

Fue la primera vez que la adolescencia me golpeó de frente. Mi infancia había sido un juego, no me preocupaba por nada ni por nadie. Era yo, simplemente yo, y así lo sentía. Y es que vamos, nunca me consideré una chica compleja, o no me importaba. Pero ahora parecían haber mil Katies.

La Katie terca, la que no quería ni hablar con alguien que, según ella, pisoteó su orgullo. La Katie que lloraba porque quería hablar con esa persona, porque le extrañaba.

La Katie cuya conciencia no hablaba, la Katie a la cual la conciencia le gritaba al oído. Bueno, esas dos siempre habían existido según mi conveniencia.

Siempre he estado muy a la defensiva. Está en mí creer que la gente quiere meterse por naturaleza conmigo, y hacerme cambiar, hacerme… cómo decirlo, rendirme. Hacerme ceder. Y sé que no soy tan importante, pero no importa cuantas veces me lo repita, ese pensamiento siempre está ahí.

Se me olvida que la gente, como yo, suele ser egocéntrica y movida por sus propios principios e ideales. A veces me creo un poco la idea de que todos tienen que ver conmigo, sobre todo cuando Oliver insistió en que mi lugar estaba en el equipo (cosa que yo creía y deseaba más de lo que nunca admití). O cada vez que Leanne repetía que sí, que mi otro lugar, más importante aún, era al lado de Oliver.

Cada uno lo decía no por mí, sino por ellos. Yo sólo era un títere más, no el titiritero.

No soy de las que se dejan llevar, y me odiaba a mi misma cada vez que cedía, como si tuviese una lucha constante con todo el mundo. No comprendía que no estaba mal interesarme por un chisme, reír por un chiste, sonreír al dar las gracias, tratar de leer que dice el horóscopo así no creyese en él.

No comprendía que para ser diferente no tenía que estar contra el mundo, y que para ser fuerte, a veces tenía que agachar la cabeza y dejar mi orgullo de lado.

* * *

"O.W"

Esos eran todos mis apuntes en Historia de la Magia. No me importaba que Leanne viera encima de mi hombro como yo encerraba las iniciales en un corazón.

"O.W"

"Oliver Wood"

-Katie, baja de tu nube -Me susurró Leanne-. Como sigas pensando en tu Oliver...

-¿Desde cuándo es mío?

-Desde que comenzaron a pasar juntos más tiempo del que pasan un chico y una chica cuando él le lleva una edad razonable a ella.

Suspiré. Creía yo que tres años era demasiada diferencia.

-No conoces, Leanne.

-Te conozco a ti. Y se que la única persona que te conoce más que yo es él.

Aprovechando que se sentaba atrás mío, me comenzó a deshacer el peinado que tenia para peinarme de otra forma.

-Y sé que él te quiere, Katie. Te mira todo el tiempo. No ha salido con ninguna chica desde...

-¿Y qué me dices de Gertie Roberts?

-Esta mañana hice averiguaciones. Roberts sólo estaba con el para darle celos a Roger Davies, y Wood lo sabia. Terminaron la escenita el día después de que tú y Wood pelearon. ¿Sabes? Creo que Wood se dio cuenta que había conseguido darle celos a otra persona...

Leanne siempre se las ingeniaba para conocer todos los chismes. Y también para conocer cada cosa que pasaba por mi mente.

Sí, estaba celosa. Era normal, o al menos eso creía.

-Llevas con eso de que le gusto a Oliver como dos años. ¿No crees que ya habría hecho algo?

-A ti también te lleva gustando mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso tú has hecho algo? Es más, llevan peleados dos meses y ninguno de los dos ha hecho algo para disculparse con el otro.

Se hizo un silencio, que yo aproveché para elaborar un par de veces más las iniciales de mi capitán.

-Está peor que nunca –suspiró-. No lo conozco, pero se le ve. Ahora bien, las dos llevamos suficiente tiempo con Aileen Silver en nuestro mismo dormitorio como para saber que hay gente que cuando esta hondamente deprimida se obsesiona con algo, se enfurece mas que de costumbre y se descarga con cualquiera que se atreva a saludarlo. Y así es que está Wood¿O me equivoco?

-Con razón Aileen se sabe _"Lo que el viento se llevó"_ de memoria...

-¡No estamos hablando de Aileen! -Su voz, aunque en susurros, delataba impaciencia-. Si no hablas con Wood hoy mismo, me temo que tendré que requerir ayuda de los gemelos y encerrarlos a los dos en un cuarto para que hablen. Preferiblemente con velas y rosas...

Terminó de hacerme una trenza. La sostuvo con una mano y me mostró una cinta con la otra.

-¡Por amor a Wood! -Susurró, levantando la cinta como si fuese una copa y estuviese haciendo un brindis.

Tuve que contener una carcajada porque estábamos en clases. La cinta era blanca con corazones rojos, excesivamente larga. Ya cuando salimos de clases pude pedir una goma para el cabello y guardar la cinta en mi mochila.

* * *

Leanne cumplió su promesa.

Tenía entendido que la Torre de Astronomía estaba prohibida antes de las once de la noche para estudiantes, pero aquí estábamos a las siete, en lugar de estar cenando.

No pregunten como llegamos aquí, sólo culpen a los gemelos Weasley.

Ya llevábamos media hora ahí y mi posición era lo más de cómoda. Eso es, sentada contra el murillo de piedra y asomada por el mismo. Veía a lo lejos el campo de Quidditch, y sonreía al pensar en los momentos que había pasado ahí.

En primer curso, ir a veces con mi prima Erika o con Oliver. Con la primera simplemente volaba, con el segundo a veces lo ayudaba en prácticas.

Segundo curso. Aquellas pruebas en las que, viendo hacia atrás, puse tanto empeño y tan poca resistencia aunque mi subconsciente sabía que no debía haber hecho. No sé si era porque el Quidditch me gustaba naturalmente, o por seguir una especie de vena "rebelde" (por así llamarlo), o por cerrarle la boca a Arlens, o simplemente porque me daba la gana y mi subconsciente no quería darme batalla… había aceptado la plaza. Y no me arrepentía.

Aquel día que me tropecé bajo la lluvia, aquel otro cuando vimos a Roger y a Arlens… Una vez que trató de entrenar, el año que se había cancelado la copa, él sólo en medio de un vendaval y yo me caí de la escoba y pillé una fiebre terrible sólo por ir a hacerlo entrar en razón, otra vez que, de no ser por él, una bludger que me dejó inconsciente pudo haberme matado… Y este año en su depresión después del partido contra Hufflepuff, cuando entré en los vestuarios masculinos para animarlo.

Demasiados momentos, demasiados vínculos formados por aquel terreno de forma oval que, actualmente, era una de mis principales razones para estar en Hogwarts.

La otra era Oliver.

Lo miré. Él estaba recostado contra la puerta, viéndome. Me estremecí.

-No deberías estar ahí –rompió el silencio después de cuarenta minutos-. Te puedes caer.

-No me voy a caer. Tenlo por seguro.

No rompimos el contacto visual. Suspiré, rindiéndome.

-Te extraño, Oliver. ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden volver a ser como siempre y ya?

-Porque tú no mostrabas demasiadas ganas, si mal no recuerdo –Su tono de helado desdén me rompió el alma, pero luego lo suavizó a uno más dulce pero más dolido-. Katie, si tan solo me hubieses dado una simple oportunidad para disculparme contigo todo esto se hubiese acabado hace tiempo.

-Estuve media hora callada, Oliver.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo a media vocal y prefirió cerrarla.

-Vamos, Katie. De verdad lo siento –dijo en vez-. Pero la verdad, si vamos a ponernos con eso, no soy el único que tiene que disculparse.

-Sí, acepto que fui más terca que tú –y eso ya es decir- y que es totalmente mi culpa que todo esto haya pasado. Debí haberte entendido.

-Tanto como totalmente… -suspiró-. No, Katie, sí es verdad que me dolió lo que dijiste, pero tenías en parte la razón –Me sorprendió notar que su voz era ligeramente quebrada-. Mi futuro es una de las cosas que mas me importa. Pero... Diablos, Katie. Quiero que tú seas parte de ese futuro.

Algo en su tono de voz, más que en sus palabras, me puso en un estado alerta.

-Ya déjalo, Oliver –Casi rogué-. No nos pongamos a buscar culpables ni nada. Ya déjalo. Todo esto es una ridiculez.

Sonrió. Me emocioné tanto verlo sonreírme que le devolví el gesto.

-Katie, insisto, te puedes caer.

Esta vez capté un doble sentido en sus palabras, por lo que me levanté y me senté a su lado.

Sentir sus manos rodeándome por primera vez en dos meses me trajo una cálida y deliciosa sensación. Una de sus manos jugaba distraída con mi trenza.

-También te extrañé, Katie –Con su otra mano me tomó gentilmente el rostro y me lo giró, quedando más cerca de lo que era sano y viéndonos a los ojos-. No se te ocurra volverme a hacer eso.

Como toda respuesta, y para romper la tensión que sentía, me incliné un poco hasta que mis labios tocaron su mejilla, para depositar ahí un beso. Nunca hacía eso, siempre era él quien me daba besos ocasionalmente en la frente o en el cabello.

Lo sentí estremecerse un poco. Quizás fue mi imaginación, pero igualmente evité verlo a los ojos entre que separé mi rostro del suyo y que apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

-¡GANAMOS!. ¡KATIE, GANAMOS!

Sus brazos me alzaron, me dieron una vuelta en el aire y me colocaron nuevamente en el suelo, para darme un abrazo.

-Te lo dije –susurré, aunque dudo que me oyese en el caos reinante.

Fuimos todos a abrazar a Harry por agarrar la snitch, mi capitán recibió la copa… Habíamos ganado. Por fin era nuestra.

Celebramos un rato más en el campo antes de ir a la Sala Común a hacer una fiesta. No pude hacer más que notar que Oliver no estaba, pero no le puse demasiada importancia.

Tampoco conseguí a Leanne… seguro estaba teniendo su propia celebración privada con uno de nuestra casa, dos años mayor, con el que llevaba un tiempo saliendo.

Yo no celebraba. Después de este partido, Oliver no tenía nada que hacer en Hogwarts. Este había sido su último partido como capitán de nuestro equipo, y no me imagino el año de arriba cuando le diesen la capitanía a Angelina.

Miré a mi amiga, que narraba una jugada a un grupito de interesados. Luego a Alicia, que simplemente tenía la nariz hundida en un libro.

Me acerqué, curiosa.

-Vamos, Al –le dije-, disfruta sólo por hoy. Más tarde te ayudo a estudiar, pero hoy es nuestro día.

-La carrera que quiero es dificilísima, Katie –respondió-. La genética es algo relativamente nuevo, y en la magia más todavía. Si quiero hacer una carrera de medicina mágica y dedicarme a investigar genética, tengo que tener notas sobresalientes.

-Pero porque celebres un día no pasa nada. Anda, ven –casi rogué, y ella sonrió-. No pareces tú, la Alicia que conozco sabe que es capaz y que no tiene que matarse estudiando para salir bien.

Antes de que pudiese responder, llegó Oliver a la Sala Común. Lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas de la emoción. La gente le aplaudía, y yo no podía dejar de pensar que se veía mejor que nunca.

Se acercó a donde Alicia y yo estábamos y se dejó caer en el sofá. El brillo en su mirada delataba que tenía algo que contarme. Lo conocía muy bien.

-Oliver¿Qué…?

-Esto es demasiado –declaró-. Al parecer… Bueno, que digo… Un representante del Puddlemere United vino a verme jugar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!. ¿Y entonces…?

-Puede que entre a su reserva.

Me lancé a sus brazos, sin podérmelo creer. Obviamente sí, Oliver merecía eso y más, pero no me lo esperaba.

-¡FELICIDADES!... Merlín, Oliver, hay que celebrarlo.

-No, aún no es seguro.

No entendía como podía dudarlo. Si había un jugador joven, con reflejos y casi profesional, ese era Oliver.

-Puedes lograr grandes cosas, Wood –dijo Alicia, y los dos la vimos-. Eres una persona a la que admirar. Nunca he conocido a nadie tan sobresaliente y humilde al mismo tiempo.

Me sorprendió no notarlo antes que ella, pero tenía razón. ¿Había algo en Oliver que _no_ fuese perfecto?

* * *

Toda Hogwarts estaba iluminada por la suave luz del atardecer. Estábamos en el mismo centro del campo de Quidditch, acostados, viendo hacia el cielo.

Era su último día en Hogwarts. El último para siempre, ya. Me había pedido que lo acompañe a volar, y luego habíamos terminado donde estábamos, disfrutando lo húmedo de la grama y la preciosa vista que el cielo ofrecía.

-¿Y si deciden que no? –preguntó no por primera vez.

-Oliver, sabes que estás dentro. Confía en mí. No eres capaz de ver lo bueno que eres, y no entiendo cómo.

Volvimos a hacer silencio. Me recosté contra su hombro, sin poder evitar que el pánico y el dolor se apoderasen también de mí. Lo quería demasiado, me había acostumbrado a él y no quería tenerlo lejos.

-No puedo creer que te vayas de Hogwarts ya...

Él no respondió en un rato largo.

-No me lo recuerdes. Tengo miedo -Confesó.

-No tienes por qué. Eres brillante. -Le describí como el siempre me describía-. Y ambos sabemos lo difícil que es para un guardameta llegar a la liga profesional.

-Si, supongo... Pero no quiero dejarte. Has sido para mi lo que nadie ha sido nunca.

Arrugue la nariz. Dejando que un escalofrío me sacudiera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Katie?

Su voz era profunda, nostálgica y hermosa a la vez. Había algo que me confundía y que me hacía desviarme, oyéndolo sin escucharlo realmente.

-¿De qué?

-No lo notaste, supongo -Se giro para darme la cara, aunque yo tenía mi vista en el cielo-. Pero al fin y al cabo, no había una forma de hacértelo saber sin asustarte.

Lo miré, confundida. Había algo en la forma en que decía todo eso, y no en lo que expresaba, que me desconectó el cerebro, haciéndome temblar como en aquellos días en los que no me acostumbraba a su presencia. Sus palabras, en cambio, eran confusas, y se mezclaban en mi mente como torbellinos indescifrables.

Me gire para mirarlo a los ojos, confundida, con la mirada que le ponía cada vez que le pedía algo. Sus ojos eran dos gemas ardientes, gloriosas y arrebatadoras.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Oliver Wood me estaba robando mi primer beso. El beso que me debía desde hace más de un año.

No podía pensar. Sentía que me ahogaba, que temblaba, que me mareaba. Era algo tan intenso, tan imposible, casi insoportable.

Calor ardiente. Su peso sobre mí. Sus manos a mis lados, nuestros labios unidos y su lengua buscando la mía. No sabía más nada, más bien sentía. Era algo sin sentido, como si hubiese nacido solo para vivir ese instante, sin tener en cuenta ni tiempo ni espacio.

Estaba al borde de explotar de tantos sentimientos que me llenaban. Sentimientos que tenían nombres determinados, pero en ese momento no me importaban.

Sólo importaba estar ahí, sentirlos y hacer que ese momento durase toda una vida.

* * *

_Notas:__ Perdón el atraso de un día. Y de verdad, me he quedado despierta más de lo debido para traerlo relativamente a tiempo. Usé más escenas de mi borrador que nunca, y el siguiente está casi todo escrito, así que espero tenerlo puntual para el domingo._

_Como pueden notar aquí acaba una etapa del fic, ya Oliver no va a estar en Hogwarts… Nuevas personas aparecerán, y las cosas comenzarán a tomar un rumbo diferente._

_Otra vez… ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Es una delicia saber que cuento con el apoyo de este precioso grupo de gente. Y gracias a Lalwens por sus críticas constructivas… Insisto: No sé que haría sin ti :D_

_¡Un beso enorme!. ¡Dejen reviews!_

_Kayi._


	5. Chapter 5

**Fotos en la Pared  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Mi primo Martin se casaba esas vacaciones, así que después de todo un mes con la vivaracha familia de Leanne, me preparé a reunirme con toda mi familia para la boda.

Erika y yo tuvimos lo que puede llamarse un feliz reencuentro. Llevaba cerca de tres años sin verla y sin tener demasiadas noticias de ella, por lo que en lugar de irse el día después de la ceremonia, como hicieron casi todos mis parientes, se quedó en la aldea un tiempo más para disfrutar con la familia.

-No puedo creer que mi hermano se acaba de casar con una de mis mejores amigas –me comentó Erika-. Me hace sentir vieja. Y últimamente todo el mundo anda en parejas –dijo, como si acabase de caer en cuenta de aquello, y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y tú qué, no tienes novio? –pregunté, bajando la voz.

-No… No de momento. Sabes que el tiempo no me sobra, Katie.

Me costaba aún acostumbrarme a que Erika, más porque no podía que porque no quería, ya no estaba ahí de la forma en la que estaba antes. Tenía otras prioridades, y por ello el distanciamiento entre nosotras era inevitable. Sí, respondía mis cartas, pero no con la frecuencia que me hubiese gustado.

-Tú seguiste jugando, por lo visto –cambió de tema después de una pausa incómoda-. Mi mamá me estuvo contando la que se armo en tu casa…

-Sólo en un principio. Pero mi mamá no me hizo nada…

-Eres una Bell y volar está en la sangre de todos los Bell. Por supuesto que no te puede hacer nada.

-De no ser por ti y por Oliver Wood no estaría volando. Él no se cansó de insistir hasta que no estuve en el equipo de Gryffindor.

Todos los benditos caminos llegan a Roma, y toda conversación llega, inevitablemente, a Oliver.

Cuando lo recordaba, me picaban los labios y me faltaba el aliento. Trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, en qué sería de nosotros ahora que él se había graduado, en por qué me había besado…

Aunque cuando no lo evitaba, hacía un intento por recordar sus palabras aquel día… Y sólo recuerdo el anaranjado atardecer y luego, sus labios y su peso sobre mí.

-Ese muchacho siempre fue persistente –sonrió-. Al parecer lo quieren para la reserva de mi equipo… Alguien fue a verlo a jugar y lo describió como estupendo.

-Según McGonagall, estos tres años Gryffindor contó con el mejor equipo que ha visto en mucho tiempo.

-Tenía que estar mi hija en él –Erika y yo volteamos para sonreírle a mi padre, que acababa de hacer esta afirmación-. Dime, princesa¿con qué escoba estás volando?

-Una Cleansweep 7. Era de Erika.

-Y estás entrando a tu quinto curso, si no calculo mal.

-No, no calculas mal.

-Mereces una escoba mejor. ¿Qué dices si mañana te llevo a comprar una Saeta de Fuego?

Sonreí con ganas. No iba a perderme de todo un día con mi padre después de no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo. Sabía que la verdadera muestra de afecto era que vendría temprano a recogerme, pasar el día conmigo y dejarme en mi casa tarde en la noche, y no una escoba que, a estas alturas, no era precisamente económica.

-Una Saeta no –objeté-, son demasiado fáciles de manejar, y quien la dirige no tiene que hacer más nada que quedarse sentado. Me gustan las Cleansweep… -Pensé una segunda vez, y mi entusiasmo decayó un poco-. Pero… Mi mamá no va a querer.

-Katie, tu mamá aceptó que eras hija mía hace ya un buen rato. Lo que tardó en aceptar fue que te escondías de ella –declaró en un tono que, evidentemente, escondía un "supera eso de una vez".

Suspiré, pero antes de que pudiese hablar el siguió.

-Por las circunstancias, Helena se vio obligada a dejarte libre más temprano de lo debido. Siempre hacías lo que querías y ella siempre te lo perdonó porque estaba sola, porque no podía ser dura contigo. Tu madre te quiere demasiado.

Una cosa que odio es que la gente piense que tuve una "infancia trágica" porque no estaba mi papá en casa. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que la razón que tenía mi mamá para ser tan blanda conmigo (porque lo era en exceso) era esta.

Otra cosa que odio son los sermones de mi padre. Me los da muy a menudo cuando estoy con el, y en lugar de indignarme como hubiese sido normal, me hacían sentir culpable. Desde muy temprana edad, mi padre me demostró ser un hombre sabio y culto, y para mí, su palabra valía más que la de nadie más porque siempre tenía fundamento. Para mí, su palabra era ley.

-Entonces¿Vienes o no? –preguntó.

-Voy a preguntarle a mi mamá.

Me levanté del estar y fui a la cocina, donde estaba ella preparando cena para los que estábamos en casa. Era excelente cocinera, aunque rara vez podíamos disfrutar de ese talento.

-¿Ma?

Se giró bruscamente.

-Katie. Me asustaste. ¿Qué pasó?

-Mi papá quiere llevarme mañana de compras –Algo en mi rostro debió haberle hecho sentir que no decía toda la verdad, porque no habló y esperó a que siguiera-: Quiere comprarme una escoba de carreras.

El silencio fue largo y tenso. La miré expectante y sus ojos inexpresivos taladraron los míos, pero yo no me atreví a bajar la mirada.

-¿Cuánto dinero necesitas? –preguntó al final-. Tengo entendido que las escobas nuevas están caras, y de ninguna manera pienso dejar que Rigel la pague.

La miré, incrédula. Luego no pude evitar lanzarme a abrazarla, y ella me correspondió el gesto sin decir mucho más.

A la mañana siguiente, escribí la primera carta.

_"Oliver:_

_Erika decidió que sí me lleva a los Mundiales. ¿Al final vas?. ¿Quieres cuadrar un lugar para encontrarnos?. Me hace un poco de falta hablar contigo..._

_Para escribir algo más y no sentirme culpable por mandar a la pobre lechuza de los Fawcett con tan poca cosa te diré que mi papá me va a comprar una Cleansweep 11. Y... mi mamá no puso oposición. ¿Entiendes eso, Oliver?_

_Un beso enorme,_

_Katie."_

* * *

Entré a la habitación que compartía con mis compañeras dando un portazo. Las tres alzaron la cabeza, pero solo Leanne entendió mi mal humor.

-No me puedes decir que no estas tan siquiera un poquito emocionada.

-¡No hay Quidditch!. ¿Qué tiene que ver el bendito Torneo con el Quidditch?. ¿Por qué no…?

-No lo sé… -Sarah se sentó en mi cama, acompañándome-. Pero si alguien de algún equipo quisiera meter su nombre, le sería difícil jugar. Ya lo oíste, es solo para mayores de diecisiete… Puede ser demasiado peligroso.

-Y requiere demasiada dedicación –le ayudo Aileen-. Vamos, Katie, anímate… Se corre el rumor de que los extranjeros que vienen son unos bombones.

La miré con malos ojos. Parece mentira, pero sólo pensaban en eso.

-¿Imaginan que vengan franceses o alemanes? –repuso Sarah-, me encantan esos idiomas y son tan… Bueno, que quieren que les diga.

Leanne y yo intercambiamos miradas entonces. Ella estaba al borde de la risa, pero yo estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para no encontrar la parte graciosa de la situación.

-Tienen razón ambas –dijo mi amiga, zanjando la cuestión-, pero Quidditch y hombres no son lo mismo.

-Y yo quiero Quidditch –me quejé, con una actitud que era más propia de una niña pequeña que de mí.

-Tendrás Quidditch el año que viene –respondió Sarah con toda la paciencia que a mí me faltaba-. Quién sabe, quizás hasta te hagan capitana.

-Se lo dieron a Angelina-suspiré-. Mayor, mejor jugadora, más carácter, mejor líder.

-Es extraño. Todos sabemos que Wood te la quería dejar a ti.

Me giré a ver a Aileen bruscamente, sorprendida por la mención de mi ex capitán. No me había respondido a la carta, pero no le di importancia. Seguro estaba muy ocupado.

-Él no decidía. Decide la profesora McGonagall. Esa mujer sabe más de Quidditch de lo que jamás podrían imaginarse. Además, yo era una de las mejores amigas de Oliver y es más natural que me tuviera consentida.

-A todas estas –cortó Leanne el tema, habiendo notado mi reacción-¿Alguien tiene idea de por qué se nos pidió una túnica de gala?

BARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRABARRA

Estuve en un ánimo algo apático las primeras semanas del comienzo de ese curso. Ni siquiera la llegada del famoso Viktor Krum a nuestro colegio pudo animarme. ¿Qué me importaba Krum si no había ni Quidditch ni Oliver?

-Kate -Leanne se asomo por la puerta del cuarto-. Estamos en el cuarto de Ange y Al hablando de cualquier cosa. ¿Vienes? Hay cerveza de mantequilla…

-No, gracias.

-¡Vamos, Katie!. ¡Tenemos chocolate de Honeydukes!

Eso me convenció.

Seguí a Leanne por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de nuestras amigas de sexto, sentadas cada una en su cama. Su otra compañera de cuarto, Jill Gardner, no estaba por ahí, afortunadamente.

-Faltabas, Katie. Un milagro verte por aquí.

Agarre un pedazo de una tableta de chocolate y comencé a mordisquearla.

-No te engañes. Vino solo por el chocolate.

Bingo.

-Bueno, Ange. Sigue hablando. Nos estaba contando de su cita con Davies -Me explicó Leanne.

-¿Davies? -Casi grité yo-. Ange¿Saliste con Roger Davies? Pero si tu me dijiste que...

-Oh bueno, necesitaba que dejara de molestar de alguna manera -A pesar de su piel casi negra, se le notaba un leve tono encendido en las mejillas-. Además, es guapo. Y es agradable cuando quiere…

-¡Ange, te gusta Davies! -Alicia abrió grandemente los ojos. Leanne no era la única que fastidiaba con esos temas.

-No me gusta Davies. En serio. Pero definitivamente, besa bien.

Esa confesión me hizo marearme un poco. Nunca me habían preocupado los besos, y menos aún, besar bien o besar mal. Ni siquiera después de lo ocurrido con Oliver… Ese momento era un torbellino confuso en mi memoria.

-¿Y después de eso dices que no te gusta? –le pregunté a Angelina-¿Ni un poco?

-¿Kate, no me crees?

-Si tú lo dices... Pero no entiendo por que una persona, sobre todo tú, besaría a otra si no le gusta. O no le atrae, cuando menos.

Esa era buena, ahora que me pongo a pensarlo. ¿Por qué Oliver me beso a mí? No tenía idea de si le gustaba o no… Lo deseaba, pero no lo sentía posible.

Y ya para esas alturas me hubiese respondido la carta si eso hubiese sido así.

-Katie, que idealista eres -Rió Ange-. Por supuesto que puede haber varias razones.

-Puede ser para darle celos a otra persona¿Verdad, Angie? –dijo Alicia. Por el tono, todas entendimos que insinuaba algo.

-O quizás porque simplemente se dio el momento.

-O por curiosidad -Finalizó Leanne.

-¿Curiosidad?

-¿Nunca has sentido curiosidad por saber como se siente un beso?

-No... La verdad que no.

-Ni con... ¿Wood por ejemplo?

Si alguna vez la había tenido, ya se me había pasado, pero eso ellas no tenían por qué saberlo. Me quedé en silencio, un poco golpeada, y fue cuando Alicia hizo un intento de resumir la situación:

-¿Me estás tratando de decir que andabas todo ese tiempo con uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts… y no sentías nada por él?

-Sí, de hecho sí –mentí con todo el descaro que podía. Pude notar que Leanne alzaba las cejas, negando con la cabeza.

-Perdona que no te crea –intervino Ange.

-Perdonada –Usé un tono sarcástico mientras la veía a los ojos con insolencia-. Es asunto tuyo.

Angelina y yo no éramos lo que se dice unidas, aunque tampoco nos llevábamos nada mal; estábamos juntas por el equipo y por las amigas en común. No sé por qué, pero siempre fuimos algo cínicas y distantes la una con la otra. Eso sí, quien se atreviese a hacerle algo porque también se las vería conmigo… Y, por culpa de (o gracias a) Arlens, había comprobado que ese hecho era algo recíproco.

-No sé como hacías para estar con él y no… Bueno, me entiendes. Te puedo jurar por lo que mas quieras que algún día vas a sentir curiosidad por saber como se siente besar a alguien, y te vas a recordar de nosotras -Me prometió Alicia.

A ella me tocaba creerle. Al contrario que Angelina, Alicia era bastante racional y no se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. Si _ella_ lo decía, algo de verdad tenía que tener… Porque quería decir que, evidentemente, lo había sentido en carne propia.

-Entonces, Alicia¿Quién es el afortunado?

Sonrió, y se sonrojó, antes de soltar la respuesta como si nada.

* * *

¡Y como si fuera poco… UN BAILE!

La verdad, la idea me parecía agradable en sí, pero al pensar en que tendría que buscar pareja se me ponía la piel de gallina.

Primero, la idea de que Smith me lo pidiese… Aunque probablemente ya no le gustaba (asumiendo que alguna vez le gusté, cosa que nunca llegué a probar). Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Y eso me llevaba a… ¿Con quién ir? La opción de ir en grupo de amigas estaba descartada. Las mías se buscarían pareja, eso era seguro.

Por desgracia, no fui la única en notar esto.

-¿Con quién vas al baile tú, Bell? Oh, lo siento. Olvidaba que nadie te lo ha pedido.

-¿A ti quién, Arlens?. ¿Qué ente sin cerebro osaría voltear a verte?

Parece mentira, pero a pesar de que en el último años tuvimos pocos encuentros, éstos se habían reanudado y vuelto más tenaces. Antes, a pesar de que a veces yo la provocaba, ella me ignoraba… Y este año descubrí, con un "Wood ya no está aquí para defenderte" de su parte, cual era la razón.

-Sin cerebro, ninguno. Con lógica y sentido común, más de uno.

-Un chico con lógica y sentido común te rechazaría. ¿No fue eso lo que hizo Diggory?. ¿Y Krum, a la semana después?

Durante toda la discusión habíamos tenido las manos en nuestros respectivos bolsillos, agarrando nuestras varitas, pero ahí ella no espero mucho más antes de atacarme.

Armamos duelo a la entrada del Gran Comedor con muchos curiosos observando. Era la primera vez que lo hacíamos en un lugar tan concurrido.

Los hechizos volaban de un lado para otro. Yo, presa de un encantamiento de cosquillas, con la parte inferior de mi trenza chamuscada y cola de conejo (entre otros), lancé entre risas un encantamiento aturdidor, que no dominaba nada bien porque recién comenzábamos a aprenderlo en clases.

Varias veces nuestros hechizos salían mal. Por ello, no me sorprendió que éste también errara y la hiciese mutar completamente. Con "completamente" me refiero a que perdió del todo su forma humana, adquiriendo una que me es imposible explicar. Sólo se mantuvieron igual sus iracundos ojos azules.

La vista era tan graciosa que todos los que observaban se rieron. Yo, que ya me reía, comencé a llorar por la risa.

-¡Finite Incantatem! –La voz de la profesora McGonagall se hizo oír, volviéndome a mi forma natural, aunque con Arlens no consiguió el mismo efecto-. Otra vez ustedes dos. Creí que tenían superada esa etapa. Estoy profundamente decepcionada. Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y detención para ambas. Bell, esta noche en mi despacho. Cloverland –Se volteó a ver a la chica, que sollozaba histéricamente-, lleve a Arlens a enfermería.

A pesar de todo, yo seguía riendo y la gente nos veía con más curiosidad. Me paré y me alisé la falda, que se me había subido bastante, mientras McGonagall se encargaba de dispersar a los curiosos.

-Qué pena –Oí que comentaba George por lo bajo, en tono de broma-, esa cola de conejo era lo más de sugestiva.

Le di un puño en el brazo antes de oír los rugidos de mi estómago. Seguimos los gemelos y yo nuestra vía juntos hacia el gran comedor.

* * *

Me aparté los mechones de la cara, frustrada. Nadie de Gryffindor quería jugar un amistoso… Tenía ganas de planear uno contra gente de los otros colegios, pero nadie quería enfrentarse a Viktor Krum, y nadie quería hablar con Harry Potter.

-Leanne, pero él no fue. Weasley no le habla y Granger sí. Lo conozco, y si lo hubiese hecho él, le habría avisado a Weasley, y Granger se habría dejado de hablar con ambos. Simple lógica.

-Pero es imposible que alguien haya encantado ese cáliz…

-Te olvidas de que Crowley, el señor sé-tanta-magia-negra-que-no-es-posible-alardearla-toda existe.

-¿Qué razón tendría un Slytherin de séptimo…?

-Tú lo dijiste. Es Slytherin. Si vamos a eso¿Qué razón tiene Arlens para, después de todo, seguirme provocando?

-Ahora, muchas. Es natural que después de lo que le hiciste haya jurado venganza. Y antes… Bueno, no te hagas la santa, tú también te la buscabas a veces.

Vi entonces algo en el suelo y me agaché a recogerlo. Una varita preciosa…

-Ébano. Y es gruesa; no parece fabricada por Ollivander.

La tomé y la examiné. Volteé… los únicos transitando por el pasillo eran dos chicos de complexión fuerte que no recordaba haber visto en Hogwarts. Extranjeros.

-Ve yendo a dejar tus cosas al cuarto, o si no llegas tarde a tu cita, o lo que sea eso, con Grant –le dije a mi amiga-. Esta cosa debe ser de alguno de ellos.

-Gracias… Nos vemos, Katie.

Mi amiga, que estaba en un apuro, siguió caminando veloz hacia la torre, mientras yo veía a los chicos detenerse, y a uno de ellos rebuscar algo en sus bolsillos.

-¡Hey! –les llamé, pero no voltearon. Desanduve mis pasos, hasta alcanzarlos-. Oigan…

-¿Qué quierres? –Respondió uno de ellos con bastante antipatía, mirándome socarronamente con sus ojos castaños. Me estremecí con desagrado.

-Yo, nada. Tu amigo, probablemente su varita.

Le dijo unas palabras en búlgaro a su amigo, que aún me daba la espalda. Él le respondió, y el que me había hablado antes tradujo, prácticamente arrebatándome la varita.

-Dice que grracias. Ahorra sigue con tu camino.

Yo abrí la boca para replicar. Entonces el otro chico se volteó y, por el tono, supe que le reclamaba algo a su amigo, y comenzó una discusión en un idioma que no entendía y que, a juzgar por los gestos, era mejor no entender.

Cuando me disponía a irme, una voz diferente me habló.

-Esperra.

Volteé. Era el chico de la varita, no su amigo, que ya se había ido.

-Grracias. Yo… conocerr… tu idioma… poco.

Le hubiese respondido en seguida, pero la vista que tenía adelante era única.

El chico carecía de belleza física, aunque sus rasgos eran masculinos y tenía un aura de virilidad que le hacía parecer más un hombre que un joven de dieciocho.

Pero… qué ojos. Eran ojos de gato. Incluso podría jurar que su pupila era ovalada. Dos segundos más tarde, noté que era efecto de la luz… Y éstos contrastaban en gran medida con su cabello largo, negro y alborotado, y su piel chocolate con leche.

-Por nada –conseguí articular.

-Nikolay… él no… saberr… trratar chicas.

Asumí que el tal Nikolay era su amigo, porque éste, a pesar de su obvia falta de conocimientos en inglés, era un dulce. Más específicamente, un bombón de chocolate negro recién sacado del congelador, es decir, que aún no lo podía morder o se me congelaban los dientes.

-Lo noté. No importa.

Sonrió, cambiando este gesto su aspecto rudo y fuerte por uno totalmente opuesto. Casi de complicidad, de un niño pequeño.

-Yo… -musitó algo en su idioma natal-. Tenerr que irr. Adiós.

Se despidió con la mano y siguió su camino. Y yo, maldiciendo por lo bajo que me quedé sin un mordisco de aquel chocolate, sin la menor idea de cual era su sabor.

Vamos, que ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

* * *

Ya sabía que hacer con todo lo referente al baile: Lee Jordan.

Para empezar, sus dos mejores amigos invitaron a dos de mis mejores amigas, y si yo le invitaba terminaba siendo algo menos que una salida de amigos.

Y que, además, Lee era el único chico en Hogwarts con el que me hubiese sentido en confianza. De hecho me sentía tranquila a la hora de invitarlo.

-No sé por qué Stella se las agarro con ustedes, pero es muy simpática. En serio… Si se dieran tiempo a conocerla… -Créanlo o no, este era Fred Weasley hablando. Fruncí la nariz al notar que ya no me defendía.

-Como digas -Le cortó Alicia, notando una mirada homicida, torturadora y vengativa en los ojos de Angelina-. ¿Vamos a comer? Tengo hambre.

Leanne y Angie le siguieron. Fred, George y Lee iban a lo mismo, cuando yo agarre a Lee por la muñeca.

-¿Qué pasa, Katie?

Miré alrededor para fijarme en que no hubiese nadie. Los gemelos habían seguido de largo sin darse cuenta.

-Ehm... -Bajé la mirada. De repente me sentía tímida, como casi siempre con los chicos.

Él me miraba. Sus ojos eran negros, pero no como los de Oliver. No tan fuertes, tan insistentes. Estos eran risueños. No me gustaban, no de aquella manera.

-¿Vamos juntos al baile? -No había subido la mirada. Bueno, sí, pero miraba hacia otro lado para evitar volver a comparar sus ojos con los de mi ex capitán.

-Lo siento, Katie. Ya voy con alguien.

-Oh... -El alma se me cayó a los pies. Ya no había manera de que encontrara pareja, y honestamente, no quería hacer el ridículo-. ¿Quién?

-No te va a gustar -Realmente se le veía apenado-, aunque espero entiendas que no podía rechazar…

Le miré, ya anticipando la respuesta.

-Stella Arlens. Lo siento, de veras.

Así que esta era su venganza. No pude hacer más que admirarla: Una cosa cierta en el impredecible mundo de la vida de la aspirante a modelo, es que era astuta y sagaz como cualquier Slytherin. Y dispuesta a sacrificar todo por La Causa, sea cual sea, aunque esto significara salir con un chico un año menor que ella.

-¿Quieres que te cuadre con alguien? –preguntó Lee.

-No, Lee. Gracias. Sabes que no me van las citas a ciegas.

-Y menos mal que no. Con lo sobreprotector que era Wood con su hermana, no quiero imaginarme como lo sería contigo… Y más aún si es una cita a ciegas. Y más aún si te pones falda.

Sonreí suavemente en agradecimiento al intento de ponerme de buenas, pero sólo logró ponerme en un ánimo nostálgico, que me hizo musitar sin darme cuenta:

-Me hace falta.

Sé que era demasiado pedir, pero quería explicaciones. ¿Por qué me beso?. ¿Qué sentía?. ¿Atracción?. ¿Curiosidad?. ¿Le gustaba?. ¿Estaría confundido?. Y más aún¿Qué sintió por mí todos estos años?

Negué con la cabeza para sacarlo de mi memoria.

-¿Lo querías, cierto? –atinó Lee, y yo no respondí, por lo que tomó mi silencio por afirmativa-. Katie, hay muchos peces en el mar. Entiendo que seas tímida, o que no te guste socializar… Pero es solo un baile y Wood no está. Te puedo cuadrar a alguien en dos segundos, si lo que quieres es no estar sola.

-No, gracias. En verdad. No me sentiría cómoda si no es con un amigo.

El se encogió de hombros

-Si cambias de idea, hay un Ravenclaw amigo mío que no...

-Tranquilo, Lee. -Corte yo.

Haberme recordado de Oliver abrió una herida que había tratado de cicatrizar los últimos meses. No pudiendo, a pesar de la falta de respuesta anterior, escribí la segunda carta aquel día.

_"Oliver:_

_Estuve en los Mundiales, y no te vi por ningún lado. ¿Pudiste ir, al final?_

_Me contaron que firmaste con la reserva del Puddlemere United. ¡Felicidades! Yo te dije que eras un idiota por tener tanto miedo. A la próxima confía más en mí. Vas a ver que en un par de años serás titular... tú lo vales._

_Este año en el colegio se celebra el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Tú te morirías (y yo estoy cerca de eso) porque NO HAY QUIDDITCH. Imagina Hogwarts sin Quidditch. ¿Para qué vengo?. Y para colmo me llegan rumores de que hay un baile. Yo no sé, pero si no es contigo no iría con nadie. Bueno, al menos ahí podré poner en práctica todas aquellas cosas "útiles" que aprendí en mis edades de escuela primaria._

_Me tengo que ir porque Leanne insiste en que (adivina) aprenda a bailar y decidió que es buen momento para enseñarme._

_Te quiere,_

_Katie."_

La releí. Me causó la terrible sensación de que sonaba mucho más alegre y tranquila de lo que realmente estaba.

* * *

"D.Z"

Al fin lo había averiguado: el nombre. Su bendito nombre. Y también que había un tercero en su grupo, aparte del tal Nikolay Stanimir: Nada más y nada menos que Viktor Krum.

Los tres eran repulsivos con las chicas estos días. Al menos, me llegó el rumor de que Nikolay tenía una novia estable que vino con él desde Bulgaria, que Krum ya tenía pareja y que el de ojos de gato no tenía pensado asistir al baile.

De hecho, había oído que rechazaban a las que se lo pedían de forma humillante y sin siquiera fingir que lo consideraban. Eso explicaba la conducta de Stanimir aquel día, y que Zhivko me defendiese al notar que mi intención no era acosarlos.

"Damyan Zhivko"

Estaba acostumbrada a que Leanne comentase algo cada vez que yo, aburrida en Historia de Magia, comenzaba a escribir "O.W" (en ocasiones encerrado en un corazón). Cuando no hizo comentario ante el cambio de iniciales, me obligué a levantar la cabeza.

Estaba enfrascada en su propio pergamino. Yo me asome, para descubrir que lo que ella escribía (con letra elaborada, gastándose prácticamente toda su tinta) era un nombre, el suyo propio… "LE…"

-Podrías anotar algo más interesante. -Reclamé, con una ceja alzada y a tono de broma.

-¿A que llamas interesante? -Se asomó a ver mi pergamino-. ¿A un chico al que no te atreves a hablarle, por el que te obsesionaste nada más al verlo, prácticamente? Se me olvida que Katie Bell es incapaz de tomar ninguna clase de iniciativa -Respondió con un tono picado.

Conocía bien a Leanne como para saber que significaba su sarcasmo. Usé un tono de voz muy bajo para preguntar:

-¿Quién te rechazo? Pensé que irías con Corey Grant.

-¿No ves? –Señaló con un dedo su pergamino.

-Veo las dos primeras letras de tu nombre -Respondí firmemente.

Para mi sorpresa, los ojos verdes de mi amiga observaron el pergamino como si jamás lo hubiesen visto, y estalló en carcajadas tales que tuve que lanzarle un hechizo silenciador, al mismo tiempo que se agazapaba bajo el escritorio para que Binns no la descubriera, y el resto de la clase no le reclamara por haberlos despertado.

Agarre su pergamino y lo mire con atención... "LE…"

Y caí en cuenta.

-¿Cuándo?. ¿Cuándo se lo pediste? -pregunté con urgencia cuando se levanto. Le lancé el contrahechizo esperando su respuesta.

-No le pedí para el baile... Sino para salir a Hogsmeade.

-¡¿Y por qué te rechazo?!

-Porque le gusto a uno de sus amigos, aparentemente -Hizo una mueca-. No lo dijo, pero lo sé. Un Ravenclaw de nuestro curso... Corner, algo así.

Su voz sonaba realmente afectada

-¿Tanto te gusta?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, a lo que yo le di un abrazo reconfortante. Seguía pareciéndome extraño que Leanne no notase que las dos primeras letras de su nombre eran las mismas que la del nombre de él.

-Igual que tú, por lo visto, lo has hecho con Wood, yo también tengo que superarlo.

Que bien sabía fingir. ¿Realmente daba la sensación de que ya lo había superado del todo?

-Así se habla.

-Y no se si sabías, pero lo peor es que va al baile con la idiota de Arlens.

-Ya lo se. Tengo que confesarte que se lo pedí, y me rechazo porque iba con ella.

-Esperaba que se lo pidieras, por eso no te había dicho nada aún. Sé que él es uno de los pocos con los que estarías a gusto.

En ese momento sonó la campana, nuestros compañeros comenzaron a despertarse y tanto Leanne como yo rompimos nuestros respectivos trozos de pergamino. Grant esperaba a Leanne en la puerta del salón, y se fueron riendo y bromeando.

* * *

Jugué con mi trenza, a la que gracias al corte de pelo que Leanne me había hecho después del duelo con Arlens (a raíz de que se me había chamuscado), se le escapaban mechones.

Terminé sola en Hogsmeade. Daba la impresión de que todos estaban en parejitas por ahí, y mis amigos no eran la excepción. Comencé una lenta marcha al castillo, escondiendo mi rostro entre la bufanda.

-Err... Disculpa

Esa voz la había escuchado antes. Yo lo sabía. Era tan clara y nítida que parecía imposible que pudiese llegar a hacer eco, pero era a la vez grave y ronca.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar agitadamente. Me gire lentamente, encarándome con dos preciosos ojos claros. Ojos, que en aquel momento sonreían aunque su gesto era como siempre que no reía. Oscuro. Fuerte.

-Tienes... Eh, una... -Me mostró una goma elástica rota. Con razón tenia el cabello suelto. Era negro, hasta los hombros y alborotado, como ya he dicho, pero solía llevarlo recogido aunque algunos mechones escaparan.

Su falta de vocabulario me parecía tierna. Y es que, a pesar de su apariencia ruda, eso lo hacia ver dulce y vulnerable como un chiquillo atrapado en una travesura (siempre y cuando el chiquillo no fuese Fred o George). Además de que se hacia raro que un chico le pidiese una banda elástica a una... Y no lo hubiese perdonado de no ser por su apariencia tan masculina.

Mis temblorosas manos rebuscaron en todos los bolsillos de mi mochila, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiese servirle. Nunca, ni con Oliver, me había sentido tan nerviosa.

Mis dedos encontraron una cinta y la saqué, pero en seguida sentí que mi cara adquiría un color rojo. Era la cinta blanca de corazones rojos que Leanne me había puesto un día en la trenza.

-Solo tengo esto-. Trate de que mientras, se la enseñaba, mi mano se mantuviese estática.

El rió fuertemente. Yo trataba de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Zhivko me llevaba dos buenas cabezas, y su espalda era ancha y musculosa. Me sentía diminuta a su lado, a pesar de su mirada de niño.

-No... grracias -Reía aun. Sus ojos eran picaros e inocentes a la vez. No podía dejar de verlos.

-Déjatelo suelto.

-Al dirrectorr no le gusta.

Mire hacia un lado y hacia otro.

-Karkaroff no esta aquí. Y hace frío, mejor tener la nuca cubierta –Observé que no llevaba bufanda, y que cuando mencioné el clima reinante me miró como si hubiese dicho que no había nada más hermoso que Severus Snape en tanga de leopardo. Pero me hizo caso.

Reanudé mi marcha, cerrando la conversación y respirando profundo. Cual no fue mi sorpresa cuando el comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

-Damyan Zhivko

Como si no lo supiera...

-Katie Bell -Conseguí responder a pesar de mi creciente alegría, la cual me ponía tensa y me daba un poco de mareos, como si hubiese bebido mucho Whisky de Fuego.

-Bell... -Arrugó la nariz, pensativo-. ¿Nombrre común?

Esa frase podía tener más de un sentido, y traté de pensar cual era el que Zhivko tenía en mente.

-Mucho.

-¿Tenerr… familiarr en… Quidditch?

Amaba como sonaba la palabra "Quidditch" en sus labios. El chico, según lo que sabía, no era aficionado, pero gracias a sus amistades sabía muchísimo del tema.

-¿Conoces a mi prima?

-Prrima… -Se dijo a sí mismo algo en búlgaro.

-Hija del hermano de mi papá –Aclaré. Suena mentira, pero así entendió mejor-. Erika Bell

Hizo silencio, lo cual me indico que sabia quien era mi ahora famosa prima. Desde que se hizo titular, muchos ya hablaban de que sería la siguiente gran cazadora del equipo nacional.

-Grran jugadora. ¿Tu serr igual?

No parecía importarle su escaso inglés, que por lo visto, había mejorado. Era sociable por naturaleza y me estaba comenzando a sentir cómoda a su lado.

-También juego.

-Dicen que ella serr… grran perrsona.

-Por eso dicen que no se parece a mí -Comenté. El rió, nuevamente.

-Tú serr… agrradable, perro como Viktorr.

-¿Cómo?

-Viktorr no ríe. Serr tímido. Viktorr no gustarrle la gente. Tu serr así.

Me habían comparado con Viktor Krum... Creo que me sentía halagada. Y me sorprendió el hecho de que resumía mi forma de ser maravillosamente.

-Algo así –acepté-. Eso no te parecerá agradable.

-Si tu no odiarrme. Gente así serr… sincerra.

Procesé su frase antes de darme cuenta de que dijo exactamente lo que escuché.

-¿Como te voy a odiar? -La sola ridiculez de la idea me hizo sonreír, sintiendo ternura, como si le hablase a un chiquillo.

-Sonrrisa bonita -Sonrió el también.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes. Me había intimidado su comentario acerca de mi sonrisa, que era algo que no se dejaba ver casi, y menos en este curso. Él me había sacado más sonrisas de las que había regalado en una semana.

Estaba destrozada por alguna razón que sospechaba se llamaba "Oliver y sus No-Respuestas", y hablar con Zhivko había sido una de las experiencias más alegres y emocionantes, nunca mejor dicho, que había vivido últimamente. Me sacaba de mi monótona vida y de mi histeria, bien disimulada pero aun existente, por los cada vez mas cercanos TIMOS.

-Karrkarroff -dijo. Yo miré al frente y vi al hombre. Zhivko malinterpretó mi silencio como confusión y no como desagrado-. Decirr que yo… parrecerr mujerr con pelo así -Mi garganta dejó escapar una risita-. Orrdena usarrlo recogido.

Ya que tenía la cinta en la mano, me saqué la liga que tenia en la trenza. Até la cinta (si, la cinta fea) a mi cabello y le ofrecí la liga.

-Grracias -Sonrió, y se ato su cabello. Pude ver sus ojos, que sonreían con el resto de su rostro.

Karkaroff caminaba al sentido contrario que nosotros. Cuando llego a nuestra altura, miro curiosamente a su alumno.

-¿Quién es esta encantadora señorita, Zhivko? –Su inglés, tanto como su acento, eran perfectos.

-Katie Bell -Mi nombre sonaba exótico en sus labios. Sonreí tímidamente.

-¿Es tu pareja para el baile?

Ya esta. Me iba a humillar. Obviamente iba a negarlo, sin dar razones.

Mis ojos encontraron los suyos. Me miraba pícaramente, como si estuviese a punto de enrollarse en un juego de apuestas.

-¿Quierres?

Mi "sonrisa bonita" le bastó como respuesta.

* * *

7:38pm.

La cabeza de Hermione Granger se asomo por mi puerta.

-¡Katie, le vas a encantar! -Abrió completamente la puerta y se dejó ver. Leanne, que estaba a punto de salir, se quedo estupefacta

-¡Pareces una reina!. ¿Con quién vas?

Hermione y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices. Solo Ginny Weasley y yo sabíamos que Hermione, la que tenía el récord de más horas pasadas en la biblioteca, la que era incapaz (según muchos) de lucir femenina, iría con el gran y famoso Viktor Krum.

-De verdad pareces una reina, Hermione -concedí yo, para desviar el tema. Se veía esplendorosa con aquella túnica color añil y su cabello liso y recogido en una cola alta.

-Tú una novia

Probablemente era cierto. Mi túnica era dolorosamente sencilla, blanca, gris y plateada, con cola. Mis adornos eran perlas y mi cabello estaba atado en un moño, tan perfecto que ni me molestaré en describirlo, hecho por mí mejor amiga

-Y Leanne... Parece que hubieses venido del pasado.

Leanne tenía los mismos ojos verdes que_ Katie_ Scarlett O'Hara, protagonista de _"Lo que el viento se llevo"._ Así que insistí que se vistiera y se peinara como de esa época, sucedida hace más de ciento veinte años, y ella accedió gustosa.

-¿Vamos, Katie? -urgió Hermione-. Zhivko te espera

Nos despedimos de Leanne y salimos. Ella me había confesado que iba con Krum porque no quería bajar sola, y aprovecho que Damyan había dejado escapar mi nombre para hacernos quedar los cuatro juntos, en plan cita doble. Sólo que, para mi alivio, ellos se llevarían toda la atención: El Príncipe con la Cenicienta.

Caminamos hacia el vestíbulo, donde ellos nos esperaban. Ambos portaban túnicas sencillas, Damyan de color azul marino y Viktor de color rojo sangre. Le hacia efectos diferentes a ambos: Mientras Viktor lucia más fuerte y rudo, Damyan se veía más soberbio, como un príncipe.

Se había cortado un poco el pelo. Supongo que quería dejárselo lo suficientemente largo para su gusto, y lo suficientemente corto como para que no entrara en una cola, y Karkaroff no le fastidiara la paciencia. ¿Qué no lo conocía yo?

Bueno, la verdad era que no.

-Parreces un ángel -Fue lo primero que me dijo al verme.

Noté como Krum se inclinaba a besarle la mano a Hermione, después de lo que Damyan me ofreció el brazo al tiempo que Krum hacia lo mismo con su pareja. Nosotras nos miramos, sonreímos y atendimos al gesto, con comodidad. Al menos yo, agarrada del brazo de Damyan, me sentía como si no hubiese suelo bajo mis pies... Flotando en un mar de sensaciones sencillas pero deliciosas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y nos limitamos a esperar los cuatro juntos a que abrieran la puerta del Gran Comedor y nosotros pudiésemos entrar. Los campeones y sus parejas (Krum y Hermione entre ellos) se adelantaron a la pista para abrir el baile, mientras que nosotros nos sentábamos en una mesa cercana a la pista.

En esos momentos no pude evitar comparar a Damyan con Oliver.

Uno era un centro, el otro era los extremos. Oliver era tibio, Damyan frío y cálido a la vez. Aunque ambos eran altos, de hombros anchos y de rostros muy masculinos, Oliver se mostraba atlético y simplemente fuerte, pero Damyan era imponente e intimidante, pero cuando "modrías el bombón", resultaba todo lo contrario y su aspecto físico te hacía sentir frente a uno de esos niños que nunca crecen.

Oliver, un río. Damyan el mar en una tormenta. Oliver una fogata, Damyan un incendio. Ambos apasionados, francos, alegres y abiertos… Con la pequeña diferencia de que Oliver era calculador, y solía dominarlo la mente. Damyan era impulsos e instintos hasta un punto en que asustaba.

Vamos… Es arriesgada esta comparación. Pero si me imaginaba una vida con alguno de ellos, Oliver sería aquel que me esperaría en la casa después de un día largo, que me sonreiría, protegería y me haría sentir que todo estaba bien. Damyan… Damyan era toda una aventura, algo impredecible, por lo que mi imaginación se iba por sitios poco… morales, por así decirlo.

El sentimiento tampoco era el mismo. Y eso se notaba porque aun cuando estaba sentada al lado del búlgaro, no dejaba de pensar en el escocés.

* * *

Qué noche. Varias horas dejadas en la pista, tobillos maltratados, una Arlens resentida porque su plan de venganza no hubiese resultado y todo un Gran Comedor pendiente de que Damyan, cansado de ese ambiente, me había sacado en brazos ("Tú no poderr caminarr así").

Y ahora, ambos bajo un árbol, un par de varitas clavadas en el suelo haciéndonos luz y unas cuantas mantas recién conjuradas para envolvernos, más juntos que separados, y atenuar el frío.

-Cuando te pedí parra venirr conmigo, yo no saberr… quien erras. Prregunté a mucha gente y conocí.

Técnicamente no me lo pidió. Karkaroff se lo sugirió.

-Preguntarle a la gente no es buena opción si quieres oír cosas buenas.

Él rió. A la dorada y escasa luz, noté las arruguitas que se le formaban al lado de los ojos cuando reía. Era sencillamente adorable.

-No. Tu serr muy... popularr... porr el Quidditch. Jugarr mejorr de lo que dijiste.

La "ch" en Quidditch le sonaba mas acentuada, y como no pronunciaba la "u" en la misma palabra. Insisto: Adorable.

-Puede ser. Gracias al Quidditch tengo a casi todos mis amigos.

La única excepción era Leanne, a la que el Quidditch le traía sin cuidado y se encargaba de defenderme de las malas lenguas que me atacaban aunque a mí no me importase. Pero Angelina y Alicia eran amigas mías por haber trabajado tres años juntas como cazadoras, los gemelos Weasley eran los golpeadores, y Lee Jordan su mejor amigo.

Y Oliver, la persona que me había insistido, manipulado y engañado para que entrara. Se lo había perdonado hace muchísimo tiempo. A el le debía mi paz en Hogwarts… Pero no me había escrito.

Incluso, la mayoría de la gente de Gryffindor se comportaba civilizadamente conmigo porque mi estadía en el equipo les había ganado muchos puntos.

-¿Porr qué decirr eso?

-No me queda fácil hacer amigos, y el Quidditch me obliga. Aunque también tengo enemigos por eso.

Le conté lo que había que saber de Arlens, y después de esto quedamos en silencio.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Damyan se giro a verme, ansioso.

-La próxima vez que quieras saber algo de mí, pregúntamelo a mí.

-Serría larrgo.

-Sobra tiempo¿O no?

Yo no respondió, pero me miró a los ojos de una forma que me hizo temblar y no precisamente de frío (sería acertado decir que… todo lo contrario). Yo simplemente miraba lo único que podía ver: Sus ojos. Estaba oscuro alrededor, y la punta de las varitas iluminaban nuestras caras con una luz intrigante y, todo hay que decirlo, romántica.

Era un momento perfecto. Pero a pesar de que me trataba de convencer de lo contrario, mi subconsciente gritaba que era la persona equivocada. Pero mi parte conciente estaba ahí, sabiendo que un joven bastante guapo (o al menos en mi opinión) acababa de pasar su mano por mi cintura para atraerme hacia su cuerpo.

Cabe decir algo: Aunque no soy como las demás chicas, que usan la mitad de sus neuronas para pensar en hombres, había algunos que me llamaban la atención y simplemente los miraba. Aunque sólo me había enamorado de uno, y no era con quién estaba.

Alicia me había jurado que algún día me iba a cansar de mirar e iba a sentir curiosidad por saber como se sentía un beso o una caricia. Con Oliver no me había pasado. Simplemente me gustaba (...esta bien, lo quería) y me dejé llevar por el sentimiento.

Aquí, sentada, al lado de Damyan, si que tenia curiosidad. Es mas, una atracción fortísima y loca… y curiosidad.

Pero había otra cosa más, que ninguna de mis amigas había mencionado ese otro día: Necesidad. Extrañaba a Oliver. Extrañaba sus labios, sus brazos, sus manos, su forma de mimarme y tratarme como si no existiese más nadie. Y necesitaba olvidarlo. Sentirme querida por otra persona.

Sentirme deseada.

Damyan sonrió, y fue una suerte que decidiese hablar en ese momento.

-Habla de ti.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras saber.

-Edad, herrmanos, gustos, amigos... Lo que quierres.

Comencé diciéndole que tenía quince años y que era hija única. Luego pregunto por Erika, y yo le hable de mis primos, lo que me llevo a hablar de mis problemas con mi mama, ya inexistentes, y lo poco que sabía de mi papá.

Y así, yo también descubrí que él tenia dieciocho años y una hermana mayor, Sofía. Hablo de Krum, de como a veces se sentía relegado a un segundo plano porque su mejor amigo era una superestrella. Supe que él le tenía miedo a las alturas, y que jamás se había montado en una escoba.

Me encontré hablando de mi misma de una forma tan apasionada que me sorprendí, cosa que ni Leanne ni Oliver habían logrado nunca que hiciera. Me interrumpí a mi misma de forma abrupta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé. Hablé demasiado, creo.

-No. Querría conocerrte bien.

Lo mire a los ojos con incredulidad, y el me devolvió la mirada con inocencia.

-No consigo gente que se interese en mí –Confesé.

-¿No tuviste novio? -Era su turno de sonar incrédulo-. Imposible.

Este chico sí que sabía lanzar piropos. Para que a mí un piropo no me incomodase… Eso ya era decir.

-La gente se interesa en mí lo mismo que yo en ellos: Nada.

-Segurro gustas a alguien.

Ahí esta la demostración perfecta de que todos los caminos llevan a Roma, como dice Leanne.

Traté de aligerarme a mí misma hablando en principio de Smith, pero ya luego entré en lengua suelta de tal modo que parecía Gilderoy Lockhart contando su (falsa) biografía.

Le conté mi historia con Oliver desde el principio. Desde aquel primer día en el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando yo era una chiquilla arisca y malgeniada, hasta cuatro años después, cuando ya era una chica reservada pero autentica, que me había besado con pasión y fuego. Todo lo que a nadie le había dicho, se lo estaba diciendo a un joven que apenas conocía.

Cuando me canse de hablar, le pregunte a el por sus novias. Obviamente sus ojos felinos eran populares entre las mujeres, y me contó una que otra cosa de sus novias más resaltantes. No le presté mucha atención, sumida como estaba en mis propias reflexiones.

Había cambiado, eso era seguro. No mucho, pero si habían cambios. La Katie de once años nunca le hubiese contado nada a Damyan. El haber congeniado con los del equipo, Leanne y Lee me habían hecho una persona mas agradable y espontánea. El haber enfrentado a mi madre hacia ya unos años me había dado valor para aceptarme como era y desarrollar mas mis cualidades.

Pero esa Katie era feliz. Esta Katie estaba decaída.

-...Querría a Ivana mucho, perro ella no. Ella querrerr… porrque yo serr amigo de Viktorr. Nadie ve como yo serr. Pocos querrerr por…

-Por ser tú mismo –Al ver que se quedó atascado ahí, terminé su frase con una mueca, indicando desaprobación. Era increíble como sabía hacerse entender con tan poco esfuerzo y dominio del idioma-. Quien no te vea como eres tendría que ser ciego. Y creéme, Damyan, que te quiero por ser tú.

-No parra novios -Hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

Como que mejor no le contaba lo que mi mente, perversa a veces, imaginaba como "Nuestra vida de quedar juntos 10 años después"… Va y le gustaba la idea, y yo era muy joven aún.

-No -concedí entonces-, pero cuenta.

Lo hice reír, pero no de burla sino de alegría.

-Erres especial, Katie Bell.

Sonreí, observando como su cabello le tapaba los ojos, y como movía su cabeza bruscamente para apartarlo.

En ese momento volvió, más fuerte que antes, la curiosidad.

Y volvió la necesidad. El dolor. Las lagrimas que querían asomar en mis ojos, porque los que tenía en frente eran claros y no negros.

Notaba sus gruesos labios alargados por la risa, observe como volvían a su estado normal, y sus ojos como miraban los míos. Como su mano alzó su varita, acercándola a mi cara, detallándola.

Como observaba mi nariz, mis mejillas, mi cuello... mi boca... Como su rostro se acercaba más al mío, ansioso. Como sus ojos azules ya estaban fijos en un solo punto.

Damyan dejó caer su varita al suelo y me aprisiono contra su propio cuerpo, haciendo también de sus labios una prisión para los míos. Y mi curiosidad tuvo una larga hora para saciarse, con sus besos bruscos y violentos sobre mí, mis labios, mi cuello, mis hombros y lo que el escote dejaba ver de mi pecho. Con sus manos que delataban desesperación, y mi respiración intranquila por falta de aire.

Era como una batalla de atracción, locura y dominación.

* * *

Tenía más que una razón para llorar.

Número uno: Damyan probo valer mucho más de lo que nadie dio nunca por él. A pesar de que cuando me besaba (sí, que lo hizo más de una vez) le era difícil controlar sus instintos, por decirlo suavemente. Lo que me encantaba era, precisamente, que por difícil que fuese, podía tomar control de sí mismo cuando llegaba demasiado lejos.

Y eso no termina ahí. Resulta que Damyan ya se iba, ese mismo día. Él, la primera persona por la que había sentido una atracción física tan básica y fuerte, se había convertido en un excelente amigo y punto de apoyo, lo que me lleva a la número dos: Había caído en cuenta de que Oliver había querido cortar toda comunicación conmigo. ¿Por qué, entonces, Erika si podía escribirme con cierta regularidad? Incluso las cartas de Adriana, que cruzaban el atlántico, me llegaban una vez al mes.

Mis TIMOS habían pasado ya, agradecidamente, pero ahora tenía una ansiedad por conocer los resultados. Había hablado con McGonagall acerca de mi futuro, y habíamos quedado en una interesante opción si lo del Quidditch no se daba: Jinete de caballos alados. Había criaderos en muchísimos lugares del mundo, y una persona que supiese montar escoba podía agarrarles el tranquillo a esos animales… Y las carreras, sobre todo en América, eran un deporte popular.

Necesitaba unas notas preciosas, por lo que rogaba que lo del Quidditch fuera posible. Y no lo sería si el Montrose Magpies, mi equipo predilecto, no tenía puesto para mí. Era leal a mi equipo, y jamás jugaría para uno que no me gustara. Un poco caprichoso de mi parte, dado a que era el mejor equipo de toda la historia británica.

Todo eso era un estrés adicional.

Y tercero… La muerte, aún reciente, de Cedric Diggory. Aún recordaba su rostro espantado, sin vida. Y más aún, recordaba el día en que me había ayudado a rescatar a Oliver de una ducha fría, cuando nos había ganado. El noble Cedric. Una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

Leanne, siendo su ex, estaba deshecha. Ahora le venían entrando remordimientos de conciencia que, muy quisquillosamente, seleccioné a Lee para que mitigara mientras me iba a despedir a Damyan, que ya se iba.

-Escríbeme –rogué entre lágrimas.

Tomó mi rostro entre manos y me besó suavemente.

-Es una prromesa, Katie –Se montó en su barco, y antes de entrar del todo volteó, me sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

…Otra diferencia básica entre Damyan y Oliver: El primero sí supo cumplir esta promesa.

* * *

_Notas:__ Ya sé, tardísimo y encima largísimo. Qué se hace, esto todo estaba en mi borrador y me parecía imprescindible. Fíjense que todo, menos dos escenas, ocurren en el primer trimestre de clases... Lo que puede resultar en que pareciera que pasa poco, pero tenía que presentar bien el conflicto en este caso xD sobre todo porque Damyan es nuevo._

_Ya lo siguiente se deja ver: Katie acaba de entrar en una fase depresiva y monótona que no es precisamente algo "de momento", un simple estado de ánimo._

_Hay dos cosas que quiero dejar de incógnita todo el fic, porque ni yo misma los he definido: El apellido de Leanne y el color de los ojos de Damyan. Va a la elección de cada una… Personalmente, con respecto a los ojos, los veo como los de un amigo que, si se los describo, no me lo creen. Pupilas ovaladas a la luz y todo._

_Damyan y Katie… No sé por qué me gustan como pareja. Quizás porque hay una química, una chispa de atracción loca entre ellos… Aunque es obvio que a ella le conviene alguien más estable, racional, predecible y que la conozca (y respete, de cierto modo) en mayor medida. Y a quien ella quiera, respete y admire de una forma menos fisica. ¿Quién será? (No queda bien que me haga la que no sé…)_

_Otra vez, gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyan con sus comentarios. No esperaba recibir esa cantidad por capítulo… no tienen idea de lo que su apoyo significa para mí._

_Hagamos un intercambio: Les doy mi clásico beso enorme y ustedes me dan un review. Suena justo, porque antes del beso gigante hay DIECIOCHO páginas de capítulo. ¿Va?_

_Un beso enorme/gigante/como prefieran,_

_Kayi._


	6. Chapter 6

**Fotos en la Pared  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

_"Resultados de los Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria._

_Notas para aprobar:  
__Extraordinario (E)  
__Supera las Expectativas (S)  
__Aceptable (A)_

_Notas para reprobar:  
__Pobre (P)  
__Desastroso (D)  
__Troll (T)_

_Katie Marilyn Bell ha conseguido:  
__Aritmancia... (S)  
__Astronomía... (A)  
__Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... (E)  
__Encantamientos... (E)  
__Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... (A)  
__Herbología... (S)  
__Historia de la Magia... (A)  
__Pociones... (S)  
__Runas Antiguas... (S)  
__Transformaciones... (S)"_

* * *

Dejé la pluma sobre el pergamino, manchándolo un poco de tinta. No trabajaba, aunque tenía tres redacciones para la semana de arriba, sino más bien tenía ganas de escribirle a Damyan o a Adriana. O quizás a Erika. 

Este año en Hogwarts estaba resultando un desastre…

-Bien por ti que no tomaste Defensa –Angelina, enfurruñada, se sentó a mi lado, coordinando sin saberlo sus palabras con mis pensamientos.

-Esa Umbridge es un ogro – dijo Leanne, que estaba a mi otro lado-. Yo, por mi parte, dejé Defensa a tiempo para tomar Historia. No hemos visto una sola clase seria y decente de Defensa desde hace años, e Historia puede servirme.

A último minuto, mi amiga había decidido escuchar el consejo de Adriana.

-Desde el profesor Lupin –recordé con gusto-, y no fue hace tanto. Que pena que fuese un hombre lobo.

-Y además, se está poniendo tan pesada con Potter…

-Te estás estresando demasiado con todo esto del equipo.

-Tenemos un pésimo guardián, Al. Katie opina lo mismo.

-Es lo mejor que pudimos conseguir, aunque no le llega a Oliver ni hasta los tobillos -suspiré, concordando con Angelina-. Pero seguimos nosotras, Harry y los gemelos…

-Nosotras tenemos que estar mejor que nunca. No pueden faltar a los entrenamientos…

Yo sólo asentí. Angie como capitana me resultaba pesada. Oliver había sido estricto también, pero al menos sacaba lo mejor de cada uno y escuchaba al equipo.

-Angelina, relájate –se metió Leanne.

-Tú no hables, que no entiendes de Quidditch.

-Te estás pasando –le advertí-. No tienes por qué tratar a Leanne de esa forma ni a nosotras como si no nos supiésemos tus horarios.

-Entonces se tú la capitana, si tan fácil crees que es.

-No hay necesidad de llegar a esto –cortó Alicia-. Es un día pesado para todas. Ya calma.

Viéndolo así, me sentía igual que cuando peleaba con Stella Arlens por cosas sin sentido. Arlens ya se había graduado, y mi vida resultaba ahora tranquila. Dolorosa y terriblemente tranquila.

-Anda, Ange. Alicia tiene razón. Por favor dejemos esto atrás y nos vemos mañana a las seis de la tarde en el campo.

* * *

-No llores. 

La voz inconfundible de Lee Jordan me sorprendió en aquel sitio donde creí que nadie podría encontrarme. No me gustaba llorar, y no era una llorona. Pero a veces no podía evitarlo.

Aquel día me había enterado de algo terrible, que fue más bien la gota que derramó el vaso que llevaba llenándose desde hacía un buen tiempo.

-Katie, mírame.

Le obedecí. Sus ojos negros me miraban con afecto. Él y yo nos entendíamos muy bien en un punto, y era en el haber irrumpido de pronto en una relación de toda la vida como era la que tenían Ange y Al, o los gemelos Weasley. Nos sentíamos a menudo excluidos y bromeábamos mucho al respecto; me llevaba mejor con él que con los gemelos y Angelina.

Alicia era un caso aparte. Los lazos entre nosotras eran fuertes, sobre todo en aquel momento que se había mudado a nuestra habitación porque ella y Angelina no se hablaban.

Y actualmente, que hasta Leanne estaba distante conmigo, Lee y yo pasábamos una buena dosis de tiempo juntos.

-Todo va a estar bien –susurró Lee a mi oído, mientras me envolvía en un abrazo.

-Vivo en el ahora, Lee. Las cosas no están bien ahora.

-¿Qué está mal? –preguntó con suavidad.

-¡Todo! Mis notas, el Quidditch, Angelina está pesadísima últimamente, Leanne está algo distante…

-A Leanne no le deberíamos prestar atención. Está también así conmigo y no puedo evitar que me moleste…

-Lo sé. A veces es muy complicada.

Suspiró, con una mirada que no supe leer.

-Bueno… perdón por interrumpirte. Sigue.

Solté una risa suave, amarga, antes de decir algo que me pesaba un poco:

-Me hace falta Damyan… y también extraño a…

-¿A Wood, Katie?

Hice una pausa antes de responder.

-A Wood, Lee.

-Nunca dejaste de pensar en él. Y estuviste todo un año saliendo con otra persona –observó.

-No salía con Damyan. Éramos más bien amigos con derecho a roce.

Me analizó, mientras sus brazos dejaban de rodearme.

-No era eso lo que se decía en Hogwarts… Y no parecías ser de esas chicas que están con cualquiera.

-¿De qué hablas? –me indigné-. Estás sonando tan… no se, tan mujer, que no pareces tú. ¿Me vas a creer a mí o a lo que diga Shirley Davies?. No es la primera vez que pasa en Hogwarts: Ven a dos personas besándose y ya creen…

El caso de Annie Hitchens, por ejemplo. Todo Hogwarts los tomábamos por pareja oficial, pero él me confesó que nunca lo vio de esa manera, y que le sorprendió que Annie le armara aquella escenita en plena Sala Común cuando, según él, eran nada más amigos con derecho.

-Te creo, Katie. No te sulfures.

-Entiendo y respeto que te guste una chica y no quieras estar con más nadie sino con ella. Es un detalle lindo, pero no todos somos así… Y no quiere decir que andemos "con cualquiera". Damyan era un amigo, sólo que me atraía y le atraía, y –añadí con tono infantil- hacíamos cosas de niños grandes.

Se rió, y yo sonreí como disculpa. A Lee le gustaba una chica, y yo comenzaba a tener sospechas de quien era. La había descrito, no me había dicho el nombre, y por su humor podía intuirse quien era. Mi sospecha se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Siento que hay algo más que no quieres decir –inquirió.

Tantos años oyendo a Alicia hacer de paño de lágrimas habían surtido efecto en Lee.

-Bueno… La verdad es que sí –respondí calmadamente. Sabía que podía contar con Lee, y era un alivio hablar con alguien de lo que realmente me atormentaba-. ¿Revisaste _"El profeta" _hoy?

Negó con la cabeza mientras yo sacaba la copia que tenía en mi mochila.

-Hay dos artículos que llaman la atención. Uno donde proclaman, como siempre, que Harry es un mentiroso, que ya-sabes-quién no ha vuelto… –Volteé la página-, y por detrás hay otro donde alguien del Ministerio hace un comunicado, casi invisible, de que uno de sus mejores Aurores, el señor Rigel K. Bell lleva desaparecido una semana y nadie sabe donde está.

Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos al notar la mirada sorprendida de Lee.

-¿Tu padre es Auror?

-Yo también me estoy enterando –Reí amargamente y lancé el periódico al lago. Un tentáculo salió a superficie y sumergió las páginas grises-. Nunca me quisieron decir en qué trabajaba mi padre, y merezco saberlo. Uno de los mejores Aurores de su generación… Luchó contra ya-sabes-quién, y no puedes decirme que el hecho de que un Auror desaparezca no es sospechoso –Lo miré a los ojos-. Ya-sabes-quién está de vuelta, queramos admitirlo o no. Y aunque no puedo hacer otra cosa, no me da la gana de quedarme de brazos cruzados ante la desaparición de mi papá

Se veía a claras luces que Lee no sabía que decirme, así que optó por volver a abrazarme. Luego, al oído, me dijo:

-Este domingo, ve con Alicia y Angelina al Cabeza de Puerco. Te vas a sentir más tranquila después de oír lo que tramamos.

* * *

-Un mago excepcional –dijo mi mamá, trayéndome la comida a la mesa-. Incluso una persona no-mágica como yo puede notar esas cosas. 

-En _"El profeta" _no sólo decían que era un notable mago. También que era de los mejores Aurores.

-No hay mucho más que saber –respondió, evasiva, caminando hacia la nevera.

-Entonces¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada?. ¿Por qué viajaba todo el tiempo?

Caminó de regreso con la jarra de agua, y se sentó.

-A tu padre siempre le gustó viajar, jugar Quidditch y todo lo que implicase aventuras, lo desconocido y demás cosas del estilo –Sonrió-. A mí nunca me gustó nada de eso. Me llevó a volar una vez, y casi me desmayo allá arriba.

-Lo sé –interrumpí, pero ella ignoró mi comentario.

-Viajó a Colombia a hacer un año más de escuela, en el instituto que ofrecía mejor calidad en el juego de Quidditch de toda Latinoamérica.

-¿El Fénix? –Había oído a Adriana comentar mucho al respecto.

-Ese mismo. Rigel para ese momento tenía dieciocho años y yo trece, y tenía un novio, también mago, que tenía quince o dieciséis. ¿Te he mostrado alguna foto de cuando tenía trece?

Asentí. Recordaba perfectamente aquella foto de cuerpo completo, en blanco y negro. Ella, con una cinta en su pelo suelto, las puntas onduladas, y un vestido con cuello, manga hasta los codos y de falda abultada hasta las rodillas, a cuadros. Me había llamado la atención la moda de los años sesenta.

-Entonces no modelaba. Comencé a posar para fotografía poco antes de conocer a Rigel, un par de años después. Para ese entonces, él había tenido trato con algún Auror y la carrera le emocionó.

-¿De dónde sabes todo eso? –me maravillé.

Ella rió. No quedaba nada de la niña popular, reina del baile de promoción, que había sido. Era una mujer de rostro sereno y ojos apagados, de belleza distante que residía más en cómo se arreglaba que en su delicada faz.

-Entre tu padre y yo siempre hubo buena comunicación- respondió, y siguió con la historia-: Un día, salió todo su equipo de Quidditch, mi novio incluido, en un fin de semana libre a una fiesta, y me llamaron para ir. Yo me acababa de enterar de que mi novio era mago. Estaba teniendo problemas con él por su falta de confianza en mí, pero accedí.

-Y ahí conociste a mi papá, cinco años mayor que tú y me imagino que lo suficientemente atractivo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-En principio me ponía nerviosa la diferencia de edad… Y creo que a él también, porque aunque claramente me miraba todo el tiempo, jamás se atrevió a hacer nada.

-¿Estoy a punto de oír su historia de amor, o como él se convirtió en Auror y por qué viajaba todo el tiempo?

-Ambas –Hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia a mi pregunta-. El caso es que dejé a mi novio, comencé a salir con Rigel bastante después, ya cuando la diferencia de edad no era tan apabullante. Yo debía tener diecisiete y él veintidós.

-Sigue siendo mucha diferencia, ma.

-¿Me vas a decir que a ti nunca te gustó uno de los mayores?

Como dije alguna vez, mi mamá y yo teníamos una relación de amigas más que de madre e hija. Y me leía la mente, pues todos los chicos que me han gustado eran al menos dos años mayores que yo.

-Más de una vez. Pero ese no es el punto. ¿Cómo mi papá…?

-Ya en esos momentos, tu padre estudiaba en la escuela de Aurores de Bogotá. Y yo modelaba, y no teníamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos. Pero nos entendíamos, respetábamos y admirábamos de cierta forma. Más de lo que nos queríamos.

-Eso es raro –musité, sacando a mi mamá de su rapto de inspiración, por lo que me miró llena de reproche.

-Te falta crecer, Katie. No tienes cómo saber que conlleva una relación: Que yo sepa no has tenido novio.

Su mirada inquisitiva me penetraba, pero yo simplemente me atuve a la verdad, que me convenía más que mentir en este caso:

-No, no he tenido. Ahora ma, céntrate en la historia. ¿Cómo terminaron aquí en Inglaterra?

-Pidió transferencia un poco antes de graduarse, y yo me reuní con él un tiempo después. Sabía que aquí necesitaban jóvenes capacitados para luchar una guerra, y tu padre se mostró leal a sus orígenes y al arduo trabajo que pasó en la escuela.

-Y luego nací yo.

-Queríamos ya formar una familia –Sonrió-. Cuando Quien-ya-sabes cayó, tú tenías dos años y creímos que, por fin, podríamos vivir una vida tranquila. Queríamos también un hermanito para ti, pero el anuncio de que vieron a Ya-sabes-quién en Albania sacó a Rigel de aquí. Desde entonces se dedica a buscarlo, junto a otro grupo de Aurores.

-Pero si los Aurores trabajan para el Ministerio, y ellos no creían que…

-No todos los Aurores trabajan exclusivamente para el Ministerio después de la caída de Quien-tú-sabes. Tu padre trabajaba, aparte, para yo que se cual organización que se dedicaba a ubicar el paradero de Quién-ya-sabes después de su caída.

-¿Por qué alguien del Ministerio hizo ese comunicado, entonces?

-Porque ese alguien trabaja en la misma organización, probablemente. No creas que yo estoy al tanto de todo.

-En resumen, mi papá nunca está en casa porque está ocupado buscando a Ya-sabes-quién. Y es un Auror de los mejores.

-Nunca he tenido capacidad de síntesis… Pero sí, eso lo resume bien.

Bufé. Sabía que mi mamá estaba bromeando, así como consideraba necesario que yo conociera bien el pasado de ella y mi papá, tanto separados como juntos.

-Ahora come, Katie, que se te enfría la cena.

* * *

Estábamos Leanne y yo en el lugar donde los gemelos nos habían encerrado tanto tiempo atrás a Oliver y a mí. Fue a pedido mío, porque Leanne estaba distante. Me hablaba, seguíamos riendo juntas… pero no era lo mismo, y me molestaba. 

-Dime qué diablos te pasa.

-No pasa nada.

Callé. No me había convencido, y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Tú sabes bien que me pasa –dijo al fin.

-Pues no, no lo sé.

Miramos cada una hacia un lugar distinto. Presentí que era mejor callar, y esperar que Leanne hablara.

-Estás tan en tu mundo –decidió hablar-. No todas somos como tú. Me gustaría poder no sentir celos cada vez que Lee se te acerca, o Lee te dice algo, o cada vez que me suelta un "ya va, Leanne, que Katie tiene que decirme algo"…

-No le gusto a Lee, si eso es lo que insinúas –le interrumpí, viendo aún el mismo punto-, y él tampoco a mí…

-Permíteme dudarlo.

-Perdona, pero la descripción de "dulce", "alegre" y "con una permanente sonrisa en la cara" no pega conmigo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que sé que alguien le gusta a Lee, y no me ha querido decir quién es. Y por como la describe, sé que no soy yo.

-¿Qué más te ha dicho?

-Estás realmente obsesionada –hice notar.

-Nadie peor que tú con Wood.

Esa dolió.

-Touché.

-¿Qué, todavía sigues obsesionada con él?. ¡Yo creí que Zhivko…!

Hizo una pausa al ver mi rostro dolido. No esperaba que me mencionase a Oliver así, tan de pronto.

-Katie, no puedo creerlo.

-Tú también llevas un buen tiempo así con Lee. No toda la vida –añadí, prediciendo sus palabras-, pero sí un año o dos. ¿Has intentado algo después de la primera vez que te rechazó?

-No demasiado… Está muy pegado a ti todo el tiempo. Y me dolió que el año pasado aceptara a Arlens…

-Es hombre, y Arlens es decididamente muy bonita. Eso es lo que les importa a veces. Lo que te pasó es que te sentiste tan molesta con el rechazo que no quisiste insistir más.

-¡No es cierto!

-Sí lo es, porque no eres de las que se queda con brazos cruzados cuando te gusta alguien…

Recordé tristemente a Cedric Diggory, su primer novio, y cómo había logrado hacerlo caer en sus redes. Pensar en Cedric me llenaba de nostalgia, tristeza y gratitud en cierta medida.

-¿Entonces recomiendas que lo intente?

-Definitivamente.

Nos sonreímos la una a la otra. Leanne había sido casi una desconocida para mí los últimos meses, y yo para ella. Era algo indescriptible tenerla a mi lado otra vez.

-Y tú, por lo visto, aún pensando en el hombre de tu vida.

-Damyan no…

-No hablo de Zhivko… Él, según tú, es perfecto. Tanto que, en un principio ni siquiera le considerabas guapo, y de pronto te parece un Dios.

-No exageres.

-No exagero. Crees que es perfecto para ti, y no lo es. Si lo fuera, hace ya tiempo te hubieses olvidado de Wood. Llevas enamorada de Wood desde hace ya mucho tiempo, desde antes de que lo admitieses. Y no me puedes decir que sentías o sientes lo mismo por Zhivko.

-Nada que ver lo uno con lo otro, Leanne. Son dos cosas diferentes. Si ya vamos a esas, Damyan no me abandonó, aún escribe. Él sí que podría ser el "hombre de mi vida", lo que quiera que eso signifique.

Suspiró.

-Según mi hermana Natasha –la mayor-, ésta es la edad donde somos más propensas a sentirnos marcadas por alguien, porque es la edad más intensa y más impulsiva. Tú creciste y maduraste al lado de Wood, y es normal que aún te duela. ¿Qué sentías por Zhivko?

-Me atraía tanto físicamente como de personalidad. Es la clásica persona que obtiene atención nada más por ser "el amigo de Krum" por lo que tiene que aprender a llamar la atención por su cuenta: Dosis extras de carisma, sonrisas blancas, presumir sus ojos, hasta el punto de que te olvidas de sus defectos y nada más puedes ver sus cualidades. Se sabe hacer publicidad a sí mismo: Como tú dices, no es tan perfecto.

-Bien explicado. ¿Y por Wood, Katie?. ¿Qué sentiste siempre por él?

Ahí me costó más responder. Incluso detrás de todo el melodrama, romanticismo y verdades que se vuelven mentiras al querer ocultarlas… Una cosa era clara, y esa era que Leanne tenía razón, y que leía en mí como un libro abierto.

* * *

_"Oliver:_

Estaba desesperada. Angelina y Alicia mantenían su relación más tensa que nunca, Damyan llevaba un tiempo sin escribirme, y había soñado con Oliver.

Todo era Oliver. Los atardeceres, el Quidditch, las miradas intensas. Todo era él, de pronto.

_Es ridículo que te escriba. Ya lo sé. Pero es que me hacía falta desahogarme un poco, y tú siempre me entendiste. Me hace bien escribirte, incluso sabiendo que no vas a leer esto ni responderlo. Ya aprendí lo suficiente._

Incluso aunque no recordase, por alguna extraña razón, cada detalle del beso que me dio, aunque todo esté tan confuso en mi mente como un torbellino de colores… Los besos, los abrazos y las caricias eran Oliver.

_Hogwarts es un verdadero infierno, y el diablo se llama Dolores Umbridge. Vale, yo tampoco es que esté muy segura del regreso de ya-sabes-quién, pero esto es medio extremo. La tipa esa es un ogro, tiene detenido a Harry todo el tiempo y Angelina, nuestra nueva capitana, está hecha una fiera porque después de fastidiar tanto al pobre muchacho, lo suspendieron del equipo. Casi extraño tus prácticas al amanecer._

Y yo estaba deshecha. Sentía que todo me faltaba… "Cosas de la edad", diría mi madre. Y en parte tenía razon. Me sentía abandonada, con el corazón hecho pedazos y en un mundo distinto al que yo conocía y amaba.

Mi hueco en Hogwarts, aquel cómodo lugar que me había formado, ya no existía.

_Todo está tan mal últimamente, nada es como debería ser. Aquí me tienes a mí, deseando que se acabe la temporada de Quidditch para no tener que aguantar a Angelina. Alicia y ella peleadas, y yo al borde de sacar las garras. El equipo de Quidditch es un desastre. La nueva buscadora es la chica Weasley, el nuevo guardián el chico Weasley (que nunca me cayeron bien, de hecho) y los nuevos golpeadores, porque también suspendieron a los gemelos, son dos tipos tan inútiles que le cedería mi puesto de cazadora a Arlens y me pondría yo de golpeadora, de no ser porque Arlens ya salió del colegio. Casi la extraño también a ella, mejor estar en malos términos con otra persona a que con una de mis amigas._

Ya éramos dos las que no nos hablábamos con Angelina. Estaba tan irascible… Las peleas entre nosotras eran frecuentes, porque yo también estaba explosiva. Lloraba demasiado últimamente, y Leanne ya no sabía qué hacer conmigo.

Oliver, en sus buenos tiempos, hubiese sabido callarle la boca a la ahora capitana y tenerla dócil y sumisa como un imperius.

_Merlín gracias, no estoy tomando Defensa como materia de EXTASIS porque preferí Aritmancia (Gracias por tu ayuda estos años. Me sirvió) pero tengo que calarme a la Umbridge y sus decretos y... vamos, lees prensa. Ya debes saber qué está pasando._

Mi padre desaparecido, mis calificaciones sobre el promedio en declive… Todo marchaba sencillamente mal. Dolores Umbridge en Hogwarts, como una tirana, me tenía en constante estrés, y el Ejército de Dumbledore, organizado por Harry Potter, no lograba desahogarme en mi rabia de querer acabar con este nuevo mundo. Este nuevo infierno.

_Extraño tanto mi vida de antes. Tenía amigos, Quidditch, a mis dos padres y a mi prima. Nunca necesité demasiado, tú mismo decías que mi peor defecto era ser tan conformista. Ahora siento que sólo tengo a Leanne y a Damyan (te agradaría si lo conocieras, lo sé)... y ahí quedé, Oliver. No hago más que preguntarme dónde estás, pero esa es otra historia._

Y en medio de todo este caos, sólo pensaba en Oliver. Aquel que con un beso sobre mi sien y un abrazo, seguido de un "todo estará bien", hacían que mi mundo de calma y cordura saliera a flote.

¿Dónde estaba?. ¿No había significado lo suficiente para él?. ¿Por qué ignoró mis dos cartas?... Y más importante¿Qué hacía yo escribiéndole a alguien que me demostró no querer nada de mí?

_Por una vez en la vida, necesito más de lo que tengo. Por una vez siento que me falta algo... Me gustaría que todo hubiese sido distinto, Oliver. No te haces una mínima idea de lo que eras para mí. Te quiero, te quise siempre, y te necesito a mi lado.._

Fruncí la nariz, tachando la última frase. Ya me había rebajado lo suficiente. Ya no tenía orgullo.

_Pero insisto, esa es otra historia y bueno, punto y final._

_Besos (si la lees),_

_Katie M. Bell."_

Releí la tercera y última carta. Casi fue un consuelo saber que podía mandársela y que igual no la leería.

* * *

-Gracias, Angelina –le espeté-. Por tus comentarios a McGonagall de que estoy volando mal no me darán la capitanía el año que viene. 

-Harry está más capacitado.

-No es cierto. No tienes ningún derecho de ir a decir que no lo merezco, porque llevo, como tú, cuatro años en este equipo. Y si vamos a eso, he progresado en más áreas que tú.

-Soy mejor jugadora, por eso soy capitana.

-No lo niego, pero no puedes decir que no merezco ser capitana después de haber jugado todos estos partidos a tu lado.

-No te pongas dramática.

-Es que no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Si quieres verme volar mejor al menos dame algo que…

-No culpes a los demás por tus faltas –interrumpió-. Es algo que siempre haces. Puedes llegar a ser tan patética, Katie. Tienes los dos pies en la tierra, pero eres tan malcriada. Y no digas que no, que se que nunca te negaron nada, y cuando lo hacían, igual te salías con la tuya.

-¿A qué viene todo eso ahora?

-A que quiero que aceptes tu posición. No estás volando bien, porque no estás anímicamente, y en lugar de hacer algo por levantar tu trasero de la cama, sigues ahí tirada armando un drama y culpando a los demás. ¿Cómo quieres que te deje el equipo?

-¡Yo no armo dramas!

-Últimamente, todo lo que está alrededor tuyo es un drama. Ahora me voy a duchar, Katie. Y como se te ocurra insistir con el tema…

No me enteré que haría si insistía, porque la puerta se abrió revelando a la otra compañera de habitación de Ange y Al. Ese momento lo escogió Angie para encerrarse en su baño.

-No estamos siendo justas con ella –susurró Al, que había estado presente todo el rato-. Nunca he tenido una amiga más sincera que ella, y realmente le preocupa el equipo. Hay que comprenderla.

-Que nos comprenda a nosotras –dije, resentida.

-Más bien, porque te quiere y entiende fue que pidió dejarle la capitanía a Harry y no a ti. Yo se como se llevan ustedes dos, pero se aprecian mucho a pesar de las diferencias. Te ve mal, todos te vemos mal, y no cree que puedas soportar ese peso extra sobre tus hombros.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Nosotras no estamos siendo precisamente buenas con ella, le estamos haciendo la vida más difícil –siguió diciendo-. No que sea una tragedia, pero esto puede volverse en un pésimo momento si seguimos dándole la espalda.

Comprendí como Al debía sentirse. Angie era casi su hermana, y sentía que la había dejado de lado. La verdad, era algo que no iba con Alicia, pero repito: Ese año todo el mundo se volvió loco.

-Yo estoy volando horrible –confirmé-, Weasley es un desastre… Los golpeadores ni hablar. Las únicas que sirven de momento son tú y ella. Y la Weasley no es mala, pero no sustituye a Harry. Es comprensible todo su empeño –accedí.

Después de haber tenido esa conversación y haberla aplicado, sentí que un nuevo hueco se estaba empezando a formar para mí en Hogwarts.

* * *

Sólo dos quejas se presentaban ante la huída de los gemelos Weasley de este infierno que se hacía llamar Colegio: Angelina y Lee. 

-Ninguno de los dos necesita los EXTASIS. Nos pudieron haber dicho –Era su argumento.

Alicia tuvo sus maneras de convencer a Angie de que era mejor quedarse, y yo trataba de hacer lo mismo con Lee.

-Lee, tu sí necesitas tus EXTASIS.

-No si me iba con ellos.

-Pero a ti lo que se te da bien son las relaciones públicas, no tanto las bromas. Eres más responsable que ellos. Créeme, Lee, lo hicieron pensando en ti. Además… -dudé un poco antes de seguir- …además, tú todavía tienes un asunto que zanjar antes de dejar Hogwarts.

-¿Y ese es…?

-Esa chica de ojos verdes y bucles por la que tanto has… no se puede decir que has sufrido, pero sí has pasado un par de noches sin dormir.

Crucé los dedos y rogué que funcionara. Había, a propósito, omitido el nombre de mi amiga para no hacerle reaccionar.

Y funcionó.

-En eso tienes razón… Creo que… Un momento¿Cómo sabías que…?

-Era obvio, por Merlín. Anda, ahora usa el tiempo que te queda para pasar tus EXTASIS y tomar el corazón de Leanne.

-Qué romántica –se burló, algo molesto.

-Oye, Lee. No tienes por qué ponerte así si sólo trato de ayudar. Mira, entiendo que no me hayas dicho que era ella porque es mi mejor amiga… Pero si quieres silencio o algo más, cuenta con eso.

Hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué recomiendas que haga?

A ver… ¿Qué decir cuando uno de tus mejores amigos dice que está loco por tu mejor amiga… quien quiere al chico con locura?

Creo que sólo hay una respuesta.

-Lánzate.

-¿Segura?

Sonreí.

-No tienes absolutamente nada que perder.

* * *

Estaba adormilada en un sillón de la Sala Común. Era mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, mi mayoría de edad acababa de llegar… La niña dentro de mí adoraba su cumpleaños exclusivamente por los regalos, aunque yo si estaba algo deprimida por estar volviéndome cada vez mayor y por tener la certeza de que nada sería como antes. 

Crucé mis piernas admirando los _terlitsi_ que Damyan me había enviado desde Bulgaria. Eran, en pocas palabras, unas pantuflas tradicionales de su país, hechas en lana roja, y decoradas con seda dorada, naranja y amarilla. Eso, junto a un broche y una extensa carta había constituido el regalo de Damyan.

Leanne, que en este momento estaba en un sofá cercano hablando con Lee, me había regalado una caja de música bastante peculiar: La bailarina era capaz de hacer varias piruetas dentro y fuera de su caja.

Lee, junto con Angelina y Alicia, me habían conseguido un kit completo e indispensable para todo aquel que jugase Quidditch: Mi propio juego de pelotas, libros de toda clase referentes al tema, artículos para el mantenimiento de la escoba y las pelotas, un morral para portar todo el kit… Los gemelos me habían mandado cajas y cajas de increíbles artículos de broma de su nueva tienda, incluso algunos que aún no estaban a la venta.

Y finalmente, el de Erika eran tres entradas para la final de la temporada de Quidditch, Montrose Magpies contra Puddlemere United. Mi prima, que ya era parte del equipo titular, jugaría ese partido. Lo cual me llevaba, indudablemente, a esperar la presencia de la reserva, entre ellos Oliver, en ese partido.

Abrí los ojos. No me había quedado dormida, pero tenía la sensación de que llevaba horas en ese sillón. Me sorprendió ver a Leanne y Lee un poco cariñosos el uno con el otro.

Teniendo la sensación de que nada tenía que hacer ahí, traté entonces de ubicar a Angelina y Alicia al otro lado de la Sala Común. Al verlas, fui a sentarme con ellas.

-Estamos estudiando, Katie –trató de ahuyentarme Alicia-. Angelina también tiene que estudiar. ¿Verdad, Angie?

-Nada de eso –respondió con presteza-. No necesito más, estoy casi dentro de las filas del Holyhead Harpies…

-De eso estoy segura, pero unas buenas notas nunca están demás.

Si yo fuese hombre, seguro pensaría como George Weasley y estuviese enamorado de Alicia. Siempre sabía ver lo mejor en los demás, era centrada, amable y poco egoísta. Sabía que para que la aceptasen como sanadora tenía que sacar notas excelentes.

Y Alicia no quería ser simplemente una sanadora. Hija de padre médico, se había interesado en la genética. Más específicamente, de qué formas afectaba el gen mágico las características de una persona, y como parecían pasarse de generación en generación con una característica en específico (el pelo rojo de los Weasley) o como podían cambiar por completo el material genético de una persona (Leanne no se parecía a nadie de su familia).

Si yo entendía de esto, era porque ella misma me lo había explicado. A mí la medicina me parecía más difícil que derrotar a Ya-sabes-quién con varita de goma.

-Yo sí que no tengo idea de qué hacer con mi vida –le confesé a Angelina, que ya tenía todos sus libros cerrados y me miraba con una mirada interesada, como diciendo "dame una excusa para no estudiar…"

-Katie, si sigues dando muestras como las del último partido, francamente impresionante, ten por seguro que te van a comenzar a llamar pronto. Ahí fue que varios representantes vinieron a verme y te aseguro que más de uno quedó impresionado contigo. Entre ellos, el del Montrose Magpies.

Después de todo un año de no ponerle ganas al terreno de juego, decidí que Angelina tenía razón al decir que debía "levantar el trasero de la cama". Me habría jugado hasta la vida en el último partido de ser necesario, aunque eso me costase (y me costó) una bludger en el brazo, que casi me lo parte, por interceptar una quaffle que era gol seguro.

-Si los Magpies buscan algo como tú, están lejos de querer alguien como yo.

Yo era conformista a veces, pero cuando sabía lo que quería con certeza, nada podía apartarme del camino: O eran los Montrose Magpies, o buscaba otro oficio.

-No me buscaron, después de todo. ¿Dónde esta tú autoestima, Katie?

-No es nada de autoestima ni de ser pesimista. Soy realista… Ya el año que viene, veré.

Nos quedamos calladas un rato, Angelina trazando espirales en una hoja de pergamino, y yo viendo a Leanne y Lee.

No puedo ocultar que sentí algo de envidia. Recostados en el sofá, ofrecían un cuadro adorable, que me recordaba a como éramos Oliver y yo antes de que él se fuera. Leanne se había quedado dormida recostada sobre las piernas de Lee, quien también parecía algo ausente y jugueteaba un poco con los bucles de ella.

En un momento, pareció volver a la tierra, miró el rostro pecoso de mi amiga con ternura y la despertó. La ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó hasta las escaleras que subían a los cuartos de las chicas. Y como única despedida, la tomó por la cintura y la besó.

A mi amiga le temblaron las piernas… Puedo asegurar que era la primera vez que un beso la ponía así de nerviosa, cuando a ella todo lo referente a los chicos era poco menos que un juego. Menos mal, porque Lee estaba que moría por ella.

Sonreí, le di un codazo a Angelina y a Alicia y les señalé la escena. Cuando ésta hubo finalizado y Leanne estaba camino a su cómoda cama, Lee se volteó y nos pillo _in fraganti_ a las espectadoras. Él también sonrió, mientras se dirigía a nosotras.

-Travesura realizada –susurró, con su sonrisa de dicha aún presente en el rostro.

Nosotras tres nos miramos, riendo, y volvimos a verlo a él, antes de comentar brevemente los acontecimientos recientes.

Ver esto pasar finalmente había sido el mejor de mis regalos de cumpleaños.

* * *

Vi el titular del periódico, no sin cierta sorpresa. "Quién-tú-sabes" de regreso… Los años oscuros comenzaban, de nuevo. 

-Yo sabía que había regresado –mascullé con ira-. Mi papá no desapareció de la nada.

-Quizás es malo que el Ministerio lo haya reconocido, de cierta forma –dijo Alicia, pensativa-. Digo, ahora es que la guerra realmente empieza, que las desapariciones y muertes se van a dar por doquier…

-Pasaba antes –interrumpió Lee-. Sólo que _"El profeta" _no daba demasiada cuenta de ello.

Nos quedamos callados, mirándonos el uno al otro, y sólo Leanne expresó en voz alta el pensamiento de todos:

-¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

_Notas:_ _Ayer tenía esto completo, listo para publicar. No se como ni por qué, se borró el medio capítulo que había escrito ese día, aparte de las extensivas notas de autor que había dejado._

_Quiero disculparme por la tardanza. Estas dos semanas han sido de malos humores, trabajos, exámenes y bajas de inspiración. Acabo de tener una discusión con mi hermana y eso no ayuda precisamente._

_A ver, a ver… Gente, a raíz de muchos comentarios, necesito aclarar que bastante de lo que se transmite sólo se lee entre líneas. Esto es un escrito hecho en primera persona, narrando __exclusivamente__ las vivencias y la forma de pensar del personaje, en forma __subjetiva_

_Quedan cosas que debo explicar, pero espero haberlo hecho en este capítulo, y en parte del que le sigue. ¿Preguntas, dudas, comentarios… lo que sea? Ya saben: "Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz" (Holofernes)_

_Agradecimientos a: Todas las reviewers, especialmente a Lalwens por aquella sinceridad tan suya que me demuestra que realmente me apoya y a Caprisse Allen por la ilustración que hizo del capítulo dos (Está en mi LJ, el link es el de mi homepage en mi profile)._

_¡Se les quiere!_

_Kayi._

_PD: ...¡Un beso enorme! Haciendo una última edición, me di cuenta de que ninguna nota mía está completa sin esto._


	7. Chapter 7

**Fotos en la Pared  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Leer prensa se había vuelto una actividad estrictamente cumplida en mi casa. Primero, porque quizás ponía noticias de mi padre. Segundo, para ver quien desaparecía, quién moría.

Y en una mejor tónica, leer la sección de Deportes. La época previa a los finales eran de gran excitación, prácticamente esta sección estaba dedicada totalmente a los dos equipos que clasificaban. Y sobre todo ahora, que más de uno necesitaba cosas alegres, cosas que subiesen un poco el ánimo.

Erika figuraba como una superestrella. Los periódicos la describían como "una talentosa cazadora que, con sólo veinticuatro años, conquistó al público con sus jugadas precisas y su sonrisa siempre presente, aún en los tiempos más difíciles"

-Siempre admiraste a tu prima –observó mi madre por encima de mi hombro el periódico que leía. A ella jamás le gustó Erika: Más de una vez, después de que descubrió que volaba, la había acusado indirectamente de llenarme la cabeza de cosas que no deberían estar ahí.

-Es una gran mujer –me limité a decir, antes de pasar la página.

-No quiero que vayas a ese partido.

-Iré.

-No, no irás. No son tiempos para estar andando por ahí, Katie Marilyn.

-No andaré por ahí. Vamos a estar Alicia, Adriana y yo juntas todo el tiempo, nos aparecemos allá, nos aparecemos aquí de vuelta. Alicia es una bruja excelente y muy estudiada, y yo no tengo el carné, pero se aparecerme en caso de emergencia.

Angelina no podría venir. Estaba en Holyhead haciendo pruebas y sellando contratos, muy ocupada como para asistir. Tenía que mudarse a aquella región, lo que le tomaría un buen tiempo, y como no estaba segura de que pudiese venir me pidió que busque a alguien más.

La respuesta llegó en la extraña figurita de Adriana Ferrara. Ella y sus padres iban a pasar gran parte del verano en Europa, y a ella la dejaron quedarse conmigo lo que quedase del mismo.

-¿Pueden cuidar de Adriana?

-Adriana no es ninguna niña. Cumple los dieciséis ahora en Octubre.

Miré la página del periódico. _"…Emmeline Vance fue hallada muerta…"_, _"Hubo un ataque en…"_

Cada día eran más abundantes y peores las noticias, y nada de mi padre.

-Pero está completamente loca.

Reí, pese a todo.

-Mamá, no hables así de mis amigas.

-No, si tienes razón. Adriana no está loca, los locos son sus padres por dejarla venir a este infierno, y más teniendo en cuenta como está todo.

-Tú conoces a sus padres¿Cierto?

-Bastante bien. Al menos, a su padre. Él era mi novio en la época en la que Rigel y yo empezamos a salir. Y no te lo estuve ocultando –se apresuró a decir, con cierto miedo a que yo estallase-, simplemente lo había pasado por alto.

Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada, y me apresuré a la página deportiva nuevamente, que había cerrado para que mi mamá dejase de matar mentalmente a mi prima.

Esta vez decía algo del guardián de reserva de la Puddlemere United. No sé como no lo había visto antes.

"_Oliver Wood, el joven promesa de su equipo, deja al Puddlemere United dos semanas antes del partido final del campeonato. 'Hay asuntos que arreglar', declaró escuetamente. 'Mi familia me necesita, y no puedo poner el Quidditch delante de todos aquellos a quienes quiero'. Este joven escocés ya había conquistado el corazón de los fanáticos de su equipo, y el de las jóvenes brujas que…"_

Así que Oliver si había aprendido algo de mí: Los seres queridos, y no nuestras pasiones personales, son nuestra primera prioridad.

Miré al artículo con cierta mezcla de sentimientos. Me confundía el hecho de que, aunque Oliver no estuviese ahí, no me importaba. Ese partido era uno que disfrutaría de principio a final, sin importar que una parte de mi quisiese ver a Oliver.

No, me corregí. No quería verlo, sólo quería saber por qué nunca escribió. Por qué me dejó tan vacía. Pero me daba igual si para eso tenía que estar presente físicamente.

Una vez superada la fase inicial de depresión, seguía sintiendo dolor y abandono, pero ya no desesperación ni tristeza constante. Comenzaba a invadirme una estática aceptación que detenía este estado de inercia.

Como dijo Angelina, tenía que levantar el trasero de la silla y hacer algo por mí misma, no las cosas se apoderen de mí como un vicio, una droga. Pararme y luchar, superarme, aceptar que no todo está al alcance de mi mano y que de nada vale llorar sobre la poción derramada.

-Ma, necesito que me dejes ir a ese partido. Es mi equipo preferido y en el otro juega mi prima–insistí.

-¿Desde cuando mi permiso te vale algo? –Su tono era pausado, pero era esa su manera de reprocharme.

La miré a los ojos. Eran marrones, como los míos y los de mi padre. Siempre dije que los heredé de él, porque prefería creer que era una mirada de fuerza, terquedad y determinación, una mirada de fuego… Y no la apagada de mi mamá.

Pero comprendí. Yo era tan poco conciente de los demás… Siempre pensaba en mí misma, sin importarme de qué forma estaban afectando mis acciones a los que me rodeaban. Si lo que era importante para los demás interfería con lo que era importante para mí, lo dejaba de lado y no se diga más.

Ahora el haberle ocultado que jugaba a mi mamá sonaba estúpido: El problema hubiese sido mucho menor. Creo que me gustaba la idea de esconderme, de sentir que me rebelaba. Era ridículo haber casi matado a Angelina por hacer que no me dieran la capitanía a mí, si era obvio que no podía lidiar con ella.

Contrario a lo que siempre me hicieron creer, no era más que una niña. Siempre necesitando que los demás estén detrás de mí, porque no conozco mis límites. Por primera vez me fijé un límite, una barrera: Mis libertades terminan donde comienzan las de los demás.

Perdida en la mirada sin luz de mi mamá, me acerqué y la abracé, dándole un beso en el cachete

-Desde este momento, ma. Si es tan importante para ti me quedo en casa. Ya Zacharías me dirá los resultados…

* * *

Bendita sea mi madre. Bendita sea Alicia, por entenderme y de paso, vender nuestros puestos a sus compañeros de trabajo por el doble del precio. Y bendita sea Adriana, por haberse quedado las vacaciones en mi casa, amenizando un poco el pesado ambiente que se respiraba.

-¿Katie?

Me volteé, y sonreí a los ojos azul zafiro de Zacharías Smith.

-¿Qué tal todo? –pregunté, y él sólo se encogió de hombros.

Éramos pareja fija en esa clase de Herbología. Como dije una vez, "entre bichos raros nos entendemos", y mientras ambos éramos desconfiados de la gente que no nos interesaba, entre nosotros nos unía ese lazo delgado que nos hacía llevarnos extrañamente bien.

-Aún no me recupero de lo ocurrido en la final… Tienes suerte de no haber ido –Su tono no era de queja, era un tono dolido.

-Hubiese valido la pena nada más por ver el último gol de Maddock –dije yo. Otra cosa nos unía: Nuestro fanatismo con el Montrose Magpies-. Pero sí, es sorprendente que la gente siga yendo a estas cosas, yo incluida –añadí con amargura-. Siempre consiguen arruinar los eventos más importantes del Quidditch.

Rió un poco, pero era una risa agria.

-Casi no regreso a Hogwarts. Mi papá está asustado y furioso por todo lo que pasó.

…"_Y el mío desaparecido"_, hubiese querido responder. Pero con los tiempos como los que corrían, no era conveniente que la gente supiera que yo era hija de alguien que había luchado fervientemente la primera guerra. De hecho nadie lo sabía, sólo mis amigos más cercanos: Había tantos Bell en el mundo, que de ahí a que me relacionasen con el Auror desaparecido había un trecho kilométrico.

Era esa una paranoia mía. Mi mamá me decía que la posibilidad de que nos buscasen era nula, y yo quería creerle. "Si nos buscaban, era para dar con él", era su hipótesis. "Ya lo tienen, ya no tienen nada que hacer con nosotras. No digo que me alegre eso, pero estamos a salvo."

-Irónicamente, mis padres consideran que estoy más segura en Hogwarts. Opines lo que opines –le advertí-, Dumbledore es un mago excelente y Hogwarts es una fortaleza.

Asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo mucho más.

-¡Katie! –Unos brazos se me lanzaron al cuello por detrás, y reconocí el anillo dorado que decoraba la mano blanca.

-Leanne –Me volteé y sonreí a mi amiga. Zacharías inclinó la cabeza como gesto de reconocimiento, gesto que ella devolvió saludándole con la mano.

-¿Es verdad lo que pasó en las finales?. ¿Es verdad que hubo un ataque y que…?

-Yo lo vi –respondió el rubio-. Yo estuve ahí, y no fue nada agradable.

-Me imagino. Katie¿Tú no ibas a ir?

-Mi mamá no quiso. Merlín la bendiga –repetí por enésima vez.

Nos quedamos callados, procesando los acontecimientos.

-Mi mamá… -suspiró Zacharías-. Ojalá ella se hubiese quedado en casa.

Intercambié una mirada con Leanne, y me bastó para saber que ella había entendido lo mismo que yo.

Sin decir una palabra, rodeé al rubio con mis brazos e hice que apoyase su cabeza en mi hombro. Mi amiga me sostenía la mirada aún, impactada.

-Maldita guerra –fue todo lo que dijo el reservado Zacharías al respecto.

* * *

Tosiendo, envuelta de pies a cabeza por varias capas de ropa, me dirigía a Las Tres Escobas con Leanne. Ninguna de las dos tenía muchas ganas de visitar Hogsmeade, pero la idea de una cerveza de mantequilla nos sedujo.

-Estás enferma –observó mi amiga, aunque no había que ser demasiado perspicaz para notarlo-. No deberías haber salido.

-Lo se –articulé-, pero vamos, no es demasiado el tiempo que estaremos fuera. Tomamos algo y regresamos.

Entramos al local, y el calor me agradó. Tosí un poco, oteando el lugar en busca de una mesa para dos libre. Al fallar en la misiva, nos fuimos a sentar a la barra.

-Nada como una buena cerveza de mantequilla –susurró Leanne, después de haberlas pedido-, aunque quiero probar algo más fuerte.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Paso. Mi nivel de tolerancia es bajísimo.

-No puedo creer que una de éstas –dijo, tomando una de las jarras que nos acababan de pasar- te haga algún efecto.

Agarré la otra jarra y sorbí. Era ésta una de mis bebidas favoritas, si exceptuamos un café bien hecho, de los que sólo tomaba cuando iba a Colombia.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, disfrutando el ambiente. La luz del lugar era naranja, muy tenue, y me había adormilado un poco.

-Lee me escribió ayer diciendo que quería verse conmigo –dijo de pronto.

-Ustedes dos están en plan "búsquense un hotel" –dije. Y es que cuando estaban juntos, la miel parecía agria a su lado.

-Claro, porque tú y Zhivko no daban ninguna exhibición… -Rodó los ojos, irónica.

-Sólo me besó una vez en público y fue un pico –zanjé la cuestión, y bebí un último sorbo-. Pero ya, no es asunto mío y me encanta verte tan contenta con Lee.

Sonrió, al mismo tiempo que yo tosía.

-Vamos de regreso al castillo, frente al fuego –urgió ella.

-Aquí está delicioso… no hay necesidad –me quejé.

-Tienes razón, pero esa tos no me gusta nada, y mejor que te agarre allá si se agrava.

-Sí, mamá –respondí cansinamente-. Voy al baño mientras terminas tu cerveza de mantequilla.

-Te espero.

Recuerdo haber caminado hacia el servicio. Haber abierto la puerta, y ver una varita apuntada hacia mí. Pero no recuerdo nada más.

**

* * *

**

Calor… vacío… dolor…

Y en medio de todo, _Oliver_.

Caigo hacia lo profundo de un abismo.

Un par de ojos negros. _Oliver_.

Una mano se extiende hacia mí. Trato de agarrarla, no puedo.

Pero tampoco puedo morir. Necesito que alguien me saque de este infierno.

_Oliver_.

"Aquí estoy", me dice su voz. "Aquí estoy, Katie"

_Oliver._

Una mano sujeta mi muñeca y paro de caer.

"No te vayas. Te necesito"

Te necesito, _Oliver_. No te vayas.

"Katie, necesito que me perdones"

Su mano me sostiene por sobre el abismo.

¿Perdonarle qué cosa?

Unos labios perfectos. _Oliver_.

Me trata de halar hacia arriba.

Un brazo firme. _Oliver_.

Tomo su mano, y todo se desvanece.

Blanco. El calor se queda. Rojo, el infierno nuevamente.

No me dejes, _Oliver_.

"No me dejes, Katie"

* * *

-Katie…

Parpadeo.

-¡Katie!

Esa voz… Esos ojos azules.

-¿Al?

-Katie, por Merlín. Estás viva.

¿Estoy viva?

-Yo… ¿Dónde…?

-Linda, no tienes idea por lo que acabas de pasar. Pero ya acabó y estás bien. Estás en San Mungo.

Traté de llevarme una mano a la cabeza. Todo me pesaba…

-Hace calor.

Me quitó las sábanas de encima. Seguía haciendo calor.

-Merlín… estás congelada.

-Calor –repetí, obstinada, con muy poca fuerza.

Sentí como algo acariciaba mi rostro. Abrí los ojos. Unas manos lavaban mi cara con un paño humedo. Nuevamente, los ojos azules de Alicia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté.

Parpadeé. Comenzaba a despertar, comenzaba a oler, a sentir. A ver. A entender.

-Trabajo aquí desde hace meses.

-¿Yo…?

-Llevas aquí un buen tiempo. Estamos en Abril.

¡Abril…!

-¿Qué paso? –inquirí, un poco más despierta.

-Un objeto maldito… Lo agarraste y no se cómo, al parecer tenías un agujero en el guante…

-No recuerdo.

-_Imperius_, Katie. _Imperius_.

-¿Yo…?

Mientras trataba de hacer que mis palabras sonasen de forma coherente (y fracasando rotundamente), la puerta se abrió de par en par. Un sanador veía a mi amiga con rostro serio.

-¿Hace cuánto se despertó, Spinnet?

-Hace dos minutos, señor Porsley.

-Creí informarle que había de avisarme si esto ocurría.

-No está en condiciones para ser interrogada. ¿Su familia sigue aquí?

-¿Mamá…? –articulé. Eso: Quería a mi mamá. Cual niña pequeña, "¡quiero a mi mami!"

-Haga las llamadas pertinentes mientras yo la interrogo.

¿Interrogarme?

-No está en condiciones.

-Spinnet…

La puerta se cerró. El hombre posó sus severos ojos sobre mí.

-¿Qué vio?

¿Qué vi?

-...

-¿Recuerda algo?

Abrí la boca. Calor, recordaba calor. Y recordaba un par de ojos oscuros como los que ahora me miraban.

_Oliver._

No podía hablar. Necesitaba una presencia reconfortante a mi lado. Necesitaba saber que mi pesadilla había acabado. Que ya no volvería a sentir calor, ni ese miedo, ni ver todo negro.

Esa mano.

-Alicia… quiero… quiero hablar con… con Alicia.

-De acuerdo.

Silencio. ¿Un minuto?. ¿Dos años?

-Tu madre ya viene –dijo una voz desde detrás de la puerta. Al, la "mamá del equipo". Creo que sonreí aliviada al verla.

-Spinnet, la paciente sólo responderá ante usted.

-Genial –No pudo evitar decir-. ¿Nos deja solas, doctor Porsley?

La puerta se cerró un par de segundos después como respuesta.

-Entonces Katie… ¿Crees estar preparada para responder?

Dudé un poco, pero asentí. Las imágenes eran difusas, era como si hubiese estado a las verjas del infierno.

-Bien. ¿Recuerdas algo?

_Oliver._

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y giré mi rostro hacia el lado contrario a donde Alicia se hallaba.

-Oh, Katie.

Mi amiga recostó mi cabeza en su pecho, y me acarició el cabello.

-Todo está bien. Ya pasó.

-Ya paso… -susurré, más hacia mí misma que hacia ella. Estaba viva.

Miré hacia la puerta. Una figura grácil entraba, figura que reconocí de inmediato.

-Ma…

-¡Katie! –mi madre casi corrió a sacarme de los brazos de Alicia y darme ella misma un abrazo.

-Ya pasó, ma –le dije yo a ella, y no ella a mí-. Todo está bien.

* * *

Leanne estaba en frente de mí, con sus ojos verdes perdidos en un pergamino de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No la recordaba tan seria… Para mí no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la vi por última vez, pero había estado ocho meses en las puertas del infierno, y ella sí los había sentido pasar.

Por una vez, se puede decir que mi amiga había crecido. Y me sentía aliviada por la forma en que cuidaba de mí, y sabía que también era un alivio para ella.

Al lado mío, Zacharías me explicaba Herbología.

-No es por ser pesimista –dijo, aunque de él siempre me esperaba comentarios del estilo-, pero no creo que te dejen presentar los EXTASIS habiendo faltado más de la mitad del año escolar.

-Nunca está de más prepararse¿no?

-No, creo que no. Además, tú no necesitas los EXTASIS. Sales del colegio directo a algún equipo profesional de Quidditch…

-Es el Montrose o ninguno. Sé que tengo mis prioridades mal organizadas –añadí, viendo que Leanne fruncía el entrecejo-, pero ha sido mi equipo de toda la vida, y no puedo dejarlo. Si jugase en otro equipo, creo que no soportaría un sólo partido contra el Montrose Magpies.

-Radical –me regañó Zacharías.

-Orgullosa de serlo. Y vas a ver que lo consigo, tome el tiempo que tome.

-Ya se te destruyeron los sueños de granjas y caballos alados, por lo visto –Leanne dijo con una mueca.

-Me encantan esos animales y por eso soy la única del curso tomando Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en el EXTASIS. Pensaba irme un año a trabajar en una granja, aunque las cosas han cambiado mucho.

Después de lo ocurrido, pensar en irme sola me daba pánico.

-Quién te ve en esas… -afirmó Zacharías en forma de pregunta retórica.

-¿Y a dónde irás?

-No lo sé, hubiese querido irme a Bulgaria si Damyan se quedase allá…

-¿Qué has sabido de él? –preguntó mi amiga.

-Va a pasar verano en Inglaterra. Al parecer en su trabajo le están exigiendo que hable inglés y va a venir a quedarse un tiempo –sonreí.

-¿Y cómo pensabas hacer tú para aprender búlgaro? –preguntó el Hufflepuff

-Ya me las arreglaría. Soy buena con los idiomas, y para lo que yo hablo con la gente…

-Nunca cambias¿eh, Katie?

-Sí, sí cambio. Pero mucho me temo que la esencia es la misma.

* * *

"_Damyan:_

_Dieciocho es una edad tan fuerte. No puedo creer que ya me toque a mí. No quiero crecer. No estoy aún preparada para ser responsable, y necesito sentir a alguien siempre conmigo. Es gratificante tener algo que fue tuyo pegado siempre a mi muñeca. Lindísimo el detalle, lo agradezco. Cumples tu cometido de hacer que te sienta presente siempre, y no sabes cuanto me alivia que sea así._

_Es terrible pensar que ya no soy una niña. Ya soy responsable de mí misma ante la ley, y es ahora cuando más necesito que me cuiden, que alguien me garantice que todo está bien. Que no tengo por qué preocuparme…_

_A quié__n engaño. Estamos en plena guerra y pude haber muerto por culpa de mi inconsciencia y de ese artefacto. Nadie me garantiza que la próxima vez tendré suerte. Y la próxima vez puede salir de donde sea… ¿Ves? Me volví paranoica y dependiente. No bajo sola ni siquiera a mi Sala Común. No salgo del castillo ni para volar. A duras penas salgo de la torre._

_Quiero creer que esa fue cuestión de mala suerte, de mal momento, pero no puedo. Es más fuerte que yo. Yo nunca he sido especialmente cobarde, pero ahora… ahora me da miedo todo, y sólo me provoca encerrarme en mi cuarto, meterme en mi cama y no salir jamás de ahí._

_Pero tengo tanto miedo a todo que tomo la poción para dormir sin soñar, para ahorrarme pesadillas. La única vez que la olvidé… bueno, no quiero hablar de eso._

_Damyan, incluso me da miedo mandarte esta carta. ¿Y si la interceptan?. ¿Y si me rastrean?. ¿Y si…?. ¿Y si…¡Ves!. ¡Ya empecé de nuevo!. Al parecer la cuestión no era conmigo, me pidieron… no, me ordenaron meter el artefacto maldito al castillo. Me estoy volviendo loca._

_Te dejo aquí, antes de que se me ocurra quemarla por miedo a creer que alguien la va a leer y nos va a hacer daño. No va a pasar ¿Verdad, Damyan?_

_Obicham vi,_

_Katie."_

* * *

Cuando quise volver a casa, me encontré con una sorpresa desagradable: Habían atacado al vecindario. Mi mamá estaba bien, pues había estado en el hospital cuando sucedió, pero mi tía estaba herida gravemente, los padres de Roger y Shirley habían muerto, y nuestra casa estaba destruida. Entre muchas otras.

Mi mamá se quedaba en el viejo apartamento de mi papá, en Belfast. Aún olía a tabaco, y yo recordaba todas las conversaciones tenidas ahí, con él imponiendo su mano fuerte en todo lo que podía…

En cambio ahora, la discusión que tenía con mi madre no se parecía a ninguna que hubiese tenido antes.

-No voy a ir sola, mamá. Ven conmigo.

-Eres el colmo.

-No, tú eres el colmo. Se supone que haces esto para protegerme y lo agradezco, pero por Merlín, si buscan a alguien es a ti, no a mí.

Suspiró con cansancio.

-No nos buscan. Después de lo que te pasó no puedo arriesgarme a que te pase nada más. No pudiste presentar tus exámenes, y me parece que estarás más protegida allá que si te quedas a estudiar el próximo año aquí, si es que abren. Estará Adriana contigo.

-Por favor, ven.

-No puedo, Katie. No puedo dejar este trabajo.

Mi mamá casi nunca estaba en casa. Solía ocuparse en trabajillos sin mayor relevancia, pero en ese momento tenía uno más grande que era para una línea de ropa en específico. Había visto sus fotos en las tiendas y revistas, y no me costó entender por qué el publicista quería a una modelo como ella: Tenía ya cuarenta y dos años, exótica piel bronceada que indicaba su ascendencia latina, y se veía varios años menor. Todo en su semblante era calma, serenidad y elegancia, dándole a la ropa que vestía mayor gala.

Eso, y sus juegos de _bridge_ tres veces a la semana, la tenían gran parte del tiempo en Londres. Sobre todo ahora que, sin mi padre y sin Ministerio que pague, podíamos vernos en apuros relativos si mi mamá dejaba de trabajar.

-Allá no tienes por qué tener miedo, te lo prometo. Vas a ver, haces tus clases, tus exámenes y para cuando vuelvas a Inglaterra ya todo va a haber acabado.

Tragué saliva. Sabía lo que cruzar el atlántico significaba: Dificultad para la comunicación. Me iba a llevar una lechuza, pero no podía tenerla cruzando el océano toda su santa vida.

-Es un año –susurré, poco convencida.

-Es lo mejor.

* * *

Cualquiera creería que estudiar un año en el extranjero es una de las mejores experiencias que se pueda tener. Ese no fue mi caso.

Alejada de todo lo que amaba, en una escuela de puras mujeres, aislada de los sucesos… Sin saber quien desaparecía, quien moría… ¡Podía ser cualquiera de mis amigos, maldita sea!

Y para colmo, las niñas de este colegio, donde Adriana estudiaba, no tenían idea de cómo se jugaba al Quidditch… pero prontamente entendí por qué, y que no era su culpa del todo.

En Colombia, todo era mucho más a lo muggle. La Escuela "La Victoria", o E.L.V., no era un internado, mas daba la opción. Yo me quedé interna, y tuve a Adriana acompañándome. Ella siempre se quedaba interna, decía que le daba muchísima más independencia. Todas las del equipo de Quidditch, de hecho, se quedaban internas.

Había tres institutos de magia en toda Colombia. El Fénix, conocido por sus excelentes jugadores de Quidditch. Había otro al norte con un nombre largísimo y un dialecto nativo, al que simplemente llamaban Caribe, por ser el único en toda Latinoamérica que veía Artes Oscuras. Y la E.L.V. por ser exclusivamente femenino y lo suficientemente pequeño como para poder tener sede en la capital.

El resto iba a secundarias muggles y aprendían magia en casa, o nunca aprendían magia: La educación mágica en Colombia no era gratuita o por plazas, como en Reino Unido, y más de uno no tenía como pagarla. Aunque había becas, no era suficiente.

-No entiendo de qué te quejas. Pasaste las pruebas, estás en el equipo titular…

-No me gusta que no haya capitán.

-Yo soy la capitana –se quejó Adriana.

-Sí, pero es algo simbólico. El entrenador es quien decide todo, las tácticas… No es como allá que quien dirigía los equipos éramos los propios alumnos.

-Yo creo que es mejor teniendo un entrenador. Nos ahorra varios problemas –habló una chica joven, de unos catorce o quince, que tenía su largo pelo peinado en dos trenzas.

-Yo sí creo que Katie tiene razón –me apoyó Adriana-. El problema es que ninguna de nosotras tiene el nivel ni el conocimiento necesario como para entrenar a un equipo. Recuerda que fue hace muy poco que pedimos que se nos diera Quidditch a modo de actividad extracurricular, y ni siquiera es que tenemos un campo…

-¿Entonces cómo hacen? –pregunté horrorizada.

-Vamos al del Fénix, que al fin y al cabo podemos usar un traslador o la red flu. Tenemos horarios fijos, y ellos saben que el campo es nuestro todos los martes de cuatro a seis.

-No tenemos campo, entrenamos una vez a la semana… Y pretenden que eso sea un equipo serio de Quidditch –me horroricé.

-Sugiere tú algo mejor –me retó la chica de las trenzas.

-Negociar más horas con el Fénix. Tener a una capitana que sea quien idee las tácticas y dirija al equipo, y decirle al entrenador que simplemente nos supervise.

-Ajá. Y supongo que tú te consideras capaz de dirigir al equipo.

Lo pensé unos instantes. No serlo, pero esto no era Hogwarts, la competencia no era tan ardua y sentí que nada perdía con intentarlo. Miré a Adriana, que apuntó sus ojos azules hacia mí y se sacó de la cabeza el cintillo que identificaba al capitán de equipo.

-Va a ser fácil. Tengo varios contactos en el Fénix. Toma, Katie –me extendió la cinta-. Haré caso a la sugerencia de Fabiola y te cederé la capitanía.

* * *

Cuando Adriana me habló de "contactos", no me imaginé que serían…

-…Manuel, mi novio… Sebastián, Arturo y Alejandro, mis primos. Ella es Katie, vino desde Inglaterra en un intercambio.

-Mucho gusto –dije, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Los primos me veían como si fuese un animal exhibido en el zoológico, y el novio de Adriana la saludaba con un beso de esos que a cualquiera le incomoda presenciar.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –preguntó el llamado Sebastián. Adriana negociaba con su novio el derecho al campo, mientras me dejaba a mí con tres perfectos desconocidos que me hacían sentir inconfortable.

-Dieciocho. Me perdí casi todo el año escolar pasado y tengo que repetirlo –Me lo habían preguntado tantas veces, que ya lo decía como autómata-. ¿Ustedes?

-Los morochos dieciséis, yo diecisiete. Dieciocho ahora en Octubre –respondió Sebastián, con una sonrisa.

Los otros dos, noté, eran bastante parecidos y tenían ojos oscuros, pero los de Sebastián eran entre miel y café claro, lo cual hacía un bonito contraste con su piel bronceada.

-Ya veo –respondí de forma escueta.

-¿De dónde se conocen mi prima y tú?

-Nuestros padres eran amigos.

Él pareció notar mi desinterés, por lo que no preguntó nada más. Los morochos se excusaron diciendo que tenían tareas y se fueron.

-No se separan –susurró irónico-. Cualquiera diría que el ser tan diferentes los haría pelear, pero no se ve al uno sin el otro.

-¿Son sólo ustedes tres?

Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Era bastante extrovertido, pero su sonrisa resultaba algo tímida en contraste.

-Katie, vámonos –Llegó Adriana por detrás de mí-. Hace media hora debíamos estar en…

-Fuiste tú quien se entretuvo.

-Casi nunca me veo con Manuel –se defendió-. Buenas noticias, Katie. Tenemos los martes y jueves de cuatro a seis y los sábados de ocho a diez.

* * *

-Ese hechizo no sirve para nada. Es lo mismo que el _obliviate_.

Suspiré. Ya yo había visto esta materia… me daba un poco de rabia tener que pasar por todo esto sólo para presentar mis exámenes, que probablemente igual no sirviesen de nada. Eso si conseguía cumplir mi mayor meta: Entrar al Montrose Magpies.

-No es lo mismo, Adri. Para empezar, para recuperarte del obliviate necesitas un contrahechizo, con el abscidere conligo basta sólo un suceso detonante. Con el _obliviate_ borras los últimos sucesos ocurridos, el pasado más reciente. Con el _abscidere _borras según recuerdo. No sé como explicarlo, es como si separaras una cadena, le quitases unos eslabones y la volvieses a unir.

-¿Con el _obliviate_ no?

-No. El _abscidere_ es selectivo. Puedo borrarte, por ejemplo, esta conversación de la mente, pero vas a recordar claramente que estuviste hablando conmigo aunque no sabrías de qué, que hacía un frío espantoso, que llovía y que estabas preocupada porque teníamos entrenamiento y no habías terminado tus deberes. El _obliviate_ te borraría eso incluso. Te borraría todo el tiempo transcurrido. ¿Entiendes?

-Perfectamente… Luego lo ensayamos. Ahora creo que deberíamos reunirnos con el entrenador para irnos al Fénix.

Después de una semana de estar diariamente acosándolo por los pasillos, Adriana y yo habíamos conseguido que cediera. Al final, el trabajo pesado lo hacía yo como capitana, y a él le pagaban más. Lo cierto es que nos aconsejaba bien. Yo nunca fui una estratega brillante, no como Oliver o Angelina, e incluso Harry, y el equipo no me quería demasiado.

Recapitulo: El equipo me _odiaba_. Empezando por Fabiola, que nunca estaba de acuerdo con nada. Hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

-Está lloviendo, maldita sea.

-¿Y el problema es que…?

-¡¿Cómo pretendes que juguemos así?!

La encaré. Caminaba detrás de mí, y su tono altivo me desesperaba. Más desesperante aún era saber que la chica tenía catorce y yo me rebajaba a tener peleas con ella.

Vamos, que ni siquiera con Arlens.

-Mis capitanes siempre pretendieron que yo entrenase con nieve. Y nadie se quejaba. Nos levantaban a las cuatro de la mañana cuatro días a la semana a veces. Es sencillo, Fabiola. O haces lo que digo o te vas. Y eso no lo establecí yo –Sonreí al recordar la libertad que el entrenador me había dado.

La chica no tuvo más quejas, o si las tenía no se atrevió a exteriorizarlas. Sí hubo un murmullo por parte de la otra golpeadora, pero decidí ignorarlo.

Quien sí tuvo quejas fue el entrenador. Una vez de regreso, me llevó aparte.

-Está haciendo un trabajo excelente –señaló con su acento extranjero que, como me dijeron más tarde, era peruano.

-Bueno saberlo.

-¿No considera que hay algún fallo en el equipo?

Me puse a pensar. No éramos especialmente buenas, pero combinábamos bastante bien. Las golpeadoras, Fabiana y otra chica de su curso, eran agresivas. Las tres cazadoras éramos ágiles y ligeras, Adriana como guardameta tenía unos reflejos excelentes y…

-…la buscadora no atrapó una sola vez la snitch –completó él mis pensamientos-. Las demás están dando lo mejor de sí, y hay un progreso en todas menos en ella.

Me avergoncé al ser capitana y no haberlo notado, y nuevamente el entrenador me leyó la mente.

-Eres la capitana, y deberías estar pendiente de tu equipo para planificar una estrategia que responda a sus necesidades. Me gusta la iniciativa que han tenido al querer hacer un equipo más serio y no me arrepiento de haberles dado la libertad –añadió-, pero terminen de demostrar que estaba en lo cierto.

Adriana había tenido mucho más que ver en todo esto. Llevaba deseándolo un buen tiempo, pero no se sentía capacitada para llevar ella las riendas. Me había confesado que sabía que no era difícil que nos dejasen: El entrenador la adoraba, al igual que su novio, y como era una actividad extracurricular no tenía nada que ver con el colegio. De hecho si el hombre había dudado era por mí.

-Entonces –concluí-, vamos a tener que hacer pruebas para encontrar a una buscadora nueva.

* * *

La biblioteca era un lugar pequeño y poco concurrido. A mí me gustaba ir allá a hacer mis tareas. En el cuarto que compartía con Adriana teníamos un escritorio, pero vivíamos en medio de un desorden y no era ese el ambiente ideal para hacer mis deberes.

-Katie…

Alcé mi cabeza y me encontré con la mirada de Fabiola.

-¿Adriana te mandó a decirme algo?

-No, sigue molesta –bufó.

Increíblemente, la única que no había lamentado la decisión de sustituir a la buscadora fue Fabiola. Decía que ya tuvo cinco años en el equipo y no había probado ser de valor… Era una chica con ganas de trabajar, pero ya a los diecisiete años no podía hacer mucho al respecto si no lo había hecho antes.

Llevábamos poco más de un mes de entrenamiento, ella no progresaba, no conseguíamos a una buscadora mejor y nuestro primer partido estaba cerca. Hacíamos una especie de liga intercolegial que era algo como la competencia entre casas de Hogwarts.

-¿Para qué viniste?

-Necesito pedirte una especie de favor.

Me lo tuve que haber imaginado. Sonreí de lado.

-Dime.

-Pues… Conozco a alguien que puede jugar como buscadora…

La respuesta a todas mis plegarias.

-¿Y cuál se supone que sería el favor que yo te estaría haciendo? –pregunté, cerrando el libro que estaba usando.

-Es mi hermana.

Ya comenzábamos a entendernos.

-Deyanira Sayago, de primer curso –añadió, ansiosa-. Sucede que mi mamá no la deja jugar, y por eso no…

-Ya va –interrumpí-. ¿A ti sí te deja jugar?

No tenía lo que llamo "talento natural", pero Fabiola era una golpeadora agresiva y precisa, como la punta de una flecha.

-Ja. Le tocó eventualmente, no puede evitarlo.

-¿Y por qué? –pregunté, ya definitivamente lejos de mis deberes. A ella debió extrañarle mi interés, porque frunció el ceño antes de responder.

-Porque mi mamá tuvo un accidente jugando, y desde entonces opina que es un juego violento que no está hecho para mujeres. Su esperanza al inscribirnos a Deyanira y a mí en la E.L.V. era borrarnos esa idea de la cabeza.

Quién pensaría que encontraría cierta comprensión en ella, precisamente.

-No quiero hacerla desobedecer a su madre… -La boca de ella ya se iba deformando en una respuesta impertinente cuando yo sonreí-, sin embargo me interesa muchísimo verla jugar.

* * *

Puede ser que Fabiola Sayago y yo hubiésemos tenido una sola conversación decente en nuestras vidas. Puede que no hubiese entrenamiento en el que no discutiésemos.

Pero algo es innegable: La chica tenía ojo para el Quidditch. Era una estratega de primera y sabía cuando un jugador servía para algo. A veces cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo que yo decía y me lo hacía saber, y a las demás

Su mejor hazaña, sin duda, fue conseguir a Deyanira, y convencerla para que entrase al equipo. A mí no me tuvo que convencer, después de probar a esta chica fue obvio que ella sí tenía "talento natural". Joven y con vista de águila literalmente, no había snitch que se le escapase.

Las dos podían pasar por morochas. La menor tenía la piel más clara, el cuerpo menos desarrollado, ojos negros y cabello también más oscuro y liso. Ahí acababan las diferencias.

Después del primer partido contra el Caribe, en el que la chiquilla atrapó la snitch a los quince minutos, quedó demostrado que la E.L.V. hablaba en serio de Quidditch este año.

-¡Hay que salir a celebrar! –se emocionó Adriana, olvidando que ella fue de las primeras en lamentar el cambio de buscadora.

-Fue un partido excelente –dijo otra chica-. De acuerdo con Adriana, tenemos que salir a celebrar.

Ahora estábamos en las instalaciones del Fénix y debíamos regresar a las nuestras. A las internas nos dejaban entrar y salir del colegio cuando quisiésemos, pero teníamos que estar dentro a las nueve, y los viernes y sábados a las doce. Teníamos que estar con un mayor de edad ante la ley muggle, alguien que pudiese hacerse responsable, lo cual me aliviaba.

Yo tenía todo eso arreglado: No me quedaba los fines de semana. Los sábados y domingos los pasaba o con Adriana o con alguna de mis tías.

-No está el entrenador y no podemos…

-Katie, pareces idiota. ¡Tú eres mayor de edad!

Parece mentira, pero lo había olvidado. Me mordí el labio… realmente no quería hacerme responsable. No podía.

-Katie… -Adriana supo leer en mi expresión-. No nos va a pasar nada. No tengas miedo.

-No puedo responsabilizarme por mí misma, mucho menos por ustedes.

No después de lo que me ocurrió el año pasado, añadí mentalmente.

-Nosotras somos responsables por nosotras. Y yo por Deyanira –Naturalmente, Fabiola tenía que oponerse. A mí ella no me desagradaba, pero era evidente que esto no era mutuo.

Un grupo de chicos se nos acercó. Debían ser del Fénix, porque uno de ellos era el novio de Adriana.

-Jugaron bien –dijo una voz conocida. Volteé y me encontré con Sebastián, el mayor de los primos de Adriana.

-Gracias –respondí, sin poder suprimir una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde van a ir ahora?

-Queremos salir, pero… -Mi mente se iluminó en ese instante-. Tú ya tienes dieciocho¿no?

-Sí. ¿Eso a qué vino?

Miré al grupo de chicos uno a uno, mientras la idea se terminaba de formar en mi cabeza.

-¿Quieren salir con nosotras?

* * *

¿Por qué esperaba tanto a que fuesen las dos y nos dejasen salir de clases?

No puede ser por Sebastián, dijo una voz en mi cabeza. ¿O sí?

Mordí la punta de mi pluma nerviosamente mientras Adriana, en el transcurso de la última clase, me miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo? –susurró.

-No, nada. Todo bien.

-¿Puedo creer que estás nerviosa por la cita…?

-No es una cita –dije en tono más alto de lo normal, por lo que las de la fila de adelante se giraron a verme-. ¿Ustedes qué miran? –Se giraron nuevamente, seguramente para comentar el chisme.

-Salen él y tú solos. ¿Tengo que creerte?

-Espero que lo hagas –Hice una mueca, sumergiendo la punta de la pluma en el tintero y comenzando a dibujar garabatos.

-Si tú lo dices…

Miré mi reloj. Dos menos cinco. A las tres y media, Sebastián se aparecería por aquí, a la entrada, y saldríamos a almorzar a algún lugar al que él quisiera llevarme.

Mi relación con él era bastante extraña. No me terminaba de agradar, pero tenía algo extraño, algo atractivo. Desde que habíamos salido en grupo la noche después del primer partido, había llegado a conocer al verdadero Sebastián. Me desagradó comprobar que era machista, superficial y lo suficientemente irónico y despectivo como para resultar desagradable.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba yo, a hora y media de salir con ese mismo ser… y ansiosa por ello.

* * *

-No te estás concentrando, Adriana. Hasta que no pares cinco lanzamientos seguidos, no nos vamos.

Ya ellas estaban demasiado acostumbradas a los entrenamientos como para quejarse. Yo, por mi parte, ahora comprendía a Oliver. El Quidditch era lo único que me absorbía de mis preocupaciones.

Antes de irme a Colombia, le dejé saber a Leanne que me iba, y fue a la única. Confiaba en ella, pero mi lado paranoico temía que me buscasen, que le lanzaran la maldición _imperius_ y que dijese algo… No importaba cuantas veces me dijera a mí misma que no iba a pasar.

Y desde ahí, nadie había escrito. Mi madre había venido por navidad y había pasado ese tiempo con ella y mis tías. Le rogué nuevamente que se quedara, y esta vez sí me hizo caso, pues confesó que se sentía sola.

En ese momento se me reveló una verdad: Mi madre no era feliz. Había amado a un hombre, a mi padre, con quien jamás pudo estar realmente. Sus estudios, su carrera, la guerra… Y yo en medio de todo. Me pregunto como hubiese sido su relación después de la primera guerra si yo no hubiese nacido.

-…Ya van cinco, Katie –dijo Adriana sacándome de mi propio mundo.

-Sí… cierto. Vámonos.

Bajamos hacia donde el entrenador, quien nos dijo una que otra cosa, entre ellas cuanto habíamos mejorado, y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde habíamos dejado el traslador.

-¿Cuándo es el próximo partido?

-A mediados de Mayo –respondió Adriana-, pero cuadré un amistoso contra el Fénix para dentro de un par de semanas.

-Gracias por avisarme –susurré con sorna, de forma que nada más ella me oyese.

Me tomó del brazo para hacer que detuviese mis pasos y dejar al grupo seguir un par de metros.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquella vez que tú y mi primo…?

-Decidimos que no nos gustábamos mutuamente –Traté de evitar el tema acelerando, pero ella no me dejó.

-Pero a ti si te gusta Sebastián –insistió.

-Adriana, eso está fuera de cuestión.

La dichosa "cita" había sido poco menos que un desastre. No la pasé mal del todo, pero Sebastián tenía tantos de esos defectos que… bueno, todos tienen defectos, pero había algunos que no toleraba.

Y aún así…

Podía ser tan tierno, agradable y hasta dulce cuando quería. Pero vamos, es molesto estar con un chico, pasa una chica "envuelta" en "ropa" y lo primero que hace él es comentar sobre su físico… no, no es demasiado agradable.

-No puedo esperar a que sea Junio para irme –susurré. Esta vez no pretendía que nadie me oyese, pero Adriana tenía mejor oído de lo que creí.

-Dos meses, Katie. Dos meses.

* * *

Había decidido tomar los exámenes en Bogotá y salir de eso. No eran los EXTASIS, pero equivalían a los mismos, y por eso me iría dos semanas más tarde de lo debido. No importaba demasiado ahora que quedaban cuatro semanas, y era la víspera de nuestro último partido.

-Fabiola –me acerqué a la chica que veía por la ventana con aire ausente.

-Dime.

-Cuando se termine el partido, tengo que decidir a quien le voy a ceder el puesto de capitana.

Me miró con ojos entrecerrados, como inspeccionándome.

-Y me la piensas dejar a mí –tanteó.

-¿Por qué no? Digo, eres buena, has comprendido el concepto de entrenar duro y tienes unas estrategias en mente que me recuerdan a… a mi primer capitán.

-Pensé que se la ibas a dar a Mafe, que sólo le queda un año…

-No tiene nada que ver. Cuando a mí me quedaba un año en Hogwarts, le dieron la capitanía a un chico un año menor que yo. No tienes idea de lo bueno que era.

-¿En serio? Es extraño. Tú vuelas excelente, muy por encima de la media escolar.

Sonreí. Bien sabía yo cuánto le costaba decir eso.

-No tiene nada que ver. Él estaba más capacitado que yo. Y yo creo que de hecho, tú misma eres más capaz que yo de dirigir un equipo.

-Lo has hecho bien. Sólo que nos has sobrecargado a veces –respondió con sinceridad.

-Todas lo han hecho perfecto. Un buen capitán no sirve sin un buen equipo. Y sobre todo, tu hermanita es algo fuera de serie. Nos ha salvado de más de una.

-Lo sé. Me extrañaría si no la contratan antes de que salga del colegio.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes.

-Entonces¿Aceptas esta cinta a partir de mañana?

-Estaría loca si no.

* * *

Era el último día y estábamos a las puertas del colegio, despidiendo a las que se iban vía traslador. Yo aún esperaría un rato antes de aparecerme cerca de la casa de mi tía. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol disfrutando del clima fresco, tratando de hacerme la idea de que en tres días estaría de regreso en el acogedor apartamento que perteneció a mi padre, en Belfast.

La pesadilla llegaba a su fin.

Insisto: Cualquiera diría que un año en el extranjero es una experiencia única, pero para mí no lo fue. Incluso con el Quidditch, que fue lo que me tuvo absorbida toda mi estadía en la E.L.V. Obviamente no ganamos la intercolegial: Los del Fénix seguían siendo demasiado buenos para nosotras, pero ya se veía un progreso.

Lo que me tenía mal es que, como ya he dicho, no supe nada del Reino Unido. Estaba aislada de todo. Cuando mandaba a mi lechuza, llegaba mucho después sin respuesta, hasta que finalmente desistí.

-Katie.

Subí la mirada para encontrarme con el mayor de los primos de Adriana. Al parecer, la familia al completo había venido a recogerla.

-Sebastián.

Fue un momento tenso, al menos para mí. Era algo extraño saber que él me llamó la atención durante este año a pesar de todo… Y él, aparte de no saberlo, no me correspondía.

-¿Qué tal los exámenes?

-Mejor de lo que creí, para no haber estudiado casi. ¿Tú?

-Igualmente.

Nos quedamos en medio de un incómodo silencio. Aún así, casi me río al notar, examinando su rostro, que tenía pecas. Odiosas y adorables pecas, que no se explicaban demasiado teniendo él piel bronceada.

No me hacía la menor lógica por qué sentir algo por alguien que me desagradaba de cierta manera. Pero si hubo algo que aprendí ese año fue que las cosas no son siempre como yo quiero. Debí saberlo antes

-Supongo que esto es un adiós¿eh?

Sonaba demasiado radical. Deseaba decirle que sí, irme y alejarme de él que, si bien no me hizo sufrir en el sentido estricto de la palabra, me hacía más mal que bien. Quería simplemente olvidar que este año pasó, y seguir mi vida como siempre, con la ilusión de que todo estaría bien, que todo sería como antes.

Aunque faltaba ver cómo había tratado la guerra a mis amigos en mi ausencia.

* * *

_Notas:__ Lamento la espera para un capítulo tan aburrido. Lo odié. No tienen idea de la odisea que fue escribirlo… Y presiento que Lal y Carly, entre todas las que me leen, van a tener ganas de asesinarme tras soportar dieciocho páginas de relleno._

_Estos dos años decidí juntarlos, porque en ninguno pasa nada demasiado emocionante__, como pudieron notar. Bueno, en uno Katie pasa ocho meses en coma O.o También es cierto que hay muchas cosas que parecen puestas al azar, mas no lo están… Y si son dueñas de una mente retorcida como la mía, quizás, sólo quizás, puedan unir eslabones._

_Pero para eso les tocaría, quizás, leerlo de nuevo. Cosa que dudo que quieran. Ni yo misma fui capaz de hacerlo para auto betearme… Así que si hay errores, ya me dirán ustedes._

_Tuve que crear un mundo distinto para sacar a Katie de aquel ambiente, un lugar donde pudiese ponerla en situaciones que le enseñan que las cosas no siguen siempre un patrón, que no todo se puede resolver utilizando la lógica. Un lugar donde creciera como persona y como profesional. Estoy al tanto de lo inverosímil que resulta, no tienen que decírmelo, pero no era algo de lo que pueda prescindir. Sobre este año en el extranjero se basa prácticamente el resto de la historia._

_En otro tema, tengo que aclarar algo:__ Si bien esto tiene sus pinceladas más bien gruesas de romance, la realidad es que habla de la vida de Katie y como ella percibe el mundo gracias a la aparición de ese personaje de ojos intensos que se hace llamar Oliver._

_H__ay una larga época de la vida de Katie sin Oliver, y que si ella lo tuvo que tolerar, si yo lo tengo que tolerar a medida que lo escribo (me cuesta, no saben cuanto)… a mis lectores, que al igual que Katie están ansiosos por ciertas respuestas, también les va a tocar tolerarlo. Lo siento :P sí les puedo decir que hay muchas heridas que se tienen que cerrar, y muchas otras que se tienen que abrir. Pero todo lo que tiene que pasar va a pasar. Alégrense: Les junté dos capis "de relleno" en uno sólo. Ya falta menos xD_

_Un beso gigante,_

_Kayi._

_PD: Realmente ODIO este capitulo. Se vale dejar reviews animándome un poquito, y aparte de esos, reviews cien por ciento sinceros. Agh. LO ODIO._


	8. Chapter 8

**Fotos en la Pared  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Todos los caminos llevan a Roma, según Leanne. Roma, en ese momento, era la tienda de los gemelos Weasley: El primer lugar al que debía ir para saber qué había pasado con mis amigos.

Pero pasó algo en ese momento que retrasó esa visita. "Algo" caminaba con un aire tan diferente que me tomó mucho tiempo reconocerle.

-¿Roger?

El joven se volteó. Sí, sí era Roger Davies, pero no eran los ojos divertidos y pícaros de quien me llamaba Águila, de aquel amigo mío de la infancia.

-Tú… Un momento¿Katie? –Me examinó con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿No estabas desaparecida?

-¿Yo? Merlín, no. Hay demasiadas cosas de que hablar, llevo muchísimo tiempo alejada de todo. Me alegro tanto de verte…

Tampoco me trataba con familiaridad, más bien con desconfianza.

-¿Qué tal si te invito a una pizza y nos ponemos al día?

Me debatí un momento entre ir con el e ir a la tienda de los gemelos de una vez.

-Está bien –concedí.

Caminamos juntos por la vía, en silencio. La pizzería quedaba a menos de una cuadra, y entramos en el mismo silencio, pedimos mesa en el mismo silencio y estuvimos así durante cinco minutos más.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el año pasado? –preguntó finalmente-. Se publicó que te habían llevado.

-Después de lo que pasó en Hogsmeade, mi mamá se asustó y decidió mandarme a Colombia.

-Pudiste haber avisado…

-No confío en nadie, Roger.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y qué ha sido de ti? Vamos, que llevamos siglos sin escribirnos y ya me estás reclamando…

Rió. Su risa sí era la misma, y yo sonreí solo por el hecho de verlo así.

-Pues ya ves… pasé toda la guerra medio refugiado en el apartamento que hay sobre mi tienda con unos compañeros. Casi no nos podíamos creer cuando Quien-tú-sabes fue derrotado.

Sí sabía que la guerra había acabado hacía ya tres semanas y que el mago más oscuro de los últimos años había sido derrotado. La gente hablaba de eso como si acabase de pasar en ese instante, y era comprensible.

-No sabía que tuvieses una tienda.

-Es un proyecto en el que empezamos a trabajar… La tienda en realidad no es mía, es de los padres de un compañero de curso, pero me pidió ayuda para comenzar a hacer algo ahí…

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Vamos a hacer una tienda de deportes muggles. Tu cazador preferido los está haciendo muy populares, cada vez que hace algo en uno de los partidos…

-Alasdair Maddock era un cazador excelente hasta que le dio por confundir el Quidditch con cualquier deporte muggle. ¿En serio se están popularizando?

-Sí, pero no soy el único al que le pidió ayuda, y otro de los que está con nosotros consideró que hacer una tienda relacionada con lo muggle durante la guerra no era lo más inteligente.

-Entiendo.

Hablamos un tiempo más sobre cómo pensaban montar la tienda. Tenían que conseguir proveedores del mundo muggle sin que sospechasen demasiado, y necesitaban conseguir más dinero.

A él le enorgullecía la situación, pero a mí me preocupaba. Roger era buen jugador de Quidditch, tenía más ambiciones… no era la persona más valiente que conocía, pero tampoco era así, taciturno, apagado, acobardado. Vamos, que su mayor meta en la vida jamás fue montar una tienda con otros tres amigos.

-Cuéntame de ti –dijo él finalmente.

-Estuve en Colombia reponiendo el año que había perdido. En unos días deben llegarme los resultados de mis exámenes, que equivalen a los EXTASIS.

-Ya… ¿Seguiste jugando?

-De hecho sí, aunque el Quidditch de Hogwarts tenga un nivel infinitamente más alto que el de allá. Aquí todos nos lo tomamos tan en serio, y allá se me quejaban por hacerlas entrenar tres veces por semana…

-¿Eras capitana?

-Sí, pero no la mejor jugadora.

Llegó la pizza que compartiríamos en ese momento y por un momento disfrutamos de saciar el hambre.

-Roger… necesito saber… -suspiré, mientras él clavaba sus ojos en mí-. ¿Qué fue de mis amigos?

-Creí que venías de la tienda de los Weasley.

-¿Ellos están…?

Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Están tratando de salvar el negocio. En estas épocas no hay demasiada gente que venga a comprar.

-Oh, a ellos sí, te lo apuesto. Así sea vía correo. Son muy populares.

La noticia de que me encontraría con alguien en mi destino me agradó, y creo que una ola de alegría y calma se había cernido sobre mí.

-Ciertamente, pero ellos no están produciendo nada nuevo. Han pasado cosas… cosas que creo que Angelina o ellos te podrían contar mejor que yo.

-¿Angelina sigue con las Harpies? –pregunté, más aliviada y alegre que antes.

-Por supuesto. Fui a verla en su último partido… no sabes lo que me costó. No puedo creer que aún la tengan de reserva.

-Ya veras que dentro de un tiempo comenzará a subir escalones. Es muy buena.

-¿Y tú qué?

-Veré como le va a los Magpies y buscaré la forma de que me vean jugar.

-Sabes que los Magpies exigen demasiado… no que no crea que eres buena, pero…

-Ya sé… Yo veré como me las ingenio.

-No los puedes buscar tú a ellos, ellos tienen que verte jugar.

-También lo sé.

Terminamos de comer en silencio, haciendo comentarios ocasionales. Yo no podía hacer más que notar que la guerra lo había maltratado. Le había quitado a los padres y probablemente a algún amigo.

Miré a mi alrededor. Los demás rostros estaban sacados del mismo molde que el de Roger. Tristes, agotados, amargamente victoriosos. Reflejando pérdida: Se había ganado la guerra, pero se habían perdido bastantes vidas.

-¿Cómo sigue tu mamá? –preguntó.

-Bien –respondí, algo ausente-. La obligué a quedarse con su familia en Colombia, sobre todo ahora que una de sus primas va a ser abuela. La verdad no tuve que insistirle mucho… Ese es su mundo, esa es su familia. Vino aquí nada más por mi papá y por mí, y ahora con mi papá desaparecido y yo siendo mayor de edad, no tiene caso. Prometí que iría a visitarla seguido, es todo.

-¿Y dónde te estás quedando? No pienses ni siquiera en tu vieja casa… El lugar está desolado. Hubo otro ataque después, se llevaron a uno de tus tíos… ese que venía a veces que tú decías cuando eras chiquita que te daba los mejores regalos de Navidad...

Mi tío Altair. Soltero, no tenía casa siquiera: Vivía recorriendo el mundo y cuando estaba en Reino Unido, era o con mi papá o con los padres de Erika.

Seguramente el otro Auror de la familia.

-En el apartamento de mi padre, en Belfast. Bueno… ahora sí¿Te importa si te dejo el dinero y me voy? –pregunté, con cierta urgencia de ver a los pelirrojos.

-Águila, yo invito.

Sonará ridículo, pero sólo oír mi viejísimo sobrenombre de sus labios hizo que mis ojos se aguaran. Era eso algo de los viejos tiempos, de aquellos días felices en que simplemente ignoraba que era feliz. Cuando mi mayor preocupación era que Roger estaba saliendo con Stella Arlens, o que Oliver estaba más pendiente del Quidditch que de mí.

¿Cómo estaría Oliver después de la guerra?

-Me toca a mí la próxima –negocié, y la sonrisa de Roger me indicó que él estaba de acuerdo.

Salí nuevamente a la calle principal y me dirigí hacia aquella tienda que tanto quería encontrar. Suspiré y la examiné desde afuera antes de entrar… al parecer Roger tenía razón, el negocio estaba decayendo.

-¿Vas a entrar o no? –la voz enojada de una muchacha que estaba detrás de mí me hizo reaccionar y cruzar el umbral.

Ver a Fred y a George, el primero tras el mostrador y el otro saliendo de la trastienda, me causó una alegría tal que por poco pude reprimir un grito. No se veían tan contentos y, como a Roger, su trabajo los absorbía lo suficiente como para creer que lo usaban como refugio para no pensar en la guerra.

Estuve ahí parada un par de segundos, cruzando una mirada extrañada con George. Ambos habíamos cambiado, pero según Roger yo estaba casi irreconocible.

-¿Katie?. ¿Katie Bell?

-George Weasley –fue mi respuesta, y lo siguiente que supe era que dos pares de brazos me rodeaban y amenazaban con asfixiarme.

-Tanto sin saber nada de ti…

-Hacías falta.

-¿Dónde estaba nuestra enana favorita?

-¡Oigan! –me metí ahí-. Sé que soy bajita, pero Leanne es más bajita que yo. Y espero que no tengan favoritismos realmente.

Me soltaron y se miraron entre ellos, negando con la cabeza.

-Jamás cambiará¿Eh, George?

-Ustedes no se quedan atrás. Ahora, tienen un negocio que atender…

-Sí… ¿Qué tal si te quedas esta tarde, y sales con nosotros y Angelina esta noche? Es raro que ella tenga tiempo libre…

-Me uno. ¿Y qué con Leanne, Lee y Alicia?

Cuando ellos nuevamente intercambiaron miradas, debí haber sabido que mi suerte era demasiado buena para durar.

-Leanne… -comenzó Fred-… no hemos sabido demasiado de ella. Está totalmente desconectada de nosotros.

-Ella era quien siempre nos decía que tú no estabas realmente desaparecida, que le habías escrito, pero no nos dio más detalles.

-¿Y Lee… y Alicia?

Fue George quien mostró signos de debilidad. Arrugó los ojos, como si estuviese evitando que las lágrimas llegasen.

Había visto de todo, pero jamás a uno de los gemelos en ese estado. Y ya anticipando la mala noticia, un dolor desgarrador me invadió.

-En San Mungo… hubo un ataque… no sé a quién buscaban, pero Al…

George no terminó la frase, pero yo supe demasiado bien para mi gusto qué quería decir. Mis ojos sí que se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No me digas que… No puede ser.

Alicia. Tan dulce, tan llena de vida. Tan servicial, joven y encantadora. Inteligente, trabajadora, centrada… Tan valiente.

No podía haber…

-Fue un Avada. Estaba defendiendo al paciente, que… que al parecer era a quien buscaban. Angie estaba ahí y no pudo hacer nada.

Dos gotas escaparon de mis ojos, y yo hice lo que pude por ocultarlo. Necesitaban fuerza. Ellos habían visto mucho mientras yo no estaba…

Aunque deseaba más que nunca ver los ojos claros de Alicia, su tímida sonrisa y contagiarme de su sencilla alegría de vivir… aunque necesitaba que alguien me dijese que todo eso era una mentira, que no había pasado nada, sabía que sí era cierto.

Era algo extraño. La guerra me había afectado igual que al resto, pero yo no la había vivido. En otras palabras, yo sí era la misma de antes. Aún tenía fuerza.

* * *

Un restaurante de comida rápida muggle fue nuestra opción para ir a cenar. Angie no tenía demasiado tiempo, y tuvimos que ir los gemelos y yo a buscarla. 

Se veía cansada, más delgada y sin aquel gesto altivo y figura atlética que la hacían tan atractiva ante los chicos. Eso no evitaba que Fred Weasley la consiguiese tan bella como el primer día.

-Angie… te tenemos una sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Soy enana, mas no invisible! –me quejé cuando ya era evidente que Angelina no pensaba mirarme.

-Infantil –me reprochó George, mientras mi reclamo surtía el efecto deseado y una sonrisa se adueñaba del rostro de mi amiga.

-No puedo creerlo… -Se zafó de brazos de su novio para venir a darme un abrazo. Ya debía acostumbrarme a estos abrazos de bienvenida-. No puedo creerlo –repitió, y yo la abracé de regreso.

Hablamos de cualquier cosa de camino al lugar elegido para cenar. Por un momento, toda el aura de dolor había desaparecido, y daba la sensación de que mis tres amigos disfrutaban por primera vez la victoria mientras me relataban las buenas noticias del mundo mágico.

Pedimos la comida y nos sentamos a degustarla en un espacio de diez minutos. Los gemelos hablaban de algún invento que querían poner a prueba mientras Angie y yo hablábamos "cosas de mujeres"

-…Así que en pocas palabras, el tal Sebastián no te convenía.

-No demasiado, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

-Ya estás bastante grandecita… en edad de saber lo que te conviene y lo que no.

-Nunca se es demasiado mayor para tener una niñez feliz.

Rodó los ojos, pero sonreía.

-Eras más madura cuando tenías once años de lo que eres ahora.

-No, era más seria. Es diferente.

-Si te comparas, sí eres inmadura. Todos los que vivimos la guerra hemos visto cosas que mejor le vas dando las gracias a Merlín de haber podido huir antes de que todo se pusiera feo.

-Angie, si me fui es porque yo también viví parte de esto. No tenía nada de ganas de volverlo a enfrentar.

No me respondió, pero daba la impresión de que trataba de decirme algo.

-Maté a un hombre, Katie –murmuró finalmente.

-¿Cómo? –me exalté, pero traté de mantener un semblante impenetrable. No funcionó.

-No me mires así… tuve que hacerlo. Ni Fred ni George saben. Fue cuando… cuando asesinaron a Alicia.

Dicho tan crudamente, hizo un nudo en mi garganta y envió una fuerte punzada de dolor a mi cabeza. Mi silencio la invitó a seguir hablando.

-Yo… se supone que la estaba esperando al final del pasillo, hablaba con la recepcionista y… y ella no aparecía, por lo que me dirigí hacia la habitación en la que se supone que estaba. Llegué a tiempo para ver como un visitante le lanzaba un Avada. Me llenó la ira y antes de que pudiese pensar, ya la luz verde salía de mi varita y le pegaba de lleno al hombre.

Digerí los hechos antes de convencerme de que el asesinato cometido por mi amiga tenía sentido. Quizás era por el hecho de que me sentía más calmada al saber que aquel que asesinó a mi amiga estaba muerto.

-No puedo evitar sentir que no estuvo bien hecho –susurró Angelina.

-Tú misma lo dijiste… tenías que hacerlo.

-Pero no sirvió de nada.

Suspiré. Los problemas y las secuelas de la tenaz batalla eran peores de lo que creí… había muchos muertos, y mayor cantidad aún de muertos en vida. Era hiriente hasta el punto de lo insoportable.

-Angie, ese mortífago pudo haberte matado a ti si tú no hacías nada.

-Maldita sea, Katie. No entiendes. ¡Qué me importa el resto del mundo, sólo necesito que Alicia regrese!

La voz desgarrada de mi amiga penetró hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, hurgando en la herida ya de por sí bastante abierta. Yo jamás había sido conciente de los sentimientos de los demás, pero ahora de repente compartía el dolor y el peso del corazón de Angelina.

-No había nada más que pudieras hacer.

-Si tan sólo me hubiese dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba…

-No tenías como.

-Pude haber estado con ella.

-No insistas en culparte. No vale la pena, gastas fuerza y energía… no tienes la culpa. Mírame a los ojos –Me obedeció, con una mirada desafiante-. Nadie te culpa por haber hecho lo que hiciste. Realmente no pudiste hacer nada para evitar que Al… lo que le pasó a Alicia. Nadie te lo reprocha, no tienes por qué reprochártelo tú. Créeme cuando te digo que hiciste lo que debías.

-Pero…

-Me conoces, Angie. No te estoy mintiendo.

El silencio de su parte me convenció de que iba a intentar creer en lo que le estaba diciendo.

* * *

"_La presente carta contiene los resultados obtenidos por Katie M. Bell A. en los Exámenes Finales de Magia Avanzada._

_Calificaciones:  
__Muy Alto (Entre 90 y 100 de 100)  
__Alto (Entre 80 y 90 de 100)  
__Intermedio (Entre 70 y 80 de 100)  
__Bajo (Entre 60 y 70 de 100)  
__Muy Bajo (Entre 50 y 60 de 100)  
__Reprobado (Entre 0 y 50 de 100)_

_Aritmancia ... Alto (83.2 de 100)  
__Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ... Intermedio (75.4 de 100)  
__Encantamientos ... Muy Alto (92 de 100)  
__Runas Antiguas ... Bajo (69.6 de 100)  
__Transformaciones ... Muy Bajo (57.4 de 100)_

_PROMEDIO: INTERMEDIO (75,5 de 100)"_

Tras calcular mis notas en nuestro sistema, estaba orgullosa de mis dos Extraordinarios, dos Supera las Expectativas y un Aceptable. Tampoco es que los exámenes fuesen difíciles...

Sólo una cosa me molestaba: Un Supera las Expectativas en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no bastaba para ir a trabajar con caballos alados. Había de quedarme en aquel apartamento.

Sola.

Había pasado semanas en aquella condición. El hogar que alguna vez fue el de mi padre no era grande, pero tenía una chimenea mágica (no me pregunten cómo funcionaba), una cocina, una sala-comedor, dos cuartos y un baño en cada uno.

Dos habitaciones. Eso me hacía sentir muy pequeña y abandonada en cierta forma. Le había pedido a Angelina que viniese a vivir conmigo, pero era un poco complicado transportarse desde Irlanda del Norte a Gales todos los días. Ella y Leanne tenían un proyecto para buscarse un piso, mas no era nada seguro.

"No es fácil." Me había dicho Angie. "Fred quiere que vaya con él, pero al mismo tiempo está George, no puede dejarlo así… Y Leanne está tan sola, perdió al novio y no puede contactar contigo. No sé que hacer"

Las noches para mí eran un infierno. Cuando olvidaba tomar la poción para dormir sin soñar, tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar, para estar adolorida. No parecía que la guerra se hubiese ganado… Lee desaparecido desde el último día de la guerra, Alicia muerta. No tenía noticias de Leanne, Erika ni Zacharías.

Cuando finalmente me dormía, despertaba invadida por pesadillas. No hacía nada durante el día, aparte de visitar a los gemelos, a Roger y ayudarlos en lo que podía.

Era difícil fingir ser fuerte.

* * *

-Maldita sea¡No, no quiero!. ¡Dile al señor Whitby que no! 

No sé que hacía yo en aquel lugar escuchando los gritos de una chica histérica. Estaba en un café pequeño en el Londres muggle. Desayunaba y luego me pasaría por la tienda de los gemelos.

-No. No. Sí, la chica da para un buen artículo, pero no voy a trabajar con ella.

Suspiré. Siempre había odiado que la gente hablase por celulares de esa forma (desde que me enteré que esos aparatos existían) y que todos a diez metros a la redonda tuviesen que enterarse de la conversación. Volteé a mirar a la muchacha. Aparentaba unos diecisiete años, lo cual contrastaba con la impresión que daba su atuendo y su conversación. Parecía tener algún cargo importante en alguna empresa

-No es que esté dejando que lo que pasó en la escuela se meta en mi carrera, es que ella te va a decir lo mismo. No vamos a trabajar juntas ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Había algo en esa chica, sin embargo, que me recordaba a alguien. El cabello castaño atado en un apretado moño dejaba escapar un par de rizos, y hubiese dado todo por verle la cara completa y no nada más el perfil.

-Sé quien es. Una vez más: Yo no seré quien haga ese artículo. Hazlo tú. Si quieres te llamo a Milton para que prepare la sesión de fotos y te transcribo las preguntas…

Hizo una pausa. Yo ya había olvidado toda mi discreción y examinaba a la joven con ojo crítico

-Todos los caminos llevan a Roma, Halley. Whitby va a tener esa entrevista sobre su escritorio en tres días, tú vas a entregársela y yo me encargaré de tu artículo de belleza esta semana, que es lo que he querido hacer desde que…

Otra pausa larga. El rostro de la chica se contrajo en una mueca de desesperación

-Por última vez, Halley¡No pienso hacerle una entrevista a Stella Arlens! –exclamó, y terminó su llamada.

Oír el nombre de la persona a entrevistar me hizo caer en cuenta de quien podía ser la terminante jovencita.

-¡Leanne! –llamé, y ella se giró para encontrarse con una sonrisa de mi parte.

-¡KATIE! –Me reconoció de inmediato-. ¡Merlín, Katie!

Tomó su maletín y se sentó en la mesa conmigo. Tres segundos después se paró para abrazarme.

Amaba estos reencuentros.

-No sabía que ya habías vuelto…

-Traté de escribirte, pero no me respondes.

-Lee me había hecho beber una poción para que nadie ni nada pudiese seguirme el rastro. Me hizo ocultarme entre muggles toda la guerra. ¿Y tú qué?. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

Sus menciones hacia Lee se me hicieron extrañas. Eran alegres y despreocupadas, pero el cambio de tema brusco indicaba que no quería preguntas acerca de ella y su vida, así que me limité a repetir el informe de mi último año en forma resumida.

-¿Crees que te hayan visto jugar lo suficiente como para contratarte?

-¿Hablas de los Magpies?

-No, de los equipos de allá. Se me hace que pasaste un buen año afuera…

-Estás loca. Como soy mayor de edad me dejaban bastante libre, pero el año fue detestable. El único ser medianamente entretenido… bueno, habían varios, pero sólo Sebastián rompía lo monótono, y sé que lo hacía de forma más bien negativa.

-Oye… sé que no viene al caso, pero ahora que hablabas de Sebastián… ¿Sabes que Damyan preguntó por ti el otro día?

-¿Qué ha sido de él?

-Nada en especial… Mejoró su acento en inglés y regresó a Bulgaria hace un par de semanas. Le gustaría mucho que le escribas, estoy segura.

-Lo haré, no lo dudes. ¿Y qué hay de mi prima y de Zacharías? Llevo demasiado sin saber nada de nadie.

-Zacharías se fue al extranjero, como tú, y Erika sigue jugando para el Puddlemere United. Vive con uno de los hermanos de Fred y George…

-Charlie, me imagino. No sabía que ya eran novios.

-No lo son, al parecer. Creo que ella sale con uno de su equipo… Pero sí son buenos amigos.

-¿Tú como sabes que…?

-Trabajo para el _"Bewitched"_, una revista nueva de farándula… bueno, algo estilo _"Corazón de Bruja"_, pero más dirigido hacia mujeres jóvenes.

-Se me hace raro que en una revista de nuestro mundo, quienes trabajen en ella usen teléfonos celulares.

-Ya lo sé… es algo demasiado novedoso. Y preferiría no tenerlo, pero mi jefe quiere estar todo el tiempo… -El aparato sonó. Ella colgó sin siquiera ver quién era-… Creo que entiendes. Y ahora quieren que le haga una entrevista a Arlens. ¡A Arlens! No entiendo por qué quieren comercializarla si es obvio que tiene más éxito en el mundo muggle como modelo que en el nuestro.

-Supongo que sigue tan hermosa y antipática como el primer día.

-No sé, no la he visto. Pero asumo que sí. La próxima entrevista… Katie, quiero hacerle una entrevista a Erika. No tienes idea de lo bien que le va y de lo bien que se ve.

-Me lo dices como si me pidieses permiso…

-Quiero que me acompañes. Ahora tengo que escribir… Voy a escribir un artículo acerca de peinados de moda esta temporada, y el siguiente sí haré la entrevista. Me concedió una hora la semana de arriba, y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

-Es un hecho.

* * *

Unos ojos verdes observaron mi apartamento con curiosidad. 

-Me encanta. Es perfecto para la entrevista… gracias por ceder el lugar. ¿Dices que aquí vivía tu padre?

-Cuando quieras quedarte conmigo, estás cordialmente invitada.

-Estás realmente desesperada –observó.

-Un poco. Estoy demasiado sola aquí, y los vecinos de en frente son realmente tétricos, no dejan de preguntar por "ese hombre que vivía aquí antes". Me gusta tener mi apartamento, sí, pero preferiría que viniese con papá incluido.

-Me gustaría acompañarte, de veras, pero estoy viendo con Angelina y al parecer, va en serio. Ella cobra lo que quiere, y yo tampoco es que gane demasiado poco… Lee y yo teníamos planes de vivir juntos, pero desapareció y no llegaron a concretarse.

Hablaba de Lee de forma tan sencilla como quien habla de Quidditch

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –no pude evitar preguntar.

-Mejor que en un principio. Es extraño, es como si sintiera que va a volver… me hace tanta falta, Katie. No puedo evitarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo… es como si todo lo que viví con él… como si él hubiese sido un sueño del que ya desperté. Como si esto tuviese que pasar.

-Eres rara.

Me miró con reproche.

-Bastante, pero la verdad creo que estoy llevándolo todo lo mejor posible. George Weasley está destrozado, Fred y Angelina no están lejos de sentirse así. Y Angie… no es para menos, vio morir a su mejor amiga y creo que mató…

-Leanne, te ruego que no hablemos de la guerra. Deberíamos estar felices de que terminó.

-Deberíamos –concedió-, pero no es tan fácil cuando una recuerda todo lo que se perdió.

Nos quedamos en silencio meditando esto último, pero un ruido en la chimenea nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos.

Leanne tenía razón acerca de mi prima. Bellísima y con pinta de llevar su éxito con alegría y una actitud que sin ser arrogante, tampoco era humilde.

-Ya entiendo de dónde esta dirección me sonaba conocida –Si antes había sido fuerte, ahora sus abrazos de oso a los cuales no había renunciado casi me quiebran una costilla o dos.

-¿Tu novio no se queja de esto?

-No realmente. Él tiene más fuerza que yo. Es un golpeador estrella. ¿Y tú qué? Merlín, Katie, no sabes lo bien que te ves. ¿Cómo te va?

-Ando por la vida a la deriva completamente –Fruncí la nariz-. No tengo ni idea de cómo dar un paso hacia lo que es el Quidditch profesional.

-¿Redujiste tus exigencias?

-Me aburro hasta el punto de tomar lo que me ofrezcan.

-Bueno, bueno –habló Leanne-, que es a ti a quien hay que entrevistar.

-Sólo una petición… ¿Puede no salir a colación el hecho de que estoy viviendo con alguien que no es mi novio? Hasta ahora los medios se han mantenido fuera de mi vida personal, pero no quiero que…

-Leanne jamás te haría eso.

-A otra persona sí –secundó mi amiga con cierto descaro-, pero no a ti porque Katie me mata.

-Además… además tengo la solución a tu problema. Vente a vivir conmigo. Hay dos cuartos, y chimenea conectada a red flu.

-Me gusta la idea. Justo ahora me iba a autoinvitar.

-Entonces es un sí. Tu dormitorio es el de la izquierda.

-Eso fue rápido –rió Leanne.

-Bastante. Ahora salgamos de esto y las invito a cenar. Una última cosa… Parece que mi primita necesita algo de publicidad.

La sonrisa cómplice de mi amiga indicaba que ambas hablaban el mismo idioma. Ese idioma era uno que yo entendía, y comprendí que mi nombre sería mencionado más de una vez en aquella entrevista.

* * *

Tres cartas. Al parecer, a muchos equipos les parecía comercial tenerme entre sus filas. Era algo extraño notar que Erika me había mencionado casi de pasada en una revista dirigida a mujeres… era increíble como ninguna publicidad era mala. Las tres cartas lo demostraban. 

Pero sólo a una la reconocí antes de abrirla: Pergamino blanco y negro, la forma del sello era de un pájaro y tenía las iniciales "M. M." grabadas abajo.

Montrose Magpies.

Si hubiese leído la sección de deportes de _"El profeta"_ de tres días atrás, habría recordado que uno de los cazadores de la reserva había dejado al equipo.

"Puede ser algo provisional" me dije a mi misma, "pero realmente es el equipo que me interesa. No puedo dejar pasar esto"

Querían verme jugar. Querían hablar conmigo.

Sin abrir los otros dos sobres, respondí aquella carta prontamente. Me causó cierta gracia notar que el director técnico era, efectivamente, una mujer.

* * *

"_Zacharías:_

_No sé donde andas, no sé si estás vivo… no sé nada de ti._

_Mañana en la sección de deportes de _"El profeta" _aparecerá algo que quiero compartir antes contigo, exclusivamente con un fanático de los Magpies._

_Está escribiéndote, de hecho, una de las cazadoras de reserva del Montrose Magpies. Es algo provisional, al parecer uno de sus cazadores se fracturó el cráneo y los sanadores prefirieron que no jugara durante un buen tiempo…_

_No tienes idea de cómo fue. Ha sido una de las experiencias más raras de mi vida. La directora técnica es una bruja bastante joven, hay jugadores mayores que ella incluso… Pero es severa, no sonríe nunca excepto cuando algo sale excepcionalmente bien, según los del equipo._

_Es el equipo perfecto, Zach. Hoy estuve una sesión de entrenamiento con ellos y me dejaron exhausta. Son todos tan profesionales, lo único que distingue a la reserva del equipo es la edad: Cuenta la experiencia pasada con el equipo. Me siento tan fuera de lugar entre ellos… aunque otro de la reserva me dijo que me fuera acostumbrando, que ya iba yo también a mejorar._

_Pero sí les gusté, en general, lo cual es bueno. Les gustó todo lo que hice en Colombia el año pasado (¡Te tengo que contar!) y saben algo de mi trayectoria en el equipo de Hogwarts. Uno de los cazadores titulares me comentó que mis pases eran perfectos, y el guardameta dijo que sabía hacer una curva con la quaffle bastante difícil de parar._

_Y juraría que al oír esto, la entrenadora sonrió. Aunque asumo que sería demasiado pedir…_

_Zach, te tengo que pedir que apenas leas esto te pongas en contacto conmigo. Tengo muchísimas ganas de oír de ti._

_Un beso,_

_Katie"_

Mandé esa carta y me tomé la noche libre para festejar con mis amigos todo lo que había escrito. Incluso Angelina y Erika, que actualmente eran "rivales" mías, me daban consejos y respondían mis preguntas. Leanne estaba tan extática que decidió que si me daban el puesto permanentemente (cosa dudosa) me concedía una entrevista.

Al llegar esa noche con Erika, cansadas, conseguí una carta de respuesta sobre mi mesa de noche.

-Eso fue rápido –comenté en voz alta, mientras Erika se asomaba con cierta curiosidad.

-¿A quién le contaste la buena noticia?

-A un amigo mío del colegio…

-¿Oliver Wood?

Negué con la cabeza, agradeciendo a Merlín que ya no me afectase su simple mención. Que ya lo hubiese superado.

-Otro, uno de mi curso. Oliver y yo nunca hablamos.

-Ha preguntado por ti.

Me encogí de hombros sin saber como asimilar la noticia, y abrí la carta.

"_Katie:  
_

_Muero de envidia, honestamente. Pero también sinceramente te felicito._

_Gracias a Merlín que escribiste… corría el rumor de que habías desaparecido y es bueno saber que no es así._

_Tengo que aprovechar esto para pedirte un favor gigantesco. No tienes idea de lo que mi papá quiere que haga. Quiere que vaya a no se qué conmemoración del final de la guerra, y quiere que lleve a una cita, ya sabes, es más presentable ante sociedad, supuestamente._

_Me da demasiado fastidio ir, y lamento tener que ponerte a ti en éstas, eso si me quieres hacer el favor de tu vida al venir conmigo._

_Uf, cualquiera diría que soy mayor de edad y tengo la libertad de hacer lo que me plazca. Mi papá sigue controlando mis actos._

_Bueno, de cualquier manera, si dices que sí, estaré esperándote fuera de tu chimenea a las siete de la noche este sábado. Es algo elegante, ya sabes: Vestido, traje y demás…_

_¡Qué fastidio! Te voy a deber una muy grande si vienes conmigo._

_Atentamente,_

_Z. Smith."_

Me reí al pensar la impresión que le causaría a mi madre el que le dijese: "Ma, voy a un evento importante con el hijo de una de las personas más influyentes de la sociedad mágica"

A mí también me daba fastidio asistir a una ceremonia que realmente no entendía, entre un montón de gente que no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Aún así… Qué diablos, Zacharías era mi amigo. Tenía muchísimas ganas de volverlo a ver. Y si hay algo que yo no hago, bajo ninguna circunstancia, es abandonar a un amigo.

"_Zacharías:_

_Me alegra tanto oír de ti que voy a hacerte ese gran favor de vida o muerte._

_Voy a ser la cita perfecta. Tu papá me va a amar tanto que va a lamentar que no te cases conmigo… Hablando en serio, si mi madre te conociera, ella sí que lo lamentaría._

_Esta es una forma rara de decirte que tú puedes conseguirte a la chica que quieras. Pero sí, es para mí un gran honor ser invitada por el honorable Z. Smith._

_Son las dos de la mañana. Debería estar durmiendo, pero apenas mande esto voy a probarme la ropa de Erika hasta encontrar algo que me quede bien._

_Por cierto… ¿Túnica o vestido?_

_Un beso,_

_K. M. Bell (Por seguirte la corriente…)"_

* * *

-¿Katie? –La voz de Erika se asomaba por detrás de la puerta. 

-Pasa –respondí, acomodándome el vestido de noche azul marino que había sacado del armario de Erika.

-¿Quién es ese espécimen único del genero masculino que te está esperando en la sala?

-¿No te avisé que vendría por mí? Es muy pequeño para ti. Zacharías Smith, me lleva tres meses.

-¿Y desde cuándo…?

-No va a haber boda –le corté, poniéndome unas zapatillas de tacón que Leanne me había prestado-, tiene que ir a eso del aniversario del fin de la guerra y me pidió que vaya con él.

-Ya veo. Oye, no te vendría mal…

-Cualquiera creería que no tienes vida de la cual ocuparte, aparte de la mía.

Conseguí con esto que mi prima rodara los ojos, algo ofendida, mientras yo me paraba y tomaba mi bolso que no tenía mucho más que mi varita, unos cuantos galeones, delineador, colorete y pintura de labios.

-Nos vemos, Erika. Voy a llegar tarde.

-…Si es que llegas –siguió bromeando ella.

Le hice caso omiso, saliendo de mi habitación para encontrarme con un Zacharías de negro, blanco y corbata. Estaba apoyado contra una pared, y no me costó entender el por qué de la más que obvia referencia a su físico.

Él siempre se vio bastante bien, pero su aspecto no había hecho más que mejorar. Cabello alborotado y color dorado, ojos zafiro, pecas adorables cubriendo su rostro. Su contextura era más bien delgada, pero aparentaba de buena manera sus diecinueve años.

-Te ves bien –le dije a modo de saludo. Él era el único de mis amigos que no era efusivo, exceptuando quizás a Damyan.

-¿No se supone que eso te lo tengo que decir yo a ti? –Lanzo una sonrisa, irónico.

-No me tienes que decir nada que yo ya sepa –respondí con un tono fingidamente arrogante, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se hizo un silencio que, sin ser incómodo, no fui capaz de aguantar

-Bueno… ¿Vamos?

-No ha empezado y ya quiero irme –rezongó.

* * *

El padre de Zacharías era un hombre abrumador e insípido. La madre de mi amigo debía ser guapísima, porque de algún lado había heredado él la belleza física. 

Después de toda la parte de ceremonia (que incluía palabras del Ministro de Magia, palabras de sobrevivientes, una rifa de beneficencia para reconstruir lugares destruidos…), hubo una cena. Cada quien podía comer lo que se le antojase simplemente pidiéndoselo al plato.

-Fiel a tus raíces¿Eh, Katie?

El padre de mi amigo, al oír las palabras de su hijo, observó mi plato discretamente. Había pedido un ajiaco, extrañando el que una de mis tías preparaba en su casa.

-No sabía que fueses de Bogotá.

Vaya, el nivel de cultura muggle era impresionante entre esta gente.

-Mi madre realmente nació en Barranquilla, Colombia. Se mudó a Bogotá a temprana edad, y ahora está viviendo allá. Mi padre sí era un Auror de estos lados.

-Rigel K. Bell, supongo. ¿Qué significa la 'K'? –preguntó uno de los hermanos de Zacharías, que no era ni la mitad de guapo, pero el doble de divertido.

-Es una inicial que él mismo eligió. Rigel Kentaurus es la tercera estrella más brillante del cielo, y en un ataque de narcisismo decidió que él era igual de brillante y se puso la 'K'. Eso según mi mamá.

-Rigel es otra estrella de por sí.

-No tan brillante como la Rigel Kentaurus.

La familia Smith se enzarzó en una discusión de astronomía que me hizo sentir remordimientos de no haber tomado la asignatura en Hogwarts.

Cuando la acalorada discusión rondaba acerca de cual constelación era la más pequeña sin contar la Cruz del Sur (Si la Sagitta, la Equuleus o la Circinus), yo decidí que era hora de admitir que no entendía nada y levantarme para "ir al baño".

Rondé un rato por el lugar sin ver a nadie conocido. La primera persona conocida se presentó en un encuentro tan extraño como confuso.

Mi tobillo acababa de sufrir una torcedura por culpa de las elevadas sandalias de tacón. Me senté en el primer lugar que pude, y éste era una mesa ya desocupada.

-…Te veo mañana, entonces –Oí decir a una voz femenina al lado mío. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme a una pareja joven despidiéndose con un beso.

Bajé la mirada nuevamente. La situación era algo incómoda.

-Disculpa -dijo la mujer cuando el hombre ya se hubo ido-, ésta es nuestra mesa.

-Lo sé… y lo siento. Sólo que me torcí el tobillo. No tengo la costumbre de usar tacón.

-Oh, yo te lo arreglo. Me pasa lo mismo.

Subí la mirada tratando de sonreírle a la desconocida. Tenía el cabello rubio natural, lo cual era mucho pedir en esos tiempos.

-Yo te conozco de algún lado¿Cierto? –le pregunté, mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado buscando su varita.

-Puede ser que estudiamos juntas…Soy Sylvia Wood.

Por alguna razón, experimenté una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

-Ya te recuerdo. Katie Bell. Era… era bastante amiga de Oliver en Hogwarts.

Me examinó entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-Cierto. Oye, estás irreconocible.

-Me lo han dicho.

-Creí que habías desaparecido en la guerra.

-Fui una más de las que tuvo que escapar por protección. Cualquiera lo diría de una Gryffindor.

-Es comprensible después del accidente…

-¿Acaso todo el mundo conoce mi vida privada?

Ella rió.

-Precio de ser una figura pública. A Oliver le pasa lo mismo. Al fin la consigo –Me mostró su varita, sin borrar su sonrisa. Acto seguido tocó con la punta de la misma mi tobillo, y al instante aflojó la molestia.

-¿Duele? –preguntó tomando mi pié entre sus manos y rotándolo en círculos.

-Para nada, gracias.

-A la orden. Ahora debo irme. Le tengo ganas a esos bombones que sirvieron en el buffet de los postres.

Se levantó y desapareció entre la multitud, que sin ser excesiva era bastante amplia.

Miré hacia la mesa. La rubia había dejado ahí su varita.

Suspirando, la tomé y me levanté. Sonreí al notar que caminaba como si recién me acabase de poner las sandalias, y con paso seguro me dirigí hacia donde había visto a Sylvia desaparecer.

Después de un par de minutos de búsqueda, descubrí que se había ido hacia la terraza. Ahí, apoyado sobre el barandal junto a ella, estaba un joven que en seguida me hipnotizó, con un aura atractivo y un porte seguro. "Merlín, Sylvia. Tú ya tienes novio" pensé. "¿Por qué no dejas algo para las demás y me lo presentas?"

Dejé escapar una risa suave mientras caminaba, mis ojos fijos en aquel que acompañaba a la vivaz rubia.

-Sylvia… -la llamé, con voz fuerte pero abstraída.

Mis ojos seguían viendo al hombre, ya con cierta sorpresa y algo de horror: Aquellos que me regresaban la mirada eran los ojos negros e intensos de Oliver Wood.

* * *

_Notas:__ Lo se. Soy demasiado mala._

_Ahora los dos o tres capis que quedan serán mucho más centrados, y ya supongo que es evidente el rumbo que tomarán. Como pueden ver, este capi no abarca un año sino un espacio de entre dos y cuatro meses, y los siguientes hasta el final serán igual, ocupando a partir de aquí (este capi inclusive) un año, más o menos._

_Este capítulo, de transición pero más divertido que el anterior (Merlín gracias) tuve que tenerlo a tiempo antes de irme… porque no sólo soy mala: Quise publicar esto aun sabiendo que no voy a poder actualizar en tres meses. Sí, leen bien. Me voy el 18 (es decir mañana) y regreso el 5 de Septiembre. En ese tiempo dudo muchísimo poder publicar, quizás cuando tenga computadora será algún drabble de mi tabla de 30vicios._

_Cuando publique, si aún les interesa (cosa que espero honestamente xD), recomiendo que lo relean completito para recordar nombres, fechas y lugares con precisión._

_Cualquier crítica, cualquier… lo que sea, cualquier cosa buena o mala por medio de un tan ansiado review. Tendré oportunidad de leerlos con brevedad, espero._

_Un beso gigante,_

_Kayi._


	9. Chapter 9

**Fotos en la Pared  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí otra vez como una niña: Pequeña, desamparada, asustada. No sabía por que, pero mi mente quería obligar a mi cuerpo a huir de ahí, pero no podía. En vez de eso, mis pies quedaban fijos al suelo.

Tragué saliva, tratando de recomponerme. Aun así, el pesado mareo que acababa de invadirme amenazaba con aflojar mis rodillas y hacerme terminar en el suelo.

-Sylvia -repetí, y fije mi mirada en los ojos de la rubia-. Tu... tu varita. La habías dejado sobre la mesa.

-Oh... Gracias, Katie -Se acerco con una sonrisa amplia hacia donde estaba y me arrebato, prácticamente, su varita. Sus tacones sonando detrás de mi me indicaron que nos había dejado a mi y a Oliver solos.

Nos miramos a los ojos, como intentando reconocernos. Me sentía expuesta, intimidada. Pequeña, ante aquellos ojos oscuros que me analizaban y que en ese momento, eran todo mi mundo. Todo lo que veía, todo lo que sabía.

-¿Katie Bell? -La voz de mi ex capitán era grave y ronca -Tu... Katie, creí que...

Se cortó a si mismo en medio de la frase. Trate de descifrar sus ojos, su aparente sorpresa y su voz ahogada, pero yo misma me sentía mareada y sin ganas de pensar demasiado.

-Oliver -dije, y le pedí a mi cuerpo que se comportase con naturalidad, dando un par de pasos hacia él -Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti.

Cordial, pero no tan familiar. Incluso algo fría, poco natural, en la posición en la que estaba, a unos cuantos metros de distancia y sosteniendo mi pequeña cartera con ambas manos, casi aferrándome a ella con fuerza para liberar tensión.

Se paso la mano por su pelo, viendo al suelo, para luego regresar su mirada a la mía.

-Se decía que habías muerto.

-Me pillaste. Te confieso que soy un Inferi.

Una carcajada del hombre me hizo relajarme. El ambiente, tan tenso que se podía hasta rasgar con las manos, se había distendido un poco.

-Pero estás viva -repuso con sus ojos brillando tanto que parecía que tuviesen luz propia.

-Evidentemente.

Lanzó una sonrisa ladeada. Era increíble ver lo mucho que había cambiado pero lo igual que se mantenía. Ese no era el mismo Oliver, pero aun veía en él los trazos del chico de dieciséis años que en mi adolescencia me había robado el sueño.

-¿Qué fue de ti? -preguntó.

Traté de resumirle mi vida sin el en tres líneas. Damyan, el accidente, la ida a Colombia. Seca, sin querer dar demasiados detalles.

-Por eso muchos creyeron que desaparecí. Me avergüenza un poco, siento como si hubiese escapado… Aunque fue mi madre quien insistió con el tema.

- Deberías entenderla.

-La entiendo más de lo que creí. Una mujer forzada a vivir en un mundo al que no pertenece, buscando en su hija algo con que identificarse para no estar tan sola.

Oliver me sonrió, y yo a él de vuelta.

-Me voy tres minutos y ya te veo con otra.

Ese tono de voz, a pesar de todo, era bromista, como quien le hablaba a un niño pequeño. Volteé a ver a quien hablaba, y me encontré con una mujer de mandíbula cuadrada y hombros erguidos.

-Al -sonrió mi ex capitán-. Ella es Katie. Katie, ella es Alexa, mi novia.

Cuando Oliver mencionó su sobrenombre, lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos sin yo quererlo. Al era el nombre que recibía Alicia, y esta mujer no tenía nada que ver con la menuda y sonriente chica que murió dando su vida por el prójimo.

Creo que la odié en ese momento solo por el hecho de que Oliver la llamara de esa manera, por ridículo que suene. Por eso y porque verla me dio una sensación extraña de que las cosas no eran como debían ser.

Reprimí aquella sensación y la examiné, curiosa. Creo que era la primera novia formal de Oliver. Usaba el cabello por arriba del nivel de la barbilla, oscuro y ondulado. Estatura normal. A primera vista era común, pero detallándola se hacía una mujer atractiva.

Como sea, nunca nos llamamos por apellidos. Desde ese día fuimos "Alexa" y "Katie" respectivamente.

-Encantada -fue todo lo que pude decir.

-El gusto es mío. ¿Eres amiga de Sylvia?

-De hecho, esta Katie es... Es de la que te hable, mi ex compañera de equipo.

-Oh, Katie Bell -La mujer fijo sus ojos grises en mí, como si me viese por primera vez-. ¿Juegas con Oliver?

-Jugamos en el colegio. Ahora estoy con el Montrose Magpies.

-¿En serio? -Oliver sonrió con aquella franqueza que también había tenido en sus años adolescentes-. No sabía. Felicidades, Katie. Lo llevas deseando toda la vida.

Algo me molestaba y era como él se había referido a mi: "ex compañera de equipo". No "mejor amiga" ni nada del estilo.

Alguna vez fuimos amigos, aunque el quisiera negarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? –pregunté para desviar el tema.

-Cerca de un año… -Oliver se rascó la nuca. Ese gesto tampoco se había ido. Lo usaba cuando se olvidaba de algo y se sentía nervioso por ello.

-Año y dos meses –respondió entonces Alexa algo distraída, examinándome a mí con curiosidad.

Sonreí, muy a mi pesar. El mareo no se había ido y por alguna razón, me sentía invadida por un sentimiento negativo. Aparte, Oliver y su novia me observaban tan intensamente que creo que incluso me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza.

-Vivimos juntos –siguió diciendo ella-. Oliver, tienes que invitarla algún día de estos. ¿Qué dices de venir el próximo viernes?

Tarde un poco en procesar la invitación. Subí entonces mi rostro y me crucé nuevamente con la mirada de Oliver, que no se había despegado de mí.

Otra cualidad que no se había ido: Sus ojos seguían siendo hipnóticos, ardientes e intensos.

-N…no, gracias. Tengo entrenamiento todo el día...

-Fija tú la fecha. Oliver me ha hablado tanto de ti…

-¿En serio? –dijeron mis labios sin que yo los comandase-. Es extraño, porque realmente no hemos sabido nada el uno del otro en… cuatro años, diría yo. Más, tal vez.

Todo eso lo dije viendo a sus ojos, como crítica, como reproche. No sabía qué me había entrado. En ese momento no era yo misma, mis instintos y mi inconsciente se habían adueñado de mí.

- Te paso buscando el domingo, que lo toman libre todos los equipos. No se diga más.

Eso me convenció de que realmente Oliver no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-Pues…

-¡Katie! Merlín, llevo buscándote toda la noche. ¿Qué… quién es él?. ¿Qué haces con él?

Zacharías tenía fama de ser inoportuno, pero esta vez no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento.

-Zach… Él es Oliver Wood. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Esperé un par de segundos, y premeditadamente puse mi mejor sonrisa-. Mi mejor amigo mis primeros años en Hogwarts.

_Estas actuando como una bebe_, me dije a mí misma. _No dejes que te afecte, porque… claro, ha pasado tanto tiempo… sería estúpido seguir sintiendo algo. Por supuesto que no siento nada…_

-No me dijiste que tenías novio.

-Es que no lo tengo… Él es Zacharías Smith, otro gran amigo de toda la vida. Ella es Alexa…

-Michaels. Alexa Michaels.

-Un placer –Los ojos zafiro de mi amigo se posaron en mí. Su entrecejo estaba levemente fruncido-. Katie, tenemos que irnos.

-Si… bueno… gusto en verlos. Gusto en conocerte, Alexa.

-Igualmente.

-No olvides la invitación del domingo –recordó Oliver.

No quería ir. Eso era lo único que tenía claro en ese momento.

-No lo haré. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

-¿Erika sabe donde vives?

-Vivo con ella.

-No se diga más.

-Katie… –advirtió el rubio.

-Nos vemos –dije a modo de despedida a mi ex capitán y a su novia.

Zacharías me tomó del brazo suavemente y me dirigió a través de la multitud. Yo me dejaba guiar, demasiado aturdida y fuera de mí misma como para pensar siquiera.

-Katie –dijo finalmente, una vez fuera del recinto. El aire fresco me hacia volver lentamente.

Parpadeé

-Zach.

-Explícame qué pasó ahí adentro.

-Oliver… Simplemente apareció. Primera vez que sé de él en cuatro años –resumí en un suspiro.

-Te afectó¿eh?

-Un poco, sí.

-¿Un poco? Mírate. Estas temblando.

Volví a suspirar. Era difícil poner mis ideas en claro.

¿Qué sentí cuando lo vi?. ¿Por qué el mareo?. ¿Por qué mi rechazo instantáneo hacia Alexa, por mas agradable que fuese?. ¿Por qué los ojos de Oliver seguían hipnotizándome?

-Vamos, Katie –añadió-. Sé que te gustaba en el colegio, es la primera vez que sabes de él desde entonces _y_ tiene novia. Algo tuvo que haberte afectado.

Ah, Zach, siempre tan dolorosamente directo. En ese momento no recordé que jamás le había admitido a mi amigo lo que alguna vez sentí por Oliver… aunque viendo hacia atrás, creo que había sido un poco (demasiado) obvio.

-Sí… -acepté-. Un poco. No sé. –Sacudí mi cabeza.

Torció la boca y pude notar su preocupación.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Lo pensé. Necesitaba poner en claro mis ideas, eso era cierto. Y para ello necesitaba a alguien que me conociera mejor que yo misma.

-Leanne… -dije al fin-. Quiero hablar con Leanne.

-Te llevo a su casa. Agárrame la mano.

No me importaba que pasara medianoche, o que mi mejor amiga estuviese viviendo con otra persona. Cuando Zach decía una cosa, era una orden, no una petición.

Pronto distinguí la pequeña cabañita donde mis dos amigas vivían. Luces prendidas. Mi amigo se acercó a tocar la puerta. Me llevaba aún del brazo.

No hubo respuesta. Me agarro más fuerte y volvió a tocar.

-¡Leanne!. ¡Angelina! –gritó.

-Calla, que tienen vecinos –dije, zafándome.

-Regresó la Katie Bell que conozco –comentó, y volvió a tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién?. ¿Qué pasó, por Merlín? –oí, y me relajé. Quien se oía detrás de la puerta era Angelina. Abrió, y pude notar su entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Ustedes dos no estaban…?

-No hay tiempo, necesito a Leanne ya.

-No es urgente –repuse yo. No necesitaba que Angelina se preocupase.

-A ver. ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó-. Katie, estás pálida. ¿Qué pasó? –repitió.

-Busca a Leanne –pidió Zacharías.

Nos vio una última vez antes de volver a entrar a la casa.

-Si había una forma de hacer que Angelina se preocupase, esa era –le reproché al rubio.

Bajo la tenue luz de aquel pasillo, los ojos de mi amigo brillaban como fuego azul.

-Que se preocupe. Tiene razones.

-¡Por favor! Sólo vi a Oliver y…

-Ahora te parece así porque ya no tiemblas. Esperemos a que llegue Leanne y a que hables con ella.

Esperamos unos cuantos segundos más.

-Aquí estoy –se oyó finalmente la voz de mi amiga, somnolienta-. ¿Qué…?

-Katie, te dejo con Leanne. Mi padre me espera¿está bien?

Asentí.

-Gracias por todo, Zach.

-No hay por qué. Perdón por haberte hecho ir.

Con estas palabras desapareció.

-Para que Zacharías se haya preocupado, tuvo que pasar algo grave. ¿Qué fue, Katie?

No sabía como decirle, así que opte por la respuesta monosilábica:

-Wood.

Me hizo pasar, y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras.

-¿Lo viste?

Asentí con la cabeza. Sólo pensar en ese momento me hacía latir el corazón al doble de la velocidad.

-Oh, Katie… No me digas que sigues sintiendo algo.

Fruncí el ceño. Esa era buena¿Sentía algo por Oliver, o simplemente el shock de volverlo a ver?

-No se…

Leanne suspiró. Me guió hacia la mesa de la sala comedor, y yo me dejé caer en una silla, viendo el fuego de la chimenea crepitar.

-Realmente no te entiendo, Katie. Por lo que sé, fue tu amigo. Nunca llegaron a ser más. Y aún así…

-…aún así tengo demasiadas preguntas que quedaron sin respuesta, y por eso no he podido dejar de pensar en él. Ni siquiera cuando estuve con Damyan, que lo tenía todo más reciente.

-Eso lo sé. Lo llamabas en voz alta cuando estuviste interna en San Mungo.

Suspiré. Mis sospechas se acababan de ver confirmadas. Mi subconsciente siempre anheló a Oliver.

-No lo entiendo, Katie. Si hubiesen sido más que amigos…

-…lo hubiese dejado hasta ahí y no hubiese pensado más en eso.

-Pero fueron solo amigos. Es decir, ahí no pasó nada…

Bufé. A veces olvidaba de que Leanne vivía sin un trozo de información. Ella pareció notar eso, porque me vio y ladeó la cabeza.

-Katie¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó entre Wood y tú?

-Nada diferente a lo que sabes, excepto…

-Excepto… -Se sentó al lado mío, viéndome aún con aquella extraña expresión.

-El último día de su último año… cuando nosotras estábamos en cuarto… él… -Sólo recordarlo lo hacía parecer reciente-… Oliver me besó.

-¡¿QUÉ?!. ¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada?

-Porque… es estúpido, pero nunca supe realmente si pasó… es un momento tan difuso, y no recuerdo nada de los dos días siguientes.

-¿Nada?

-Nada –confirmé.

-¿No es posible que te haya lanzado un hechizo de memoria?

La idea se planteó como nueva ante mí. Y de pronto, me parecía algo tan evidente que me sentí tonta por no haberlo notado antes.

Pero luego vinieron las complicaciones.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-No lo sé. Yo recuerdo como estabas ese día y el siguiente. Enojada, no hablabas con nadie, ni con él… creo que ni siquiera comiste.

Traté de recordar, pero el hecho de que me fuese imposible sólo confirmaba la idea de Leanne.

Ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle directamente a Oliver.

**

* * *

**

-¡Vamos!. ¿Qué es eso?

Nuestra directora técnica no estaba de buen humor ese día. Claro que yo tampoco estaba rindiendo, aún con los sucesos de hacía dos noches rondando por mi encéfalo.

Esa mujer era admirable. Dedicaba tiempo a conocer y a tratar a cada uno de sus jugadores. Creía en el caso individual, y que lo que hacía al equipo eran siete individuos con talentos y características distintas. Que la combinación entre éstos era lo que hacía un buen equipo, y que un buen equipo sin tomar esto en cuenta, salía simplemente por cuestión de suerte.

-Ven para acá. ¡Ven para acá, te digo! No tengo todo el día.

Obedecí, y llevé mi Cleansweep 11 al nivel del suelo, al lado de ella.

-¿Dónde quedó la Katie Bell de pases precisos?. ¿La Katie Bell ágil…?

-Ya –Una cosa había aprendido, y es que si no la interrumpías, no escuchaba-. No es mi mejor día…

-No eres una Magpie. No hay días buenos ni malos, solo días con entusiasmo y días sin entusiasmo.

-Es lo mismo.

-Nuestro próximo partido es contra el Puddlemere United y pensaba sacarte de la reserva. O demuestras que eso te motiva o no quiero volverte a ver por aquí.

Sonreí. Creo que apenas escuché el nombre del equipo contra quien jugábamos. Lo asocié a Erika. Luego a Oliver.

-¿Y eso? –fue todo lo que alcancé a decir.

-Eres lo que necesita el equipo en este momento. Alguien que intercepte y pase, alguien agil, alguien atrevido. Entras en ese perfil, así que quiero verte jugar. Además, sé que su guardián era tu capitán en Hogwarts… ¿O me equivoco?

-No se equivoca.

-¿Crees saber como burlar sus defensas?

-Definitivamente, si es que su estilo no ha cambiado. Pero todos los jugadores del equipo ya han jugado contra él…

-No seas tonta. ¿Quieres jugar como titular?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces no te quejes. Te queda mucho por aprender, Bell. El hombre se comporta con sus habilidades igual que con su propia alma: Las desarrolles o no, la esencia siempre será la misma.

**

* * *

**

"_Damyan:_

_Sé que soy una mala amiga y merezco ser noqueada por una bludger por no escribirte antes._

_No sabes todo lo que me ha pasado desde que regresé de Colombia. Me enteré de que algunos amigos no sobrevivieron a la guerra. Estoy jugando para mi equipo predilecto. Me encontré con Oliver Wood (¿recuerdas que te lo mencioné?) frente a frente y no se cómo, terminé accediendo a ir a visitarlo a él y a su novia el domingo._

_Necesito poner en claro mis sentimientos con respecto a… todo._

_¿Qué ha sido de ti?_

_Obicham vi,_

_Katie"_

**

* * *

**

-¡Katie!... ¡Kate!... ¡Kit-kat!... ¡Kitty-Katie!...

Los apodos, cada vez más ridículos, me estaban sacando del agradable sueño que tenía, dormida en un sofá en la casa de mi padre.

La voz debía ser de Erika.

-¡Kate-Ka…!

-Erika, cállate –me quejé. Mi voz sonó ininteligible incluso para mí.

-Aquí estás, primita…

-Tengo diecinueve. Soy grande.

-Eres una niña grande ya, primita.

-¿Por qué las ganas de fastidiarme ahora?

-Porque me enteré de que tienes cita para el domingo… Por cierto, me mandan a decir que te pasan buscando a las dos.

Tardé en pensar.

-Sí, Oliver y su novia me vienen a buscar porque ella insiste en que quiere conocer el pasado de su novio… y allí estoy yo.

-Oh, verdad que tiene novia. Es una pena.

-¿Por qué? Alexa me pareció lo más de agradable…

-Nunca me cayó demasiado bien. Es demasiado… no se, demasiado _mamá _para su propio bien. Desde que tienen casa me recuerda tanto a nuestras madres…

-Háblame de ella.

-¿De Michaels?

Asentí.

-¿Por qué esa curiosidad?

-Porque me incomoda salir con alguien que no conozco…

_Mentirosa_, me dije a mi misma muy a mi pesar. A mí también me daba mala espina esa Alexa. O no… O simplemente era que tenía una especie de prejuicio contra ella…

Con lo agradable que era.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Muggle, está en la universidad estudiando Publicidad, al parecer conoció a Oliver en un bar… algún cliché de ese estilo. Vive con Oliver, ya sabe que es mago…

-Una historia perfecta –observé.

-Sí, algo así –accedió ella-. Están muy enamorados, eso es evidente.

Y entonces ahí lo supe. Supe qué sentí todos estos días. Las cosas no estaban bien. _Yo_ debía estar en el lugar de _ella_.

Estaba _celosa_.

Y eso me hizo darme cuenta de que nunca dejé de sentir algo por Oliver. Algo, por más tenue que fuese, había quedado entre las cenizas. Algo que vivía en el pasado, vivía de recuerdos.

Entré a mi cuarto y decidí poner algo en claro: Mi pasado. Mis álbumes de fotos estaban conmigo, y decidí comenzar por ahí.

Creo que había olvidado lo unida que era con Oliver. Una de cada tres fotos mías era yo con él haciendo cualquier cosa. Mi favorita, recuerdo, era una donde yo conseguía anotarle un gol, y otra donde él me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Decidí sacar las fotos de mi álbum y decorar las desnudas paredes de aquella habitación. Algunas con él, otras con el equipo, mis compañeras de cuarto, mis amigas… incluso un par con Damyan, y con Granger y Krum. Adriana, Sebastián, las hermanas Sayago. Eventos olvidados.

Fotos con mi madre, mi padre, mis primos. Fotos que reflejaban lo que había sido, lo que nunca volvería a ser.

Pronto mi pared agarro color.

Me alejé a observarla. Llena de vida, de infancia, adolescencia. Alegría.

Era feliz. No era agradable. Era cínica, pero conformista. Era una chiquilla jugando a ser grande. Mi pasado tenía manchas, pero jamás me importo… Era feliz.

Ahora… ¿Era feliz ahora?. Estaba bastante conforme, y mi vida parecía agarrar rumbo, pero algo me faltaba. No era una tragedia, no estaba deprimida, no me estaba muriendo… simplemente algo me faltaba.

Quizás la desaparición de mi padre, de Lee, la muerte de Alicia… Quizás el haber perdido a un amigo cuando recién comenzaba a crecer… Quizás que había aprendido a ver todos los matices de colores que ofrece la vida, no solo el blanco y el negro.

Quizás fue, simplemente, que maduré.

**

* * *

**

"_Katie:_

_Un gusto enorme oír de ti. Comprendo que hayas estado ocupada._

_Me preocupa tu encuentro con ese individuo. Soy de los que cree que un sentimiento puede durar eternamente… Pero ten cuidado. Puedes estar enamorada de un recuerdo._

_Yo te diría que no te compliques. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Solo mantenme informado._

_Sigo trabajando para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio de Magia en Bulgaria. Tuve que recibir a una bruja estadounidense y tengo la impresión de que le agradó la estadía (Sé que dirías tú: que le agradé yo, más bien). Yo solo espero que eso se traduzca en una promoción y por ello, en un aumento de sueldo. El alquiler está por los cielos._

_Obicham vi,_

_D.Z"_

**

* * *

**

-Menos mal que no es una cita¿Eh, Katie?

-No se de qué hablas.

-¿Entonces por qué llevas una hora arreglándote?

-Porque… no sé. Me dio.

-Qué excusa tan patética. Vamos, era tu amigo y se ve demasiado bien como para ser sano. Algo tiene que llamarte la atención.

Suspiré, dejando el delineador sobre el tocador de mi baño. Erika simplemente estaba sentada sobre el inodoro, riéndose de mi ansiedad.

-Entré a tu cuarto. Vi las fotos. Hablan más de ti misma de lo que a ti te gustaría.

No respondí. Me alejé del espejo y examiné mi reflejo. Me gustaba. Volteé a ver a mi prima, dedicándole toda mi atención.

-Oliver y tú tuvieron algo en el colegio¿no?

Esa semana, mi pasado amenazaba con perseguirme. No solo verlo, no solo las fotos que abrieron viejas heridas. La gente me volvía a tratar como si yo tuviese catorce o quince años.

No se cómo, Leanne, Zacharías y Erika comprendían que las cosas me dolían (porque era _dolor_ lo que estaba sintiendo) igual que cuando me habían pasado.

-Éramos mejores amigos –respondí escuetamente antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

-Pero tú estabas enamorada de él.

-Sí, Erika, estaba enamorada de él. Ahora dedícate a tus cosas. ¿No tienes un novio del que ocuparte?

-Vengo de ahí.

Rodé los ojos. La convivencia con mi prima estaba resultando ser prácticamente imposible. Vigilaba mis horarios, mis salidas, entradas, interrogaba al pobre Zacharías cada vez que me venía a buscar y supe esta vez que tenía que estar lista a tiempo para poder sacar a Oliver de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Fui al cuarto de mi prima, donde estaba el único espejo de cuerpo completo de toda la casa. Me miré por enésima vez.

-Maldita sea¡Que estás bien! –me aseguró el simpático espejo-. No entiendo qué tanto te miras. Que quieres que te diga¿Que pareces Miss Universo?... ¡Sonríe por el amor de Merlín, niña!

No pude evitar reír. Ese espejo siempre me había causado gracia.

-¿Ves? Mejor. Ahora sí estás perfecta. No te hagas más nada.

Igual no me hubiese dado tiempo.

-Katie, Oliver te busca.

Mi prima entró a su cuarto, donde yo estaba, y me guiñó un ojo.

_Insoportable_, pensé, saliendo y encontrándome con el guapísimo guardameta del Puddlemere United.

Sonrió al verme, y se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado.

-Vaya casita que tienen –Fue su modo de saludarme.

Yo también sonreí, tratando de que mis manos no temblaran. Hasta este momento, no había tomado conciencia de que pasaría todo un día con Oliver. Aquel de quien me había enamorado, aquel que no me había escrito.

-Era de mi padre. Nuestra casa quedó destruida por la guerra y tuvimos que venir acá.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Podía sentir la presencia de Erika a mis espaldas, y tenía la extraña sensación de que ella sabía qué estaba pensando en ese momento.

-¿Vamos? –dijo Oliver.

Caminé hacia donde él estaba.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A nuestra casa. Vivo con Al en el sur de Inglaterra.

Ser mago te daba la ventaja de poder moverte por todo el Reino Unido e Irlanda con comodidad. Yo me desplazaba diariamente de Irlanda del Norte a Escocia. Así, un viaje como el que iba a hacer era lo mismo que ir y llamar a la puerta del vecino de en frente.

-¿A dónde hay que aparecernos?

-Nada de eso. Odio aparecerme –me retó él. Podía decir que era un reto por como me miraba, con una media sonrisa y ambas cejas alzadas- ¿No tienes polvos flu?

-Estás loco. Yo no me voy por red flu. Nos tomaría siglos entre toda esa…

-Entre cuento y cuento –interrumpió Erika-, la comida se le va a enfriar a Alexa. Merlín sabe que es una excelente cocinera y que se va a enfadar si no llegan a tiempo.

Ya entendí por qué le recordaba a nuestras madres. Ya podía ver a la mujer de cabellos cortos con un delantal, un cucharón en una mano y una olla en la otra.

-Te complaceré porque eres la invitada –cedió él-. Pero dame la mano… si no conoces el lugar no puedes aparecerte.

Lo obedecí. Su mano, envolviendo la mía, me dio un ligero escalofrío que traté de que él no notara. Creo que lo notó, porque me sonrió milésimas antes de desaparecernos y reaparecer millas al sureste. O eso me pareció.

Estábamos en un lugar que identifiqué como las escaleras de emergencia de algún edificio.

-El único lugar donde no pueden vernos si nos aparecemos es aquí. Por eso prefiero la red flu.

Me encogí de hombros y le seguí hasta que llegamos a una puerta en concreto. Golpeó tres veces, con fuerza tal que me hizo pegar un brinco del sobresalto.

Noté que aún me tenía agarrada de la mano. Me zafé.

-Voy, voy… -se oyó decir desde adentro, y la puerta se abrió revelando a una Alexa Michaels casi irreconocible, de cabellos despeinados, ropa holgada y grandes ojeras-. ¡Hola! Katie, necesito que me disculpes. He tenido tanto que hacer estos días que…

-Tranquila –la interrumpí, observándola con cierta diversión-. Todas tenemos días así.

Me hizo pasar. Era un apartamento decente, muy por el estilo del que Leanne y Angelina compartían. Una sala comedor, un baño, un bacón, una habitación.

-¡Benditos sean ustedes los magos por no tener universidad! Daría lo que fuera por tener ya mi título…

-Y entonces trabajarás, e igual estarás ocupada. No puedes tener todo en la vida, Al.

La mujer suspiró y se dejó mimar por su novio, que le dio un beso en la frente y luego uno en los labios.

¿Es mi imaginación, o se estaban portando casi como una pareja _casada_?

Fue mi turno de suspirar, dirigiéndome hacia el balcón. _Huyendo_. Abrí las cortinas y salí, sonriendo ante el aire fresco.

Amaba el frió de forma loca. Y cuando digo "loca" es porque recuerdo con extrema gratitud y alegría aquella vez que me perdí en Hogsmeade, a -15 grados centígrados. Estaba con los gemelos y Lee.

Claro que ahora sólo era el aire fresco de comienzos de otoño. Lo que me hizo mantener la sonrisa fue la vista. Kilómetros de mar, una magnífica costa, y unas cuantas casas y edificios más pequeños hacia los lados.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí. Mi nariz sentía el ardor que venía con aquel frío. Mis manos estaban guardadas en los bolsillos de mis jeans. Mis ojos fijos en el horizonte.

Me coloqué mis manos sobre mi nariz y me giré. Mis ojos tropezaron con otros, los de mi ex capitán, y pude haberme caído por el balcón del sobresalto.

-Sabía que te gustaba el frío, pero para todo hay un límite. Tienes pinta de estarte congelando.

-No hace tanto frío…

-No has cambiado nada¿cierto?

-Un poco. Tú tampoco has cambiado demasiado…

-Un poco –secundó él-. Oye, permíteme disculpar a Alexa. Ella normalmente no es mala anfitriona… Empieza mañana semestrales.

Hice una mueca. Tener complejo de madre y estar en la universidad a la vez no era una buena mezcla.

-Tus novias siempre son iguales –observé.

-¿Cómo así?

-Al menos las dos que conocí en colegio… no eran tus novias en el estricto sentido de la palabra, pero ambas te trataban como si fueras su hijo y ambas se sorprendieron al notar que no tenías tiempo para ellas por el Quidditch.

Rió.

-En este caso… Lo de Alexa va para largo. No nos vemos el tiempo suficiente, ella tiene sus clases y yo mis entrenamientos.

-La quieres¿eh?

-Muchísimo. Soy muy afortunado al tener a alguien como ella a mi lado.

No tuve tiempo de procesar esta información debidamente porque la susodicha nos llamó a comer.

-No entiendo como te gusta este clima –Alexa estaba terminando de colocar las bandejas de comida en la mesa-. Yo solamente soy completamente feliz en verano.

-A mi me fascina. El clima en Bogotá se parece mucho a éste.

Arrugó la nariz.

-¿Eres de afuera? Creí que…

-Mi madre es de Barranquilla, Colombia, pero está viviendo en la capital.

-¿Y en qué está tu padre? –la pregunta la hizo Oliver. Lo miré a los ojos.

-Muerto –suspiré. No _desaparecido_, sino _muerto_. Ya a estas alturas si alguien no había aparecido, era porque simplemente no iba a aparecer jamás.

La boca de Oliver se abrió un poco delatando su sorpresa.

-Lo siento, Kate.

Me encogí de hombros. Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo, que me vi en necesidad de romper como si el mismo no existiese.

-Era Auror. No trabajaba para el Ministerio sino para no se qué organización secreta…

-¿La Orden del Fénix?

-No, no creo. No respondía a órdenes de Dumbledore.

Nos dedicamos a hacer un necesitado silencio y degustar la comida. Mi prima tenía razón: Esta mujer podía hacer algo tan sencillo como un sándwich de queso, e igual ibas a jurar que era el mejor sándwich de queso que te habías comido.

-¿Qué has sabido de la gente del equipo? Sé que Roger Davies tiene un negocio en el Callejón Diagon, igual los gemelos… Angelina sigue con las Harpies… pero de resto…

-Alicia y Lee muertos. El resto siguen ahí, Fred saliendo con Angelina, George deshecho y Leanne saliendo adelante con las uñas.

-Una persona admirable esa Leanne.

Asentí con la cabeza, coincidiendo. Su apariencia era la de una chica de quince, pero era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido en toda mi vida.

Exceptuando a mi madre.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono, cosa que nos sobresaltó a los tres. Oliver se levantó automáticamente a responder la llamada. Yo levanté mis ojos de mi plato y me encontré con una Alexa sonriente.

-Tenías hambre –observó.

-No desayuné. Tú sí que sabes cocinar… Ya mi prima me lo había advertido.

-Bell… Erika Bell¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza antes de tomar un trago de agua.

-Es como una hermana para Oliver –Su voz me sonó a lamento, por lo que fruncí el ceño-. Cuando conocí a Oliver, era una persona muy cerrada, con demasiados demonios. No habla nunca de nada relacionado a Hogwarts.

-¿Dónde se conocieron?

-En King's Cross. Mi hermanastro es mago. Fuimos a recogerlo y lo vi, histérico. En esa época me las daba de psicóloga y me acerqué a hablarle. No hablamos demasiado, sólo lo suficiente hasta que se calmó. Después de eso me contactó vía lechuza, nos seguimos viendo, y el resto de la historia es obvia.

Hice una mueca que no quería significar nada en específico.

-Es una persona mucho más alegre desde que se encontraron la otra noche –dejó caer ella.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

-Éramos muy buenos amigos en el colegio. Inseparables –me limité a decir ante el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida.

Las dos miramos hacia la cocinita, que era donde estaba el teléfono. Oliver nos vio de regreso y nos sonrió.

-Espero que nos visites más seguido. Doy todo por seguirlo viendo así.

Alexa Michaels estaba realmente enamorada de Oliver.

-Al, es Timothy. Quiere hablar contigo.

La mujer me sonrió y se paró a contestar el teléfono. Mi ex capitán se sentó en frente de mí.

-¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

-Huirle un poco a mi prima no estaría mal.

-Ya la he oído yo en los entrenamientos –dijo, y puso una voz cantarina muy parecida a la de Erika-: "Katie, con lo linda que es… ¡No ha tenido novio! Y tiene unos amigos tan guapos…"

-No me digas que se la pasa los entrenamientos contando mi vida personal…

-Es muy amiga de uno de los del equipo. De resto, no suele importarle que la oiga. Me considera su hermanito o algo así.

Creo que reí con el solo pensamiento de que Oliver sea mi primo.

-Está obsesionada con encontrarme novio, y yo estoy que la echo del apartamento. Total, era de _mi_ padre.

Se oyó un ruido fuerte: Alexa trancó el teléfono con ira. Su rostro amable se contorsionó en un gesto impaciente. Tomó una mochila que estaba en esa misma repisa y comenzó a buscar entre algunos cuadernos.

-Siento tener que irme… Pero había quedado para estudiar con…

-Tranquila, Al. Yo le explico a Katie. Puedes ir tranquila.

Mi imaginación quería darle alas a la situación. Deseaba creer que Oliver quería estar a solas conmigo.

-Gracias. Perdóname, Katie. Alguna vez te tendré que recibir mejor…

-No te preocupes. Hablaremos bien otro día.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un portazo.

Oliver y yo estábamos solos. _Tengo que recordar preguntarle lo del hechizo…_

-Había quedado para estudiar con unos compañeros para un examen. No se había dado cuenta de que habíamos cuadrado para hoy… así que es más bien culpa mía.

-No me ofende en lo absoluto –aseguré-. Pobres muggles que tienen que pasar por todo ese rollo de las universidades…

-Y pobres nosotros los magos, que tenemos que comenzar a trabajar a los dieciocho.

Me gustaba más mi enfoque.

-Bueno… creo que yo debería irme…

-¿No y que no querías verte con tu prima?

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia mejor?

-Vamos a cine. Yo invito.

**

* * *

**

Algo que había olvidado de Oliver es que era lo más cercano al hombre perfecto que jamás había conocido. Me pagó la entrada, me prestó su suéter… en fin.

Cuando me iba, recordé que había dejado mi bolso en su casa, por lo que estábamos yendo a buscarlo. Alexa aún no había llegado, y según Oliver, lo más probable era que no volviese en toda la noche.

-Seguro lo dejé en la mesita del balcón. Fue al primer lugar al que fui cuando llegué…

-Vamos allá a ver.

Efectivamente, salimos y allí estaba. Sonreí, pero más por la temperatura y la vista que por encontrar mi bolso. Miré a Oliver, que me sonreía de regreso.

_Lo había extrañado tanto…_

Entonces recordé que tenía que preguntarle si, en efecto, me había lanzado alguna especie de hechizo desmemorizador en algún momento.

-Oliver, hay algo que necesito saber.

Mi tono denotaba peligro sin yo quererlo.

-¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar yo?

Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil. _Tacto, Katie. Necesitas tacto._

-Después de verte en lo de la conmemoración de la guerra, me puse a recordar todos los años que estuvimos en Hogwarts… saqué mis viejos álbumes de fotos… y todo coincidió en un mismo punto: No recuerdo absolutamente nada de los dos últimos días de cuarto curso.

Desvió su mirada. Última prueba que necesitaba para saber que Leanne tenía razón.

-Casualmente… Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado contigo.

Palideció. Bingo.

-¿Qué exactamente?

_Trata de sonar lo más normal posible_, me dije a mí misma. _Si tartamudeas o te intimidas va a pensar que aún te importa. No te importa¿cierto?_

-Tú me estabas diciendo no se que cosas, luego me besaste y luego todo se puso borroso y no…

Efecto conseguido.

-¿T-tú recuerdas e-eso?

-¿En qué falló tu hechizo de memoria?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Tuve que reconocer que me había pasado. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero su solo gesto me lo decía: Fui demasiado lejos.

-Oliver…

-Tienes razón, Kate. No debí haberlo hecho. Hice el _abscidere conligo_…

-…y te salió mal.

-No se como pasé Encantamientos ese año.

Recordé estarle enseñando ese mismo encantamiento a Adriana aquella tarde de lluvia. Uno complicado, que la mayoría de alumnos de séptimo no llegan a dominar bien.

-Pero… pero si usaste ese tiene que haber algo que me haga recordar. Un detonante, creo que se le llama.

Sonrió con ironía.

-No debí meterme con la erudita en Encantamientos…

-Oye, pareciera que no quieres que recuerde. Una noticia, Wood: Merezco recordar.

-Hay un pequeño problemita con respecto a eso…

-¿Que es…?

-El detonante… probablemente como lo último que recuerdes sea… bueno, que yo te besé… tengo que hacerlo otra vez para que recuerdes.

-Entonces hazlo.

La frase salió de mis labios sin ser pensada una segunda vez. Luego me di cuenta de varias cosas, como que Alexa Michaels existía y que, si estaba confundida con respecto a algo, que me bese solo me iba a confundir más.

-Katie, no es buena idea…

Tenía razón, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. _No puedo hacerle pensar que me importa._

-¿Lo harías?

-Pero es que… si Alexa llega…

Eso era un sí.

-No es nada malo recordarle a una amiga algo que, por otro lado, tú mismo le hiciste olvidar.

-Suenas ansiosa por que te bese

_Maldito._

-Ansiosa por recordar –corregí con voz melosa.

Aunque quizás… quizás si tuviese razón.

-No tengo otra opción, supongo.

No podía resistir la tentación de torturarlo un poco.

-Estás entre la espada y la pared… O me haces recordar y puede que Alexa se enoje, o te das media vuelta y te vas y soy yo la que se enoja. Puede que Alexa no se entere si lo haces, tal y como puede ser que no me vuelvas a ver más nunca…

-Algún día nos tendremos que volver a ver…

-Entonces tú mismo elegiste.

Dio un paso hacia mí, estando a la distancia necesaria para rodear mi cintura con un brazo y atraerme hacia él. Sentí una mano alzar mi barbilla, y unos ojos oscuros taladrar los míos.

-No me hagas hacer esto –pidió.

Su olor ya me tenía demasiado embriagada como para responder. Me limité a mirarlo. Mirar sus perfectos labios. Volver a verle a los ojos…

Cortó distancia. Sus labios tocaron los míos, indecisos, temblorosos. Le di un beso suave, él se amoldó.

Y a partir de ese momento, puedo decir con certeza que nadie me había besado como él lo hizo. Me sacudí cuando él me hizo chocar contra una de las paredes de vidrio detrás de mí, me tenía encerrada entre su cuerpo ardiendo y aquel muro. Unas manos se aferraban a mis hombros, sosteniéndome, porque mis piernas no podían con mi peso.

Temblaba de manera incontrolada. No respiraba. Me envolvía un calor atroz. No sentía… sólo fuego, labios, una lengua, un par de manos.

Y fue ahí cuando comencé a recordar.

**

* * *

**

_Notas:__ Decidí dividir este capítulo en dos. Básicamente porque ya era largo, por mi falta de inspiración, por mis ansias de publicar y porque me parece que está bien donde lo dejé (sí, soy medio malosa…). La siguiente parte... bueno, evidentemente no está escrita._

_Nuevamente mil disculpas por no actualizar antes. No me era posible. Para el próximo capítulo también tardaré un poco (no tres meses, pero no voy a volver al ritmo de uno por semana), porque tengo varios proyectos (uno original) en mente._

_¡Un beso gigante!_

_Kayi._


	10. Chapter 10

**Fotos en la Pared  
****By Kailey H. S.**

_Me hubiese gustado decir que los besos terminaron a su debido momento y que luego fuimos de la mano al castillo, nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche…_

_Eso no pasó._

_Oliver se separó a los pocos minutos. El fuego dejó de quemar. Pude respirar… pero no quería respirar. Traté de volver a acercarme a él, pero se levantó antes de que yo pudiese hacer nada._

_-Esto… esto no está bien._

_-Está mejor que nunca… Por favor, Oliver…_

_-No, Katie. Yo me voy y tú…_

_-¡Ya se que te vas, por Merlín!. ¿Crees que quiero saberlo en este momento?_

_-A mí si me importa. Perdóname. No debí haber…_

_-No hay nada que perdonar. Merlín, Oliver. ¿Sabes desde hace cuanto estoy deseándolo?_

_-No serías ni la primera ni la última._

_-Pues no se que insinúas. No soy una del montón. No soy una de tus putas._

_Me__ miró, sorprendido. Podía notar que se estaba conteniendo para no golpearme. No era propio de mí hablar así, pero estaba enojada, algo fuera de mis casillas, y ya había entendido que esto había acabado con la amistad de tres años. No me importó, enojada y herida como estaba._

_-Además, tú me besaste a mí. No me vengas con…_

_-Fue un error¿está bien?_

_-No, Oliver, no está bien._

_Ya había sacado una conclusión sobre su actitud. Un chico de dieciocho con hormonas disparadas. Yo una chica. No se diga más._

_A él no le había importado acabar con todo._

_No nos dijimos una sola palabra más. Yo para mi dormitorio, él para el suyo. Listo._

_Cuando llegué a mi habitación, tres cabezas se levantaron sorprendidas. Irradiaba ira, y mi portazo solo lo corroboraba._

_-¿Katie¿Estás bien? –preguntó Aileen Silver con el ceño fruncido._

_-No, tonta¿No puedes ver que está histérica? –Leanne en dos segundos había adquirido un grado de histeria mayor que el mío._

_Negué con la cabeza y no me digné a oírlas._

_-Despiértenme a la hora de la cena –pedí._

_Lo cierto es que tarde en dormirme. Le daba vueltas en la cabeza a todo… ¿Y si Oliver hacía todo por mi bien?. ¿Y si él también me quería?. ¿Y si había malinterpretado todo y la razón que le movió no fue matar hormonas?_

_Todavía tendría que rebajarme un poco más._

**

* * *

**

_Me desperté más calmada, por cuenta propia. La única que estaba en el cuarto era Leanne._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?_

_-Un poco. Me voy a dar una ducha y bajo._

_-¿Voy o te espero?_

_-Ve._

_Estaba decidida a buscar a Oliver y aclarar las cosas. Esto no se iba a quedar así_

_Veinte minutos más tarde estaba más calmada, lista para cenar. Bajé y vi lo que estaba segura que vería: Oliver, sólo Oliver, sentado en un sillón leyendo._

_Me acerqué. El me sintió, dejó su libro de lado y se levantó._

_Suspiré. No iba a ser fácil._

_-Oliver… te quiero__¿está bien? Y si no digo más es porque no me atrevo._

_Me miró, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo de medio lado. Sus ojos se veían apagados, enojados, y se clavaban a los míos llenos de amargura._

_-No, Katie. No me quieres._

_Abrí la boca, pero no dije nada._

_-Crees que me quieres por como te trato, por como nos llevamos. Pero piénsalo dos veces._

_-Oliver, maldita sea, yo s__é lo que siento._

_Antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta, le estaba hablando al hueco del retrato._

**

* * *

**

_Agua fría me ahogaba. Envolvía todo mi cuerpo, me torturaba, haciéndome llorar más de lo que ya había llorado ese día._

_Saqué mi cabeza y respiré. A veces era útil tener amigos prefectos que estuviesen dispuestos a dejarme la contraseña de su baño. Sabía que ahí, solo ahí, tendría privacidad._

_Lloré. Lloré. Seguí llorando._

"No, Katie. No me quieres."

_Grité de la frustración. Cuando me ponía en ese estado sabía que simplemente me iba a poner a delirar, a balbucear incoherencias. Y a seguir llorando._

_Yo nunca necesité beber para emborracharme, y ese día no era la excepción._

_Salí de la bañera y me dejé caer en el suelo de piedra. Me acurruqué ahí, completamente desnuda, sintiendo la fría piedra contra mi piel. Tiritando. Llorando._

_No escuché la puerta abrirse. Tampoco los pasos que se acercaron a mí. Solo vi los preocupados ojos de Alicia Spinnet cuando ella estuvo agachada a mi lado._

_-¿Qué tienes, preciosa?_

_Esperé un par de minutos en los que Alicia hizo milagros con su varita. Me vistió, me secó el pelo y me lo trenzó. Estaba entrando en calor y en calma._

_Con la única con la que podía hablar de todo era con la dulce, comprensiva, maternal Alicia._

_-Al, se lo dije. Le dije __a Oliver que… que lo quiero._

_En el silencio que sucedió a mis palabras, me imaginé que ella estaba procesando la información. Tomó mi cabeza y la colocó dulcemente sobre su regazo._

_-Oh, Katie… ¿Qué dijo él?_

_- Simplemente me dijo "no, no me quieres", y luego…_

_Volví a romper a llorar. Sus manos acariciaban mi pelo y mi rostro intentando calmarme._

_-No he conocido peor rechazo. Peor humillación_

_-Katie, eso lo hizo porque está asustado._

_Me reí. Mi risa sonaba retorcida, y distorsionada por el eco. Pude sentir un escalofrío por parte de mi amiga._

_-¿De qué? Se supone que somos amigos… se supone que él me besó por ganas y…_

_-¿Cuándo?_

_Su voz no se había alterado en lo más mínimo, y eso me sorprendió. En medio de mi delirio, me sentí como si simplemente le hubiese dicho "es una linda noche de verano"._

_-Hoy… cuando estábamos solos en el campo de Quidditch. Luego discutimos y…_

_Seguí llorando. Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Siempre pensaba todo antes de decirlo._

_-Trata de hablar con él mañana. Sólo está asustado. No quiso herirte ni nada por el estilo. Recuerda que, a fin de cuentas, se va mañana y no te vuelve a ver… Y tiene miedo con respecto a qué está sintiendo, qué estás sintiendo tú… y si te va a lastimar, o si lo vas a lastimar a él._

_-Estás asumiendo que él también me quiere a mí. Y por Merlín¿Podría hacerme más daño?_

_-No sabe lo que hizo, probablemente. Ange y yo sostenemos que él no solo te quiere. Te ama._

_-Claro… -murmuré con ironía._

_-Es en serio. Trata de hablar con él._

_Silencio durante unos segundos._

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

_Suspiré._

_-__Está bien, Al. Te lo prometo_

**

* * *

**

_No lo volví a ver. Ni en el desayuno, ni en el expreso. Lo busqué, pero no aparecía. Se lo había prometido a Alicia… tenía que hablar con él.__ Y estaba decidida._

_Me lo encontré finalmente__ en el andén 9 mientras buscaba a mi madre. Oliver hablaba con una chica de cabellos cortos y ojos grises que no conocía, pero que estaba en edad de Hogwarts. Le coqueteaba. Esto me hizo hervir la sangre. Se me cerró la garganta, y no pude cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Al._

_-Felices vacaciones y buena vida, Oliver –dije sencillamente._

_No esperé respuesta y seguí caminando. Fue ahí cuando sentí una varita clavándose mi espalda y un_ 'abscidere conligo'_ susurrado cerca de mi oído._

**

* * *

**

Todo llegó a mi mente como un torbellino de imágenes confusas. Luego todo se aclaró. Reconocí en la chica del andén a Alexa Michaels, y en la actitud anterior de Oliver todo lo que me había explicado Alicia.

Alicia.

Sin quererlo realmente, separé mis labios de los de Oliver y los apoyé en su hombro. Traté de luchar contra mis lágrimas, pero aquellos hechos que acababa de recordar vagaban allí como algo reciente. Los detalles aún presentes. Y eso que lo sentía como una película, irreal, demasiado doloroso como para pensar que lo pude haber soportado.

-Oh, Kate… -Oliver acarició mi cabello, y su otra mano se posó en mi cintura-. Debí haberte creído¿no?

Me entregué un segundo a aquellos dulces tratos y a calmar la marea de sensaciones. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí…

-Maldita sea, sí.

-Estaba tan avergonzado por todo… Tan asustado, tan enojado conmigo mismo… -Suspiró. Sentía su voz suave, temblorosa-. Y te hice tanto daño, Katie. Perdóname.

Alcé mi rostro y lo vi a los ojos. Me dio la impresión de que le había dado vueltas al asunto más de una vez durante los últimos años.

-Ni siquiera siento estos recuerdos como propios.

La mirada que me regaló me aceleró el corazón y me conmovió. No estaba actuando. Parecía sinceramente arrepentido. Dolido.

-Y creo que mereces saber, Katie, que lo peor del caso es…

No me enteré qué era "lo peor del caso" porque oímos un ruido de llaves.

-Alexa –susurré-. Me desaparezco.

-Nos vemos, Kate.

-Hasta pronto, Oliver.

Me desaparecí al tiempo que escuché la puerta abrirse.

**

* * *

**

Esa noche no tomé la poción. No dormí. El partido contra el Puddlemere United era el viernes, lo que quería decir que forzosamente nos veríamos en aquella fecha… Y yo no estaba preparada para volver a verlo.

Entendí demasiadas cosas mientras repasaba mis recuerdos recién adquiridos.

_Alicia_. Todos estos años se dedicó a fingir que, como los demás, no sabía nada de lo ocurrido aquella tarde en el campo de Quidditch. Que no sabía nada de nada, de hecho. Hasta los últimos momentos me estaba fastidiando con cosas del estilo de "sabes-que-si-te-gustaba-y-no-querías-admitirlo"…

Si durante estos últimos meses la extrañé, lo que ahora sentía no tenía igual. Me gustaría preguntarle tantas cosas… agradecerle todo…

Suspiré, descartando la opción de que ella supiera que nuestro ex capitán me había borrado la memoria.

Apreté las sábanas entre mis puños. Oliver había hecho eso por mí, para que no recuerde como me había lastimado. Lo cierto es que luego me volvió a hacer muchísimo daño al no contestar cartas…

"_Te hice tanto daño, Katie."_

Rodé hasta quedar boca abajo en mi cama y abracé a mi almohada. Mis sentimientos hacia Oliver eran confusos. Una parte de mí estaba resentida, y otra parte de mí había aprendido algo la última semana.

"_Te queda mucho por aprender, Bell. El hombre se comporta con sus habilidades igual que con su propia alma: Las desarrolles o no, la esencia siempre será la misma."_

Sonará ridículo, pero esa frase me cambió la vida. Más que nada, me la dijeron en un momento que estaba susceptible al significado.

Oliver. Tan igual pero tan diferente. A veces me miraba y sabía que era un hombre, yo una mujer. A veces simplemente me sonreía y me abrazaba, y yo cerraba los ojos y nos veía otra vez frente al fuego, como los dos niños que fuimos.

Pero en el fondo de su mirada oscura, aquella llama. Aquel leve gesto de fruncir cejas que te hace sentir que examina, y que puede leer el pensamiento.

Lo cierto es que no me enamoré de Oliver porque fuese mi capitán o mi mejor amigo, porque fuese un hombre guapo o porque fuese la única persona con cierto parecido a mí que he conocido…

Me enamore de la franqueza de su sonrisa, la intensidad de su mirada, lo protectores de sus brazos, su obstinación y su humildad… Todo aquello que estaba ahí y nunca se iría. Su esencia. Algo inmutable.

Entonces ahí supe que podía pasar toda una eternidad, no pensar en el, salir con otras personas, tener hijos, y morir como si nada hubiese pasado… Pero lo que alguna vez sentí por Oliver seguía ahí, y por más daño que nos hiciésemos, jamás se iría.

**

* * *

**

La entrenadora no me había gritado. Eso era bueno. Y es que tan buen ojo tiene para el Quidditch y tan poco don de gentes…

Eso quería decir que había cumplido las expectativas, que sí había sido buena elección dejarme jugar el partido que sería el día siguiente.

-Varias publicaciones van a cubrir este evento –nos dijo a los catorce, titulares y suplentes-. Al parecer se ha filtró el rumor de que Bell y Wickham van a jugar como titulares.

Odiaba la presión resultante de que Erika se estuviese convirtiendo en una figura importante en el Quidditch británico. Denisse Wickham y yo nos miramos a los ojos. Ella la tenía peor: Había causado sensación ver a una ex cazadora de los Chudley Cannons contratada por el Montrose Magpies, mejor equipo en la historia británica y el tercero en la actualidad. Todo el mundo quería entender que vio la directora técnica en ella… y que tan Bell era mi sangre.

-No se cómo, no me interesa. Bell, es tu primer partido profesional y va a ser pesado. Tienes familia y tienes viejas amistades en ese equipo –recalcó como si necesitase recordármelo-. Y encima, tienes presión de la prensa -…gracias por recordar eso también-. Wickham…

Me desconecté en ese instante. Iba a jugar contra Erika y contra Oliver. Tanta gente que estaría ahí reunida… Mis dos entradas se las había dejado a Zacharías y a George. Angelina había comprado para ella y Fred. El Puddlemere recibía tres por jugador ya que se jugaba en su sede, y aunque no sabía bien, me imaginé que estaría mi tio Alkes, padre de Erika, mis primos Claude y Martin (de los cuales nadie de la familia había sabido nada desde la boda de Claude), Sylvia Wood, Alexa Michaels. Leanne quizás viniese cubriendo el evento con la "Bewitched"…

-…no dejar que nada las distraiga. ¿Entendido?

Las dos asentimos, yo mecánicamente.

-Vayan a sus casas y descansen. Este partido es uno decisivo.

Como no tenía la concentración en ese momento para aparecerme, tuve que confiar en la red flu para trasladarme a Belfast.

Erika ya estaba en casa, y un agradable pelirrojo con ella.

Charlie Weasley. Amigo de mi prima desde siempre y amor "secreto" también desde siempre. Ella ya no salía con nadie. Yo bien sabía que Erika y Charlie habían vivido un tiempo juntos, y se me hacía sospechoso que él hubiese decidido trasladarse permanentemente de Rumania a Reino Unido…

-Erika. Charlie –saludé-. Perdón si interrumpo.

-No interrumpes nada –El segundo de los Weasley tenía una voz agradable, divertida y ronca. Sostenía un libro pesado sobre sus rodillas, y lo señaló como para probar sus palabras.

-Katie, ven a ver esto –me llamó mi prima. Obedecí.

-¿Qué es…?

-Un álbum de fotos de nuestros padres.

Me senté al otro lado de su novio, que pasaba las páginas con lentitud. Ahí estaba mi padre, joven, con su barbilla angular y sus ojos grandes. Mi madre, con aquella belleza exótica que se difuminaba con los años. Incluso aparecía yo, como una bebe que era toda ojos.

Tío Alkes con Claude de la mano, mientras tía Janice cargaba a su hijita y tenía al otro niño, Martin, de la mano también.

Una de toda la familia, tomada en la boda de Martin. Mi abuela Marilyn estaba aguantándose con la silla de ruedas de mi abuelo Eridanus, que murió pocos meses después. Mi padre, unos pocos meses antes de desaparecer. Mi madre, diez años más joven a pesar de que no habían transcurrido ni cinco.

Yo aún con mi larga trenza. Erika un poco más delgada. Tío Altair, destacadísimo Auror, sólo como siempre y con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Martin y su esposa en el centro, a un lado Claude y su novia para aquella época. Claude y Marianne se habían casado mientras yo estaba interna en San Mungo.

Luego, nadie había vuelto a saber de Claude, Martin y sus esposas, y Erika y yo estábamos haciendo esfuerzos por contactarlos.

Otra foto de gran parte del clan de los Bell. Mi padre y sus dos hermanos rodeaban a una mujer muy parecida a mí, que sostenía a un pequeño en brazos. Otra a su lado mostraba a la misma mujer y a otro hombre, su esposo, también con el niño. Abajo, tres niños. Reconocí en uno los rizos de Martin y en el otro los ojos miel y cabello rubio de Claude.

-¿Quién es ésta?-señalé a la mujer. Era una Bell, eso es seguro.

-Tía Norma. Auror. Ella, su esposo e hijo murieron al comienzo de la primera guerra. Fue hermana de nuestros padres. Su esposo, Ulises, y su hijo Sean. Murieron cuando el bebé tenía dos años.

Háblame de tías y primos que no sabía que tenía.

-¿Tu padre también fue Auror?

-Me decepcionas, Charlie. Jugador estrella de los Arrows por muchos años.

-Oh, cierto. Lo había olvidado. Parece ser que todos los Bells tienen dos futuros posibles: O Aurores o jugadores de Quiddich –rió Charlie, expresando mis pensamientos en voz alta.

-Claude y Martin no jugaban Quidditch y no eran Aurores tampoco…

-Lo sé, cielo –me cortó mi prima-. Por eso es que es que no pierdo la esperanza de encontrarlos.

**

* * *

**

-Todo va a estar bien, Katie. Tranquilízate.

Acababa de poner a Zacharías al día en cuanto a los más recientes acontecimientos referentes al ahora guardián titular del Puddlemere United. Su único comentario había sido "Ese hijo de mala bludger…"

Yo no pensaba igual. Él había hecho todo eso por protegerme. Aún quedaban preguntas sin respuesta, pero lo que Oliver estaba sinceramente arrepentido… Y todo lo que quería saber jamás lo sabría, porque la persona que me podía responder estaba muerta.

-Sube, Zach, y disfruta del partido. Te juro que estoy bien.

Mi amigo sonrió antes de obedecerme. George, Fred y Angelina ya habían llegado, y subido directamente.

George la estaba pasando realmente mal. La muerte de Alicia se había llevado gran parte de nuestras vidas. Creo que nos entendíamos mejor de lo que jamás íbamos a expresar.

-¿Lista, Bell? –Roderick Murray, nuestro capitán y buscador, me preguntó.

-Más que nunca.

-Ponte las túnicas entonces, que vamos tarde.

Me reí. Ese hombre siempre lograba ese efecto en mí. En unos minutos estuve portando el blanco y negro distintivo de mi equipo.

Y ahí mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. No era lo mismo estar sentada en la banca de la reserva a que salir volando de una con la escoba. Y no en túnicas oro y escarlata. No en verde manzana y caoba. En blanco y negro, las túnicas que por tanto tiempo soñé con usar…

Lo siguiente que supe era que acababa de escuchar mi apellido nombrado por el comentarista, y que había salido volando haciendo el ritual inicial típico del los Magpies. Salíamos los siete jugadores volando, haciendo maniobras, conjurábamos chispas detrás de nosotros que formaban un a urraca de miles de veces el tamaño natural. Ésta volaba detrás de nosotros, primero alrededor del campo y luego hacia arriba, para explotar en un juego de fuegos artificiales.

La presentación del Puddlemere, en cambio, no era fija. Esta vez, cada uno conjuró un trazo de chispas doradas o azules detrás de sí, y se iban entrelazando formando espirales y cadenas, que se materializaban y caían en forma de confeti sobre el público.

Luego estuvimos todos en el centro, formados. No miré a Erika, ni a Oliver. Sabía que si miraba a mi ex capitán podía ponerme a temblar ahí mismo.

-¡Varitas al centro! –gritó el arbitro. Catorce varitas estuvieron en sus manos antes de que pudiese decir "accio".

Un silbato. La quaffle en el aire, la snitch y bludgers liberadas y todos los demás a sus posiciones.

**

* * *

**

-Voy a vomitar, Denisse. Juro que voy a vomitar.

Estaba acostada en un banquillo de los vestuarios.

-Esa bludger te dejó mal.

Una bludger me había golpeado en pleno estómago. Me había dejado sin aire y, a juzgar por el dolor, tenía algún tipo de fisura en una de mis costillas.

Aún así había seguido jugando hasta el final, tratando de dar lo mejor de mí. Era mi oportunidad de demostrar por qué era una Magpie.

Lo curioso con los Magpies es que casi todos sus jugadores habían sido seguidores del mismo antes de ingresar. En eso se basaba la solidez del equipo: Magpie una vez, Magpie para siempre. Quienes entraban solían quedarse con el equipo hasta el retiro.

Habíamos ganado. 210-60. Tener a Roderick Murray como buscador significaba ganar el ochenta por ciento de los partidos. Y en cuanto a cazadores y golpeadores… vamos, que nada tenía que ver con el Quidditch a nivel escolar que hasta ahora había jugado.

Gracias a Merlín fue un partido rápido. No duró ni una hora. La quaffle se mantuvo más pasando de mano en mano que intentando colarse por los aros, como debía ser.

Y yo había podido contra Oliver y mi prima.

-¡Abran paso!. ¡Abran paso¡Bell! –Oí los gritos de la entrenadora-. ¡Bell!

-Uno de sus ataques de histeria… -murmuró Denisse.

Traté de incorporarme, pero la presión dolía y opté por quedarme acostada. Pronto apareció la entrenadora, un par de sanadores detrás y pude vislumbrar tras la puerta a una horda de fanáticos antes de que la misma se cerrara.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Evidentemente no –dijo Roderick, que también estaba ahí. Él era el papá del equipo, por así decirlo. Casi treinta años mayor que yo, que era la jugadora más joven, y diez mayor que quien le seguía en edad, Alasdair Maddock. Había alcanzado la edad de retiro hace tiempo, pero aún se mantenía en buena forma y jugando mejor que nunca. Se corría el rumor de que pronto tanto él como Alasdair abandonarían en menos de dos años.

Bueno, Alasdair estaba a un juego de ser despedido. Eso pocos lo sabíamos… Era un jugador magnífico, pero cada vez carecía más de sentido común.

-Muy tonto seguir jugando así, Bell. Muy tonto –me recriminó la directora.

A veces me daba la sensación de que yo la decepcionaba. Otras de que la enorgullecía. A veces sentía que me iba a sacar del equipo en seguida, otras que me quería ahí de por vida.

-Tiene una fisura –indicó el paramédico. Un toque de varita y estaba como nueva.

-Nada demasiado grave, por lo visto –noté.

-No, pero es peligroso que sigas jugando si te hiciste daño –recalcó Denisse.

-Una profesional, Bell, tiene que saber distinguir cuando puede seguir y cuando no…

-¡Ahí podía seguir! Incluso metí un gol en ese estado.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! –bromeó Roderick.

-Rod, cállate antes de que la mujer te mande con la horda de fanáticas histéricas –previno nuestro guardián.

-Qué va. Las nenas de esta época solo quieren ver a ese Wood que juega con el Puddlemere. ¡Cómo extraño ser joven!

-Wood es bastante guapo. No las puedes criticar –defendió Denisse.

-Pero no es ni la mitad de buen guardián de lo que son los nuestros.

-No, pero llegó a titular casi en seguida –murmuré yo con sorna, y luego subí la voz-. Es bueno. Era el mejor en Hogwarts en nuestra época, y si yo pude burlarlo tres veces hoy es porque jugué contra él cuatro años seguidos.

-Bueno, ya, no estamos para hablar del Puddlemere sino de nosotros –dijo la entrenadora antes de enfrascarse en charlas dignas del profesor Binns-. Comenzando por ti, Bell… -Sonrió. Me sorprendí-… Ese es el espíritu.

**

* * *

**

-Increíble, Kate. ¡INCREÍBLE!

Mi prima se lanzó a mis brazos apenas me vio. Yo la abracé de regreso, halagada.

Detrás de ella estaba Oliver con Alexa. Ambos sonreían.

-No puedo creer que hayas seguido jugando después de que esa cosa te golpeó –comentó la mujer, intentando que esto fuese un elogio. Para mí las bludgers eran algo normal, aunque ciertamente tenían el hábito de golpearme en los peores lugares y en los peores momentos.

-Ella siempre fue así –corroboró mi ex capitán-. Una vez la golpeó una en la nuca…

-Cómo olvidar, fue mi primer partido en Hogwarts.

La entrada a los vestuarios se había llenado cada vez más de gente, en concreto todos aquellos que tenían pases otorgados por los jugadores. Todos estaban ahí.

-Mejor cada día –Sonrió Angelina-. Deberías unirte a los Harpies…

-Magpie una vez, Magpie para siempre –recitó Zacharías, rebatiéndola.

-Pero solo entre las Harpies se ve que una mujer aguante el dolor así…

-Lo acabamos de ver en los Magpies.

Ya no escuché más porque reconocí a un hombre ya algo mayor unos metros más allá, viéndome.

-¡Tío Alkes! –Parece mentira, pero no lo había visto desde meses antes de irme a Colombia.

-Cada día te pareces más a tu padre –Se acercó y me saludó con un calido pero breve abrazo.

-A mí se me asemeja a Helena –discutió Erika.

Un escalofrío me sacudió. Hubiese dado mis túnicas de los Magpies por ver a mis padres en ese momento.

-¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

-Bien, creo. Tengo planeada una visita en Navidad. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Haciendo lo que Rigel haría. Sabes que él estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Se me retorció el estómago al oír hablar de él así. Sentía ojos clavados en mí y la sensación de náuseas no se iba.

-Tengo ganas de irme. ¿Qué tal si vamos a algún lado a cenar juntos?

**

* * *

**

Quien iba a imaginar que hace unos meses estaba sola en mi casa, rogando por compañía. Ahora me rodeaban casi todos aquellos a quienes amaba.

En el sofá, Erika y Charlie, al igual que Angelina y Roger, simplemente hablaban. Leanne estaba con los gemelos de cabezas juntas en una esquina, casi recordándome aquellos días en Hogwarts donde planeábamos travesura tras otra.

Adoraba ver el rostro de George más iluminado.

Oliver y Alexa estaban sentados en la mesa, a punto de caramelo. Trataba de no mirarlos demasiado. Sylvia y su novio, encerrados en el cuarto de Erika (yo había prohibido la entrada al mío).

Zacharías estaba en el mismo plan que yo, es decir, examinando a todas las personas del lugar con una sonrisa poco característica de él. Al contrario que a todo el mundo, la muerte de sus familiares cercanos (su madre, en este caso) lo había ablandado y hecho más humano.

Pero lo mejor no llegó sino hasta mucho después. Una figura alta y gruesa apareció en la chimenea, dejando a los ocupantes del sofá sorprendidos.

Yo misma estaba a punto de reclamar la intromisión, o preguntar al hombre si se había perdido, o simplemente echarlo de ahí, pero algo me detuvo: Leanne sonreía. Ella conocía a ese hombre.

Lo observé mientras él hacía lo mismo con la estancia. Muy masculino. Nariz chata, ojos ligeramente almendrados. Labios gruesos, piel morena y cabello negro, más largo y alborotado de lo decente.

Nuestros ojos coincidieron en un punto dado, y fue ahí que reconocí al hombre.

-¡DAMYAN!. ¡DAMYAN!

Corrí desde donde estaba y me lancé sobre él, quien me aguantó por la cintura y me sostuvo unos cuantos centímetros por encima del nivel del suelo.

-Qué bien te vez –Fue su forma de saludarme. Merlín, no me había dado cuenta de toda la falta que me hacía.

-Merlín, Damyan. ¡Como te he extrañado!

Me dejó en el suelo y me sonrió. Luego vino también Leanne a saludarlo, y poco a poco la gente que le conocía nos rodeó.

-…Fue idea de George. Te notó tan apagada y molesta…

-…contactar con Damyan fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Hasta que entendió la idea…

-…tenía pases, perro tuve prroblemas con el trrasladorr…

-No importa, nada de eso importa –Sonreí-. Muchísimas gracias a todos por todo. No merezco amigos tan buenos.

-No seas tonta.

-Así que tú eres Damyan.

Esta no podía ser una buena idea, me dije, mientras el inconfundible acento y olor de Oliver llegaba a mis oídos.

-¿Y tú quien erres?

-Oh, perdón, no los presenté. Damyan, el es Oliver, mi capitán de cuando estaba en el colegio… ¿Recuerdas que lo mencioné alguna vez?

-Recuerdo –asintió el búlgaro, estrechándole la mano a Oliver.

_Esto no es bueno_, me insistí. La frialdad de Damyan irradiaba desagrado, y la expresión de Oliver curiosidad. Era como el nene que se enfrenta a un asesino en serie pidiéndole caramelos.

-¿Algún compañero de escuela? –preguntó Alexa.

-Gran amigo mío –respondí yo-. Damyan, Alexa. Alexa, Damyan.

Pasamos un buen tiempo hablando de cualquier cosa. Luego, prácticamente lo secuestré. Me lo llevé a mi cuarto y nos pusimos al día con respecto a todo.

"_Gano buen dinerro, me gusta __mi trrabajo..."_

"…_acomodada. Esta casa fue de mi padre, un Auror que murió en la guerra."_

"…_ya no es lo mismo. Ahorra los magos ingleses están más frríos, como en Bulgarria…"_

"…_Entre el veinte y treinta por ciento, Damyan. Uno de cada cinco murió en la guerra."_

"_Les quitó a todos algo de lo que amaban__."_

"…_todos conocemos a alguien. Roger quedó huérfano, A George se le murió la novia__ y dos de sus hermanos, a Zacharías la madre, a mí el padre, a Leanne el novio…"_

"_...ese Oliverr tiene suerrte de que vives. Tiene suerrte de tenerrte aunque no lo sepa"_

"…_Oliver. ¿Puedes creerlo? Llevo como que… toda mi vida obsesionada…"_

"…_mala espina. Tiene a esa novia perro no deja de mirrarrte."_

"_Se quieren. Me duele, me molesta, pero la verdad es que se adoran y tengo que aceptar que estoy fuera de sus intereses"_

"…_tonta. Katie, erres todo lo que un mago de mi edad puede querer"_

Y como era de suponer, terminamos tumbados en mi cama intercambiando algo más que palabras.

**

* * *

**

-Bell, quisiera tener un par de palabras contigo.

La sesión de entrenamiento estaba siendo más agotadora que de costumbre, aunque al haber pasado un mes del partido contra el Puddlemere United estaba agarrándole el hilo. La directora técnica había insistido en reforzarla viendo que los más jóvenes, el buscador de reserva y yo, aún no alcanzábamos el nivel que ella quería.

Así que el hecho de que quisiera tener palabras conmigo me preocupaba un poco. Desde que entré al equipo había mejorado, pero no parecía ser suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente.

-Es muy interesante lo que dicen de ti los medios.

-Se me olvida que usted lee la Bewitched –No me pude contener. Cierto, respetaba a la mujer, pero a pesar de lo estricta que era, se podía bromear con ella.

Dejó escapar una risa. Ya no era tan terminante y no parecía odiarme la mitad de lo que aparentaba los primeros días.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Tres equipos me llamaron después de una entrevista que le hicieron a Erika Bell, en la que me mencionó. _Tres_. Así que tuve que asumir que _tres_ directores técnicos leyeron ese artículo.

Volvió a reír. Su risa era enervante. Me hacía sentir demasiado menor a su lado, como cuando era una niña y mi mamá hablaba de "cosas de adultos" con alguna amiga suya.

-Cada año, los mejores jugadores egresados de Hogwarts son disputados, por así decirle, entre ciertos equipos, dependiendo de los cambios de formación que quieran hacer y de las cualidades individuales de la persona. En cada generación vas a ver a uno o a dos entrar en filas de algún equipo. A ti en particular, por el status de celebridad de Erika, muchos te tenían el ojo echado desde el año antes de que salieras de Hogwarts.

_Dime algo que no sepa_, pensé. Si no lo dije era porque no quería ser irrespetuosa y porque, de hecho, esta mujer sabía muchas cosas de las que yo no tenía idea.

-La historia de ustedes dos es bien conocida. Todo el asunto de que fuiste su aprendiz, de que entraste en el equipo de Gryffindor en tu segundo año, de que sacaste lo mejor de ti esos años… Más de uno estaba pendiente a ver que pasaba en tu último curso. Una vez uno de mis representantes te describió como lo que le hacía falta a este equipo y comencé a interesarme.

Recordé que una vez, hablando con Angelina, ella me comentó que un representante de los Magpies había venido a verla jugar, pero que no le habían llamado.

-¿Pero cómo supo quien era? –fue mi mayor duda.

-Porque conocen a tu prima, cómo más.

Prácticamente tengo que agradecerle a Erika toda mi carrera. Pasa mucho, agarran a parientes de gente famosa por publicidad y por ver si el talento se hereda…

Mentí. No solamente tengo que agradecerle a Erika… Fue Oliver quien siempre supo sacar lo mejor de mí. Y mi padre, que siempre estuvo alentándome a decir la verdad, y a continuar con aquello que realmente amaba. Y vamos, lo heredé de él.

-Pero luego, Bell, estuviste un año interna en San Mungo…

-Ocho meses.

-Como sea, pero los equipos se quedaron con ganas. Ninguno de tus compañeros fue llamado a jugar profesionalmente ese año.

Me acordé de Zacharías y de lo buen jugador que era. ¿Eso no les bastó?

-Y luego… desapareciste. Nadie supo qué hiciste hasta que tu prima soltó esas palabras en la entrevista –Tomó una de las hojas que yo sostenía-: "No fui capitana nunca, pero tuve desde pequeña una aprendiz, mi prima Katie. Tiene diecinueve, acaba de terminar sus estudios en el exterior y regresó a Reino Unido hace pocas semanas."

Recordaba eso. Se había hecho en mi presencia, después de todo.

-Eso no fue casual y ambas lo sabemos. Esa fue su forma de decir "para todos aquellos que se quedaron esperando por Katie Bell, aquí está, apta para jugar" –Hizo una pausa. La miré con cierta admiración. Me recordaba a Stella Arlens en astucia y en como sus ojos brillaban con cierta malicia-. Nunca supe que otros dos equipos te habían llamado. ¿Cuáles fueron?

-Los Arrows, que tuvieron a mi tío Alkes y se quedaron con ganas de Erika, y el Puddlemere United, que tiene a Erika. Y yo siempre fui una gran fanática de los Magpies –sonreí de lado.

-Pues sí, yo me acordé del par de cosas que sabía de ti a la hora de quererte en nuestras filas. Justo Hodgins había tenido ese accidente que lo inhabilitó temporalmente… Y después de verte volar me impresioné. No tienes un talento natural, pero lo que has logrado sin él hace tu forma de jugar más valiosa.

Silencio largo. Sonreí, sabiendo que debía agradecerle.

-¿Me llamó para decirme eso?

-No… de hecho, queda poco tiempo. En resumen, algunas publicaciones dicen que estas por dejar a los Magpies y sería bueno que desmientas eso. Lee estos artículos.

"…_Se la ha visto varias veces en público con un hombre búlgaro estas últimas semanas…"_

" '…_Zhivko, y fue con ella al baile de Navidad que se celebró en Hogwarts por el Torneo de los Tres Magos' declaró Stella Arlens, una modelo que dice haberla conocido."_

Sonreí sinceramente. Casi se me hizo grato leer el nombre de mi archirival en épocas de colegio. Algunas tardes aburridas hasta extrañé no tener con quien discutir por razones tontas…

"…_cada vez más. ¿Dejará esta jugadora promesa a su equipo por un amor de tantos años?"_

"_Los que la vieron jugar contra el Puddlemere United tiemblan. Los Magpies necesitaban sangre dura como la suya, pero se ve que es más blanda de lo que se creyó al hacerse cada vez más evidente el hecho de que su corazón reside en Bulgaria y pronto el resto de su cuerpo también"_

Reí. Reí tan alto que muchos de los que aún estaban en el aire me vieron sorprendidos.

-Antes de que te invadan vociferadores, deberías aclarar eso. Rita Skeeter no es muy condescendiente, y me parece que esta modelo de la que hablan tampoco… y fanáticos histéricos menos.

-No debí procurármela como rival en mis años de escuela. Vamos, eso se arregla. Tengo contactos.

-¿…En la Bewitched?

-…En la Bewitched –afirmé, aún entre risas.

La mujer sonrió con sinceridad, no superioridad, por primera vez en toda la conversación.

-Realmente tienes sangre dura. Sangre Bell, diría yo. No creo que lo sepas, pero el anterior director técnico, mi padre, le tenía el ojo echado al tuyo. Tan buen volador como Auror, tan brillante como su solo nombre. Nunca crucé más de dos palabras con él, pero te puedo asegurar que todos los que lo conocimos lamentamos su desaparición.

**

* * *

**

"_Leanne:_

_No sé cómo llegaron todos esos rumores a todos lados, pero te ruego te encargues de decir la verdad. Sí, estoy con Damyan. Sí, es el búlgaro con el que fui al baile de Navidad. No, jamás abandonaré al Montrose Magpies por nada ni nadie. Es mi sueño de vida._

_La verdad, pese a que trato de sonar seria, me causó mucha gracia. Me estuve riendo con mi entrenadora un buen rato, aunque ahora, después de algunos cuantos vociferadores diciendo que 'como se me ocurre abandonar al mejor equipo de todos los tiempos por un hombre…' ya sabes._

_Me tengo que ir porque estoy agotada. Hablamos._

_Besos,_

_Katie M. Bell"_

**

* * *

**

-No puede serr verrdad.

-Aquí inventan cada cosa…

Damyan tuvo la misma reacción que yo: Arrancar a carcajadas.

Llevábamos cerca de mes y medio saliendo. Skeeter lo hizo notar, luego Stella Arlens declaró que nos conocíamos por el baile del Torneo y ahí salieron las demás conjeturas.

Mi relación con él… Era algo extraño. Lo quería más que como se quiere a un amigo, pero no tanto como a Oliver.

Yo tenía la necesidad de olvidar a Oliver, y cuando estaba con él lo lograba. Cuando estaba con Damyan, no pensaba en mi ex capitán. A veces que me quedaba admirada entre lo diferentes que podían ser, pero no era que cuando lo besaba pensaba en Oliver ni nada del estilo.

Y sabía que Damyan sentía prácticamente lo mismo. Hubiese dicho que nuestro lazo era uno que no iba mucho más allá de la atracción física de no ser porque éramos compatibles de cierta forma. Él era un impulso demasiado fuerte, y yo me dejaba llevar a donde él quisiera, que podía ser cualquier extremo existente. Confiábamos el uno en el otro ciegamente. Y él le daba cierta emoción y salida de la monotonía a mi vida.

-Entiendo lo de que tú y yo comparrtamos… ¿Cómo dijiste?

-"Un lazo de amor eterno e incondicional, que salta barreras como distancia, edad y hasta idioma" –recité _casi _de memoria, sonriendo.

-…Eso. Perro… ¿Qué vayas a Bulgarria? Si yo quierro quedarrme aquí… Y tú jamás dejarrías a tu equipo.

-A todas estas, Damyan. ¿Por qué te quedas? Creí que amabas Bulgaria con todo tu corazón, y tienes a tu familia y amigos allá.

-Desacuerrdos con mi Ministerrio. Corruptos.

-Aquí no son mejores… -suspiré.

-Y aquí te tengo a ti.

Sonreí mientras le daba un pico que él no tardó en profundizar.

**

* * *

**

"_Katie:_

_Lo sé. Los lectores simplemente quieren chisme, chisme y más chisme. No estoy a cargo de la sección de chismes, pero como esto es algo de tu puño y letra… veré que hago. La edición de esta semana sale en tres días._

_Tranquila. Yo sé que jamás dejarías a tu equipo. Ya me iba a encargar yo de hacerlo claro, pero necesitaba confirmación de puño y letra. La exigen cuando no es un chisme sino un dato… para que veas, es algo más serio de lo que creerías._

_Katie, te tengo que contar algo… te va a dar un infarto. La próxima vez que nos veamos¿está bien?_

_Te quiere,_

_Leanne"_

**

* * *

**

Una noche llegué a mi casa después de haber salido con Damyan, aún riéndome de lo absurdo de la situación recién vivida. No la encontré vacía. Ni con Erika, que ahora casi nunca estaba en casa. O Charlie. O ambos, que se pasaban más tiempo juntos que separados a estas alturas. Ojo, que conste, no eran novios (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Oliver –saludé con cierta sorpresa-. ¿Qué…?

-Al fin. ¿Qué te entretuvo tanto?

-Damyan y yo acosados por una reportera histérica. Nos desaparecimos a tiempo.

-Cierto, si tomas parte en la sección de chismes de casi todas. Una estrella, te estás volviendo. Un vociferador estalló mientras no estabas.

Su forma de hablar se me hacía muy diferente a como él era siempre. Estaba siendo demasiado directo, demasiado frío. Demasiado Damyan.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

-¿Se quieren, Katie?

La pregunta fue como una daga clavada por la espalda. ¿Quería a Damyan?

...Nunca había podido mentirle a Oliver, él lo sabía.

-No lo sé. Trato de quererlo. Y él igual a mí. Supongo que sabemos que nos convenimos el uno al otro…

Se paró para encararme.

-Él no te conviene.

-No vas a comenzar con el cuento de que es demasiado mayor¿o sí?

Dio dos pasos más hacia mí. Quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos de forma desafiante. Aún así sabía que algo estaba mal en él.

-No te quiere, no te respeta. Yo te quiero más de lo que él jamás te va a querer… Él no te conviene.

-Qué romántico… un momento –me interrumpí. Traté de captar un olor en el aire cerca de mí, mientras clavaba mi mirada en los ojos extrañamente enrojecidos de mi ex capitán. Pronto se hizo evidente-: Oliver, tú estás borracho. No sé para qué tomas si la única persona que soporta el licor peor que yo eres tú.

-Un vaso de brandy todas las noches. Aunque esta vez quizás me pasé y fueron dos… Alexa no llegaba, me aburría y decidí pasar a visitarte.

Me enojé. No sabía por qué estaba así. Odiaba ver a Oliver dominado por la bebida. Algo dentro de mí creía que él era más fuerte que eso, y ese algo se acababa de quebrar. La mención de su novia solamente ayudaba a acrecentar más mi enojo.

-Muy amable de tu parte, pero creo que deberías sacar tu ebrio trasero de mi casa y dejar que tu Alexa te atienda.

Un paso más. Su rostro demasiado cerca del mío como para ser sano. Respiré hondo.

-Él no te conviene.

Negué con la cabeza, sin despegar mi mirada de la suya. Se le veía confundido, algo aturdido por los efectos de la bebida.

-Tu actuación barata de hermano mayor no me conviene. Vete, Oliver, antes de que me enoje.

**

* * *

**

"_Katie:_

_Ayer actué como un imbécil. Perdóname. Estaba ebrio, tienes razón._

_Me gustaría compensarlo invitándote a degustar las maravillas culinarias de Alexa mañana en la noche. Espero que tu ira haya calmado y que realmente, me permitas disculparme._

_Te quiere,_

_Oliver"_

**

* * *

**

Me recibió un Oliver sereno, diciéndome que Alexa no tardaría. Yo fui directo al balcón, con él detrás de mí.

-Universidad. Ya sabes –se excusaba-. Muggles sobrecargados de trabajos, entregas y exámenes a la edad de veintidos años. Menos mal que es su último año de carrera.

-Me lo imagino –Sonreí.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Me apoyé contra la barandilla, admirando la vista. Oliver seguía a mis espaldas.

La verdad era que el incidente de la otra noche fue eso, un incidente. Sabía que probablemente Oliver sí pensaba lo que dijo, mas la forma de expresarse no había sido la correcta.

-¿Cómo te va con Damyan? –preguntó. No era el tono acusativo que usó la noche que estaba ebrio.

-Bien, bastante bien…

-¿Segura? –Caminó hasta quedar a mi lado-. Temo ser demasiado insistente, pero no creo que te convenga. Y hoy estoy sobrio.

Reí. Cómo le conocía de bien. Ya podía lidiar con este Oliver. Estaba actuando muy parecido a cuando se enteró de que me gustaba Roger, aquellos viejos tiempos. Aquellas veces donde Oliver y yo éramos mejores amigos. Donde todo parecía ser perfecto.

_Cómo lo extraño_, pensé. _Cuánto lo quiero._

-No eres el primero en decirlo. Zacharías está que trina.

-¿Y Erika?

-Ah, ella sí está encantada. Te digo, me estaba queriendo buscar novio desde hace tiempo. Y como ella misma está mucho tiempo con el suyo…

-¿Tiene novio?

-Está muy cariñosita con Charlie Weasley. Más que de costumbre –añadí-. ¿Por qué crees que no me conviene?

Aún tenía grabadas en mi mente sus palabras de la otra noche:_ "no te quiere, no te respeta"_

-No sé… No es una persona para ti –Frunció el entrecejo-. Tú eres demasiado frágil y él demasiado violento.

"_Yo te quiero más de lo que él jamás te va a querer…"_

Quizás sólo fui a su casa ese día para averiguar por qué había dicho eso. El que no hablase del tema indicaba que nada más había estado algo bebido, porque dos copas en lugar de una le hacían desde siempre un efecto insospechable. Esa había sido una forma de tratar de probar su punto, que Damyan, según él, no me merecía.

-Yo no soy frágil.

Él sonrió y me vio con ternura. Mi corazón se aceleró tanto que temí comenzar a temblar. Mis puños se aferraron más fuertemente a la baranda.

-Katie, no me trates de ocultar a mí las cosas. Han pasado muchos años, has cambiado algo, pero sabes que te sigo conociendo mejor que nadie.

Sonreí de regreso, algo abstraída. Lo alarmante de la situación era que estaba en lo cierto, así que simplemente opté por volver al tema anterior.

-Damyan es una persona muy distinta de cómo la gente lo ve. Saca a relucir su don de gentes solo cuando quiere, y en general es algo cerrado porque, bueno, su mejor amigo es una celebridad y nadie lo aprecia por ser él… supongo que supe ver en Damyan algo que nadie más ve –Sentí que Oliver me miraba a los ojos, así que regresé mi mirada a ellos y la dejé ahí-. Y él vio algo en mí que nadie más supo ver. Creo que ni yo lo veo.

Oliver apartó su mirada.

-¿Es verdad que él fue tu cita para el baile de Navidad?

-Sí… es una historia larga y complicada –Sentí los músculos de mi rostro relajarse y mi gesto suavizarse al recordar. Había sido tan divertido. Hacía un par de semanas, Damyan y yo habíamos estado en Hogsmeade recordando el día en que me pidió para ir al baile.

-Ojalá… ojalá yo hubiese estado en Hogwarts en esa época. Hubiese ido contigo, definitivamente.

Su voz temblaba. Fruncí el entrecejo.

-Oliver…

-He estado pensando demasiado en todos aquellos errores que cometí. En especial contigo. Nunca me perdoné el haberme permitido perder a alguien tan importante para mí por ser irracional, orgulloso y egoísta.

Una frase dicha por Alexa retumbaba en mi encéfalo. _"__Cuando conocí a Oliver, era una persona muy cerrada, con demasiados demonios.__"_

Oliver había sufrido por mi causa. Cuando yo le conocí jamás le persiguieron demonios, era franco, abierto y alegre. A Alexa le tocó intentar reparar a un Oliver destrozado.

A Alexa le tocó conocer a un Oliver cambiado. No había que ser genio para darse cuenta que la franqueza y la intensidad que algún día lo caracterizaron estaban enmascaradas por una coraza. Seguían ahí, pero él se había vuelto hasta algo misterioso. Más cerrado, más serio, más maduro.

-Mírame a los ojos –dije, y obedeció-. No lo sientas. Éramos unos niños. Ya todo pasó. Deja de torturarte con cosas que no tienen importancia.

_Excelente. Merezco un Oscar a la mejor actuación._

-Supongo que tienes razón –Su voz sonaba ansiosa, melancólica. Alguna vez le oí hablar así, no recuerdo cuando. Aun así, contra todo pronóstico, una sonrisa afloró su rostro-. Alexa ha sabido tolerar tanto todo esto, y ha sabido estar ahí de tal manera…

No se cómo no le vi venir. Y más aún…

-Katie, sé que es una noticia un tanto extraña, pero le pedí matrimonio ayer en la noche. Nos casamos en Junio, cuando se gradúe.

**

* * *

**

_Notas:__ Perdón la tardanza. Je. Como casi todas las veces. Soy muy, muy, muy, muy mala n.n_

_Creo que en este capítulo Oliver es más transparente de lo que fue en todo el fic. Creo que se distingue, sin que se escriba, que pasó por su cabeza en cada momento. Irónicamente, Katie está tan cegada por sus convicciones que simplemente no sabe verlo. A veces es toda una odisea escribirla._

_El fic se ha extendido mucho más de lo previsto. Este capítulo y el anterior no abarcan casi espacio en __la línea de tiempo, y eso que traté de que fuese así… Creo que queda más de lo que le preví a la historia (apunté los hechos que ocurren en los capítulos que quedan y son como tres o cuatro mas una especie de epílogo)_

_Me he dado cuenta de que estoy demasiado humana con respecto a mis personajes… Extraño tanto a aquellos que nunca volveré a escribir en el universo FELP…_

_Incluso miro con cariño el tan detestado-por-mí capítulo siete (lo acabo de releer y me sube el autoestima notar que no es TAN grave… tiene un par de escenitas, o "fotos" como las llamo yo en este fic, completamente salvables.) donde la mayoría simplemente no vuelven a aparecer._

_Nuevamente a todas, gracias por su apoyo. No pensé que iba a tener tanto en un principio, y no saben como me animan a seguir escribiendo._

_¡Se les quiere!_

_Kayi._


	11. Chapter 11

**Fotos en la Pared  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

-¡¿Qué?!

Lo miré, incrédula. Oliver Wood no es del tipo de hombres que parecen querer casarse.

-Veo que te alegras por mí –murmuró con sorna, una sonrisa indicando que esperaba mi reacción.

_Inventa algo. YA._

-Me alegro por ti. Por supuesto… Pero… no se, no me la esperaba.

Antes de que yo pudiese horrorizarme más, la puerta se abrió revelando a una Alexa radiante. No sonreía, pero al ver a Oliver sus ojos brillaron el doble, y él se levantó a su encuentro.

Volteé la cabeza para no ver, pero sabía que se estaban besando.

-¡Katie! –La voz sorprendida quería decir "¿y no me vas a saludar?"

Yo sonreí de la mejor manera que pude y la abracé. Ver su rostro radiante me hizo sonreír en reflejo. Por ella sí que estaba feliz, Oliver era un buen hombre y la quería.

-Oliver me acaba de contar. Felicidades.

Cuando nos separamos pude ver que sonreía.

- Katie, hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablarte.

Fruncí el ceño, pero rápidamente traté de adoptar una actitud normal. ¿Desde cuando Alexa me trataba como lo hacía Leanne en nuestra época de estudiantes?

-Hay tiempo.

-No, salgamos de compras. Verás… Va a ser una boda al estilo mágico, y confío en que tú hayas estado en alguna…

Yo no era de las que mueren por salir de compras. No voy a negar que a veces, cuando tenía día libre, secuestraba a Leanne y nos íbamos por ahí. Pero era ésta una sesión de compras a la que no le tenía entusiasmo.

-Ya cuadraremos.

-Perfecto.

Caminó hacia la cocinita, que estaba en la misma estancia. Abrió un armario, sacó un par de cosas e hizo lo mismo con la nevera.

-Y cuéntame… ¿Sigues saliendo con el extranjero?

-¿Con Damyan? Claro.

-¿Es verdad que ustedes dos llevan una relación…?

-Lo que hayas leído en cualquier revista probablemente sea mentira. Fuimos juntos a un baile que hubo y salimos seis meses más. Y luego sí, nos escribimos, pero no llevamos la "relación vía carta" que se dijo en varias revistas. Ni nada del estilo. No sentimos el uno por el otro amor eterno ni nada así.

-Es extraño, porque salían entonces y apenas llegó, ustedes comenzaron a salir…

Esta mujer era novia… _prometida_ de alguien acosado por la prensa rosa. ¿Realmente podía saber tan poco?

-De hecho eso de que comenzamos a salir también fue invento. Nos comportamos como pareja. Esa te la dejo. Pero es más cerca de ser una amistad que "amor eterno".

Yo siempre me reí de la idea de "amor eterno". Era un reflejo, quizás cosa de tener padres separados. Y aquí estaba yo, diciéndole eso a la mujer de ojos grises, pero con los míos fijos en unos negros, cautivada por su emotividad.

-Y la verdad es que… Es más sencillo decir que salimos que explicar todo esto. Ya moví hilos y sé con seguridad que esto será aclarado. Pero… no, ni siquiera me quiero molestar en pensar ahora qué les voy a hacer si toda esta discusión sale en prensa… -Bromeé, pero quería que quedara claro mi punto.

-Katie, yo sé como se siente. Jamás te vendería –dijo Oliver con una sonrisa irónica.

-Igual por mi parte, es bueno saber que confías en nosotros.

_Hablando de a dos. No como individuo._

Estuvimos un rato más en silencio, interrumpidos por los pasos y las acciones de la cocinera. Miré a Oliver, que estaba recostado en un sofá. Él también me miraba con una expresión distante, y a la vez…

-Katie¿Me quieres pasar los vasos?

-Voy… -respondí ausente, sin romper el contacto visual. Sentía que estaba siendo completamente transparente. ¿Podía ser que Alexa no notara la forma en que mis ojos no abandonaban los de su _prometido_?

¿Podía ser que él mismo no lo notara?

Quizás sí. Mis ojos encontraban a los suyos frecuentemente. No me molestaba ni siquiera en disimular.

_Qué más da. Igual ya no importa._

En algún momento tuve la ilusión de que podríamos estar juntos. Hacía tan solo un par de noches me había dicho que él me quería más de lo que Damyan jamás me iba a querer… Me había besado hacía algunas semanas…

Pero el compromiso sacudió cualquier estúpida ilusión que yo me pudiese formar.

-¿Qué van a querer de tomar?

-Alguna gaseosa está bien –respondió Oliver.

-Lo que sea –me encogí de hombros-. Deja te ayudo. ¿Dónde quieres que…?

-No seas tonta, Katie. Déjame atenderte.

La actitud amigable de la mujer me hacía sentir peor: Cualquier cosa que yo hubiese querido para mi futuro implicaba hacerle daño.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en un sillón frente a Oliver, ahora sin verlo. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza contra el respaldar, deseando que todo esto fuera un sueño. Una…

…_p__esadilla. Calor. Busco una mano, un auxilio…_

Abro los ojos abruptamente. Una mano de Oliver está sobre mi brazo y eso me hace sacudirme en un escalofrío. Comprendo que llegué a quedarme dormida, lo cual se entendía por el arduo día de entrenamiento que tuve hoy.

-Kate, Al nos llama para comer.

Trato de calmar mi agitada respiración, observando con ojos débiles la actitud firme de mi ex capitán.

-¿Estás bien? –susurra después de unos segundos.

-Sí… -miento-. Solamente un poco cansada.

-Parecías estar teniendo una pesadilla –sonríe de medio lado, ayudándome a levantarme.

Era impresionante como no podía mentirle a Oliver.

-Siempre que duermo sin tomar una poción para dormir sin soñar tengo pesadillas.

-Katie, eso no es bueno –constata lo obvio mientras nos sentamos a la mesa-. ¿Desde cuándo te pasa?

-Desde San Mungo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo fue que estuviste interna?

-Ocho meses.

-¿Interna? –Alexa terminaba de traer las últimas cosas-. ¿Por qué?

-Un artefacto oscuro casi me mata –dije sencillamente.

-Oh…

Probé el plato que la mujer había hecho.

-Me quieres engordar –le reproché-. ¿De dónde eres tan buena cocinera?

-Mi madre. Es excepcional. Le tengo que rogar que cocine para la boda.

Traté de ocultar el hecho de que casi me atraganto y bajé la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que te cases, Oliver –dije sin pensar. Cuando noté que eso fue dicho en voz alta, miré a Alexa y sonreí-. Cuando aún estudiábamos, él juraba que nunca se iba a casar. Debe quererte demasiado.

_Definitivamente, pude haber hecho bue__na carrera en Hollywood._

-Oh, todos los jóvenes tienen eso. Muchas mujeres, aunque no lo creas, también tienen una época en la que no quieren casarse.

Oliver y yo reímos, para sorpresa de Alexa. Nos vimos a los ojos con cierta complicidad, antes de darle yo una respuesta:

-Yo tuve esa época, y no salgo de ella desde los nueve años.

-Síndrome de la jugadora de Quidditch. Aunque a algunas se les pasa.

-¿Le inventaste un nombre?

-Es que no he conocido a la primera que realmente _quiera_ casarse… Y todas suelen seguir el mismo patrón de carácter.

-Podrías escribir un libro al respecto –me burlé.

-Es en serio, Kate. Fíjate. Todas las jugadoras parecen querer simplemente que las dejen solas con su vida. Mírate a ti, a tu prima, a Angelina…

El tema derivó en la formación de las Harpies, en por qué Angie, talentosa y agresiva como era, no era nombrada aún como titular. Luego en Fred, George y su negocio, lo bien que les iba y algunas sugerencias por parte de ambos sobre con quién debería salir George.

Leanne y Verity, una alegre muchacha que trabajaba en su tienda, eran las candidatas principales.

-Verity está loca. Me encanta esa mujer –dije, con una sonrisa-. Sólo es un año mayor que George, no es demasiado…

-¿Y Leanne qué? –Hizo una pausa-. ¿Cómo sigue ella?

Suspiré.

-Trabaja en lo que le gusta, aunque no gana demasiado. La noto feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la conozco y sé que sigue sin superar la desaparición de Lee.

-¿Lee Jordan?. ¿El comentarista?. ¿Ellos estaban…?

-Juntos, sí. Casi dos años. Ahora… yo creo que Leanne está saliendo con alguien. Conozco los síntomas y sí… todo parece indicar eso.

Oliver sonrió. Imagino que no tenía mucho más que decir al respecto.

-Hay torta de manzana hecha por mi mamá, si quieres, Katie -La voz de Alexa se hizo oír.

Por primera vez en los últimos quince minutos, recordé que había otra persona presente. Había estado bastante sumida en aquella conversación con Oliver, hablando de los viejos tiempos, de cosas que me unían con él y me hacían vivir un rato en un pasado que prefería antes que al presente.

Pero acababa de volver, y esa sensación no me gustó.

**

* * *

**

-Te dije que era un idiota, Katie. Pero no, tú nunca me escuchas.

Esta afirmación solo podía pertenecer a Zacharías. Tenía mucho tiempo sin estar con él, y me había invitado a cenar. Estábamos en un café muggle, el mismo donde me conseguí con Leanne por primera vez desde que regresé a Reino Unido.

-Y tampoco me gusta ese tipo extranjero…

-¿Tú que eres?. ¿Mi hermano mayor?

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro de mi amigo.

-Katie, es cuestión de objetividad. Oliver no te sabe valorar y ese con el que sales… no te respeta. Lo sabes, Katie.

Era cierto. Yo sabía que tenía que dejar a Oliver de lado. Y sabía también que Damyan no me trataba precisamente como cualquier hombre trata a la mujer de sus sueños. Principalmente porque, quizás le parecía atractiva o quería divertirse un rato… pero no era la mujer de sus sueños.

-¿Y tú qué?. ¿Tienes vida propia?

A falta de respuesta, alcé las cejas.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?

Seguía sin responder. Me evitaba la mirada. Zacharías nunca habló mucho de sí mismo, y cuando lo hacía, ocasionalmente eran quejas.

-Zach…

-Bueno… es… es una chica que trabaja conmigo. De hecho… estaba en Hogwarts en mi misma casa.

-¿Y es…?

-Susan Bones

Cerré los ojos tratando de recordarla. La imagen de una chica de rostro pálido y estilizado, ojos verdes y cabello trenzado apareció en mi mente. La recordaba como la única persona en toda Hogwarts con el cabello más largo que yo en los primeros años.

-Oh… la recuerdo. Tú y ella no se llevaban en Hogwarts.

-Las cosas cambian, supongo –dejó escapar una suave risa, y continuó-. Susan se volvió una persona inteligente y fuerte. No puedo hacer más que admirarla, por cómo no para de sonreír a pesar de todo…

-Totales opuestos –No pude evitar decir.

-Quizás fue eso lo que… ya va, pero no te pedí encontrarnos para hablar de mí. Katie¿Piensas seguir con el extranjero? Es obvio que estás enamorada de otro hombre.

La franqueza de Zacharías clavó una daga en mi pecho.

-No es tan fácil. Estoy bien con Damyan…

-Pero no lo quieres.

-No te pongas romántico ahora, por favor –rodé los ojos-. ¿Está mal querer pasar un buen rato?

-Estás comportándote como una niña. Bueno, quizás no como una niña… pero tienes miedo, Katie.

-Yo no…

-Tú tienes razón en algo, y es en que cada uno aprende de su propia experiencia. Pero cuando uno está cegado, no puede entender qué le pasa ni salir de una mala situación que cree inexistente. Y ahí entramos los amigos.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Te da miedo aceptar que quieres estar con un hombre a punto de casarse, porque sabes que vas a volver a ser herida. Y el estar con Zhivko no va a cambiar eso.

No podía negármelo a mí misma: Zacharías tenía razón. No sabía de donde se había vuelto tan perceptivo, pero era verdad. Supongo que él y Leanne habían hablado al respecto.

Estaba asustada y enojada conmigo misma por sentir lo que sentía por Oliver. Nunca iba a poder olvidarlo, ni aunque él estuviese con otra mujer que, tema aparte, era una persona espléndida.

-Creí que alguien tenía que abrirte los ojos… -susurró, en una actitud que ya se me asemejaba más a la propia.

Suspiré y clavé mis ojos en los azul zafiro que me juzgaban con dureza, y tomé una decisión.

**

* * *

**

-Tonta.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?

-¡Pero Katie, si te veías tan feliz!

La única que no decía nada era Leanne, y eso era de esperar.

Era la reunión de mujeres más extraña de la que había sido parte. Había salido de compras con Alexa, como le prometí. Quería hablar sobre Oliver, y consiguió sacarme cierta información. Traté de moldear todo como si quisiera insinuar que él era como el hermano que nunca tuve.

No estaba segura de por qué le ocultaba la verdad. Era una mujer de suficiente sentido común como para aceptar el hecho de que el pasado era eso, pasado. El problema era se prolongaba hasta el presente, y creo que fue eso lo que me hizo frenar la lengua.

Como estábamos en Belfast y el clima ya era de invierno, le ofrecí venir a tomar un café en mi casa, a lo que aceptó.

Allí nos conseguimos con Erika, y más tarde llegó Angelina arrastrando a Leanne, sin yo saber por qué. Y así estábamos las cinco en la sala.

Tras un prolongado silencio, yo había dejado escapar la noticia.

-Acaso será verdad y necesito a una persona que en realidad me quiera –murmuré después de los histéricos ataques verbales.

-Zhivko…

-No, Angie. No me quería. De haber sido así, nunca me hubiese metido en este lío. Somos dos personas que estamos buscando algo diferente a lo que tenemos.

-¿Y dónde está él ahora? –Alexa, inmune a la obvia implicación que su prometido tenía en la frase anterior, buscó mi mirada.

Me sentí horriblemente culpable.

-No lo sé… Tuve que ser cruel con él para alejarlo. Él no quería terminar…

-Vamos, él quería meterte entre las sábanas. Sé directa.

Eso resumía la situación.

-Tú siempre reprobaste mi relación con Damyan –observé.

-Es que es evidente que nada más se tenían eso, ganas. Era repugnante.

-Leanne, no deberías… -le advirtió mi prima, que conocía como se me subía el mal carácter cuando me sentía ofendida.

Miré los rostros de las cuatro. Erika, agotada pero intentando controlar las cosas en su complejo de ser la mayor del grupo. Alexa, que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como si siguiese a la pelota en un partido de tenis de mesa. Angelina, sus ojos con expresión de "no las conozco". Y Leanne, altanera y directa, sin romper contacto visual un solo instante.

-El lazo entre Damyan y yo era más que "ganas". Yo lo llamaría "amigos con derecho", por darle un nombre.

-Ganas y confianza.

Dejé escapar un suspiro con una nota de desesperación.

-Entiendo que tú no apruebes una relación que no esté dada por amor o sentimientos románticos… tú nunca entenderías el lazo entre Damyan y yo. Pero bueno, alégrate. Ya tienes noticia para esta semana.

Todas las personas en el cuarto parecían haberse desvanecido. Ni siquiera escuchaba sus respiraciones. Éramos Leanne y yo en una guerra de miradas.

-Ésta no es la Katie que yo conozco –dijo con desdén-. Ella lucha por lo que quiere, y es más, Katie Bell siempre consigue lo que quiere.

¿Entendí mal, o Leanne me estaba pidiendo que luchara por un hombre en frente de su prometida?

_Katie Bell siempre consigue lo que quiere…_

…_Y quiero a Oliver_ me dije, sin apartar un segundo la mirada de la de mi amiga.

**

* * *

**

-¡Katie!. ¡Katie!

La voz siguió llamándome, incansable, hasta que por fin abrí los ojos. Bien… ahora tendría que tomarme doble dosis de poción y me despertaría al día siguiente de muy mal humor.

-Erika… ¿La casa se quema?

-¡No!. ¡Mira, es Martin!

-¿Tu hermano está aquí?

-No… me escribió.

Grr…

-¿Y no podías esperar a mañana para decirme?

-Pues… no, Tatiana está embarazada.

-Sí, podías esperar a mañana para decirme.

-¡Katie, voy a ser tía!

Bien, así puesto… sonreí. Yo no tenía hermanos y probablemente, desconocía y jamás conocería lo que Erika estaba sintiendo. Bostezé.

-Felicidades, Erika.

-¡Gracias! –Sentía su sonrisa a pesar de la oscuridad.

Algo era cierto. A veces podía ser un fastidio, pero si Erika no estuviese en casa mi vida sería el doble de aburrida.

-¿Y has sabido algo de Claude?

-Oh… no. Él no ha respondido. ¿Tú crees que… que le haya pasado algo en la guerra?

-No estoy lo suficientemente lúcida como para querer pensar en eso.

-Cierto. Duerme. Mañana hablamos.

**

* * *

**

Varias semanas después de haber terminado mi relación con Damyan, los eventos seguían siendo confusos y mi cuerpo trabajaba por inercia. Un primer partido perdido, una mención acerca de mí en la prensa rosa mágica, preparativos para el viaje que haría en Navidad, en solo una semana…

Me sentía desorientada.

Siempre había visto el Quidditch profesional como un fin, no como un medio. Había llegado a donde quería… y la vida seguía.

Y no era feliz.

"_Acaso será verdad y necesito a una persona que en realidad me quiera"_

Siempre intenté probarme que se podía tener una relación sin amor. Damyan me había dicho "te quiero" en incontables ocasiones, e incluso "te amo" un par de veces, en tono amistoso y no romántico. ¡Se sentía tan vacío! Y en cambio…

"_Yo te quiero más de lo que él jamás te va a querer…"_

Las palabras de Oliver retumbaban en mis oídos, dichas con voz alcoholizada, y me hacían temblar un poco al recordarlas. ¿Qué había significado todo eso?. ¿Era posible…?.

No. Si alguna vez fue posible, su compromiso había acabado con todo.

Oliver… Oliver… Oliver…

Parecía ser que jamás iba a ser feliz sin él. Que Oliver en mi vida era sinónimo de felicidad.

_¿Será que… Leanne tiene razón y que no puedo dejarlo ir?_

**

* * *

**

-Sé que te debo una disculpa. No debí… y menos en tu propia casa.

No nos veíamos desde que terminé con Damyan. Leanne y Angelina habían decidido pasarse por mi casa en las vísperas de mi viaje. Me fastidiaba tener que recorrer varios husos horarios con métodos muggles, pero no sabía acceder a la red flu colombiana y aparecerme en otro país era ilegal, además de peligroso.

-Tonta. He pensado mucho al respecto y concluí que tienes razón.

-Bueno, hagas lo que hagas, vas a perjudicar a alguien¿no?

Era increíble como conocernos tanto saltaba líneas de nuestro guión invisible. Ambas sabíamos lo que la otra pensaba sin siquiera tener que abrir la boca para discutirlo.

-Todo lo que sé es que lo quiero. Y espero que estar dos semanas fuera me ayude a pensar.

-¿Algún día piensas olvidarte de él? A veces creo que deberías dejarlo ir… -Angelina dio una calada a su cigarrillo y me miró con intensidad mientras soltaba el humo-. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con Leanne. El hombre ya tiene una relación estable con alguien, fue capaz de hacer su vida aparte.

-Lo dices como si alguna vez me hubiese querido.

-No lo sé, y no quiero entrar en eso. Pero le importabas mucho. No sé tampoco por qué estamos retrocediendo en el tiempo. Lo que quedó atrás jamás va a volver. Deberías superarlo y dejarlo ir, ya está.

Sonreí. Tan típicas de Angie esas palabras…

-Yo lo dejé ir hace tiempo. Fue él mismo quien decidió quedarse. He intentado todo, salir con otras personas, concentrarme en otras cosas, odiarlo incluso… y él sigue ahí. ¿Y Fred cómo está?

Las ganas de cambiar de tema eran evidentes. Ella sonrió con afecto, antes de apagar lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba en la mesita.

-Hemos discutido matrimonio, pero yo creo que estamos muy jóvenes y Fred no quiere dejar a George solo. Eso es todo lo que hay que saber.

-¿Y George…?

Cuando el silencio cubrió la sala de estar de mi casa, supe que algo estaba mal.

-Bueno… él es otro que debería dejar ir el pasado. Alicia… Al era su vida. Y George no lo supera… No que sea fácil. Creo que a todos nos está costando. Pero temo por el bienestar de George.

Mi corazón se volvió un puño en mi pecho, queriendo salir y golpear a alguien.

-Está muy solo –completó Leanne-. Y no importa cuanto trate de enamorarme de él… no puedo. Y no me querría.

-Yo creí que salías con alguien…

Se me vino a la mente una carta que me mandó hacía un buen tiempo donde decía tener algo que contarme. Estaba tan centrada en mi propio melodrama que no me había acordado de nada más.

-No, no estoy saliendo con nadie. Estoy enamorada, que es diferente.

Fue ahí cuando Angelina y yo nos miramos a los ojos, y por primera vez, supe con certeza que pensábamos lo mismo.

-Zacharías –dijo ella.

Una mirada evasiva nos indicó que estábamos en lo cierto. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.

-Él está saliendo con alguien… pero… -Suspiró-… Nos hemos visto tanto los últimos meses, y siento que es una persona con la que puedo hablar de todo. Lo he conocido mejor, y cada cosa que conozco hace que me guste cada vez más. No es Lee… pero… pero estoy sintiendo algo.

Leanne era muy sencilla expresando sus sentimientos. No se formaba mis telarañas mentales. Para ella era todo blanco o negro, no había grises.

Un ruido proveniente de la chimenea nos interrumpió. Un hombre alto y delgado apareció por la chimenea, mirando alrededor.

El corazón se me detuvo. Barbilla angular, pómulos salientes… Pero no. No era. Tenía los ojos claros, y entonces lo reconocí.

-¿Martin?

Me vio, el ceño fruncido.

-Martin… Es Katie. Tu prima. También me alegro de verte –Sonreí de lado, eliminándole algo del sarcasmo a la broma.

Entonces el hombre se acercó a darme un abrazo. Se parecía tanto a mi padre que por un momento creí que era él.

Martin siempre fue de pocas palabras. Era, de mis tres primos por lado paterno, el que más se parecía a mí.

-Todavía te recordaba como una niña. No puedo creer que ya seas una mujer.

Sonreí, feliz.

-Le dije a Erika que no vendría… quería darle una sorpresa –confesó-. ¿Quiénes son estas encantadoras señoritas?

-Leanne y Angelina –las señalé, e intercambiaron tímidos "mucho gusto"-. Él es mi primo Martin. Llevo cuatro años sin verle. Martin, Erika no llega a casa esta noche. Está con un… bueno, supuestamente "amigo"

-Ni lo digas que me pongo celoso –bromeó-. Espero que sea buen hombre.

-Hermano de mi novio –dijo prontamente Angelina.

-Y amigo suyo de toda la vida.

-¿No será ese Charlie Weasley?

Las tres mujeres nos vimos a los ojos, y en un gesto idéntico, sacudimos levemente la cabeza mientras nos reíamos.

**

* * *

**

Tuve una noche extraña. Y aquel fue solo el comienzo…

Resumen: Decidí instalar a Martin en el cuarto de Erika, segura de que no vendría a pasar la noche. Las chicas se fueron, llegó Zacharías. Estuvo un rato, llegó Damyan.

Yo creí que Damyan me tendría rencor, y era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde que terminamos, pero todo fue bien. Incluso se despidió con un pico y prometió ir a recibirme al aeropuerto.

Los ojos de Zacharías, a unos metros, me indicaban lo que más de una vez me había dicho – _"No te respeta"_.

Rodé los ojos.

-Yo también me voy –dijo finalmente-. Supongo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar –Zacharías se levantó finalmente, apretó la mano de mi primo, me dio un beso en el cachete y desapareció entre las llamas.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato. Me agradó el hecho de que mis amigos tuviesen consideración en venir a despedirse. Incluso, antes de Leanne y Angelina habían estado los gemelos, y antes una compañera de equipo que aseguraba que dos semanas sin mí no sería lo mismo.

Martin y yo estuvimos un rato largo hablando.

Todo estaba bien…

Y al mismo tiempo estaba _mal_.

-Háblame del extranjero… ¿Es tu novio o algo?

-Salimos un tiempo -Estaba cansada de Damyan y todo el drama que se formó alrededor de él. Estaba más que cansada de que la gente se metiera en mi vida, diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer.

Estaba buscando. No sabía qué, pero estaba buscando algo. Privacidad, quizás.

_Realidad._

Era eso. Estaba _buscando realidad. Sinceridad_. Basta de todo lo que era falso, basta de esconderme. Necesitaba ser yo misma, no la persona en la que me había convertido. La Katie que podía _ser_, no la que tenía que_ fingir_.

Alejé todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza y me concentré en mi primo.

-Oí decir que van a tener un hijo.

-Oh si. Dos niñas. Morochas.

-¿En serio?. ¡Felicidades!. Tía debe estar…

-…traumatizada. Lo de ser abuela le está pegando duro.

-¿Qué Claude no…? Por cierto¿Qué has sabido de él?

-Que atacaron su casa en la guerra y murió.

Me congelé de puro susto. Ni siquiera había estado en su boda, no le había visto en tanto tiempo…

-No… no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Lo estoy. Él y Marianne… recién casados. Su casa no estaba muy lejos de la mía.

Claude y Martin habían sido siempre así. Más unidos que ningún otro de los nuestros y algo apartados. Nunca fueron a Hogwarts, sino que fueron a una escuela muggle en Londres. Claude siempre fue una influencia grande para Martin, y por un momento, sentí su dolor.

-Yo… No se que decir. Lo siento mucho.

-Creo que nunca había hablado tanto contigo en mi vida –Rió-. Eres una persona interesante, Katie. No me extraña que tus amigos te quieran tanto –Bostezó-. Me voy a dormir, pequeña. Cuídate.

Al tiempo que se levantaba, las llamas cambiaron de color, y contuve mi aliento al distinguir al nuevo visitante.

Los ojos más intensos que había visto jamás se clavaron en Martin, luego en mí.

-O…Oliver –dije, y me levanté a recibirlo, colocando una mano en su espalda al darle la cara a mi primo también-. Martin, él es Oliver. Amigo de toda la vida y compañero de equipo de Erika. Oliver, él es Martin, mi primo.

¿Imaginación mía, o sentí el cuerpo de Oliver relajarse ante esto último?

-Mucho gusto –dijeron los dos casi al tiempo. Sin decir mucho más, mi primo se escabulló en el dormitorio de Erika.

Removí mi mano de la espalda de Oliver y le miré otra vez a los ojos. Atravesaban mi mente, y juraba que podían leer en mi alma como un libro abierto.

-Vine a desearte buen viaje…

-Gracias –Sonreí suavemente, sintiendo tensión en el aire y dentro de mi misma. Él pareció notarlo.

-Kate… ¿Estás bien?

Me alejé un poco, con intención de ir a la cocina a servirme agua. La necesitaba, mi garganta estaba seca.

-Un poco cansada. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-La verdad… si estás cansada no querría incomodarte. Pero… corren rumores entre nuestra gente que tienes chocolate de taza colombiano…

Suspiré. Había tenido que ir Erika de bocona. Oh, bueno… ya estaría pronto allá. Podía darle el último trozo a Oliver.

-Pásalo. Lo guardo en aquel estante… -Lo señalé, y pude _sentirlo_ sonreír antes de obedecer mi comando.

Mientras preparaba las bebidas –el chocolate y un sencillo vaso de agua para mi- pensé… que me gustaría estar así con él siempre. Había algo en su presencia que me hacía sentir como si todo estuviese donde tenía que estar.

_No le des más vueltas, Katie. Amas a ese hombre. Es la verdad. Si no has podido olvidarlo después de tanto tiempo es porque no lo harás nunca, y porque cuando ya estés en la tumba algo en ti va a seguir latiendo._

Sacudí con la cabeza antes de dirigirme con las bebidas al sofá frente la chimenea. Le entregué su taza y le di un sorbo a mi vaso, sintiendo el frío pasar por mi garganta e instalarse en mi estómago.

Su mirada sobre mí me hizo sentir incómoda.

-Oliver… ¿Todo está bien? Te noto… no sé. Extraño.

-Y yo que creí que estaba actuando como siempre. Qué iluso soy. Se me olvida que no puedo ocultarte nada a ti, Katie.

Sonreía, pero algo en sus palabras me hizo congelarme, como siempre que utilizaba ese tono afectado.

-¿Q-que pasó?

-No lo sé… Nostalgia, quizás.

Opté por no decir nada y tomé otro sorbo de agua. Mi garganta se seguía sintiendo seca. Maldición.

-Oliver… aclárate –pedí finalmente.

Él rió.

-Yo... no lo sé. Desearía que todo fuese como antes de la guerra. Y el símbolo que representa mi vida antes de la guerra… eres tú.

Me sacudí en un escalofrío.

-Extraño aquel mundo donde nada importaba y donde uno podía hacer lo que quería. Digo… todo el mundo cambió después de la guerra. Parece que personas como tú y como yo no tenemos cabida.

Abrí mi boca para responder, pero algo en mi mente saltó. Eso era algo parecido a lo que yo estaba pensando.

-Uno tiene que guardarse lo que realmente piensa y siente –coincidí-. Yo… estoy atrapada en algo que no sé si me gusta –confesé entonces, poniendo en palabras mis temores-. Digo… siempre creí que jugando profesionalmente sería feliz. Era mi sueño, por todo por lo que trabajé. Y… no… no me está gustando sacrificar mi privacidad. Y no puedo gritar, no puedo mostrar que estoy frustrada.

-Para algo estoy yo¿O no?

Sonreí levemente ante su dulzura. Su posición –relajado, brazos abiertos de forma casual- era como una invitación para instalarme contra su cuerpo, y dude antes de decidirme en contra de la idea.

Ante la luz del fuego, sus rasgos se acentuaban, y creo que lo miré unos segundos más de lo necesario antes de responder.

-Sí… eso creo.

Dejé el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa, y observé a Oliver llevarse la taza de chocolate a la boca.

-La prensa te dejará en paz cuando comiencen a llegar más jugadores. Se meten con la gente que no tiene tanta experiencia.

-No tiene lógica.

-Publicidad, Kate. Publicidad. Aunque no lo creas, tu director técnico probablemente _paga_ para que te nombren.

-¿Alexa te enseñó todo esto? -No pude evitar preguntar, esperando que mi voz no haya sonado tan acusadora.

Él rió.

-Sí, ciertamente se aprende mucho viviendo con una estudiante de Marketing. Pero te recuerdo que yo también viví eso que estás viviendo tú. El primer año… insoportable. Mal pagado, explotado, con el ojo de los medios encima… Yo también creí que no podría soportarlo.

Me encantaba hablar con Oliver. Me hacía sentir con un igual, a pesar de lo diferentes que éramos. Alguien que me complementaba de cierta forma.

-No te dejan en paz –observé.

-Un poco. Pero aunque no lo creas, a los pocos que todavía molestan, Alexa los ahuyenta. A veces me recuerda a mi madre.

-Dicen que un hombre siempre busca a una mujer que se parezca a su madre –comenté. Oh, menos mal que no tenía hermanos. No me imagino a cuñadas como mi mamá.

Ella es única.

-Bueno… que sepa cocinar y limpiar. Sí, acepto que todos queremos una en casa.

-¡Oye! –Le lancé un cojín, indignada ante la obvia degradación al sexo femenino. Él me lo devolvió, a lo que yo me arrojé contra él recordando su punto de cosquillas.

Me sentía otra vez en Hogwarts, cuando tenía quince años y no había nadie más que importase aparte de nosotros dos.

De alguna manera, terminamos los dos recostados contra un brazo del sofá, él sujetándome tan duro que me ahogaba.

-Perdona… Fue una broma. No quise molestarte –Aflojó su agarre, y noté que de alguna manera había terminado abrazándome. Sonreí por lo bien que se sentía, y cerré los ojos.

-Como en los viejos tiempos –susurré, acurrucándome contra él.

Estaba adormilada cuando sentí un beso en la sien. Me estremecí y abrí los ojos, buscando la mirada de Oliver. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en los míos, brillantes como siempre, y sus labios… sus más que perfectos labios entreabiertos, aunque mostrando signos de una sonrisa.

Esos labios, lo único que me pudo convencer en mandar todo al diablo para actuar de acuerdo a mis impulsos.

Le besé. No sé de donde saqué la fuerza y el valor, pero fui yo quien cortó distancia para acorralarlo contra el brazo del sofá.

¿La mejor parte? Sabía aun a chocolate.

Todo se sentía como debía ser, de pronto. Sus labios contra los míos, su lengua intentando entrar a mi boca. _Oh, Merlín…_

El contacto de las yemas de sus dedos contra la piel de mi espalda me hizo derretirme contra él, bajando las manos por su pecho y buscando también piel. Él también se sacudió debajo mío cuando sintió el roce sobre su perfecto abdomen. Sonreí entre besos.

-No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo… -susurré al sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello-… Oliver… Llevo años… todos estos años… -La coherencia era una de mis mayores virtudes. En ese momento, sin embargo, se mostraba inexistente.

-Katie… -Sus labios se dirigieron a mi oído-… Te quiero tanto…

Esas palabras me hicieron alejarme bruscamente. Necesitaba verlo a los ojos. Necesitaba saber que no bromeaba.

Su mirada era de fuego, su corazón se sentía reventar contra mis manos. No. No bromeaba.

-¿Por qué…? Oliver… no entiendo nada…

Por toda explicación, me hizo acomodarme contra su cuerpo. Me hizo apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y quedar ligeramente recostada.

Hm… era su intención que me quedara dormida en sus brazos. Y era la mía complacerlo.

-Te juro, Oliver, que si me llegas a borrar la memoria esta vez…

Dejó escapar una ligera risa.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Necesito que alguien me recuerde mañana que esto no fue un sueño.

**

* * *

**

_Notas:__ Perdón la tardanza. Perdí mi musa. Mi musa no reaparece u.u le quedan dos capítulos, y espero que sean mucho mejores que éste… y que la escenita del final les sea una buena compensación por lo 'de relleno' que fue el capítulo y lo tanto que tardé para presentarles algo que no es de la calidad que me gustaría n.nU_

_Por una vez, fui buena. ¿A que Oliver es un dulce?. Me encanta como los dos crean un mundo en el que nada mas existe… pero eso no durará para siempre. No con una Alexa que no termina de mostrar quien es y un Damyan que no quedó del todo contento con su ruptura, y que tampoco ha sido claro. Además contamos con un Oliver bastante caballero y con conflictos morales, y a una Katie que duda sobre si hacer lo correcto o lo mejor._

_No. Las cosas no están tan faciles como puede dar la impresión en la última escena._

_Oh, y ya sé que se han besado antes, pero creo que esta es la clase de beso que te hace gritar ¡POR FIN:D. Ya es hora de que sean sinceros. Repito¡POR FIN:D_

_Creo que esta será una de las últimas cosas que vean de mí en este fandom… Termino con Fotos en la Pared, y ya ninguno de mis planes se aplica al universo Potteriano. Culpen a Maki Murakami y a su magnífico Gravitation._

_(Oh, como odié matar a Claude. Mi personaje favorito en Gravitation lleva ese nombre)_

_Muchísimas gracias a todas por su apoyo y disculpen la espera. Se les quiere muchísimo. No seguiría aquí de no ser por ustedes, son las mejores n.n_

_Besos,_

_Kayi._

_P__D: Agradézcanle a los Dire Straits y su "Romeo and Juliet". Sin esta bellísima pieza, jamás habría terminado este capítulo._


	12. Chapter 12

**Fotos en la Pared****  
By: Kailey H. S.**

Sentada en el avión, no podía dejar de juguetear con la manta que descansaba sobre mi regazo. Una sonrisa boba y unas mejillas sonrosadas adornaban mi rostro, mientras que intentaba disimularlo viendo por la ventanilla.

La noche anterior había sido irreal. Había estado entre la línea que roza la realidad y los sueños, y solo haber sentido a Oliver levantarme esta madrugada para decirme que tenía que volver a su casa, y llevarme en brazos hasta mi cama, me convenció de que era real.

Me dijo que me quería. No me había dicho que me amaba, pero… En mi caso, decir que le quería era decir poco. Ya no era cuestión de quererlo o no, era él tan parte de mi como pueden ser mis ojos grandes o mi habilidad para el Quidditch. Era algo que siempre se quedaría ahí.

Tardé bastante tiempo en darme cuenta que era la primera vez en el último año que no tenía pesadillas al dormirme sin tomar la poción.

**

* * *

**

Mis vacaciones fueron un tanto movidas. Por un lado, visitar a toda la gente que conocía entre familia y amigos. Por otro, pasar todo el tiempo posible con mi mamá. Y también estaba mi ansiedad, pero trataba de dejarla de lado mientras volaba con Adriana o salía a comer con mi mamá, quien se hallaba a gusto entre sus hermanas y sobrinos.

En un principio fue doloroso saber que ella podía ser feliz sin mí. Creo que todo hijo necesita saberse indispensable… Pero apenas me vio por primera vez en varios meses, y noté su expresión alegrarse, supe que lo era.

Al final, todos los pleitos con mi madre habían hecho que la respetase más y que se formase un vínculo entre nosotras más fuerte de lo que jamás había pensado querer tener.

Mi madre se veía mucho mejor. Podía notar en su semblante las desgracias que le había traído Inglaterra y como, poco a poco, había ido encontrando estabilidad al lado de los suyos, sin sentirse alienada ni presionada a vivir una vida que no le gustaba.

-Katie… -Mi mamá había decidido que ese día nos íbamos solas, y estaba segura de que quería hablar.

-Dime –Oculté mi rostro como pude, detrás de un vaso de refresco. Comíamos en un restaurante de comida rápida, el preferido de ella.

-Has ido perdiendo el español. Cualquiera diría que un año aquí…

-Vamos. Nunca fue perfecto. Creo que fue mi mayor dificultad al tomar los exámenes; nunca pude con los verbos.

-Ya veo.

Examiné la sonrisa que colocó con las últimas palabras. Era una sonrisa triste, de ojos caídos.

-¿Ma...?

-Es que me preguntaba si te gustaría quedarte, pero… bueno, a mi me gustaría. Aunque entiendo que tienes ya un trabajo, y tus amigos…

Sonreí, también algo triste.

-Gracias por entenderlo. Aunque sabes que me encanta aquí, y trataré de venir más seguido, yo… simplemente ya no puedo. Hay cosas muy fuertes que me atan a Reino Unido.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Me sorprendió verte encariñada con este lugar, y encima esperaba que quizás ese chico con el que saliste ayer…

Fruncí el ceño, intentando recordar. Sí… había visto a Sebastián el día anterior. Me había llevado a ver una película, y accedí por amabilidad. El efecto que él tenía en mí, no sabía explicarlo, pero tanto la repulsión como la atracción se habían aminorado y podía verlo como a un simple amigo.

-No es nada, prometido.

-Pero a la escuela que ibas…

-Es el primo de Adriana. Creí… creí que lo conocías.

-No, ciertamente no. Y en esa materia, me sorprende no haberte conocido novio todavía.

-Oh… -No había hablado mucho de estos temas con mi mamá-. Estuve saliendo con alguien un par de meses esta temporada, pero no más.

…_Aún sentía los labios de Oliver sobre los míos._

-¿Y es…?

-Un búlgaro… ¿Te recuerdas, que fui al Baile de Navidad que se hizo una vez en mi escuela con un extranjero?

-Sí… creí que él vivía en Bulgaria.

-No, ahora vive y trabaja en Inglaterra.

-¿Y eso?

-No sé… le gusta allá.

Frunció el ceño, pensativa, y tuve la sensación de que notaba algo que yo no había visto nunca. La miré intensamente, y al ella se dio cuenta; sonrió para esconder su expresión.

-¿Estás enamorada de él?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Es… es un gran amigo. Pero muchísimo me temo que no es posible verlo como más.

-Qué raro… Por como hablabas de él ese año, parecía perfecto para ti.

-Hemos cambiado. Oye… -Súbitamente tuve una idea desagradable-… no estarás esperando que me case.

-Eventualmente. Aún eres joven, no te estoy pidiendo que te comprometas mañana. Me gustaría conocerlo. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Damyan. Es un amor de persona.

Damyan era el único que sabía de lo que había pasado con Oliver. No pude resistirme a escribirle.

-Pero no estás enamorada.

-No, ma.

Mi mamá siempre me tomó por tener las aspiraciones de cualquier chica: Ser la más linda, la más popular, encontrar el amor eterno al lado de alguien.

Me consideraba de apariencia bastante decente, aunque no lo suficiente como para destacar. Nunca fui realmente popular, ni me interesó. La única que encontré de esas tres era la que nunca había buscado ni querido tener. Los ojos negros de Oliver, y sus ardientes labios, aparecían tan constantemente en mi memoria que me costaba incluso vivir, y que me hacía sobrellevar mis vacaciones en medio de una intriga constante.

-¿Y este amigo que tenías en el colegio?. ¿El que pasó una semana a tu lado cuando estuviste interna?

-¿Cómo? –Ya va. Definitivamente había algo que no sabía. Nunca nadie me dijo de nadie que se hubiese quedado una semana a mi lado.

-Sí… un amigo tuyo. Olvidé ahora el nombre… Recuerdo que era bastante bien parecido. No se apartó de ti hasta que tú dejaste de gritar.

-Ma… ¿Cómo fue?. Sí se que llamaba a… a _alguien_, pero nunca supe como pasó todo.

-Nunca quise preguntarte porque nunca quisiste decirme nada… pero ese chico, el que estuvo contigo una semana… creo que era la persona a la que llamabas.

-¿Por qué nadie me había dicho?

-La sanadora que te atendió, creo que era amiga tuya. Dijo que se haría cargo de todo.

De pronto todo hizo lógica.

_Oh, Al._

**

* * *

**

Desde que me fui, estuve pensando en cómo sería mi primer encuentro con Oliver. Estos nervios se veían intensificados al enterarme de que él me había visitado cuando estaba interna.

Era una cosa más que habría de confesarme.

Echada sobre mi cama, después de haber pasado las Navidades distraída y un vuelo de regreso relativamente accidentado (entre que la puerta de la cabina no quiso cerrar y un daño en el ala, nos retrasaron cinco horas; yo ya no quería volar en ese avión después de todo), mi cansancio no podía ser mayor.

Eran apenas las tres de la tarde, y al día siguiente tenía que regresar con el equipo. Quería ver a Oliver, pero no tenía fuerzas para intentarlo, ni física ni moralmente. Estaba sola en la casa, contemplando las fotos pegadas en mi pared, como siempre que no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Justo una de Oliver me llamó la atención. Era una de poco antes de que él terminara el colegio, de la noche donde lo habían fichado para el Puddlemere United. Era una foto preciosa, de todo el equipo a la luz de la chimenea de la Sala Común.

Me acerqué un poco, poniendo la cabeza donde iban los pies, y examiné los gestos de Oliver a conciencia.

No era el hombre más guapo que había conocido. Sin embargo, su mirada denotaba fuerza e intensidad, su sonrisa y sus labios cierto atractivo y sensualidad. Sus cejas eran gruesas y su mandíbula marcada.

Sus hombros eran anchos y su cuerpo, aparentemente deseable. Tenía diecisiete años cuando nos sacamos esa foto, y parecía cuatro años mayor. No había cambiado en nada.

Me levanté, antojada de una taza de té. Necesitaba terminar de relajarme, algo que no había podido hacer estas vacaciones. Mis ataques de ansiedad habían sido continuos, y sentía que haber ido para Bogotá había sido un error.

No tanto por Oliver ya, sino por mi equipo. Habíamos perdido un partido clave mientras yo estaba ausente (con permiso, pero ausente al fin y al cabo), y teníamos que ganarlos todos de esta fecha en adelante. Que la final de las rondas eliminatorias las jugásemos contra los Ballycastle Bats, el mejor equipo de la actualidad, no era una buena señal.

Cuando llegué al entrenamiento del día siguiente, me conseguí con el gemelo no-tan-perdido de mi entrenadora. Al parecer ella había sufrido un percance que la tendría alejada del Quidditch lo que restaba de temporada y Cormack McLeod, su hermano, la iba a suplir.

Eran exactamente idénticos en todo, excepto en los cromosomas sexuales.

-A mi sí me da vergüenza ver como todos bajaron la guardia. Unos se fueron por las Navidades, y los otros bebieron tanto que no pensaban con la cabeza clara. Esta derrota ha sido la más humillante que han sufrido los Magpies desde 1863. Y la culpa no la tiene un guardián ineficaz o un buscador herido. La culpa la tenemos _TODOS_.

No había ninguno que se atreviese a sostenerle la mirada.

-Por otra parte, entrenaremos dos horas más todos los días… Sí, Wickham, todos los días. Tú eres la que menos tiene derecho a quejas, habiendo soltado la quaffle más veces de las que metiste gol en todo lo que va de temporada. Quizás pertenecías realmente a los Cannons…

_Esa me dolió a m__í,_ pensé.

-He concluido que este equipo se divide en dos: En cansados e inútiles. Lo que queda de la temporada se tienen que superar y si no, haremos una limpieza de filas. Ya lo de "Magpie una vez, Magpie para siempre" no está funcionando, y lo que necesitamos es sangre fuerte y nueva.

Se giró hacia Alasdair Maddock.

-Lo que hiciste este último partido rozó lo imperdonable. Al final de la temporada serás despedido.

La noticia nos pegó fuerte a todos. Maddock podía estar loco, pero seguía siendo un cazador excepcional.

-Tu puesto de titular lo va a tomar Bell, en Junio –Me miró, una casi sonrisa adornando sus inteligentes ojos-. Lo demás se irá viendo. Ahora¿Qué coño hacen todos aquí?. ¡A entrenar!

Muy pronto quedó claro que las similitudes con su hermana habían acabado. No era condescendiente, y creí que eso era lo que necesitaba el equipo para salir adelante el siguiente partido…

Hice un gesto de impaciencia mientras veía a Angelina meter un gol más desde mi banca de suplencia.

**

* * *

**

-Si hubieses entrado tú hubiese temido. Los Magpies de siempre se están volviendo inútiles de un día para otro.

Consentí en que la gente viniese a mi casa. No tenía ganas de salir a celebrar a Angelina, así que estábamos unos cuantos en mi casa… Angelina incluida. La pobre, estaba cansada y prefería una noche con amigos y su novio, a que una fiesta de puras mujeres donde los hombres las acosaban.

-Tengo que consentir –Zacharías frunció la nariz.

-¡Tú no puedes decir eso! –Susan Bones veía a su novio horrorizada.

Susan no era bonita, pero sí carismática, y su simpleza era interesante. Dos segundos de hablar con ella me habían hecho aprobarla para Zacharías.

-No le resiento. Tiene razón. Pero el entrenador no quiere suplir a Maddock, que es lo que hace que el equipo caiga.

-¿Maddock?. ¿Alasdair Maddock, dices? –George Weasley entró en la conversación. Se sentó en el brazo del sofá, al lado mío-. Está loco. Se lo tengo que presentar a papá.

Su gemelo rió.

-A ver si fundan una sociedad de Amigos de los Muggles…

Nos reímos también los demás. Leanne, en vista de que la habían dejado sola, también se acercó a nosotros.

-¿Y tu prima?. ¿Y Wood?. Falta gente de la que siempre está por estos lados…

-No los esperes –replicó prontamente Angelina-. Últimamente entre el Puddlemere y las Harpies hay una rivalidad muy grande. Dicen que les estamos quitando a todas sus jugadoras –Alzó una ceja-. La mitad de las de reserva fueron del Puddlemere.

-¿Les das la razón?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Gwenog Jones es la que dirige todo lo concerniente al equipo. Yo sé lo que busca hacer y no puedo reclamárselo.

Todos sabíamos lo que Jones quería hacer. La mujer nunca jugó limpio, y resentía estar casi de últimas en la liga. El Puddlemere United estaba de primero, de hecho. Y todos sabíamos que si hubiese metido a Angelina con más frecuencia, le iría muchísimo mejor.

-Se va a meterr en prroblemas –habló Damyan por primera vez-. Sobrre todo porrque Errika Bell no va a cederr, y el futurro del equipo está en ella.

-No creas –Ahí fui yo la que habló-. Para la próxima temporada van a ser solo hombres. Erika ya me insinuó que le viene cambio de equipo. Los Arrows le tienen el ojo echado desde que existe, pero también corren rumores de que los Bats pueden quererla…

-Y también hay rumores de que va a jugar con la Selección Nacional estos mundiales. ¿Alguien tiene idea de cuando se va a conocer la Selección?

-Ni idea. Sabes que siempre entrenan en secreto hasta que…

Me interrumpí a mí misma. ¿Hace cuantas noches Erika no llegaba a casa?

Erika estaba en la selección. Tenía que estarlo.

-¿Tú crrees que tu prrima está en la Selección?

-No hay de otra. Sé que uno de mi equipo está en la Selección porque nunca va a los entrenamientos…

-Murray. No hay otro.

-…Así que es cuestión de sonsacar a Oliver, o sonsacarla a ella. No creo que sea muy difícil, supongo que sabe que debo habérmelo imaginado.

-¡No puedo esperar a que sean los mundiales! –Estalló de pronto Leanne.

Todos la miramos.

-A ti no te gusta el Quidditch –replicamos varios, casi al unísono.

-Cuando el editor de "El Profeta" se enteró que tenía tantos contactos en el mundo del Quidditch me ofreció una paga del doble de lo que gano para que redacte para ellos en su sección de Deportes…

-¿Y tú aceptaste? –La cara de Zacharías era la misma que si le hubieran dicho que quien-anteriormente-no-debía-ser-nombrado decidió interpretar el papel protagónico femenino en el Cascanueces.

-No es secreto que están pagando mal. La Bewitched se está desmoronando. No pudimos con la competencia.

-Pero… ¿Deportes?

-A mí me gustaría escribir farándula. Lo acepto –sonrió-. Tan superficial como suena, creo que me acostumbré a la prensa rosa. Pero por algún lugar se empieza.

-A ti te veo dentro de diez años en un salón de belleza. Hacías los mejores peinados de toda Hogwarts.

-Oh, recuerdo. ¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo? Era divertido –se quejó Leanne.

-Se ve que no recuerdas. Fue Stella Arlens.

-Cómo olvidar… sí, yo sí recuerdo –sonrió George Weasley-. Te chamuscó el cabello.

-¿Arrlens? –inquirió Damyan.

-La misma… ¿No la recuerdas?

Sonreí al hombre, hundida en los ojos más bellos que jamás hubiese visto. De no ser por Arlens es probable que jamás le hubiese conocido.

-Me suena…

Le conté la historia de principio a fin, con agregados de todos. Sonreí al ver que Leanne no se notaba tan afectada por la mención de Lee.

_Es la persona más fuerte que he conocido_, pensé. _Ella y mi mamá_.

-Entonces la mujerr logrró su cometido –sonrió Damyan luego de una breve pausa, después de que Angelina hizo un comentario que refería a cazar famosos.

-¿Cómo así?

-¿No saben? –intervino entonces Leanne-. Está ahora con Viktor Krum.

-Estás bromeando –Se exasperó Angelina.

-No veo porr qué no –dijo Damyan-. Es inteligente y prreciosa. Y famosa.

-Típica parejita fachada –Fred arrugó la nariz.

-Algo así –Leanne hizo una mueca-. Pero olvidas que ella es famosa entre muggles y él entre magos. Nosotros la tenemos simplemente por una bruja que modela para los muggles.

-Sigue siendo famosa. Está bien que nunca ha modelado túnicas. Pero todos por estos lados saben quién es.

Hubo un rato de silencio. Yo me dejé caer entre los brazos de Damyan y me invadió una deliciosa somnolencia. En las épocas de partidos importantes no dormía bien, y aunque no había estado un solo segundo en el campo, estaba cansada.

No pensé mucho en eso. Siempre me sentía bien en brazos de Damyan. Últimamente me daba por pensar que era Oliver, tenían el mismo abrazo: Fuerte, seguro, protector.

Sonreí.

-¿Katie? –El acento extranjero invadió mi mente, en aquel ronco susurro.

-Dime…

-¿Crrees que alguna vez volvamos a tenerr algo?

Mi sonrisa desvaneció.

-No lo sé… ¿Y tú, qué crees? –Subí un poco mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos-. ¿Qué quieres?

Antes de que respondiera, oí el crepitar de llamas en la chimenea, un ruido que indicaba la llegada de alguien. Abrí los ojos y traté de moverme, pero Damyan me tenía bien sujeta.

-¡Yo sabía que ustedes iban a volver!

Alexa. Y Alexa significaba…

-Así que los del Puddlemere se dignaron a aparecer –Angelina salvó el momento, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Esto no me gusta nada –susurró Damyan a mi oído.

Erika, Oliver y Alexa no habían terminado de entrar cuando ya se desencadeno una discusión de Holyhead contra Puddlemere. Yo me zafé de brazos de Damyan, que tenía los ojos cerrados, y me senté junto a Alexa. Parecía afectada por la discusión.

-Mejor que no te metas –advertí.

-No, si Ol ha estado todos estos días bastante enfurruñado por todo lo que ha pasado en la Liga. Créeme que ya entendí que mejor no meterme. Ah –Pareció recordar algo-. ¿Tú y Damyan…?

-No volvimos, y no vamos a volver. La realidad es simple, no le quiero y no puedo quererlo.

-Siempre te tuve por una persona práctica… él te quiere mucho, Katie, y creí que…

-No puedo quererlo –repetí.

-Lo sé… -suspiró-. Te entiendo. El amor no se puede forzar.

La miré con curiosidad, y ella lo notó.

-A veces me da la sensación de que… de que conquisté a Oliver. Pero a veces creo que está conmigo y no me ve a mí.

-¡¿Cómo?!

_Corazón, no latas tan rápido._

-Puede sonar extraño… lo sé. Y se que es terrible dudar así de Oliver. Pero tú lo conoces como nadie, y sé que no es el momento, pero quiero hablar de esto contigo.

La miré. Estaba seria, y por un momento me dio miedo de que supiera todo. Miré a Oliver, pero él estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con Angelina.

Los ojos grises estaban helados.

-Te diré algo… -Hasta su voz había cambiado, más seria, sin esa melodía dulce-. No soy idiota. Cuando conocí a Oliver era una persona huraña y arisca. Y de pronto, desde que tú apareciste en escena, no hay quien no me pregunte cómo hice regresar al Oliver de antes. Sé que no fui yo, así como sé que ustedes dos se llevaban bien –excesivamente bien- en sus tiempos de escuela.

-¿Qué insinúas? –pregunté con calma, intentando que la voz no me fallara.

-Nada… de momento.

Sonrió como si nada y fue a sentarse en el regazo de Oliver. Y yo tenía la sensación de que acababa de conocer a Alexa Michaels.

**

* * *

**

La primera vez que pude verme con Oliver a solas fue un mes después de regresar, una semana antes de San Valentín. Entre nuestras ocupadas vidas y el hecho de que Damyan estaba en desacuerdo con la situación…

Siempre se las ingeniaba para mantenerme ocupada entre una cosa y la otra. Erika, también intuyendo la situación, estaba de su lado… y del de Alexa, por descontado.

Alexa era la de siempre, sin embargo, al recordar la frialdad en sus ojos grises me entraban escalofríos. Cada vez que Oliver y yo comentábamos algo de lo que no tenía ni idea, ella interrumpía. Él no parecía entender, pero yo miraba a la mujer con cada vez más recelo…

Pronto, una callada batalla de un solo lado se convirtió en una guerra declarada.

Ese día estábamos en mi casa. Habíamos tenido entrenamiento fuerte, Erika andaba desaparecida… y entre un cuento y otro, nos conseguimos hablando y tomando de más. Un vaso de brandy no le podía faltar a Oliver, y yo había probado por primera vez esa bebida. Claro que un vaso se convirtió en dos, y luego en tres…

Oliver ebrio era un problema: Equivalía a sinceridad, brutalidad y violencia.

Yo estaba casi dormida en el sofá. Tampoco estaba mejor, y eso agravaba la situación. Cansada, débil… Los entrenamientos, por alguna razón, eran el doble de fuertes últimamente.

Estábamos callados, yo con mis ojos cerrados. Sentí su mirada examinarme, y sonreí. No pensé que algo como sonreír pudiese causarle mayor efecto, pero cuando hablo, lo hizo con una voz fuerte, pero algo vacilante.

-Quiero estar contigo, Katie.

Abrí los ojos, dejando que mi cabeza tomase la decisión.

-No podemos, Oliver. No podemos.

-Pero creí que todo había quedado claro… -murmuró.

-No podemos. Tú estás comprometido, y no puedes…

-Tú no puedes decirme que hacer y que no.

-Te puedo poner a elegir. Mientras estés con ella no intentes nada conmigo.

Pareció captar el sentido de estas palabras, porque calló unos instantes. Yo rogaba por que Erika no llegase a la casa esa noche. Últimamente nunca la veía, y presentía que pronto tendría una habitación deshabitada.

-Tú me quieres… -susurró, y yo lo vi por encima del brazo del sofá, donde yo estaba acostada. Estaba abatido, confundido y enojado. Me estremecí.

-Y por eso te digo todo esto. Tú te vas a casar con ella en Junio. Y la quieres, Oliver…

-No como a ti.

-…y ya tienes que dejar de pensar como un niño. Alexa es tu futura esposa. ¿No te has mentalizado?. Vas a vivir con ella el resto de tu vida y tienes que cimentar la confianza…

-No me interesa.

-¿Por qué le pediste que se casara contigo, entonces?

Se hizo el silencio, y me di cuenta que acababa de cruzar una línea invisible cuando Oliver se levantó de su sillón y se arrojó contra el sofá con tanta rapidez, que no me dio tiempo ni de asustarme cuando su aliento a brandy bañó mi rostro, y sus manos apretaron como hierro ardiente mis hombros.

-Porque… estaba… cómo decirlo. Katie, esa fue la época en que ese búlgaro llegó. Y lo arruinó todo. Yo hubiese podido dejar a Alexa para intentar algo contigo.

-Damyan no…

-¿Te recuerdas aquella noche que te hice recordar?. Bien. Alexa nos vio. Ni siquiera le insistí para que se quedara, pero no tenía a dónde más ir. Tú me pediste que te besara, y en un momento quise creer que lo querías. Pero luego decidiste que querías estar con él. Y para retener a Alexa tuve que pedirle matrimonio. Esa es la verdad.

"La verdad" entró en mí como un trago de agua fría, calando mis huesos hasta que cualquier emoción calurosa parecía vana. El agradable sopor que me invadía ya era inexistente. Mis ojos estaban totalmente abiertos.

-Idiota –murmuré. No sabía si se lo decía a él o me lo decía a mí.

-Culpable –dijo, con una media sonrisa que me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba perdido del todo.

-Odio cuando tomas en exceso –cambié de tema, disfrutando otra vez de la cercanía e incluso del aroma alcoholizado, como queriendo embriagarme y adormecerme también entre esos fuertes brazos. Queriendo volver a sentir calor, que Oliver de pronto me dijera que todo era mentira y que podíamos…

_No cedas, anda. Sé fuerte._

-Mereces oír cosas que no diría estando sobrio.

-Podrías.

Acercó su rostro más al mío. Era otra persona, más intenso. Como siempre, sus cambios de ánimo eran bruscos, y podía notar que su cálido cuerpo contra el mío se estremecía al tiempo que yo entreabría mis labios.

Él lo notó también, y fue mi turno de sacudirme en un escalofrío.

-¿Me besarías en este momento, eh, si estuviese sobrio?

-Hm… ¿Desde cuando eres tan seductor?

-¿Soy yo, o este diálogo carece de coherencia alguna?

-A mí no me culpes, tú eres el que está actuando extraño.

-Y sin embargo, tú no me alejas.

-Tengo miedo de un Oliver ebrio y violento.

-Entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer para besarte es beber de más.

-Ya te di mis condiciones.

Él rió.

-Grábate esto en la mente, Katie: Soy tu debilidad. Te he hecho daño, y sigues volviendo a mí. Y tú eres lo que me ha debilitado y me ha fortalecido. No puedes huir de mí.

Y con eso, me besó con tal arrebato que no tuve más remedio que fundirme contra él.

**

* * *

**

-Katie, Merlín, entra en razón.

La familia entera estaba reunida para el nacimiento de las gemelas. Martin, como buen futuro padre, estaba muriendo de nervios. Mi madre y mis tíos se recargaban unos sobre otros, y creo que era más bien porque lamentaban la ausencia de Claude.

De hecho, mentí. Solamente estábamos ahí mi abuela, tío Alkes, mi tía, mi mamá, Erika, Martin y yo. Dolía tanto ponerse a pensar a dónde se había ido una familia tan numerosa…

Pero mientras los demás no prestaban atención, Erika trataba de hacerme "entrar en razón"

-Tú eras la que me decía que tenía que luchar por lo que quería. Desde que fui pequeña siempre quisiste hacerme ir en contra de lo que me habían enseñado. Lo lograste, y ahora quieres que haga lo establecido…

-Era diferente. No le hacías daño a nadie con jugar… Ahora estamos hablando de que estás intentando quitarle el_ prometido_ a otra mujer. A conciencia y a sangre fría.

Ella había tomado el lado de Alexa, intentando hacerme volver con Damyan, y yo por ello estaba mortalmente ofendida.

-No le pienso quitar nada a nadie, pero me niego a perder a Oliver. Perder su amistad. Entiendo que se vaya a casar con ella, y estoy sinceramente feliz por ambos…

"Pero Erika, es que no te hablo de un juego. Te hablo de que es una lección de vida. Luchar por lo que uno quiere, cueste lo que cueste, ya de por sí es una ganancia. No voy a rendirme sin luchar, así lo pierda todo. Y suena cursi, pero es una parte de mí que no estoy dispuesta a perder.

-Idéntica a tu padre –La voz ronca de mi abuela se oyó detrás de nosotras.

Mi abuela Marilyn era una mujer de carácter, algo parecida a mi mamá. A la gente le costaba creer, de hecho, que mi madre no fuese su hija. Y ella quería a su nuera como si lo fuese, teniéndole quizás algo de piedad por "haber tenido que soportar las inconciencias de Rigel".

-Lo cierto es que tu padre siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Quiso ser Auror y lo fue. Quiso a Helena y la tuvo. Te quiso a ti, y procuró compaginar todo para poder velar de ti lo mejor posible. Y nunca le importó a quien se llevase por delante. Tu madre, Marilyn, es una víctima de su inconciencia –Ella siempre me llamó por mi segundo nombre. Era la única-. Y admiro su coraje. Ambos tienen mucho coraje, y no les habrías hecho honor si tú no lo tuvieses.

Mi prima y yo nos vimos a los ojos. En mi vista periférica estaba Martin, observándonos con reproche como si se preguntase cómo podíamos estar tan tranquilas. Era evidente: no lo estábamos.

-Marilyn –siguió mi abuela-, a veces creo que heredaste también lo peor de ambos. Eres testaruda, inconsciente y cerrada, aislada del mundo, con tus parámetros personales…

Traté de no enojarme ante su sermón, que más que severo era cariñoso.

-¿Desde cuándo eso es malo?

Para mi sorpresa, rió. Era una de esas mujeres bastante mayores que aparentan ser más jóvenes, tanto en sus cuidados como en aspecto general. Su risa, algo aullada y bastante jovial, era la de mi padre algunos tonos más aguda.

-…Y el sombrero dijo "Gryffindor".

**

* * *

**

Las gemelas tenían un par de semanas cuando las pude ver bien por primera vez. Ni siquiera las visité, sino que la esposa de mi primo las trajo a mi casa. Tatiana era una de las mejores amigas de Erika, y aprovechó un día que nos tomamos libre –el cumpleaños de Erika- para venir a casa por la mañana. El cumpleaños de Erika sería todo un evento, y por eso nos tomamos el día.

Las niñas dormían sobre el sillón, necesitando poco espacio. Yo preparaba algo de chocolate, mientras las otras dos comenzaban con sus habituales comadreos.

Cuando llevé las tres tazas de chocolate, Erika me sonrió. Las dejé sobre la mesita sin dejar de observar sus ojos brillantes.

-Les tengo una noticia… a las dos.

Miré a la esposa de mi primo, con la misma curiosidad con la que ella me intentaba analizar a mí. Erika no habló, sino que extendió su mano para tomar el chocolate, y ahí lo vi.

-¡YO SABÍA!

Me lancé en sus brazos cual niña pequeña, haciendo oscilar peligrosamente la mezcla marrón que había en aquella taza.

-Katie, vas a despertar a las niñas –me recriminó la joven madre, sin entender todavía. Yo no le presté atención.

-Eri, qué mala eres por no decir nada. ¿Cuándo? Y más importante… ¿Desde cuando?

-¿Qué pasó? –Tatiana, exasperada, se acercó a las gemelas para comprobar que siguieran durmiendo.

-¡MIRA! –Tomé la mano izquierda de Erika y la levanté. Un anillo dorado con un único rubí la decoraba. La mujer lo observó atentamente.

-Al fin. Iba siendo hora¿No? –sonrió entonces.

-Llevamos juntos desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Pero hemos estado intentando ahorrar para encontrar un hogar común. Ahora que estoy en la Selección Nacional –no es ningún secreto tampoco- gano lo suficiente para comprar la casa que queríamos.

Qué días estos, cuando una mujer ganaba más dinero que un hombre. A mi mamá no le encantaba la idea. Siempre consideró que ganar más que el hombre era herir su ego, y que invertía los roles de la casa.

-En verdad… el plan, al menos mío, era vivir juntos, sin casarnos. Pero desde mi aumento, por así llamarle, y el hecho de que él pudo ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarme anillo, me encontré planeándome si quiero una boda en invierno o en el verano próximo y…

-¿Cómo piensan hacer con los medios?

-…Justo les iba a pedir cero comentarios a ustedes dos. Queremos que todo sea en secreto, con pocos testigos. Katie, quiero que seas la dama de honor si hacemos ceremonia.

-Prometido –sonreí. Erika se veía radiante, aunque no lo demostraba mucho.

Oímos un pequeño ruido, una de las niñas se había despertado.

-Dejémosle ahí hasta que despierte a la otra. Me conviene que tengan los mismos horarios.

-¿Cómo las diferencias? Son exactamente idénticas…

-Oh, la que se despertó es Addy. Marie se hubiese puesto a llorar en seguida. Y eso me recuerda a que tengo que conseguir niñera para esta noche… si me disculpan, yo me retiro.

Después de las correspondientes despedidas, Erika y yo nos quedamos solas.

-¿Eri?

-Dime…

-¿Desde hace cuanto lo quieres?

Ella sonrió. Podía sentir su alegría debajo de su calma.

-Creo que desde antes de saber que existía.

_Justo a donde quería llegar._

-Sé que podrías ir contra todo nada más por él. Y sin embargo, no dejas de reprochar mi actitud.

Ella tuvo que pensar un poco para saber a que me refería, y noté su alegría desinflarse para dar paso a una buena dosis de confusión.

-¿Hablas de… Oliver?

No respondí, y esa fue la mejor respuesta que le pude dar.

-Cielo, no sabía que le querías tanto.

Y se apresuró a cambiar de tema, como para disculpar su pasada actitud.Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia toda la mañana, y a medio día recordó que ya habían pasado diez minutos de la cita que cuadró con el estilista y se fue casi sin despedirse.

Leanne venía no mucho después para hacerme ese favor a mí, pero Erika no quiso oír al respecto. Teníamos que estar en el salón de ceremonias a las seis.

Estaba sola cuando llegó Damyan, al que había avisado de la ocasión. Él me había comentado que llegaba temprano, y yo no tenía problema alguno.

Me saludó, pero en seguida me dio la noticia.

-No estoy aquí parra el cumpleaños de tu prrima. Regrreso a Bulgaria.

No llevaba ni treinta segundos en mi apartamento. Yo me levanté, ofuscada, y lo encaré.

-Oh, no puede ser. Si justo ahora necesito algo de… de apoyo. No sé que hacer.

-No necesitas nada. Erres fuerrte y… si necesitas a alguien no es a mí.

-Lo haces sonar como si te hubiese abandonado. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y una de las personas de las que dependo.

-Otrra vez. No dependes de nadie. Muchos a tu alrededor dependemos de ti. Todos hemos visto cosas, tú sigues fuerrte.

-Yo he vivido cosas, Damyan. Y te recuerdo que esta pulsera de cuero, que solo me quito para bañarme, era lo que me recordaba tu presencia y me daba fuerzas. Y aún hoy es como un amuleto.

Hubo una pausa. Pausa que marcó cierto peligro.

-No sabía que me tenías tanto aprrecio. Siendo así¿Porr qué terminaste lo que teníamos?

Tuve que haber percibido la alerta roja en seguida, pero en vez de eso respondí con toda naturalidad, sonriendo como para amainar su ego herido:

-Porque no iba a ningún lado.

Él me miró, sus ojos punzando el fondo de mi conciencia.

-Sigues enamorrada de él.

Me sorprendió lo directo que fue. Odiaba el hecho de que tener una fijación tan permanente me anulase. Me tenía completamente impedida y atada.

-Algunos amores duran toda una vida.

-Prrobablemente.

_Ese _tono de voz. El tono que ya había reconocido, que mi cuerpo antes bloqueaba por instinto: El tono de una confesión, de algo que el hablante pensaba que yo no querría oír.

-Porr eso me voy. Estoy enamorrado de ti.

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

Lo miré como si lo viese por primera vez. Damyan y yo nunca fuimos francos en lo que se refería a lo que sentíamos por el otro, así que su sinceridad, la desesperanza marcando sus preciosos ojos, hizo que algo en mi interior quebrara.

Mi silencio pareció envalentonarlo.

-Tú no puedes verr lo que está frrente a tus ojos. No me mudé a Reino Unido porr nada más. Sí, en un prrincipio erra solo la sorpresa de verrte jugarr, todo idea de esos gemelos pelirrojos… Perro me quedé y me enamorré. Así son las cosas. Perro ya sé que no tiene caso, y yo no tengo nada que hacerr aquí lejos de familia y otrros amigos.

Tardé un tiempo en digerir sus palabras, entre ofendida, dolida e impotente.

-P-pero Damyan… creí que… Merlín –Me dejé caer en el sofá.

-Erres muy fuerrte y de muy buen corrazón. Es algo impresionante verr como todos arriman a ti parra salir adelante. Y tú los sacas. Lo has visto todo, y ahí reside tu fuerrza. Erres realmente admirrable, como has logrrado levantarrte porr ti misma…

No necesité oír más para saber qué pasaba.

-Tú no me quieres, Damyan, y jamás lo harás.

Ante mis palabras, pude ver su semblante ofendido. Se volteó hacia la ventana, y cuando regresó su mirada a la mía, ya era más dolor que ofensa.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo, Katie?

Me reí. Estaba siendo cruel, pero yo también me sentía herida y engañada.

-No es miedo. No puedes querer algo que no conoces. Creí que te habías dado cuenta que tú y yo compaginamos porque vimos formada nuestra personalidad de la misma manera, lo que llevaba a la comprensión mutua.

El silencio que siguió indicó incomprensión total, por lo que yo seguí.

-Los dos nos sentimos opacados por alguien cercano. Y los dos amamos a personas de forma incondicional… y ninguna de esas personas está presente.

La mención indirecta de la hermana de Viktor Krum, él volvió su vista a la ventana.

-Todo eso me llevó a concluir que, salvando diferencias básicas, tú y yo éramos completamente iguales. Los dos más fuertes de lo que queríamos aceptar, los dos buscando afecto y comprensión. Ambos impredecibles el uno para el otro aunque la respuesta la teníamos en nosotros mismos.

Escuché un suspiro al concluir mi análisis. Otro silencio me indicó que él estaba procesando mis palabras. Aproveché para seguir hablando, con la suavidad con la que mi madre me hablaba a mí al intentar inculcarme sus convicciones.

-Hasta una persona que me conociera por primera vez entendería que yo no tengo real conciencia de los sentimientos ajenos. Lo considero un básico de la supervivencia. Carezco de la bondad requerida para ser modesta. Soy terriblemente leal, orgullosa y valiente, en cierta medida.

"No lo he visto todo. De hecho, no he visto nada. He estado al borde de la muerte, he tenido más fracturas y fisuras de las que podrías contar, pero eso no es verlo todo. Y no soy fuerte, soy inocente. He vivido aislada y he saltado experiencias comunes a toda persona de mi entorno. No, no he visto nada.

"Eso me hace un chaleco salvavidas: Sin conciencia de la situación, carente de toda fuerza, pero con capacidad de ser utilizado para permanecer a flote por sus características especiales. Y el que sirva o no depende de la habilidad del que lo use. No soy fuerte. Estas confundiendo fuerza con lealtad y apoyo. Yo no saco a nadie adelante, ellos nadan por su cuenta.

Creo que reí al final del discurso, pues nunca había hablado tanto tan seguido, y menos de mí misma. Pude notar como algo dentro de Damyan se rompía. _No te ofusques, Katie. Es mejor así._

Había sentido la necesidad de explicarle a uno de mis mejores amigos por qué sentía que me desconocía. Y al notar como se encaminaba a la chimenea para decirme un adiós que bien podría durar para siempre, me di cuenta de que algo más se había roto irreparablemente.

-Supongo que no tienes mas que decirr –Era dolor, dolor del puro. Él también sentía que esto marcaba un final. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pese a todo lo que luché toda la discusión para que no pasara.

Él ya había lanzado los polvos al fuego y dicho el lugar a donde quería ir cuando me decidí en hablar.

-Damyan, yo no…

Se volteó, entrando a la chimenea. Una sonrisa suave, perdonadora, adornaba sus labios. Las llamas lo devoraban, pero pudo decirme una última frase:

-Sí 'tú', Katie. _Tú_. Ese es el prroblema.

**

* * *

**

Cuando Alexa y Oliver llegaron, la primera con una actitud confiada y agria, y el segundo evadiendo mi mirada, yo supe que todo había llegado a un límite.

El cumpleaños de Erika era celebrado por todo lo alto, como una celebración del Equipo Nacional. Habían aprovechado esa noche para anunciar quién formaba la Selección. Eso quería decir que casi todo el mundo mágico estaba ahí. Estaba ella, más radiante que nunca. Charlie no muy lejos, vigilándola pero guardando apariencias.

Todos nuestros amigos también se encontraban en la celebración. Leanne aparentaba sus veinte años con unos tacones altos y una cola de caballo, su pelo liso por primera vez en la vida… rodeada de hombres, para no perder la costumbre. Angelina, del brazo de Fred, y George hablando con una rubia que debía ser Verity, su asistenta en la tienda. Zacharías con Susan, de la mano y riendo.

Pasando entre la gente me conseguí con mis ex compañeras de habitación en el colegio, Sarah y Aileen. También estaba allí Stella Arlens, atrayendo más miradas que nadie. Estaban todos los Weasley, la familia Wood al completo, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger… un montón de gente que no veía en al menos un año.

Pero nada me impresionó tanto como la expresión de Alexa, que ni siquiera aparentaba dulzura. Era algo de triunfo… Y por el semblante de Oliver, parecían haber peleado.

La pareja intercambió impresiones con la cumpleañera, Alexa y Erika hablando como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Entonces, para mi sorpresa, ellas dos se fueron riendo como quinceañeras dejando a Oliver solo.

Mire hacia otro lado, pero él no tardó en notarme. Lo sentí cuando ya estaba cerca, su aroma tan familiar para mis sentidos.

-Ponte de pie, y da una vuelta para mí. Los rumores corren, y dicen que estás más bella que nadie.

El elogio me hizo estremecerme, obedeciendo por inercia. Llevaba un vestido rojo sangre, de esos que una ve en la vitrina y sabe que ha encontrado a su gran amor. Oí a Oliver silbar, apreciando la vista, y yo me sonrojé.

-Esos rumores te subestimaron, Kate.

-¿Y a qué se debe el piropo? –articulé, tratando de evitar que mis mejillas tomasen el color de mi vestido.

-A que cuando el búlgaro venga, no podré hablarte más en toda la noche. Merlín¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos a solas?

Era tan directo que me sorprendió. Sentía su anhelo, su impotencia, y las compartía. Pero sonreí con diplomacia.

-Damyan debe estar en Sofía a estas alturas.

-¿Fue a ver a su familia o algo?

-Aparentemente… estuvo todo este tiempo enamorado de mí.

-Lo dices como si fuera noticia. Eras la única que no se había dado cuenta de que él se había quedado solo por ti. Alexa estaba loca por que volvieses con él…

Me dolía hablar de Damyan, así que aproveché para hacer un cambio de tema.

-Alexa lo que quiere es que te deje en paz –Yo había agarrado un hábito de sonreír con aquella sonrisa leve, una que no quiere decir nada en específico, cuando decía algún comentario de ese calibre.

-Creo que ambos la entendemos.

-Sí… algo así.

Nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos a los ojos. Ya habíamos tomado la costumbre de ser sinceros el uno con el otro, no importaba cuanto daño nos hiciéramos. Nos heríamos más al mentir.

-Me siento como si la estuviese engañando… sin embargo, ella sabe que no la podré querer lo suficiente.

-Ella cree que sí.

-Kate… -Suspiró, y ahí supe que no se iba a andar con rodeos-…sabes que solo tienes que decir una palabra para que yo me olvide de todo. Si sigo con ella… sí, le tengo afecto. Casi la quiero. Pero quiero estar es contigo.

…_Las cosas han cambiado, el daño está hecho, y en este momento si la dejas hasta daría igual._

-Oliver… no puedo permitirte que hagas eso. Piensa en tu familia, piensa…

-¿Sabes en que pienso? En esa niña de diecisiete años que gritaba mi nombre, interna en un hospital. La niña que me rogaba que no me fuera, que no la dejara sola, que me agarraba la mano... Esa niña, Katie, que tenía más valor que la mujer que ahora está en frente mío.

"Si yo no la dejo es porque no quiero comprometer tu moral, porque sé que va en contra de tus principios. Soy sincero cuando te digo que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros me dejó hecho mierda, pero que jamás podré huir de ti. ¿Crees en el matrimonio sin amor, Katie?

-No creo en el matrimonio.

Sonrió de medio lado. La luz de las velas lo hacía ver peligroso, y mi corazón comenzó a latir con violencia.

-Así que es eso. Miedo. Tienes miedo a estar con alguien y luego te rompan el corazón, como le sucedió a tu mamá.

-Te recuerdo que ya lo has hecho.

A eso no pudo responder nada.

-Solamente piensa en esto –dijo después de unos segundos-. ¿Cuáles son tus principios?. ¿Matrimonio sin amor?. ¿Dejar de lado aquello que amas?. ¿Rendirte antes de luchar?. A veces… a veces lo correcto no es lo mejor. Solamente di la palabra, Katie. Di la palabra y jamás me moveré de tu lado.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Y justo cuando mi decisión había sido tomada, cuando ya el 'tú ganas' y una sonrisa brillante estaba a punto de rodar de mis labios…

-Katie… ¿Puedo robarte a mi novio?

Y pude haberle dicho aquello aún con Alexa ahí, pero noté la valentía abandonarlo. La desesperanza invadiéndolo.

-Oh, así que tú eres la prometida de Oliver Wood –una chica pelirroja, que debía ser reportera, se dirigió hacia Alexa con una sonrisa de plástico. Por su block y bolígrafo, era notorio que estaba cubriendo el evento. Los famosos, algunos deseosos de ser entrevistados, comenzaron a rondar.

-La misma –respondió al gesto, olvidándose completamente de mí.

-¡Entonces es verdad!. ¿Eres muggle? Cuéntanos un poco de ti…

-No hay nada que contar…

-Oh, no seas modesta. ¿Cómo conociste a Oliver?. ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de él?

No quise oír la historia, pero no iba a hacer un espectáculo. No tardé en notar que la mujer era Annie Hitchens, que en tiempos de colegio había sido rubia y había tenido una relación con Oliver.

Alexa habló, breve pero emocionada.

-…Y… cómo olvidarnos de Katie Bell, la nueva recluta de los Magpies esta temporada… todos recordamos los rumores que corrían sobre ustedes dos, en Hogwarts.

-Fuimos buenos amigos.

Sonrió. Se veía dichosa en su papel de reportera, tanto que me hizo sonreír a mí también.

-Dinos, Katie¿Crees que ella sea la chica correcta para el jugador revelación de la temporada? Supongo que aprobaras el matrimonio…

Los miré. Tanto Oliver como Alexa presentaban un rostro ilegible, aunque podía palpar la incomodidad.

"_Tienes miedo"_

"_Quiero estar es contigo."_

"_A veces lo correcto no es lo mejor"_

"_DI LA PALABRA" _

-Puede que sí sea buena para Oliver. Pero no lo apruebo.

Oí varios suspiros ahogados. No miré a mi alrededor… me sabía observada.

-¿Cómo así, Katie?. ¿Por qué?

-Annie –Usé su nombre, con una sonrisa de póquer ensayada-. No hay que ser genio para adivinarlo.

Y en frente a Oliver, Alexa, todos mis amigos, gran parte de mi familia, mi equipo, los señores Wood, el inflexible padre de Zacharías, ex compañeros de escuela, archirival incluida…

-No es ningún secreto que estoy enamorada de él desde que tengo trece años.

**

* * *

**

_Notas:__ Mala. Creo que peor que nunca. Merezco que me odien._

_Un capítulo más__… QUIZAS. No sé, ya con la salida del siguiente sabrán si ese es el último o si queda otro… pero veo las cosas bastante concluidas ya. Igual, va a haber epílogo (juro que no va a ser un epílogo a la JKR). Ah, no sé planificar. Creo que todos ustedes lo prefieren así xD._

_Por cierto. La experiencia del vuelo de regreso de Katie… yo la tuve. Y tenía que desahogarla.__ Cinco horas, diez mil fallos en el avión y yo chillándole a mi padre "¡BAJÉMONOS DE ESTE AVIOOOON!". Cabe decir que mi padre había perdido su pasaporte y que estaba más histérico que yo, que al menos tenía el consuelo de no ir a clase el día siguiente (perdía clase de Química y de Biología. ¡Yay!). El pasaporte apareció y nos llega a casa esta semana._

_Y… bueno. No sé que más decir. Perdonen la demora, y espero no haberlas decepcionado. Cualquier cosa, el botoncito de abajo dice "go" y una de las opciones es "submit review" n.nU_

_Besos, abrazos y demases,_

_Kayi._


	13. Chapter 13

**Fotos en la Pared  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

Sabía que todas las historias que habían circulado alrededor de nosotros dos durante época de colegio estaban ahora en dominio público. No había salido de mi casa en tres días. Mi entrenador me había dado licencia por diez días, entendiendo que la prensa rosa era capaz de atacarme hasta en la ducha de los vestuarios.

Y la humillación había sido demasiado grande como para querer salir.

Echada en el sofá con una taza de chocolate, oyendo el suave martilleo de una construcción a unas cuadras, rememoré aquella noche. Aquella horrible noche.

No fue solamente dar voluntariamente detalles personales a Annie Hitchens, ex novia de Oliver. No fue soportar las miradas de la gente que había estado atenta, ni los comentarios. Ni la superioridad de Alexa cuando _Oliver no hizo nada al respecto._

Oliver no hizo nada al respecto.

Dejé la taza en la mesita y me concentre en el techo, bloqueando el ruido que se hacia más fuerte. El hecho de que Oliver no demostrase públicamente que tenia una razón de peso para exponerme me había molestado de sobremanera.

No me importó que en algún momento, después de un vals, me haya susurrado al oído que terminaría con Alexa, y alguna tontería romántica que no escuché en ese momento. Quizás no ayudo a mi enojo el hecho de se fue al acto, dejándome con ganas de más Oliver.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos el ruido exterior. Antes lo había identificado como un martilleo lejano, pero de pronto me pareció algo cercano, un martilleo diferente… algo contra mi ventana. Me volteé.

En efecto, una lechuza gris estaba desesperada porque la dejara entrar. Me levanté, taza en mano, e hice caso a sus necesidades. Ya las cartas de Erika no llegaban a esta dirección, así que tuve que asumir que la carta era para mí.

Me dirigí a la cocina, para dejar mi taza de una vez por todas y llevar un pequeño recipiente con agua al lugar donde la lechuza se había instalado, tomando en ese momento la carta. Me senté en el sillón más cercano y la abrí, impacientemente.

"_Kate:_

_Es oficial: T__ermine todo con Alexa._

_Quiero verte. Paso hoy a las 8pm._

_Oliver"_

Estaba por anochecer, indicando que solo tenía un par de horas hasta que Oliver llegase.

-Te hicieron venir hasta acá solo para esto –Le dije a la lechuza, aunque sabía que no podía entenderme, mientras arrugaba la carta en un puño y la alzaba como para que la viera-. Eso viniendo de un hombre que se ha aparecido borracho en mi sala de estar, sin avisar y mientras otra persona vivía aquí. Quién lo entiende.

A decir verdad, estaba nerviosa. Me bañé, me vestí y tomé mi _'Lo que el viento se llevo'_, para disimular mi creciente ansiedad.

Ese era casi el único libro que me había gustado en mi vida, siendo también casi el único que había intentado leer. Pronto, la actividad fingida se convirtió en la real, y casi no sentí a Oliver llegar cuando Scarlett aceptaba casarse con Charles.

-El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que has recibido, ¿eh? –fue lo primero que le oí decir, y cuando voltee a verlo me sorprendió su agradable sonrisa.

-Eso solamente quiere decir que no me has dado regalo mejor desde que cumplí trece. Y no lo creas… la Cleansweep 11 le gana.

-¿No prefieres la Saeta de Fuego en la que estas volando? –Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, bastante cerca. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

Cerré el libro y trague saliva.

-No uso Saetas, Oliver. En mi equipo, cada quien usa la escoba que quiere. Es casi como con una varita: La escoba escoge al mago. He volado en cualquier clase de escoba, pero rindo mejor con las Cleansweep.

-¡Las Saetas son algo universal! No puedes decirme que no. Las mejores velocidades, giro más suave… y no hay algo así como excesivamente rápida o excesivamente suave.

-En mi primer partido profesional, te metí una buena cantidad de goles montada en una Cleansweep, mientras que tú sí volabas en una Saeta.

Ese fue el argumento contundente. La conversación cuyo único fin era aligerar el ambiente había acabado.

-Entonces… ¿Ahora qué? –dije.

-Dime tú. Yo hice mi parte.

-Yo hice más de lo que me correspondía –repliqué. Él frunció el entrecejo, pero adivinaba en la curvatura de sus labios un comienzo de sonrisa.

-Suenas molesta.

-No lo estoy –mentí.

-Sí, sí lo estas. Y yo sé por qué. Tú esperabas que yo hiciera la misma tontería que tú hiciste. Sí, Katie, fue una tontería… y algo muy valiente. Solamente me hace admirarte más.

Me sonroje a mi pesar, entendiendo que lo había dicho todo a modo de cumplido.

-Kate… -continuó, después de una breve pausa-. No quería hacer nada más que besarte ahí mismo, en frente a todo el mundo. Si me contuve, fue únicamente por Alexa -Abrí la boca para replicar, pero el me cortó-. Katie, óyeme. Ella no merece que la humille de esa forma.

-Me humillaste a mí.

Sonrió.

-Te humillaste tú sola. Nuevamente, Alexa no merece eso. No, tú tampoco. Déjame terminar. Me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar que no iba a ceder a ese impulso. No hubiésemos ganado nada, y hubiese sido más escandaloso.

Tenía razón, así que tuve que callarme. Mejor dicho, debí haberlo hecho.

-Tu eras el que quería... ¿Cómo fue que dijiste?... Huir de todo, o algo así. La primera parte esta hecha. ¿Qué queda?. ¿Casarnos en Las Vegas?

-No es mala idea.

Mi corazón se agito, muy a mi pesar, pero mantuve mi expresión irónica.

-Esa sí es una tontería, Oliver Wood.

Nuevamente, el silencio llenó la habitación como una niebla abrumadora, que pesaba y nos hacía encogernos dentro de nosotros mismos.

-No debería ser tan incomodo –comentó.

Yo sí entendía la incomodidad. Pasaron muchas cosas, mucho tiempo antes de llegar a este punto, y ahora los dos estábamos intentando figurarnos qué venía después. Estábamos acostumbrados a nuestra relación confusa, llena de obstáculos. Ahora parecía que el camino estaba libre, completamente abierto, esperando a ser trazado y recorrido.

¿Qué venia?. ¿Una relación seria? No había otra opción, pero me temía que era el momento equivocado. Él acababa de salir de una. A mi todavía me confundía un poco la partida repentina de Damyan y sus razones. Sentí que nos estábamos intentando forzar en algo para lo que no estábamos preparados.

-No debería serlo –concordé, aunque sabia que mentía.

¿Por qué me seguía preocupando? Oliver no parecía entender lo que a mí me molestaba tanto.

-Katie… ¿Puedo mudarme aquí? –Su seriedad me sobresaltó. Él alzó las cejas, como comprendiendo mi reacción-. No… no de esa forma. En el otro cuarto, si es que Erika decide irse de una vez por todas. –La aclaración me hizo relajar los hombros, y el sonrió, expectante.

-¿Estas seguro de que sea lo mejor?

-Es la única opción. Katie, quiero tener una relación contigo y quiero que dure. Hemos cambiado, y esta es la única forma en la que podemos descubrir qué tan bien somos capaces de convivir juntos. Si no estas de acuerdo lo entiendo.

La idea casi me hizo reír. Pero no porque me pareciera ridícula, sino porque me parecía viable. Era dar un paso grande, pero sin un compromiso del mismo tamaño de por medio. No había marcha atrás, pero era una manera segura de buscar un progreso. Tendríamos que trabajar para ello, pero no me importaba. Las cosas eran como tenían que ser, aunque no fuesen lo que se dice perfectas.

El único contratiempo era que no creía que pudiésemos aguantar mucho en esa situación. La espera había sido de años, y dentro de mí, estaban unas ganas contenidas de estar con Oliver, de no despegarme de él por un buen tiempo. Notaba que era recíproco.

-Hemos estado esperando años. Las cosas no van a funcionar así –dije, más breve y sutilmente.

-Haremos el intento –resolvió.

Nos vimos a los ojos.

-Habla con Erika para lo de la habitación –accedí finalmente-. No veo inconveniente en que te mudes aquí.

Su rostro se iluminó. Yo sonreí, con ternura. Sus ojos brillaban, más intensos y desbordantes de lo que jamás los había visto.

-¿Segura que no quieres el cuarto grande?

-No… siempre he usado éste, desde que era niña. No me creo en capacidad de cambiar.

Sonrió, sin voltear la mirada. Su temblorosa mano se movió lentamente hacia la mía, que descansaba relajadamente sobre el sofá. Acaricio con su pulgar una, dos veces el reverso de mi mano.

Sin pensarlo mucho, acerque mi rostro al suyo lo besé suave y pausadamente. Rompí ese contacto a los pocos segundos, pero me incline nuevamente, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro en busca de un abrazo. Pude escuchar su risa suave mientras nuestros brazos obedecían mi ruego silencioso.

Permanecimos en esa posición, en ese silencio, un rato largo.

* * *

'_Damyan:'_

Taché el nombre en seguida lo escribí. Lo había rechazado cruelmente, aunque seguía convencida de que estaría feliz por mí si le dijese.

'_Zach:'_

También oculté este nombre tras una buena capa de tinta. No sería la persona más receptiva con respecto a_ la _noticia. Oliver no le agradaba ni un poquito.

Una palabra apareció en mi mente, y la escribí aunque supe que luego la tacharía:

'_Lee:'_

Entonces observé el nombre, sin sentirme capaz de tacharlo. Subí la mirada, y me dieron la bienvenida los estantes llenos de artículos de bromas. Fred, George y Verity yendo de un lado a otro, atendiendo clientes, mientras yo esperaba a que cerraran la tienda para ir a comer a algún lado con todo el grupo.

Lee debería de estar aquí con ellos, en lugar de la simpática y frágil Verity. Lee debería estar en lugar de Zacharías, debería ser el amigo en el que podía confiar todo. Lee debería estar en lugar de las múltiples citas de Leanne.

Sentí un dolor físico al pensar en su ausencia.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar? –La voz de Verity se oyó detrás de mí, y escuché una voz que se aclaraba la garganta indicando que George también lo estaba.

Los miré, y mi mirada se detuvo en Verity, en su cabello teñido de un tono extraño de rubio cobrizo, sus uñas pintadas de escarlata, su vestido ceñido al talle. Sus ojos castaños, lo único auténtico de su apariencia, estaban posados en George de una manera que no parecía descuidada. Más bien, su mirada era meticulosa, fijada en el pecoso rostro de mi amigo con el simple propósito de observar.

-Busco algo para un niño como de ocho años… -dijo el cliente en cuestión.

-Por aquí tenemos las cosas que están aprobadas para uso infantil. Sígame.

Verity guió al cliente, un chico en edad de Hogwarts. Yo mire al gemelo.

-¿A quién le escribes? –preguntó, intentando ver el pergamino.

-No sé… -admití.

-Si quieres hablar de algo, Kate, estoy aquí.

Lo observé. A pesar de todo, George no dejaba de ser George… pícaro, de buen humor, travieso. Pero ya no era un niño, era un adulto. Su semblante era del mismo molde que el de los Davies, uno que indicaba pérdida y desasosiego. Era esa expresión lo que lo diferenciaba de su gemelo.

-Nada en especial –Traté de ocultar mi alegría, que chocaba desagradablemente con los reflejos de la guerra en rostros familiares-. Es el segundo día que intento salir de mi casa y ¡Mira! –Apunté hacia fuera-, ¡Hay una reportera loca preguntando por mi!

-Ah, de hecho ha estado aquí todos los días. Pero te vio por las vitrinas y está que no hay quien lo despegue. Pusimos un encantamiento repelente en la entrada para que no pueda pasar.

-Bien. Acabo de arruinar mi primera noche fuera –Tensé mis labios en una sonrisa irónica, pero algo en su expresión me hizo ablandarme-. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Nada… trabajando… -La forma en la que lo dijo me hizo saber que no estaba bien. Nada que no supiera antes, si vamos a eso.

Me había tomado tan poco tiempo en los últimos meses para simplemente _estar_ con mis amigos… para cumplir mi tarea auto impuesta de rescatarlos a todos de los abismos en los que la guerra los había dejado.

-¿Nada ni… _nadie_ en particular? – Sabía que era una pregunta cruel tomando en cuenta que estaba enamorado de un recuerdo, pero precisamente esperaba ser lo suficientemente hiriente como para despertarlo.

-Sabes que no, Katie.

-Mira que Verity te echa el ojo…

-¡Ni me distingue de Fred!

-Esa es la excusa más patética que he escuchado.

-Katie, no me interesan otras mujeres. He tratado, pero ninguna es Alicia.

-Alicia hubiese querido que siguieras con tu vida, Gee. Tal y como tu hubieses querido que ella hiciese lo mismo si hubiese sucedido todo al contrario.

-Cállate y déjame en paz. Tú ni siquiera puedes superar a un hombre que está… que está vivo. No puedes recriminarme nada.

-Oliver terminó con Alexa y se va a mudar a mi apartamento apenas Erika se vaya –solté, sonriendo maliciosa. Sabía que esto lo distraería de la discusión. Ya había hecho mi punto, quedaba en él pensarlo.

-Estas bromeando. ¿Después de todo…?

-A veces perdonas a alguien porque no te imaginas tu vida sin esa persona. Eres el primero en saberlo, Gee.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos instantes.

-Admiro a Leanne porque… sé que lo que sentía por él era intenso, pero fue capaz de superarlo con una disposición tan optimista… yo no puedo. No podría –murmuró.

-Sí puedes. No sería ningún insulto para la memoria de Al que tú fueses feliz. Es lo que ella hubiese querido para ti… que siguieses con tu vida. No te voy a decir que vas a encontrar a alguien como ella pero… se feliz. Me tienes preocupada.

Sonrió brevemente, y ninguno dijo más nada.

-¿George? –La voz de Verity nos interrumpió-. ¿Cuándo va a nacer la nueva camada de Pygmy Puffs? Están interesados… -Señaló al chico al que estaba atendiendo.

-Tres días. ¿Suficiente tiempo?

-Más que suficiente –Sonrió el joven. Tenía gran parecido con Lee Jordan, con su piel de ébano y cabello enredado en rastas.

-Bien, entonces… Fred está a cargo de la registradora, creo. Habla con él –George puso su mejor sonrisa, y yo rodé los ojos, sabiendo que solamente buscaba zafarse del trabajo.

Pero el chico se retiró, y yo fingí mi mejor cara de sorpresa.

-Esto es extraño… Verity, estaba tan segura de que no distinguías a los gemelos entre ellos…

-Qué va… son completamente diferentes. George no tiene pecas en la frente, tiene la nariz más alargada, la boca más pequeña, un lunar en el cuello… es más calmado, y tiene ciertos hábitos… se rasca la nuca cuando está nervioso –dijo, y yo me reí ya que la mujer lo había pillado con una mano en la nuca. Él frunció el ceño.

-Ahí lo tienes, George –susurré.

Alcé las cejas, victoriosa, y me retiré para hacerle compañía a Fred.

* * *

Oliver me había rogado que no lo hiciera, pero después de todo, era el único vestigio de decencia que podía demostrar. Aunque siendo sinceros, era más un procedimiento necesario. No hacerlo seria técnicamente ilegal según la ley mágica.

Él no lo haría, así que me tocaba a mí.

No me di cuenta de mi misión auto impuesta hasta que entre por última vez en el apartamento que Oliver había compartido con Alexa. Ella estaba en la habitación de huéspedes, que había ocupado desde _aquella _noche. Estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas para salir de ahí, como yo, por última vez.

La observe unos segundos sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba sentada en la pequeña cama, doblando su ropa.

-Hey –murmure finalmente, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella oyese.

Se giró al instante, reconociendo mi voz.

-Katie –Nunca nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos. Ni siquiera en ese momento, en el que ella no podía estar más resentida y yo no podía dejar de sentir cierta vergüenza.

Me di cuenta, al abrir la boca, que no tenía nada que decir. ¿Disculparme?. No lo sentía. ¿Despedirme?. ¿Para qué?

Pero ella siguió hablando, y entendí que Alexa no seria comprensiva. No me escucharía, no diría que entendía. A juzgar por su expresión, me creía la única culpable y no entendía nada.

-Oliver no esta en la casa, así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Si, tenía algo de vital importancia que me llamaba a ese apartamento. Pero no podía decirle _eso_.

-Yo… yo quería…

-¿Echarme en cara que mi prometido te prefiere?. Ya él fue lo suficientemente franco. Toda esa basura de "no es que no te haya querido"… -Hizo un gesto de desprecio con la mano-… claro que nada de eso importa ahora. Vete.

No. No podía irme. Podía hacer lo que quería hacer de una vez, pero después mi visita no tendría sentido para ella. Tenía que decir algo rápido.

-Oliver no quería que viniera –dije estúpidamente, esperando que mi mente llevase la conversación para algún lugar coherente. No estaba teniendo éxito-. Él… él no quiere hacerte daño.

-Un poco tarde, ¿No crees? Probablemente todas las veces que estuvo conmigo, o en algún momento, deseo que estuvieses tú en mi lugar.

…Excepto que alguna vez estuve yo en su lugar. Esa reflexión me hizo notar que la siguiente pregunta era inevitable.

-Solamente dime la verdad, Katie… ¿Me fue infiel contigo? Ya nada importa, así que puedes ser sincera.

Leí en sus ojos que no dudaba de Oliver. Leí en sus ojos que no quería culparlo más de lo estrictamente necesario, en una forma algo retorcida de protección que le proporcionaba su mente.

Pero no podría alejarse de él tan fácilmente si no se daba cuenta que no era solo que yo había llegado. Si yo no hubiese reaparecido en su vida, quizás Oliver hubiese pensado en mí por el resto de la misma. Después de todo, el arrepentimiento lo carcomía. Yo fui su amor adolescente, y fue ese arrepentimiento lo que permitió llevarlo a un futuro.

Por eso mismo, Oliver había sido un hombre roto cuando Alexa lo conoció. Ella se tomo su tiempo pacientemente en repararlo, parcharlo y pegar sus partes. Ella lo quería lo suficiente como para esperar y acceder.

Su primera reacción hacia mí no fue de celos. Me había invitado a su casa, alegre al notar que hacía feliz a Oliver, que era un trozo de aquel pasado que ella no podía reconstruir. Alegre al notar que alguien podía llenar los huecos que ella no conocía. Luego se torno hostil por lo mismo. Porque yo podía y ella no. Al principio en parte, luego del todo. Hostil, porque se había dado cuenta de que Oliver había hecho todos sus esfuerzos y no había podido quererla más.

-Debí haberlo imaginado. Oliver estuvo contigo a mis espaldas –Me estaba rogando que le dijera la verdad, pero su tono dejaba notar el deseo por una negativa-. Te digo que no importa… A veces sentía que mientras se quedara conmigo, no me importaba que hiciera contigo.

Esas palabras hicieron que aquella mirada frágil, de anhelo, desesperación, soledad, finalmente encajase dentro de mi cerebro. Ya sabia donde la había visto.

Una revelación se desenvolvió ante mí, un hilo de pensamiento que corría libremente y que yo estaba teniendo problemas para seguir.

Entonces aquella mirada se me hizo insoportable.

-No… no técnicamente. Justo estaba pensando… él fue muy caballero, Alexa. Claro que sí importa… pero no paso.

Simplemente le dije lo que quería oír, sólo para que aquel desasosiego desapareciera de sus ojos. Estaba tratando de llevar su dolor con dignidad y orgullo, pretendiendo que ya no le importaba. Ahora detrás de su desesperanza se escondía una luz serena que jamás se apagaría, al creer que todo había salido lo mejor posible tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

-Oh… -Su fisonomía se relajó, pero seguía a la defensiva. Yo también me relajé, notando que mi estrategia había tenido efecto.

Tenía que decir algo para aligerar más el ambiente.

-El motivo de mi visita es… -Me iluminé-… Eso. Que… que sepas que Oliver quiere lo mejor para ti a pesar de todo. Lo creas o no, te quiere de alguna manera. Él quiere que lo sepas. Cree que… que tú mereces algo mejor que alguien que no puede quererte como debería. Yo simplemente creo que no es cuestión de merecer, creo que las cosas se dan, las prioridades son diferentes y... y de cierta manera, tienes todo el derecho de culparme a mí por ello.

_Recuerda, Katie: Puedes aspirar a un Oscar si no tienes éxito en el__ mundo del Quidditch._

-Eso ya lo hago.

-Eso puedo soportarlo, pero no quiero que te vayas con la idea de que Oliver…

-No tengo ideas de Oliver. Por alguna razón que no comprendo, ha estado enamorado de ti toda su vida. Era evidente que iba a ir detrás de ti si tú le demostrabas algo, siendo como es que cuando quiere algo, tiene que obtenerlo. Pero tú… ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?. ¿Por qué arruinar la única relación decente que ha tenido en su vida por algo que esta roto y lo estuvo siempre?

-Si tú hubieses aceptado todo desde un principio, jamás hubiese intervenido. Tomé tu amenaza como un reto.

-No trates de hacerme sentir que cave mi propia tumba, porque no…

-No es culpa tuya. Yo, al igual que Oliver, siempre fui terca, y tú no tenías como saberlo. Siempre tuve que conseguir lo que quería. Y lo quiero a el, pero no como una niña quiere al juguete nuevo, ni a su primer peluche. Por ejemplo, tú…

Fruncí el ceño, intentando seguir con la misma analogía.

-Tú lo quieres como… la niña que encuentra un peluche destrozado, y se toma el tiempo de coserle parches, de juntar las partes, de buscar relleno y hacerlo ver como nuevo. Le das un nombre, le hablas, lo admiras, hasta vas a la cama con el –Sonreí, notando recien el doble sentido de la última frase-. Te regodeas de tu buen trabajo… lo quieres para ti, y no entiendes que alguien más pueda comprender las cicatrices que tú hiciste sanar.

"¿Sabes quien soy yo? –Negó con la cabeza-. Yo soy la niña que destrozo al peluche y luego lo perdió. Lo destroce de tanto jugar con el, de divertirme. No veía los rasguños sino como un indicador mas del tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, y no me di cuenta de lo grandes que se habían hecho. Y luego me fue arrebatado. Yo comprendo esas heridas porque yo las hice. Yo fui quien le dio historia. Es solamente justo que sea yo quien tenga que arreglarlas.

Presentí que esa frase daba la conversación por terminada, por lo que deslicé mi mano en el bolsillo, buscando mi varita. La había irritado hablando de nuestros sentimientos tan abiertamente, y le había recordado por qué mi presencia le era tan amarga.

-Sabes que si no tuvieses esa varita en el bolsillo, trataría de golpearte –Su mirada indicaba que notó el movimiento de mi mano.

Ya. Era el momento.

-Lo se –La saque y la apunte, concentrándome en lo que necesitaba del hechizo. No le di tiempo a decir una palabra más-. ¡Obliviate!

Alexa recordaría a Oliver como un joven escocés, un orgulloso atleta con el que había estado comprometida. Me recordaría a mí como la que le había arrebatado a su prometido. Pero no recordaría que lo que hacia esta historia tan extraña era el hecho de que ambos podíamos hacer magia. No recordaría ni siquiera que algún familiar suyo podía hacer magia y que murió en la guerra. Lo recordaría quizás como víctima de un accidente o de violencia callejera, ignorando el héroe que realmente fue.

No recordaría que yo viajaba de Irlanda del Norte al sur de Inglaterra en cuestión de instantes, ni que la chimenea era un medio de comunicación vital. No recordaría que Oliver y yo nos ganábamos la vida sobre escobas voladoras. No recordaría el factor que le podría hacer evocar esta historia como fuera de lo normal, como imposible o increíble. Más memorable, más fantasiosa.

No les diría a sus futuros hijos que la magia si existía, ni que había un andén escondido en King Cross. No le diría que hacia muchos años, un mago la había dejado a pocos meses del altar, y que los finales 'felices por siempre' no dependían de la magia.

Sin recuerdos de magia, esta historia era una más. Algún día, años después, se cruzaría con Oliver en la calle. Ella les diría a sus hijos "este hombre fue mi prometido", a lo que ellos la verían con extrañeza y la cuestionarían al respecto.

Ella se encogería de hombros. No era nada fuera de lo normal, nada digno de ser rescatado después de tanto tiempo, y se descubriría feliz de haberlo superado, entonces feliz para siempre.

* * *

Esa noche no dormí, envuelta en una posibilidad recién descubierta.

La revelación… lo que me había hecho mentirle a Alexa.

Su mirada anhelante, perdida y desesperada me había recordado a la persona a quien más quería en este mundo: Mi propia madre.

Y entendí. No entendí a Alexa ni a su dolor, para mí tan unidimensionales que parecían personajes e instrucciones descritos en un mal libreto. Entendí a mi madre, un misterio oculto, algo para mi tan complejo, etéreo y real como la magia que yo poseía y que había sido una maldición para ambas.

Pero era la misma mirada. La mirada que mi madre me dio las dos veces que me expulsaron de escuelas primarias, la mirada que me dio después de descubrir que jugaba Quidditch, la mirada que me daba cada vez que mencionábamos a mi padre.

Siempre creí que tenían distintos significados. Pero mientras detrás de la de Alexa estaba únicamente Oliver, detrás de la de mi madre estaba únicamente mi padre.

Alexa era una joven inmersa en un mundo mágico del que solo entendía a aquel a quien amaba. Quitarle ese pilar era quitarle todo lo demás. No recordaría nada de la magia, pero sí recordaría el sentimiento de estar confundida y perdida, como mi madre lo estaba todavía.

Mi madre había sido esta mujer, abandonada en el momento que mas lo necesitaba. Soltera, sin trabajo, con una hija y en una vecindad donde ella era diferente a todos. Había recurrido a mí para hacerla sentir mejor. Había tratado de criarme de manera tradicional… siempre creí que era para borrar cualquier vestigio de mi padre que hubiese en mi. Pero no estaba haciéndolo por mí, sino por mi padre.

"_A veces sentía que mientras se quedara conmigo, no me importaba que hiciera contigo."_

Esa era la crianza que él jamás hubiese querido para mí. Mi madre se había hecho la idea de que si contradecía sus creencias, él estaría más tiempo en casa conmigo, con ella, intentando inculcarme lo que él creía correcto. Todo eso fue para desafiarlo a que volviese.

Aunque noté esto, sabía que no tenía por que sentirme usada. Sabía que mi mamá no me habría enseñado nada si no lo creía cierto. Así había sido educada ella, después de todo, y así trato de educarme a mí, como si no quisiera que yo tuviese nada de aquel que tanto daño le había hecho.

Las razones eran tan lógicas que ni mi padre ni yo pudimos imaginar otra cosa. Quizás estaba todo dentro de mi imaginación. Unas palabras y una expresión coincidiendo en el instante preciso era lo que me había dado esta idea, que cuadraba mejor con el hecho de que mi mamá no reacciono más violentamente cuando se entero que yo jugaba Quidditch, aquella lejana tarde. Casi como si lo esperara, como si lo supiera… Como si entendiera que _ya todo daba igual._ Rigel K. Bell no regresaría a su lado.

Me vi a mi misma en el mismo lugar donde había visto a Alexa: En el lugar de mi madre. Teníamos la misma historia. Malentendidos, mentiras, acciones incorrectas con motivos correctos y hasta puros. Ella no tendría jamás oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, pero yo sí la tenía. La estaba viviendo, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Alexa me hizo darme cuenta de lo que tenia entre manos, dando pie a una suposición vaga acerca de mis padres. Fuera real o no… no quería saberlo, aunque tenía curiosidad. Prefería dejarlo al aire, no cuestionar a mi madre sus motivos, no atormentarme porque jamás obtendría respuestas de mi padre.

No podía comprobar que era real, pero era lo de menos. En mi corazón lo era, porque me había hecho notar lo precioso de lo que tenía por delante.

Eso me bastaba.

* * *

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch eran cada vez más pesados a pesar de no haber clasificado en las rondas semifinales. Los Wanderers nos habían dejado por fuera a sólo un paso de la final. Sin esos entrenamientos, hubiese encontrado difícil volver a mi vida normal. Nunca hubiese bajado de mi nube. Llegó hasta el punto que el equipo se convirtió en mi familia y mi vida giraba en torno al mismo.

Y es que, pensándolo bien, el equipo era una gran familia. El entrenador era como un padre. Roderick Murray, el hermano mayor que cuidaba de todos nosotros, uno que ahora no estaba en casa. Yo, la hermanita bebé, a la que todos fastidiaban y en cierta forma protegían. Había hermanos locos, tímidos, bromistas… hermanos de toda clase, pero hermanos al fin y al cabo.

Descubrí que todos los Magpies tienen algo similar en sus personalidades. Algo atrevido, algo excesivamente Gryffindor. Incluso el entrenador, que estaba encantado de tener mi cara expuesta en revistas, artículos que especulaban, gente dando fe de mi relación con Oliver en tiempos de escuela. Algunas de las especulaciones eran divertidas, pero otras me acusaban de querer llamar la atención y cuestionaban a los Magpies al haberme contratado.

-No entiendes lo buena que es esta situación… -me dijo un día que le había expresado mi preocupación al respecto.

-Sabía las consecuencias que tendrían mis acciones, pero preferiría que conocieran mi cara por jugar al Quidditch.

-Te conocen por ser una Magpie. Los Magpies son temerarios… Fíjate en la forma que todos tienen de jugar. Es un equipo de ofensiva, no de defensiva. Todos hacen más que bloquear, intentan penetrar las defensas del oponente. Tú eres la cazadora más de defensiva que tenemos, tanto en campo como en banca, y eso porque sabes interceptar y realizar pases…

-Pero ninguna publicación se centra en eso –me impacienté.

-¿Para qué necesitas publicidad, Bell? Mi hermana y yo decidimos que vas a ser titular el año que viene. Así que a menos que te quieras cambiar de equipo…

-Sabe que no quiero cambiar de equipo, ni aunque mi contrato venciera en los siguientes tres años. ¿Cómo está Irina? –pregunté para hablar de otro tema, usando el primer nombre de la entrenadora.

-¿No sabías que Irina fue llamada para entrenar a la Selección Nacional?

-No… no sabía. ¡Pero si se conoce al equipo desde hace tiempo!. ¿Por qué…?

-Porque la noche que se anunció, otra persona estaba robando la atención de los medios –Iba a replicar, cuando me guiñó un ojo indicando que su tono era de broma.

No dijimos nada en un rato.

-Bell, en unos meses será oficial que tú vas a ser cazadora titular. Muchos están esperando esa noticia. Pero los fanáticos de los Cannons desean que sea Wickham y la mayoría quiere que sea Mike O'Callaghan. Te lo diré de frente: Él es mejor jugador que tú, y tú lo sabes. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué decidimos que serías tú?

Creo que esperaba que yo dijese algo, pero no tenía nada que decir. Asentí con la cabeza, y él continuó.

-Montrose Magpies es un estilo de vida al que te adaptaste rápido. Muchos creerán que nuestra decisión se basa en que eres parte de la farándula mágica… biografía conmovedora incluida, y unas agallas que te hacen ganar más atención de la necesaria. Pero quiero que tú misma te des cuenta… No te dejé jugar en los últimos partidos porque quería que vieras como funcionaba el equipo con O'Callaghan. Quiero que analices y pienses qué hubiese sido diferente si hubieses sido tú en lugar de él.

-Lo he pensado –admití, sintiendo que mis mejillas se tornaban coloradas-. He tenido tiempo para pensar últimamente.

-¿Y bien?

-No quiero decir de que había manera de ganar los partidos que perdimos, porque no es así, pero la Quaffle estaba mucho en manos contrarias. Los pases eran difíciles de interceptar, pero sé que yo hubiese podido. Digamos que… usted mismo lo dijo, soy una cazadora de defensa. Este equipo es de ataque, quizás en exceso. Nuestra defensa estuvo descuidada desde que Maddock decidió… bueno, usted me entiende.

-Entiendo –sonrió, invitándome a seguir hablando.

-Y… cómo decirlo. No sacaría necesariamente a Mike, que es un goleador infalible. Pero los otros dos también son goleadores infalibles, y sí necesitamos una mejor defensa. Digamos que… odio decirlo tan directamente, pero soy lo que el equipo necesita.

-Exacto. Eres toda una Magpie, Bell –La observación me hizo sonreír, muy a mi pesar-. Espero que no nos decepciones.

* * *

-¿Qué hubo entre tú y Oliver en tiempos de colegio?

-Erika, ¿Realmente me vas a hacer contarlo?. ¿No has leído _Corazón de Bruja_?

-No eres tan importante. ¿Crees que no tienen de qué más escribir?

-¿'_Corazón de Bruja'_? No. Gracias a Merlín las publicaciones serias pasaron casi por alto el incidente.

-Te prometo que no es tan grave. Tú crees que todo el mundo te escuchó… todo lo contrario. Fue más como un chisme. Ya todo pasó. Ha pasado casi un mes. Relájate.

Suspiré. Erika tenía razón, después de todo.

-Además, -siguió-, esto lo deja claro. Oliver acaba de decirme, en pocas palabras, que termine de mudarme de una vez por todas con Charlie. Quiere mudarse aquí, ¿no? Lo que quiere decir que te eligió a ti, al final. Lo que quiere decir que no te debería importar realmente qué están diciendo de ti. ¿Y qué pasa si lo quieres desde siempre?. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Simplemente que… No debí haberlo hecho.

-Por supuesto que no, cielo. Lo que me lleva a preguntar… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?. ¿Estabas borracha o algo?

Suspiré, tras lo cual le conté absolutamente todo. De cómo logró que entrara el equipo. De cómo fuimos mejores amigos, aunque nunca fuimos 'mejores amigos'. Siempre fue un 'algo más' sin nombre exacto. Nos escondíamos demasiado el uno del otro como para decir que nos conocíamos realmente. Le dije eso.

Le conté del beso de su ultimo día en Hogwarts, y de cómo me borró la memoria. Le conté qué vi al recuperarla. Le conté de las cartas sin respuesta… hasta le conté como llego Damyan a mi vida, aunque no tenía nada que ver. Se sorprendió al saber lo deprimida que estuve después de todo eso, y como todo había cambiado al haber tocado aquel collar maldito.

Dije todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros últimamente, desde nuestro reencuentro. Todos los besos, las confesiones y su promesa de ser capaz de dejarlo todo si yo accedía a estar con él.

En este punto, Erika sonrió. Yo me di cuenta que mi garganta estaba seca y cansada.

-Todos tenemos derecho a corregir nuestros errores, y no hay manera de hacerlo si no se tiene una segunda oportunidad. Cuando te internaron en San Mungo y fui a visitarte, tus amigos me contaron su versión de la historia… ya sabes, por todo eso de que lo estabas llamando. La teoría de los sanadores era que esa fue la única parte de ti que sobrevivió a la maldición. Algo tan fuerte, que no le dio tiempo a destruirlo. Hice lo que tenía que hacer: Buscar a Oliver. Lo encontré pasado de tragos y leyendo lo que creo que eran esas cartas que mencionaste.

-¿En serio?

Ella asintió.

-Cuando te visitó… supongo que sabes que no se movió de tu lado. Una semana completa, Katie, hasta que tu condición pareció normalizarse.

Sentí las llamas cambiar de color y sonreí. Sabía quién era.

-Justo hablábamos de ti –saludó Erika-. ¿Te mudas esta noche?

-Alguien tiene más prisa que yo, por lo visto –Alzó una ceja, pero nos sonrió.

-Yo ya estoy fuera de aquí. Lo único que tengo es un pijama, un cepillo de dientes y algunas mudas de ropa. Voy a buscarlas.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, en un más que obvio intento de dejarnos solos a Oliver y a mí. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, yo me levanté para darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Por qué no te mudaste antes? Ya casi temía que te hubieses arrepentido.

-Quería poner todo en orden. Me quedé con mis padres un tiempo, les expliqué la situación, vendí los muebles que me correspondían… quería salir de todo antes de establecerme permanentemente aquí.

Se sentó en el sillón, y me haló para sentarme encima de él. Me acomodé, recostándome contra uno de los apoyabrazos. Lo vi a los ojos, sin poder creerlo realmente.

Oliver estaba aquí. Conmigo. Para quedarse.

Mi pecho se infló, con alegría y algo más que no podía identificar. Me reí, inexplicablemente. Él simplemente me observaba. Sabía que intentaba preguntarse qué pasaba por mi mente. Esa idea me hizo rodearlo con un brazo para acercarlo hacia mí, y besarlo nuevamente.

Sus labios contra los míos eran tan suaves, tan perfectos como la primera vez. No podía hacer más que dejarme llevar por mis emociones. No podía resistirlo. No podía creer que esta vez se quedaría.

-Hm… ¿Sigues insistiendo en el arreglo de cuartos separados? –pregunté, después de un rato de no hacer más nada que besarnos.

El rió suavemente.

-¿Alguna vez has dormido con un hombre?

El doble sentido del verbo 'dormir' me pegó de frente, y entendí lo que quiso decir. De todas formas, preferí esperar a que terminara su punto.

-Creo que se me haría difícil frenar antes de hacer cosas de las que los dos nos arrepintamos, es todo.

-No soy ninguna niña a la que tienes que tratar como si fuese de porcelana. Se afrontar las consecuencias de mis acciones. Te dije que después de tanto esperar, no podemos pretender que todo vaya a paso normal. A mí también me gustaría, pero creo que es mejor si dejamos que todo vaya al paso que quiera ir.

-Pero podemos hacer cosas para normalizarlo todo.

-Mudarnos juntos de la nada no me parece tan normal. No comprendo tu idea de normal. Nada de esto fue normal, desde que nos conocimos hasta este momento. ¿Y sabes qué? No me interesa que lo sea.

-¿Qué quieres, Katie?

-Sabes lo que quiero.

-¿Qué quieres, Katie? –volvió a preguntar.

Yo me tome un tiempo antes de responder.

-Quiero estar contigo. Te quiero a ti. Lo sabes, ¿no? Pero querías que yo…

Me corto las palabras con un beso. Luego sonrió.

-Te quiero, Katie. Te quise siempre.

* * *

Angelina cumplía años, y la decisión fue hacer una celebración pequeña en la cabaña de Angelina y Leanne.

-George trajo a Verity –fue la observación de Leanne, lo primero que dijo al saludar.

-Era hora, ¿no?... digo, de que se diera cuenta de que ella está loca por él.

-No es Alicia, pero puede ser buena para Gee.

-Es perfecta. No es linda, pero tiene su mismo sentido del humor y está loca por él. No es Alicia, esa te la concedo. Pero… es hora de que deje de buscarla en otras mujeres.

-Hm… en un principio yo también busqué a Lee en todos los hombres. Pero me di cuenta de que no lo iba a encontrar. Creo que me fijé por eso en lo más opuesto a Lee que pude encontrar… me fijé en Zacharías.

-¿Y cómo va eso?

-Superándolo. No hay mucho que pueda hacer, aunque no ha cambiado nada…

-A mí me parece que se ve mejor cada día.

-Yo no veo eso que tú ves… así como ya no consideras que Roger, ese del que estuviste enamorada todo tu segundo curso en Hogwarts, es atractivo, mientras yo creo que es uno de los hombres más bellos que ha pisado la tierra.

Me sonrojé y negué la cabeza ante la mención de mi amor platónico de aquel tiempo, pero sonreí. Era cierto, ya no veía _aquello_ en Roger, ese sello característico que alguna vez lo había hecho guapo. Quizás era porque me fijaba mucho en la expresión, en aquello que la gente irradia cuando simplemente es feliz. Era algo que veía ahora en Zacharías y en mi prima, y que se había perdido en Angelina, los Davies y la misma Leanne.

Eso que Oliver tenía permanentemente desde que se había mudado conmigo.

Me giré un poco, buscando a la otra dueña de la casa. La vi fumando un cigarrillo detrás de una ventana, e imaginé que debía estar sentada en el porche, en las escalinatas de entrada. Se veía tan delgada y tan acabada…

Me excusé con Leanne y me dirigí hacia donde mi amiga estaba, sentándome a su lado. El aire de plena primavera me recibió amablemente, lo que me hizo sonreír antes de hablar.

-¿Y tú qué? Oí que pasaron a la final… -dije, en referencia al partido que había jugado pocos días antes.

-Sí… acribillamos al Puddlemere –Sonrió, apagando el cigarrillo-. Y ya me están dejando jugar, lo que es mejor todavía. Gwenog teme que deje al equipo…

-Sí, eso lo supe.

-…y es algo que de todas formas tengo pensado hacer.

Mi cara de sorpresa no pudo ser mayor.

-Vamos, Katie. Te veo a ti, y todos los miembros de tu equipo reciben reconocimiento debido, como si no hubiese bancas y titulares. Lo mismo pasa en el Puddlemere... Sabes, es lo único que pido. Reconocimiento.

-¿Tienes ofertas?

-Nadie tiene idea que me retiro de las Harpies. Es muy temprano para ofertas.

-¿Oí bien? –Fred metió su cabeza entre la de Angelina y la mía-. ¿Piensas dejar a las Harpies?

Ella se alejó un poco y se giró para verlo a los ojos.

-No es seguro…

-¿Por quien las dejas? –El rostro de Fred era de póquer, lo que sacó en mi amiga una actitud defensiva.

-No sé… Y si tengo que quedarme desempleada un tiempo no me importa. Me cansé. Eso no es lo que yo quiero para mí. No soy feliz –Se desahogó.

Fred se tomó su tiempo, dándonos la vuelta y arrodillándose delante de su novia.

-Bebé… -Le tomó las manos. Yo hice lo posible por ignorar el apodo tan horriblemente cursi-… Sabes que si tú no eres feliz, yo tampoco lo soy. No pienso decirte como debes vivir tu vida, y me alegra que tengas la fuerza de reconocer cuando tu sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla.

-Eso es dulce –Sonrió mi amiga, y yo ya sentía un aire muy… _rosado _para mi gusto, así que decidí entrar.

Yo amaba a Fred y a Angie, pero no podía soportar un ambiente amoroso en exceso. Nunca estuve en contra del romance, pero tengo ideas firmes de qué cosas se hacen en público y qué otras cosas no.

Entré, y me senté en el estar. Leanne, George y Verity estaban discutiendo una noticia reciente.

-Katie, ¿Estás a favor o en contra de que hayan liberado a Mundungus Fletcher?

-¡El era de la Orden del Fénix, Leanne! No estoy seguro de poder decirlo… pero qué diablos… él era de la Orden.

-Gee… El mundo no es de blancos y negros. Hay grises. Muy en contra de la limpieza de sangre y lo que quieras, pero el haber asesinado a Imelda Jones no se justifica.

Me entró un ataque de ira, pero se fue casi al instante

-¿Él fue el que asesino a la abuela Jones?

-Era una señora mayor, sí… Incluso a su edad, prestaba un servicio importante al Ministerio…

-Yo sé. Los Jones son amigos de la familia… vivían en mi vecindario. Si él la asesinó, entonces no estoy de acuerdo con que lo liberaran.

-Katie, no entiendes. Fletcher lo tuvo que hacer para salvar al resto de la familia. Es una historia larga…

-Sé que fue a salvarlos y se hizo pasar por mortífago cuando lo pillaron _in fraganti_, mató a la persona más vieja delante del enemigo. Pero huyó del lugar del crimen, y nunca enfrentó…

-Hizo lo que pudo –fue el aporte de Verity.

-Estoy de acuerdo, salvó a una familia completa y…

-¿Y que hay de lo que no te dicen, Gee? –Leanne puso su voz persuasiva-. No es solamente por Imelda Jones. Había más magos en ese lugar…

-No hay mucho que pudiera hacer. Un asesinato por la vida de gente más joven…

-Leanne tiene razón. Si él asesinó a la abuela Jones, dejó que asesinaran también a los padres de Roger y Shirley. Dejó que se llevaran, asesinaran o lo que sea a mi tío Altair. Pudo haber evitado tanto… yo vivía en un vecindario pequeño, casi como una aldea mágica, a las afueras de Londres. No quedó ni siquiera la arboleda y el claro donde nos escondíamos a jugar Quidditch.

-Un mago contra miles.

-Mi tío era Auror. Los Rogers eran buenos magos. No estaba sólo, pero en lugar de alertar al resto de las casas, huyó. Pudo haber corrido la voz de que había un ataque… un simple grito, lo que sea. Podía dar tiempo a que se organizaran. Pero no…

-Leanne… ¿Dónde está el baño? –interrumpió descaradamente Verity, y George y yo no tuvimos más opción que calmarnos y vernos a los ojos con el fuego contenido.

-Te acompaño… solamente tenemos uno.

Desvié mi vista hacia la ventana, aquella que daba al porche.

Algo llamó mi atención… Angelina de pie, Fred sobre una sola rodilla con una mano en un bolsillo…

-Gee… no mires ahora, pero creo que Fred está a cinco segundos de comprometerse.

Como era de esperarse, George volteó a tiempo para ver como su gemelo abría una pequeña cajita que, por razones obvias, debía contener un anillo.

-No puede ser…

Me cubrí la boca con una mano, sin poder evitar espiar un momento tan personal. George parecía contener la respiración al igual que yo.

-¿Katie?

-Dime… -Volteé, intentando no espiar.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde está la champaña en esta casa?

Sonreí. George estaba feliz, o fingía estarlo. Imaginé que era difícil para él pensar en lo que esto significaba, tomando en cuenta que ambos sentíamos que Alicia debería estar ahí…

La puerta de entrada se abrió y cerró precipitadamente, dando paso a la pareja.

-Déjame adivinar… -George se levantó, y se agarró las manos sobre el pecho, parpadeando exageradamente y poniéndose de puntillas-… "Si, Fred" –colocó una voz aguda-, "me quiero casar contigo"

-¡Mira que arruinar una buena noticia!

-¿Qué buena noticia? –Leanne y Verity se asomaron por el pequeño corredor.

-Nos comprometimos –Fue la respuesta sencilla por parte de la pareja, ambos sonriendo.

Mientras la ronda de felicitaciones tenía lugar, pensé que Angelina a pesar de estar extremadamente delgada, su piel maltratada y sus hombros caídos, jamás se había visto más bella que cuando colocó aquella sonrisa.

El champaña fue abierto. Todos reíamos, entre bromas de los gemelos, historias y anécdotas centradas en los recién comprometidos. Yo confesé que sabía que él ya tenía el anillo, y cuando lo vi en la mano de mi amiga, admiré el gusto de Fred.

Se oyó el ruido de metal contra vidrio, y nos callamos porque supimos que vendría un brindis, indudablemente por parte de George. Con una gran sonrisa en la cara y brillo en sus ojos, se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y alzó la voz, en lo que creí una imitación de su pomposo hermano Percy.

-Conozco a Fred de toda la vida –dijo, haciéndonos reír por lo bajo-. Cuando éramos pequeños peleábamos todo el rato. No nos parecíamos en nada, y él reconocía abiertamente que yo era el mejor gemelo y estaba celoso –Guiñó un ojo a su hermano, y todos lanzamos una risa suave-. A Angelina la conocimos once años después de nacer –La miro, como quien mira con orgullo a una hermana-. Si hubiese tenido idea de que mi hermano la iba a querer tanto, no habría puesto chicle en su pelo, o hecho que su shampoo le pusiera el pelo rosado, o desaparecido toda su ropa interior…

-¡Fuiste tú! –Angelina se veía mitad indignada, mitad divertida-. ¡Siempre me hiciste creer que fue Fred!

-Para que sepas –no pude evitar comentar-, yo fui la que uso ese shampoo. Tuve que ir corriendo a Enfermería a las diez de la noche.

-Tonta. Si nos hubieras dicho que funcionaba, le hubiésemos dado el resto a Snape. Sabíamos cómo entrar a su dormitorio…

-¡Eh, estoy tratando de hacer un brindis!

-Perdón… sigue.

Se volvió a aclarar la garganta

-Como decía… De haber sabido que iba a hacer tan feliz a Fred, no le habría tratado de hacer la vida insoportable en su nombre. Pero con todo y eso, mi hermano consiguió conquistarla. Cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho, ella consiguió que él se quedara a su lado todos estos años. Ambos pusieron muchísimo de su parte para estar hoy, aquí –Alzo su copa-. Por eso, propongo este brindis… por Angie y su gemelo favorito.

Nos reimos, brindamos, tomamos.

-Ah, lo olvidaba… por Oliver y Katie, que están viviendo juntos.

-¡GEORGE! –recriminé. Debí haber recordado que a George no se le puede contar un secreto.

-Con eso no se bromea.

-Eh… ¿Leanne?... No es una broma.

Fred. Seguro George le había dicho… lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Y NO ME HABIAS DICHO NADA?. ¿Qué…?. ¿Cómo…?

-¡No te había visto! Pensaba decirles hoy… pero miren… ¡Fred y Angie se comprometieron! Los detalles se los doy luego. Prometido.

Pero Angelina también parecía contrariada.

-Los hombres supieron antes que las mujeres… eso es crimen, Kate

-Zacharías no sabe.

-Bueno, bueno… ¡Por Katie y Oliver! –Fred alzó la copa.

Me reí, mientras brindábamos una vez más.

* * *

En una de esas tardes que no tenía nada que hacer, me sentía agradecida de tener a Zacharías conmigo. Me sentía en confianza suficiente para andar en pijama – una vieja franela de mi padre que me cubría hasta las rodillas y unos _boxers_ de conejitos que Erika había dejado.

Me encantaba estar con Zacharías. Era una persona sin mucho que decir, con la que los silencios no parecían incómodos. Teníamos tanto en común… y fue cuando nació la duda.

-¿Por qué no me enamoré de ti? –pregunté, de repente, despegando la vista de mi libro. No quería decir que no era feliz con Oliver, pero todo hubiese sido mas sencillo, un camino sin ninguna clase de obstáculo, sin hacernos daño.

Él se rió.

-Varias veces me pregunté lo mismo. Sabes que sentía algo por ti, como en tercero o cuarto…

-Sí sabía. O me lo habían dicho, pero no presté real atención a los rumores. Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que te merezca, Zach. Susie me agrada –Recalqué el sobrenombre, burlándome de mi amigo. Él rodó los ojos, manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Espero que no te sientas celosa si te digo que la quiero más de lo que nunca quise a nadie. A ti ahora te quiero de otra manera. Eres… la hermana que nunca tuve.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti –Sonreí, y añadí-: Te has ablandado. Casi extraño al Zacharías de mal genio que conocí.

-No. El problema es que siempre he sido irremediablemente sincero, y ahora que he encontrado estabilidad… digamos que quiero más al mundo.

Lo vi como estaba, echado en mi sofá, sus ojos de zafiro brillando, su cabello dorado reflejando la luz del sol. Conservaba unas cuantas pecas en su nariz y mejillas, y su sonrisa perezosa era sencillamente perfecta.

Todo en él parecía derrochar magia y belleza. Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, Zacharías no era especialmente atractivo, ni en carácter ni en físico. Ahora todo parecía diferente, ese ser hermoso que estaba frente a mí era un hombre que había hallado un equilibrio, y había amoldado su carácter al mismo.

Algo en él había cambiado. Seguía siendo taciturno y algo brusco, pero se le notaba más tranquilo, como una lluvia que se convierte en llovizna… Una de esas lluvias serenas, de esas que los bosques, los cultivos y los campos necesitan. De esas que yo adoraba cuando niña, y salía a saltar en los charcos y a empaparme de pies a cabeza a espaldas de la mirada severa de mi madre.

Él pareció sentir el rumbo de mis pensamientos, o quizás los suyos tomaron el mismo. Su sonrisa perezosa era ahora una de superioridad, y sus ojos rodaron antes de detenerse en mí.

-Katie… en tiempos de colegio, nadie se hubiese imaginado que Wood te iba a hacer pedazos. De haberlo sospechado, créeme que habría intervenido.

-¿A qué vino eso? –Mi tono sonó excesivamente defensivo, incluso para mis oídos. No estaba segura de decirle lo de Oliver todavía. No había notado los cambios sutiles que se habían dado en mi apartamento.

-Te quería como a una hermana antes de que tú me considerases un amigo. Llegué a pensar que él podía ser bueno para ti. Nunca supe todo el daño que te hizo, no hasta que lo viste en la fiesta a la que viniste conmigo… ¿Recuerdas?

-Primera vez que te veía en un año, ¿Cómo olvidar?. Erika estaba que se lanzaba encima de ti… "Ay Katie, pero que está soltero, tiene tu edad y ¡es de un bello!" –Rodé los ojos, imitando su gesto preferido-. Parecía una adolescente con hormonas alteradas y tenía que, ¿Veinticinco años?

-¿Erika no está viviendo aquí, por cierto?

-Se acaba de mudar con Charlie.

-No sabía que estabas viviendo sola.

Ahora o nunca. No era el momento, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Oliver –dije sencillamente.

Pausa.

-No puedo creer que la presencia de alguien que te dejo destrozada te haga tan feliz. Es una locura, Katie.

-Me hace feliz, y creo que es lo que importa.

-Nada garantiza que no te vuelva a lastimar. No quiero verte otra vez como estabas en sexto.

-Puede sonar estúpido, pero… lo que realmente pasó, fue que me hizo daño por buscar lo mejor para mí.

-Un hombre que deja a su prometida por otra…

-Zach, la fe es irracional. Son cosas que simplemente sé. Y sé que estoy siendo estúpida y que no estoy pensando con la cabeza… pero también sé que lo quiero, y es lo que me importa.

-Nunca creí que fueras tan romántica.

-Algunos nos enamoramos solamente una vez. No podemos dejar que se nos escape. Puedo ser feliz sin él, puedo vivir sin él… pero él es parte de mí, y es casi un deber trabajar para que se quede a mi lado. Un deber que estoy más que contenta de asumir. No puedo…

-No me des explicaciones. Eres grande, sabes lo que haces, y consigo que sea yo el que está cometiendo el error de juicio.

Sonreí, y él me sonrió de regreso. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba decir estas palabras.

-Oye, ¿Realmente piensas eso de mí? –Se sentó, y de alguna manera se me hizo equivalente a un perro que tensa las orejas al intentar escuchar mejor algo que llamó su atención-. Lo que tu prima dijo supuestamente… Que "soy de un bello" o algo del estilo… -dijo, marcando comillas con las manos.

Sentí que me sonrojaba.

-Te ves bien, Zach. Ahora deja me voy a mi cuarto, dentro de poco no cabremos aquí tú, yo y tu ego.

-Vamos, Kate, sabes que me quieres.

-…A este paso me tendré que ir de la casa.

Se rió, volviéndose a dejar caer en el sofá. También sonreí, pero fue al darme cuenta de que mis amigos se sentían en su casa cada vez que venían acá.

Martin y Tatiana tenían cosas para las niñas en nuestra despensa… teteros, chupones, y algunos juguetitos debajo de mi cama. Damyan solía arrasar con nuestra nevera, y a veces llegaba y había cosas ahí que ni Erika ni yo comíamos, y que bien podían ser de Damyan, Charlie o Leanne.

Pensar en Damyan me trajo una punzada de dolor, por lo que aparté mis ojos de los de Zacharías ya sin mi sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿En qué anda Susan hoy? Raro no verte con ella.

-Le dije que me encontrara aquí, si no hay problema…

Otro ejemplo más, que devolvió la sonrisa a mi cara.

* * *

La noche del onceavo día, llegue del entrenamiento más exhaustivo que había tenido en mi vida. El sol nos había castigado, y eso se había mezclado con nuestro día quincenal de puro entrenamiento físico. No tuvimos un descanso. No había comido, apenas había bebido, y estaba ligeramente deshidratada. Llegue a cenar y a dormir inmediatamente.

Por las noches solía esperar a Oliver. Hacíamos algo de cenar y podíamos quedarnos hablando y haciendo _otras cosas_ gran parte de la noche, pero seguíamos durmiendo en cuartos separados. Yo misma había comenzado a creer que era mejor así, y que era posible vivir de esa forma por un tiempo.

Pero esa noche, me dormí antes de pegar mi cabeza a la almohada, sin querer darme tiempo de cambiarme o siquiera de bañarme.

Me desperté horas después, temblando, con calor y gritos en mi cabeza.

No me había tomado la poción. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los síntomas… temblaba, sentía calor, mi piel estaba congelada, era incapaz de pensar con claridad y me costaba moverme.

Esta vez me frustro realmente. Estaba harta de tener que depender de una poción para poder dormir bien. Aun temblando, camine como pude hacia la ducha y prendí el agua, tratando de entibiarla.

Me deje caer ahí, sin quitarme la ropa. Estaba agotada, frustrada, deprimida. Creo que estaba llorando, mientras el agua regulaba mi temperatura. Pude sentir gotas calientes resbalando por mis mejillas, sin saber identificarlas como lagrimas en mi delirio.

-¿Katie?

¿Era una voz real, o algo en mi cabeza? Traté de responder, pero no pude.

-Katie, responde o abro la puerta.

Nuevamente, abrí la boca y grite con todas mis fuerzas. Mis oídos no registraron ningún sonido, y asumí que los de Oliver tampoco porque la puerta se abrió, seguida de las cortinas de la bañera.

-No tomaste tu poción.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Siempre te pasa esto cuando…?

Asentí con la cabeza. Quería decirle que normalmente no estaba tan cansada y frustrada, solamente resignada, pero mi cerebro no conectaba las ideas.

-Ven aquí, Kate.

El agua dejó de caer. Poco después, una luz morada me rodeaba, secando mi ropa y mi cabello. Un par de brazos me rodearon y me levantaron del suelo, me llevaron a mi cama y me depositaron ahí, con ternura y con cuidado.

Entonces, antes de que el sueño me volviera a invadir, un par de manos comenzó a sacarme la ropa y mis ojos se abrieron. Cada punto que esas manos tocaban, parecía revivir. Sentí como me despojaban de mi túnica. Como rozaban mi cintura y mi pecho cuando me sacaban la franela, y mis caderas y mis piernas cuando me sacaban mis pantalones. Luego prestaron atención a mis pies, que aun estaban cubiertos por mis medias.

Mi cuerpo ya estaba despierto, y mi mente estaba pendiente de la realidad, pero llevándola por caminos inimaginables. Me sentía como una hermosa escultura de piedra, bajo unas caricias que, sin ser eróticas, no eran del todo inocentes. Busque unos ojos negros, y los encontré detallándome, analizándome, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Lentamente, aquellas confortantes manos me colocaron una camisa y un bóxer, que normalmente utilizaba para dormir. Todo ese tiempo había dejado que esos brazos me manipularan a su antojo, moviendo mínimamente alguna parte de mi cuerpo para facilitarles el trabajo. Les confiaba mi vida entera. Si me dejaban caer, estarían también abajo para atraparme.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Volví a la realidad, y manos y ojos y brazos y voz se juntaron en el precioso conjunto que formaba a Oliver.

-Bastante… gracias.

Se tendió a mi lado. Con una mano, trazó un camino invisible por mi rostro, haciéndome sentir nuevamente como si fuera una obra de arte. Nuestras miradas estaban cruzadas, y la luz proveniente de las cortinas abiertas era suficiente para detallar cada relieve y cada rincón de sus facciones.

-Me voy a quedar contigo esta noche –decidió, al tiempo que retiraba su mano-. Creo que… que Alicia Spinnet tenía razón.

-¿Al?. ¿En qué?

-Tenía la teoría de que cuando estuviste en San Mungo… –Pude notar en sus ojos lo doloroso del recuerdo, una sombra pasando a la velocidad del rayo-… creía que solo una parte de ti sobrevivió y rescató al resto…

-Lo he escuchado –lo interrumpí-. Erika me comentó.

-Solamente mejoraste cuando yo estaba ahí. Creía que ibas a tener secuelas de esos ocho meses el resto de tu vida. Creía que, al igual que mejoraste aquella ves que yo estaba cerca…

-Entiendo. Así que quieres saber qué pasa si duermes esta noche conmigo. Me gusta esa idea

Me acerqué más a él, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y rodeándolo con un brazo. Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, y yo sonreí, recordando cuando mi cabello solía estar en una larga trenza y no en el corto desorden que era ahora. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces…

-No es eso, Kate –susurró a mi oído-. Quiero saber qué pasa si duermo el resto de mi vida contigo

Cerré los ojos, y mi sonrisa creció.

-Vamos a tener toda esta vida para descubrirlo.

* * *

_Notas:__ Capitulo final… 22 paginas y tres fluff-escenas con Oliver. De eso no se pueden quejar. De la tardanza si._

_Culpen por la tardanza a un ente del género masculino llamado David Cook. Sí, mucho American Idol en mi tiempo libre, ya lo sé. ¡Ese hombre va a ser mi novio sí o sí! (aunque el hecho de que me lleve nueve años y no me conozca no ayuda)._

_Irónicamente, el antedicho futuro yerno de mis padres, es quien me dio inspiración. El playlist que tengo de él ha rodado infinitas veces. Si no lo han escuchado… ¿Qué esperan?_

_Estuve enredada con el año más difícil de toda mi secundaria y mis SAT, porque estoy buscando ir a los Estados Unidos a estudiar._

_Luego, leí Twilight. Los cuatro libros. Los odié. Odié mas el hecho de que notaba cierto parecido entre el Bella&Edward y el Katie&Oliver de este fic. Y entre Jacob y Damyan. Ese fue el mayor retraso, darme cuenta de que este fic que tanto amaba se parecía tanto a algo que me pareció detestable._

_Al mismo tiempo de Twilight, pasaron dos eventos que cambiaron mi vida. La muerte de un compañero de clases, y un mes más tarde, mi graduación de secundaria (para la que yo escribí y dije el discurso… y no tienen idea de cuantas horas dediqué a esas dos paginitas)._

_Luego llegó "Whose Line is it Anyway?"... __He de decirlo, estos hombres me sacaron de más de una depresión los pasados meses. Dentro de ocho días voy a ver a dos de ellos en vivo. Al mismo tiempo, mis preparativos para venirme a Boston me tenían hecha un desastre (sep, ahora estoy en Boston. Y voy a estar aquí los siguientes cuatro meses)_

_No es una excusa, es ponerlos al tanto de mi vida. Ahora lo que les interesa: __El fic… Esto aun no se acaba. Se nota, no es un final que concluya en exceso._

_Queda epílogo (__Nada de "diecinueve años después". Hm, de donde me suena eso…) y este epílogo va a tener una sorpresa que no creo que ninguna se espere. No pienso darle un giro a la historia, si eso les preocupa._

_Este fic, que ha estado conmigo tanto tiempo… no sé ni qué decir. Siento que estoy poniendo un punto y final gigantesco, y no sé qué escribir después del mismo. Los agradecimientos estarán más detallados después del epílogo, pero muchísimas gracias a todas por estar ahí leyéndome y apoyándome. ¡Se les quiere! No habría podido terminar esto sin ustedes._

_Lo digo en serio. Hay testigos de mi inseguridad con respecto al primer capítulo. Lo leí, lo releí, temía que no fuese tomada en cuenta dado a lo poco común de la pareja. Después de mucho tiempo, me animé a publicarlo, con la mentalidad y esperanza de dos o tres reviews por cada uno de los diez o quince capítulos que tendría la historia. No imaginé que tendría tantos lectores tan fieles. Sigo sin saber cómo pasó. Sigo sin creer que lo merezco._

_El plan original cambio quinientas veces (al menos). No es lo mismo, y yo no soy la misma. Hay cosas que cambiaría (sigo traumatizada por el capítulo siete)… Pero nada cambia ni borra aquellas tardes en mi cuarto, planeando una historia de un año por capítulo y preguntándome si alguna vez vería luz. Una historia que no habría terminado de no haberla publicado, de no haber recibido los ánimos necesarios y la fuerza para seguir incluso cuando me provocaba destruir todo lo relacionado con ella._

_Gracias por ayudarme a cumplir varias de mis más grandes metas personales. Espero que esa ayuda también haya sido satisfactoria para ustedes. Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas, y mis más sinceras disculpas si ese no fue el caso._

_Los adora,_

_K._


	14. Epilogo

_La vida ha tomado un giro inesperado, y escribir se ha visto relegado de mis hobbies prioritarios. _

_Solamente les advierto que les debo los agradecimientos particulares y unas disculpas más efusivas. Ando falta de palabras últimamente, y escribir este trocito de narrativa fue más difícil de lo que puede sonar. Pero aunque no lo crean, siempre fue el plan terminar Fotos en la Pared. Y sé que lo tuve abandonado por un buen rato, pero por varios meses, años, tuve en Mis Documentos aquel archivo .doc titulado "Epilogo" que me torturaba la conciencia. Y aquí llega, finalmente._

_Les recuerdo que la mayoría de este fanfic fue escrito antes que el séptimo libro saliera a la venta… así que es un poquito AU (Fred vive, Alicia muere, Lee Jordan desaparece, ninguno del equipo de Quidditch original de Gryffindor estuvo en la batalla de Hogwarts, con la obvia excepción de Harry. Quien es absolutamente irrelevante aquí.)_

_Sin más que decir…_

_

* * *

_

**Fotos en la Pared  
****By Kailey H. S.**

_**EPILOGO:**_

_**28 meses después…**_

Llegué a casa. El agotamiento se extendía por todo mi cuerpo mezclado con una sensación fría, que solo podía identificar como confusión y nerviosismo. No tenía nada que ver con el entrenamiento. De hecho, hoy había tenido día libre y lo había gastado en dedicarme a la pereza y, al recordar que tenía que sacar dinero del banco, pasear por el Callejón Diagon y la Londres muggle.

Fue ahí que me topé cara a cara con Alexa Michaels.

Tomando en cuenta el efecto que había tenido en su vida, me asombró un poco que no me reconociera. Me dedicó una extraña sonrisa suave y me saludó con la mano. Yo devolví el saludo aun con sorpresa. Preferí creer que su sequedad se debía a que ella andaba de la mano con un hombre, aunque la verdad no creo que quisiera acordarse de mí.

Por ello, llegar a casa fue una especie de bálsamo. El fuego derritió el frio recientemente primaveral de mis huesos, y la sonrisa que me daba la bienvenida logró distraerme un poco de mis temores.

-¿Todo bien, Oliver? –Mis preocupaciones debieron reflejarse en mi fisonomía, y ella las leía sin ningún problema. Ni siquiera me estaba viendo, sino que rebuscaba entre los estantes.

-Tranquila… todo bien… -la observé sacar mi botella de brandy y servir un poco en una copa. Estaba tratando de no beber a modo de rutina, pero ese día si me hacía falta el toque alegre del alcohol. Acepté la copa sin problema, y creo haber bebido la mitad de un solo sorbo.

-¿Qué pasa, Oliver? –tomó asiento a mi lado y sus mano se dirigió a la mía.

-Te dije que nada importante, Katie.

- Si no quieres decir, no digas. Pero no mientas tampoco.

Tenía un buen punto. Después de tanto tiempo, me sorprendía como la mejor manera de manejar a Katie era por la verdad. Con lo que su carácter terminaba dominando de manera pacífica y desconcertante.

-Me conseguí con Alexa.

Se mordió el labio, pero nada mas denotó ningún deje de alteración.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Nada… Parecía simplemente confundida. Me sonrió, me saludo con la mano y siguió de largo. Estaba con alguien. Su novio, supongo.

-Me alegra saber que pudo seguir con su vida.

Su mirada era tan evasiva y su porte tan poco natural, que supe en seguida que algo no cuadraba.

-¿No me crees?

-Por supuesto que te creo, Oliver.

-¿Entonces por qué actúas de forma tan… extraña?

Parecía sentirse acusada, lo que me daba razones para creer que había de que acusarla.

-¿Katie?

Se giro para verme a los ojos.

-Hay algo que no sabes… -Pausa dramática, como para prepararme para una noticia de peso-… La última vez que la vi, le hice un hechizo de memoria para que olvidara todo lo referente a la magia. De acuerdo con la ley.

Ahora todo encajaba. Fruncí el entrecejo, sin saber si debía estar enojado o no. En aquel tiempo, yo me había opuesto a la idea, aun sabiendo que era lo mejor, y ahora hasta agradecía que Katie hubiese tenido el buen sentido de no hacerme caso.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-Porque sabía que no querías que lo hiciera… y luego perdió importancia. Nunca pretendí esconderte nada. No creí que fuese digno de mención. Hasta ahora.

-Katie, Alexa pudo no haber sido importante para ti, pero si lo fue para mí.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que hacerse. ¿Qué ganarías con que ella recordara todo como fue?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Preferí dejarlo pasar, confiando plenamente en su criterio.

-No me tenías que esconder nada –dije simplemente.

- La verdad, no fue mi intención ocultarlo. Como te digo, perdió importancia. Si… si debí habértelo dicho. Perdón.

Cuando Katie hablaba así, no podía hacer más que sonreír y olvidar cualquier ofensa. Teníamos pequeñas peleítas del estilo porque teníamos opiniones radicalmente diferentes en muchos puntos, pero confiábamos tan ciegamente el uno en el otro que todo se dejaba pasar sin rencores. Sabíamos que íbamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Era una noción a la que estábamos resignados. Era una resignación alegre, paradisiaca, idónea. Pero si era una meta impuesta sobre nosotros por una fuerza sobrehumana. Casi como el destino, o el karma, excepto que ninguno de los dos creía en ello. Es inexplicable.

-¿Por qué te afectó tanto encontrártela, Ol? ¿Estás bien?

Cualquier otra mujer hubiese estado celosa. Pero Katie no era cualquiera.

-Sigue siendo un fantasma del pasado. Reviví muchas cosas que es mejor dejar enterradas…

-Lo sé, y por eso pregunto. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

-No de momento. Ya paso.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé. Eso. Eso era lo único que necesitaba.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy? –pregunté después de unos minutos, cuando mis ánimos se habían templado. En algún momento había terminado ella sentada en mi regazo. Sonreí.

-Bien. Lo de siempre. Entrenando duro para el partido contra las Harpies. Mientras más lo pienso, mas me da rabia nunca haber jugado un partido profesional contra Angelina. Muero de ganas.

-Es una pena que se haya retirado –concedí frunciendo el ceño. Angelina había sido la cazadora más talentosa de todo Hogwarts en su momento. Fuera de la prima de Katie, Erika, que a pesar de estar casada con Charlie Weasley seguía formando su carrera tan admirablemente brillante. Me enorgullecía haber estado en el mismo equipo con ella desde siempre. Si había un equivalente a un compañero de baile en el mundo del Quidditch, esa era Erika para mí.

La relación entre Katie y Erika era algo especial. No era normal lo orgullosas que estaban la una de la otra.

-Si vieras que la entiendo –interrumpió Katie mis pensamientos-. Angelina lo que necesita los siguientes años es llevar una vida normal y tranquila. La guerra la dejo devastada. ¿Recuerdas lo preciosa que era en tiempos de Hogwarts? Y ahora se le ve demacrada, destruida. Necesita reconstruir su vida personal antes de siquiera pensar en una vida profesional.

-¿Qué tanto le paso durante la guerra? ¿Lo de Alicia, dices?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Se siente culpable. Ella estaba a veinte metros y una puerta de distancia de Alicia cuando fue atacada. Angelina sin Alicia es casi como uno de los gemelos Weasley sin el otro.

-Es irónico que lo menciones de esa forma, tomando en cuenta que Fred está casado con un hijo y George sigue con lo de la tienda.

-Siguen sin estar distanciados. Vamos, Fred y Angelina viven en frente a la bendita tienda y George ya está nuevamente sobre sus pies. Creo que siempre va a tener un lugar especial para Alicia en su memoria, pero si ha salido con otras chicas… Solamente me pregunto cuando le dará el chance a Verity. Supongo que cuando esté preparado para algo más serio. Ruego que no sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Y que de tu amiga? ¿No crees que George estaría feliz con alguien que comprende lo que es perder a alguien tan querido en la guerra?

-¿Leanne? Oliver, en lo último en lo que Leanne quiere pensar es en la guerra. Al contrario, mientras menos contacto tiene con el mundo mágico, más feliz es. Bromeábamos mucho con eso, pero me comentó que quiere hacer algún curso y trabajar como estilista en Londres. Vivir una vida de soltera hasta tarde, casarse con algún muggle… Solamente espero que no perdamos contacto. Ella me prometió que no hay forma, que las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar… No creo que sea lo que más quiere, pero no siente que haya otra salida.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Le tenía aprecio a Leanne. La mayoría de los amigos de Katie eran gente con la que yo también había podido entablar amistad, excepto aquel Zacharías Smith que me detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su boda era en diez días y Katie no me había parado de rogar que la acompañara con la excusa de que "Susan (la novia) se muere por conocerte."

-¿Todo bien? –reacciono ella ante mi gesto.

-Todo bien –sonreí, viéndola a los ojos. Ella devolvió la sonrisa y me besó suavemente. Llevé mis manos hacia su nuca para profundizar el beso. Sus piernas rodearon mi torso. Mis manos ahora resbalaron hasta su cintura, acercándola a mí.

Nunca me hubiese imaginado que Katie pudiese tener aquel lado pasional tan a flor de piel. Siempre fue una persona relativamente seria, y siempre había valorado los vínculos emocionales y mentales muchísimo más que los físicos. Aun así, me sorprendió enterarme de que era virgen. Sabía que ese idiota búlgaro moría por sus huesos más de lo que ella podía llegar a imaginar. Lo cierto es que no me quejaba. Sé que suena retorcido, pero ese lado posesivo, celoso, de sentirla solo mía… Me volvía loco. Ella lo sentía, y eso sumado a su sensibilidad aguda…

…En resumidas cuentas, el sexo era bueno. Mucho más que bueno.

-Oliver, no… -susurró entre besos. Sus dientes jugaban con el lóbulo de mi oreja. Contuve la respiración.

-Entonces deja de besarme así porque te juro que no me aguanto.

Se separó, y entendí que hablaba en serio. La única razón por la que Katie me rechazaba era su periodo.

-¿…Me estás hablando en serio? –Me quejé, con una media sonrisa.

-La buena noticia es que no estoy embarazada, así que festejemos.

Alcé una ceja.

-Que, ¿No te habías dado cuenta de que es la primera vez que tengo mi periodo en dos meses? Hombres… -Se veía entre enojada y divertida, y mi cerebro volvió a donde tenía que estar. Y a funcionar rápidamente.

Su miedo a perder su carrera la hicieron recurrir a cualquier cantidad de medidas anticonceptivas, muggles y mágicas. No era sano, pero tampoco parecían afectarla de sobremanera. Pero si sentía la necesidad de festejar su no-embarazo, no me podía imaginar el susto por el que acababa de pasar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –Reproché-. Entiendo lo mortificada que debiste haber estado.

-Al principio pensé que era cuestión de estrés… Llevo tomando las mismas pastillas por varios meses, ya mi cuerpo está acostumbrado. Se me hizo raro. Luego cuando empezó la histeria, no quise mezclarte. Aunque todas las pruebas de embarazo salían negativas, seguía un poco asustada.

Su tono de voz indicaba que no me había terminado de decir todo, así que la mire con cejas alzadas. Lanzo una risa nerviosa, entendiendo exactamente mi intención, y prosiguió.

-Luego simplemente comencé a imaginar, a cuestionarme. Por un momento llegue a querer que fuese verdad, y estaba tan avergonzada… Y luego pensé qué harías tú al respecto, como te afectaría a ti…

Si había algo que me molestaba era que Katie dudase de mí. Si, fui un estúpido en el pasado. Estaba harto de tener que recordarlo cada vez que ella se comportaba de esa forma.

-Katie, óyeme bien. Tú eres la mujer con la que me voy a casar. No me cabe duda de eso. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas… ¿Cómo te permites dudarlo?

-No lo dudo, Oliver. Jamás lo dude. Todo lo contrario. Ya nos veía siendo una familia. Hasta había pensado nombres. Y es ridículo porque… porque no es lo que quiero. Debería estar aliviada de que no tengo que renunciar a mi carrera tan temprano. Pero… estoy tan confundida.

Aunque sus palabras habían detenido la ira, no aclaraban la situación.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Kate?

Nuevamente silencio, en el que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Quiero a mi mamá –dijo con sinceridad, sin vestigio del tono infantil que normalmente acompañaba a la frase. Era simplemente un suspiro resignado.

Ya está, que realmente no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojado con ella. Me había terminado de suavizar. Y si le hubiese conseguido a su madre de no ser porque se hallaba al otro lado del Atlántico, volviendo a sus raíces y reencontrándose con la vida que había dejado.

-Tenias que habérmelo dicho. No hay razón para que pases por esto sola.

-Te hubiese dicho tarde o temprano, y ya ves que te lo dije. Pero no quería anunciar una falsa alarma. Tú… Tú siempre has estado en un apuro por casarnos y empezar una vida en común que, por otro lado, ya tenemos. Nuestra estúpida discusión de siempre solamente habría empeorado las cosas.

Nuestra discusión de siempre estaba por comenzar nuevamente.

-Tienes miedo de decir que estás casada a esta edad –dije por enésima vez-. Simplemente quieres sentirte joven y no una señora. Lo cual es estúpido. Es solamente una cuestión de status legal y un poco de atención de los medios. Nada nuevo. ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia, Katie?

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti, Oliver. ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?

-No lo sé, Katie. Eres tú la que está asustada, así que dímelo tú.

Callo, y me sentí mal conmigo mismo. No debía presionarla tanto. Acababa de pasar por un momento de gran confusión. Igualmente espere, ya con genuina curiosidad.

-Con Alexa también estabas en apuro de casarte, sin mal no recuerdo. Para mí no significa nada.

Esa nunca la había oído, y me dolió.

-A Alexa le pedí matrimonio porque nos vio a ti y a mí besándonos, te recuerdo. Fue mi forma de reforzar una mentira. Katie, nuevamente dudas de mí. Quiero estar contigo y solo contigo.

-Aquí me tienes. ¿Por qué necesitas más?

Me desconcertaba lo cínica que era ella al respecto. Era casi desprecio lo que tenía hacia la idea, y necesitaba entender por qué. Para mí era lo más natural del mundo. La amaba, y quería aclararle al mundo que ella era la mujer con la que iba a estar siempre. A veces suponía que era cuestión de familia. Su hogar era uno extraño, mientras que el mío era típico, con valores e ideas típicas que solo se adquieren por medio del ejemplo.

Siendo el mayor de la familia, mis padres morían por verme formar mi propio hogar. Mi madre me había dado su anillo de compromiso cuando ya Alexa y yo íbamos por ese rumbo. Sin embargo, sentí que hubiese sido una traición a mis principios pedirle matrimonio a ella con ese mismo anillo. Alexa no era la mujer de mi vida. Alexa parecía ser simplemente un regalo del destino que, a la hora de la verdad, había sido simplemente un arma de doble filo. La quise muchísimo, pero no era Katie.

Mi madre lo notó en nuestra fiesta de compromiso. Me preguntó por qué no le había entregado aquel anillo, y yo no pude responder. No pareció sorprendida cuando yo dejé a Alexa. Mi familia aceptó a Katie no sin cierto recelo al principio, pero el hecho de que Sylvia la recibió a brazos abiertos ayudo a que formara parte de la familia rápidamente. Tenía presión también por ese lado, para demostrar que mis sentimientos por esta mujer eran mucho más que cosa de momento.

-Creo que simplemente necesito llevarlo a un punto donde no se sienta como algo de adolescentes. Necesito que este firme, claro y establecido para todo el mundo, como lo está para mí en este momento. Necesito… necesito marcar ese cambio. Éramos niños cuando toda esta historia empezó. Si no crees que es un sentimiento que pueda evolucionar, lo dejamos aquí y no paso nada.

En seguida me arrepentí de lo que dije, pero era tarde. Estaba más molesto y confundido de lo que yo mismo había notado y las palabras escaparon como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero Katie no gritaba ni montaba escándalos. Katie era sutil y sincera lo cual a veces dolía más. Podía entender que estaba dolida y enojada por la forma en la que se echó hacia atrás en el sillón cerrando bruscamente los ojos. Cuando los abrió, estaban llenos de lágrimas y su tono era peligrosamente suave y monótono.

- Me duele que digas eso. Sabes que no puedo estar sin ti.

Dijo esto mirándome a los ojos, y algo dentro de mí se sacudió.

-Tú dices esa clase de cosas y… y… es como si nunca las hubieses dicho antes. No me acostumbro a ti, pase el tiempo que pase. Quiero esto para el resto de mi vida.

-Lo vas a tener, Oliver. Simplemente… me gusta como están las cosas ahora. No quiero interrumpir este ritmo de vida para lidiar con preparaciones de boda que… bueno, sabes cómo soy. Lo considero innecesario. Y después de la boda… ¿Qué pasa después de la boda? No estoy preparada para que estas discusiones sean acerca de dejar mi carrera, hijos, una casa más grande… Olvídalo, Oliver.

-Katie, perdóname. Sé que dije algo muy fuerte.

-Solamente quiero que sepas que… que todo lo que paso estas semanas por mi cabeza me hizo estar completamente segura de que yo también lo quiero. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Quiero, cuando llegue el momento, formar una familia contigo. Pero deja de presionarme, Oliver. Todo a su debido tiempo.

Quede mudo y ella, entendiendo que la conversación había terminado, se levanto y se dirigió a su viejo cuarto. Ese era su pequeño santuario en su casa y se lo respetaba. Como me había dicho en alguna que otra ocasión, el único lugar que era completamente suyo. Era un mundillo de recuerdos. Tenía fotos de su adolescencia pegadas contra una pared, viejos libros de texto, uniformes, túnicas, escobas… Me daba ternura como le costaba desprenderse de los viejos tiempos, aunque a veces era casi preocupante.

Me acabé mi trago de un solo sorbo y dejé el vaso en el fregadero. Habíamos cada quien pasado por un mal momento aquel día, y nos lo habíamos desquitado el uno con el otro de la forma usual.

Me dirigí hacia el cuarto grande y rebusqué entre los bolsillos de un abrigo que nunca usaba. Ahí estaba el anillo de mi madre. Lo examiné, y decidí que era perfecto para Katie. Dos bandas de oro que se entrecruzaban, una de ellas adornada con rubíes y diamantes. Rojo y dorado. Muy Gryffindor. En su pequeña y delgada mano, se vería sencillo pero llamativo.

No podía esperar a que lo tuviese, y no pensaba hacerlo.

Mis manos no soltaron aquella joya cuando abrí la puerta del otro cuarto. Cual no fue mi sorpresa al notar que Katie tenía los ojos cerrados. Llamé suavemente, pero parecía haberse quedado dormida. Sin tomarse la poción. Suspiré. Era como una chiquilla descuidada a veces, y me apresuré a levantarla antes de que las pesadillas la atacaran. Simplemente me acosté en la cama con ella y la abracé.

-Oliver, sabes que no…

-Te quedaste dormida, tonta. Y no te tomaste tu poción.

-Odio sentir que dependo de una medicina –suspiró, y se arrimó hacia mí-. Quiero que se termine.

-Lo sé, y lo siento.

Nos quedamos así un rato sin decir mucho.

-¿Cuál es tu favorita? –pregunté, refiriéndome a las fotos.

-¿Contigo? Me gusta esa en que te lanzo esa Quaffle…

-Me imaginé. A mí me gusta… Odio admitirlo, pero sales preciosa en esa con el imbécil búlgaro…

-Merlín, si me veía bien esa noche, pero no me gusta mucho esa foto. Sé que va a ser cursi, pero creo que salgo más linda en esa foto que estoy contigo al lado de la chimenea en la Sala Común… Es el sentimiento que tengo ahora, de estar donde tengo que estar. Tú siempre me haces sentir como en casa.

Ubiqué la foto, y una Katie sonriente de trece años me saludo con modorra. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su cabeza estaba en el hombro de un Oliver más delgado y joven, que parecía estar durmiendo aunque jugaba con la trenza de la chica distraídamente.

-Buenos momentos –No pude evitar soltar.

-Y tanto. Mira… acabo de tener una epifanía. Mira esa foto. Roger y Leanne…

-¿Davies y Leanne, dices?

-Si… ¿Por qué no? Roger anda en la misma onda que ella de dejar la guerra atrás sea como sea. Incluso vendió su local y mudó su negocio al Londres muggle, donde obviamente puede tener mas éxito. Es un tipo divertido y cumple con los estándares de Leanne. Definitivamente tengo que hacer el intento de presentarlos nuevamente.

-Estás loca. Y sin embargo, tiene sentido.

Pausa. Sus ojos siguieron examinando la pared.

-Hay una foto ahí que me deja helada… Alicia, Lee y yo en el centro. Me gustaría volverlos a tener así de cerca, poderlos abrazar a los dos. Alicia es la hermana que nunca tuve, y Lee es una de las personas con las que más tuve conexión en mis últimos tres años de escuela.

-¿No tienes una con tu padre?

-La del puro centro… Es en la boda de uno de mis primos. Como detesto que nunca salimos a volar juntos. Si tuviese un día con él, definitivamente lo llevaría a volar. Luego lo llevaría a cenar con mi madre también. No recuerdo alguna comida que hayamos hecho todos juntos.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en todo eso. A veces vives demasiado del pasado. La gente que se fue no va a volver. Tienes que entenderlo.

-Lo entiendo, y ese es el problema.

-No me gusta que estés melancólica por esas cosas. Todo está bien, Katie. Ya paso. Y a todos nos cuesta, pero tenemos que terminar de salir de ese hueco y seguir adelante. No pienses en eso. Por favor.

-Tranquilo, Ol. No estaba en plan depresivo.

La abracé más fuerte de todas formas, y la sentí suspirar. Sus manos buscaron las mías, como siempre. Y no tuve tiempo de pensarlo mucho, fue natural para mis dedos ubicar su anular izquierdo y deslizar el anillo. Cerré los ojos, pero la sentí sobresaltarse.

-Ol… -Cuando abrí los ojos, descubrí su mirada fija en la mía. Respire hondo, buscando todas las palabras que quería decirle desde todos los rincones de mi mente.

-No te enojes. No digas nada. Óyeme un minuto. No quiero promesas de planes a futuro cercano. No quiero nada ahora. Pero este anillo igual te pertenecerá algún día, y sabiendo eso, no tiene sentido alguno retenerlo más tiempo. Y es que hemos vivido tanto que me cuesta esperar. Por favor discúlpame. Todavía recuerdo a la chiquilla de once a la que conocí. Recuerdo que siempre sentí curiosidad por ti. Empezaste a interesarme, a gustarme. Me hice adicto a ti incluso cuando en mi mente me debatía cuestiones de edad… Pero con el tiempo llegue a quererte, a amarte. Empezaste a formar parte de mi vida como nadie más lo pudiese haber hecho. Incluso después de tanto tiempo que no nos vimos… Tuve que volverte a ver para saber que estaba perdido sin ti. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido. Eres la persona que más me ha marcado. Por ti soy quien soy. Y otra vez, perdona mi impaciencia por pasar a una siguiente etapa. Simplemente me cuesta esperar. Pero tienes razón, y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Estamos viviendo algo maravilloso. Y bueno… no tiene que ser ahora, en un año, en cinco o en diez. Pero no creo tener que preguntártelo. Solamente avísame cuando estés lista.

Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, examinaron el anillo que adornaba su mano. No dijo mucho. Simplemente se acomodo contra mi pecho. Como por reflejo la abracé, sonriendo.

-Gracias, Oliver.

No respondí, sino que aproveché su ánimo meloso para hacer una pregunta que me mataba.

-Katie… Cuando dijiste que pensaste en nombres para un posible hijo…

-Vaya forma de arruinar el momento –se quejó, pero no se le notaba muy molesta-. Alicia para niña, Rigel para niño. Si te hubieses opuesto a nombres de caídos en la guerra… Melanie o Elinor para niña y Jeremy para niño.

-¿Qué tal si usamos dos nombres…?

-Me niego. Un solo nombre. No tienes voz ni voto en este asunto.

-De acuerdo, mi comandante.

-En todo caso, apruebo esos nombres. Jeremy Wood suena particularmente bien.

-Por favor terminemos esta conversación aquí. Tomate una siesta conmigo ahora que los dos estamos de buen humor. No me gusta cuando nos vamos a dormir enojados. Se siente incompleto... es como decirte que te amo y no recibir respuesta.

-Curioso que lo menciones, porque nunca me has dicho que me amas.

-¿En serio? Esta sobreentendido. Sabes que son solo palabras…

Ella y su incomprensible forma de pensar tan racional. Lo bueno es que siempre supe la mejor manera de combatirla.

-Te amo, Katie.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró rápidamente. Sonreí de lado, no sin cierta arrogancia.

-Sabes que te dio de todo por dentro.

Sonrió con un leve sonrojo que indicaba culpabilidad. Su mano se entrelazó con la mia juguetonamente.

-Te amo, Oliver –susurró simplemente.

Oir esas palabras de aquella manera fue suficiente para que mi corazón acelerara su ritmo de forma casi vergonzosa. Estando con su cabeza contra mi pecho, ella pudo notarlo. Su sonrisa imitó la mía de momentos antes, sus ojos llenos de picardía.

-Increible. Funciona.

* * *

_Notas:_

_Dos años llevaba planeando el bendito POV de Oliver. Veintiocho meses… Decidí hacerlo una broma personal hacia mi misma porque es el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar. Dada la falta de escenas Katie/Oliver en este fic, decidí que una larga escena cargada de fluff era una buena forma de poner un punto y final, mientras que al mismo tiempo si hay noción de qué ha sido de la gente más importante._

_Espero que les haya gustado, y espero poder escribir algo más personalizado una vez que la vida se me despeje un poco._

_Las quiere, las aprecia, se disculpa y les agradece de todo corazón… porque en serio no hubiese pensado en seguir sin esos reviews después de tanto tiempo que rogaban por una continuación, _

_-Karyn._

_(Si, ese es mi nombre real. No sé si alguna vez lo he publicado aquí en ffnet...)_


End file.
